How to leave the closet
by ButterFish
Summary: US/UK - AU. Arthur is a businessman who is still in the closet. Alfred is openly gay. The two of them meet - and fall in love. But can they keep up this relationship when they're so different?
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I do not make any money from writing this. This goes for all chapters.

* * *

Arthur sat in the park smoking his eleventh cigarette that evening while he patiently tried to persuade himself into going home. It had been two hours already, and besides his red lips that were heated up from the smoking his body was turning cold as ice. As he moved his feet in order to stand and straighten up in his back, he could see how his legs were shaking, and his actions suddenly occurred very ridiculous to him.

"You're an old man," he whispered and forced a smile to his lips, "too old to take that one last step. Your time has passed." He looked at the cigarette. There was only the end left. "Might as well head home now."

It wasn't as if this evening was any different from the others. Since he moved from the country to the city a month ago, he'd been heading downtown every afternoon with one target in mind; to make that day his last day in denial, and get out of the closet once and for all. Hell, he'd even moved to this specific city because it was well known for it's huge gay-community. However, in his excitement he'd forgotten that coming out meant an end to being straight, and if he were to flirt with guys, he would have to seek into the places where the gays were.

And he just hadn't got the balls for that yet.

Arthur's gaze flickered to the entrance of the park. He could see his flat from where he was sitting. His flat and the flats of all the other citizens. He could see the boring old offices and the museums with proper art and the shops with dusty suits and striped ties and long skirts.

But what he could also see when turning the head a little was the park's second entrance. The entrance leading to bars filled to the brim with half-naked, sweaty men dancing their erection away, leading to the museums with statues of cocks and dildos, the shops offering leather-suits and whips and food at the same time. And the music! Oh, he could hear the music clearly. When closing his eyes, it was as if the deep beat filled his body, heated it up and made his heart beat faster, - no, it raced! His heart raced with joy, and he felt young again!

But when he opened the eyes and looked down, what he could see was a boring old businessman. 30 years old, but what had he done with his life so far? He'd graduated from university, gotten married and gotten divorced three months later because of his 'sick behaviour' that included masturbating. He'd moved five times, gotten a job, gotten fired, gotten another job, quitted, gotten yet a job. Not exactly a story for a movie unless boredom becomes the new Twilight. Arthur made a face of disgust; even he would rather be watching that teenage-film than keep living his own life!

"Go to Hell!" Arthur jumped at the sudden yelling coming from behind. He got up from the bench and turned around just in time to see how the arms of a heavy guy locked around a smaller woman. She screamed while kicking with her feet in the air as the man easily lifted her up from the ground. "Let go of me! Go fuck someone else! Let. Go!"

"Hey – she doesn't like you, so let go of her!" The man stiffened in his actions as Arthur shouted at him. He shot the smaller Englishman a glare.

"What, kid, got a problem? Here to get your ass kicked, haah? Haah!"

"…haah.." Arthur felt his throat go dry within seconds, and just like the beat of the music had made his heart race like crazy minutes earlier, the voice of the man made it stop moving at all. He lost hold of his cigarette, dropped it to the ground as his hands nervously went up into the air, shaking protectively in front of himself. "I-I-I mean.. She just doesn't look… Happy?" he tried, a shaking smile crossing his lips. He attempted to look friendly, but the man was an animal disturbed in its hunting, and his smile was a request for blood and broken bones.

"Oh, you don't like sad faces, is that it?" he asked with a gentle voice, slowly placing the woman back down onto the ground. Arthur sank a mouthful of spit that wasn't there while he slowly nodded. "Oh, then I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Arthur smiled confused though taking a step back, "n-no harm done. As long as we can discuss this in a civilised manner." He laughed a little. The man laughed, and slowly Arthur's heart began to beat again. Bump. Bump. Bump.

"No, lad, you're not getting it – I am not sorry for letting you see a sad face, I am sorry because I'll be giving you one in a second." Bum-…

The fist hit Arthur's chin before he even saw the man move, and he fell, smashing the back of his head into the ground. He heard whimpers, and first he though it was the woman's, but she was long gone, and the sound of defeat was escaping from himself. "Fucking queer," the man above him spat, kicking him in the stomach, making Arthur twist in pain, "you're everywhere, aren't you? Won't fuck the women and won't let others! Fucking faggot!" Arthur growled and tried to get up on all fours, but the man grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his face upwards. "Look, now my catch got away. That makes me sad, so I'll beat you up until I become happy again, got it?" He grinned, spitting down at Arthur's face. Arthur gasped in air, his brain still not comprehending the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really am!" he sobbed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll be fucking sorry." The man let go of his hair and took a step back. Arthur could see how he lifted his leg, preparing to kick his teeth out with that big black boot of his, and in his silent mind he cursed himself for ending his life before he even allowed himself to begin it properly.

Then - what happened next seemed so cool and so stupid at the same time that when thinking back, Arthur's not sure whether it really happened or if he was hallucinating.

Just as the man's foot flew forward, the steady music from the background drowned in a loud mechanical roar, and just centimetres before the man's boot hit Arthur, from the dark a shining red motorcycle flew out and crashed into the side of the man, knocking him over. The man cried in pain as he was swung through the air, crashing against the bench metres away. Arthur yelled out in surprise, rolling backwards as he tried to avoid the bike himself, but it seemed as if he was attracting danger that evening. The motorcycle turned and headed fast towards him, and he was sure he was going to get the same treatment as the guy, but then the brakes were kicked to their limit and the bike stopped in front of him.

"Christ… Jesus… Christ…" Arthur gasped, starring into the headlight.

"Hey!" the biker roared, "hey, get up, dude! You don't want to be hurt, do ya?" Arthur stumbled onto his feet again, his body still swaying in pain from the kick. His eyes fell upon the biker who was watching him with great concern in his blue eyes. "Ya okay?"

The bloke was much younger than him, maybe even 10 years, and though Arthur shouldn't be noticing it at the time, he couldn't help but admit that he was damn good looking. Blond, wavy hair, honest blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, and the black leather-jacket just gave him the last touch of a complete bad-ass. "Hey, you hear me?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a whimper, and his vision blurred up in tears. "Wow, mate!" the bloke reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him closer, "hey, there's no reason to go all whiny. Hey.." The biker peeled off his glove. Arthur's tears were gently swept away with the guy's warm fingers, and he couldn't help but smile a little, for it was all so silly and so stupid and so scary at the same time. "Ya, that's right," the guy said cheering as Arthur smiled, "that's what I wanna see. Hey, you new in town? I'm telling ya, here we homos look out for each another! No need to feel afraid!" Arthur sank a mouthful of spit.

"But I'm not ga-"

"Oh shit!" The guy interrupted Arthur, looking at something behind him. As Arthur looked over his shoulder, he could see how the man was slowly getting up from the broken bench, - and to say it mildly, he didn't look happy. "Here," Arthur looked back at the biker as something was pressed to his chest. He looked down at the helmet. "Get up and let's get away."

"But I've never tried riding a bike before," Arthur complained, though he was already putting on the helmet. The biker smiled, watching Arthur climb onto the bike.

"Piece of advice then; hold on tight!" As the motorcycle accelerated from zero to way-to-much, Arthur did hold on tight, and everything was so messed up in his head that he didn't even notice that they were heading for the park's second entrance and the life he had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author-note: **Wow, thank you so much for the positive feedback! I feared that no one would read this since it doesn't really apply to the normal rules of a fanfiction. First of all Arthur's age is an issue, he had been married (uuh, the straightness!), and there hasn't been smut yet. Which is three reasons for why I thought this story would get no comments at all. Therefore; really, really, really big hugs and kisses to all of you! I appreciate it so much, honestly! I'll do everything I can not to disappoint you!

**Apathetic Sympathy: **I'm glad you did comment in here - comments are what keeps a writer writing :3 So thanks for commenting! :D **Bitter green tea: **I know why - because Arthur's such a lady, screaming about being safed 8D Ahaha~ **Swinny Fluviru: **(Nice name, btw xD) Ahaha, your comment made me laugh 3 Thank you for following this! **Jackutherippa: **Aww, you're way too kind! I have a lot of fun writing on this, so I'm close to 100% sure that I won't suddenly stop. And, btw, I think it's the first time I've recieved such a long comment, it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks!

* * *

Arthur was dying. The helmet was poorly ventilated, and it was heating up his entire head, making him sweat like he was in a sauna. Furthermore, the tinted shield made him feel isolated from the world around him. When turning the head all he could see was a blur of colours disappearing around him, and mixed with the softened music it was as if he had stepped into a whole other dimension.

"…?"

"What?" Arthur turned his head, bumping the helmet against biker's shoulder as the other said something. With his arms swung tightly around the other's body, he could feel how the guy's stomach moved as he chuckled.

"…gonna… stop… Watch.. gonna.."

"What are you saying?" Arthur tried asking again and stretched his neck to rest his chin at the guy's shoulder, but the second he moved, the biker decided to make another stunt; he swung the motorcycle to the side as he turned sharply around a corner. Arthur cried in surprise as he almost slipped off the seat, and he pressed himself closely up against the other's back. "How dare y- aah!" The brakes were abused again, and the abrupt stop made the vehicle tilt forward to stand up on one wheel before it sank back down onto both.

If Arthur had felt like he was dying earlier, now he was but a mere corpse. His arms were shaking, making the biker roar with laughter as he noticed.

"Never tried anything like that, have ya?" he grinned as he got off the bike and turned around to face Arthur. Arthur was swaying in his seat, and as the biker yanked off his helmet, his face was white as snow and the eyes wide open. The guy wrinkled his nose, sloping his head a little to the right as he tried to figure out the reason for the other's expression. "Mate? What's up?"

"I…" Arthur grabbed onto the seat as he drew in a mouthful of air. Slowly, as if he was a toddler trying to stand on two legs for the first time, he swung his foot down onto the ground. First one, then the other, then he straightened up and stood still for a second. "I…"

"Ya…?" the guy tried helping, hanging the helmet on the bike's handlebar. He grabbed onto Arthur's shoulders. "Wow, you're shaking like a vibrator!" Arthur looked up into his eyes. Then he sank forward, puking up all over guy's leatherjacket. The biker yelped as he was taking by surprise, and he shoved Arthur backwards, quickly taking a few steps away himself. "Fuck, that's so disgusting!"

"Sorry," Arthur choked, sinking to his knees. His eyes blurred up in tears for the second time that evening, and he wiped his lips off in his hand, trembling with embarrassment as he did so. "Really, I'm sorry. I just… I've never tried… and…" He shook his head. The biker let go of a sigh as he zipped his jacket open.

"Yeah, well, don't worry too much, ya?" he mumbled, "I can wash it anyway." His gaze fell on Arthur, and a glimpse of regret was to find in his face.

"_Fuck, Alfred, the guy is clearly old! No wonder he can't handle such a ride. Now, go help that fellow, you're a gentleman after all._"

Tears were running down Arthur's cheeks. Alfred bit his teeth together. "Hey, I'm the one who's sorry, 'kay?" he started out, slipping out of the jacket. He dropped it to the ground as he walked over to Arthur and knelt next to him. "I don't live too far away. I'll take you for a beer and a clean up, heh? How does that sound?" Arthur looked at the young, smiling bloke next to him, and even if his every heartbeat had told him to turn down the offer, the way the other put his arm comfortingly around his shoulders just made him melt, and before he even gave it a second thought, he whispered:

"Okay."

"That's my kind of man!" Alfred grinned, patting Arthur's back friendly. "And now – no more tears! I've already told ya once, 'member?" Arthur nodded and pushed himself from the ground back up onto his feet, still trying to hold in the tears that were fighting bravely for being spilled. It was as if he couldn't stop now that he had begun, and he just kept gazing at the ground in hopes of the guy overlooking his wet cheeks.

Alfred had noticed, but he didn't say anything. He merely picked up the soaked jacket and turned it inside out, so that he could hang it over the handlebar along with the helmet. Then he grabbed onto the bike and looked back at Arthur. "Follow me, it's two blocks away." Arthur nodded and went with Alfred as the other started walking.

Compared to the streets they had driven through, these were extremely quiet, and Arthur guessed they must have passed the toughest part of the gay-district. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or saddened by the realisation of what the gay-community could also look like; a completely normal world. His gaze slipped around, eating up every detail of the buildings they were passing. The posters here mostly advertised for perfume for men and toys for guys to use in bed, but in between there was a picture of two women making out. Arthur's eyes fastened to the naked bodies, and the way he stared made Alfred stare with him. The guy snickered.

"Nasty, hah?" Arthur looked at Alfred with questioning eyes. Alfred shrugged lazily and gazed up at the dark sky. "I mean, lesbians are cool and all that, but they could do us the favour of keeping on their clothes. I mean – boobs, kind of a no-go here!" He laughed. Arthur smiled a little. It was weird hearing those words come out of another guy's mouth. Though he remembered a certain someone saying something like that once. Who was it now?

"Yeah, my wife said that too," he mumbled, not really thinking the sentence through. He could feel how Alfred's walk suddenly slowed down, and the other looked at him. No, he stared.

"Ya wife? Ya married and shit?" Arthur opened his mouth. Now was the chance to tell the truth. Now was his chance to come out of the closet. He should just let the words out. He should just say: 'No, ex-wife. We got divorced as she figured out I was gay.'

But as he allowed the words cross his lips, they were mixed up, and the meaning of them was completely different from what he'd hoped: "Yeah, I'm married. Been it for 3 years." He looked over at the other guy. Alfred was staring at him with disbelief in his eyes, but he slowly nodded and turned his gaze forward.

"I see. So ya're like.. straight?"

"Yeah.."

"Then – what was the fight in the park about? He said faggot and such, didn't he?"

"He was just trying to be mean."

"Oh…" Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "Guess my gaydar was wrong."

"Gaydar?" Arthur asked, raising his brows wonderingly.

"Yeah, it's something we gays have. A sense. We can sense who's gay and who's not. That's how we avoid getting beaten up from accidentally flirting with homophobes." Alfred wrinkled his brows. "It's just weird – I've never been wrong before. I just really thought ya was into the dick." Arthur felt his cheeks heat up.

"O-oh, but… But I'm not into the d-… I'm not gay," he assured the other. Alfred shrugged again and sighed.

"Yeah, okay. As long as you're not against us." Alfred's gaze locked sharply with Arthur's who felt he was being pinned to the ground from the other's glare.

"N-no. No, of course I don't," he mumbled, and a second later he added: "As a matter of fact my best friend is gay." It was so silly, and the way it came out clearly showed he was telling a lie. But Alfred didn't seem to mind. He just smiled.

"Whatever. It's here." He stopped in front of an apartment complex. Arthur took in the sight. The huge building had been painted like a giant rainbow that stretched up into the sky. He couldn't help but smile. "Nice, isn't it?" Alfred asked, leaning his bike up against the building.

"It looks great," Arthur had to admit.

"It's something different from the straight world, hah?" Arthur looked at Alfred who quickly held up a hand in the air. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to sound rude," he said, but somehow Arthur felt that was just what he was trying to be. As Alfred went for the entrance, Arthur pointed to the bike.

"Aren't you going to lock that up for the night?" Alfred didn't even care to look, fiddling with the keys.

"Nah, no one steals from me around here."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Come on," Alfred kicked the door open, throwing a short look at Arthur, "hey, whatcha name by the way?"

"Arthur, and you?"

"Alfred." Alfred smiled and disappeared in through the door. Arthur quickly followed him, curiosity filling his heart with each step he took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Thanks to all of you who're following this story, and a double-thanks to those of you who took the time to comment. It means a lot to me! :D

**Apathetic Sympathy: **I know what you mean - I do not consider 30 old either. But in here I would say it's old, since most fanfictions centers around people from the age of 14 till 25. So 30 I would say is considered old in here :3 (And here's a little taste of smut, btw, though I promise more and more detailed later~) **Jackutherippa: **Hey, I'm almost uploading one a day now, I think that's pretty good of me xD **Clarex-ama: **DU er uhyggelig! xD Ahaha, men det er lidt sejt på samme tid~ Bortset fra at du er meget bedre til engelsk end mig, og kan se alle mine grammatiske fejl og tænke: "Vi er samme alder, fra samme land, men jeg kan mere end hende... HAH!" xD PINLIGT.

* * *

They entered what was apparently Alfred's place. Arthur came in, Arthur saw, Arthur was dumbfounded.

"You live here?" he asked with a voice showered in unhidden admiration.

It wasn't like the flat was enormous, but it looked sparkling new, and the furniture seemed to be of the exclusive kind. The white walls were filled with posters from old movies, paintings of the city and a few photographs here and there of naked men, - but, Arthur noticed, not the pornographic kind. They were more like a tribute to the human body.

Alfred slumped down into a black leather sofa as he kicked off his shoes. A smirk crossed his lips at Arthur's question, and he rolled his eyes as if he had never heard anyone ask something like that. "No, I just break randomly into people's homes – of course I live here. Ya like it?"

"I do!" Arthur blurted out, almost feeling embarrassed of his own honesty. Alfred laughed.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Gin and tonic is fine, right?"

"Sure." Arthur wasn't really listening, his eyes locked on the ceiling. Just like at the front of the building someone had painted a giant rainbow crossing through the living room into the kitchen into which Alfred disappeared. Arthur shook his head, hanged his coat onto a hanger and bowed down to untie his shoes.

'_So, this is how gays live.'_

Arthur stepped out of his shoes, neatly placing them by the wall. He straightened up in his back while taking in the sight again. On the wall next to him, shelves with books and figures caught his attention. He walked over to them, taking a closer look at an apparently homemade figure of a male torso. Next to it a handful of CD's were dumped. Arthur threw a short look towards the kitchen, making sure Alfred wasn't watching him before he flipped through the different albums. Village people. Avril Lavigne. Mozart.

"_Wow, he's really got everything. 'Oh, how about you, Arthur? Working forty hours every week for the last twenty years must mean something!' Indeed, I have a perfect, lousy place shared with a rotten cat which I can hardly afford to feed. Oh, great capitalism!"_

Arthur gritted his teeth together as he couldn't really help but feel jealous. He'd been working all his life, but he had never gotten a promotion, never had anyone offered him a few dollars more on his pay check, never had his chief shown him any gratitude for his hard work. Even when he got his divorce, all the man did was to pass by his desk, smiling: 'Single again, hah? Couldn't get it up, hah?' Fucking Frenchman. A month ago he spend the whole day following him while bragging of his sexual experience with women.

'I can make them come three times in a row!' he'd said, and Arthur had just stood there, unsure of what to answer. He could had made fun of him, told him he was lying - but that would have been the same as quitting his job – no one dared to let a bad word about the Frenchman cross their lips, for they all needed their job so very hard.

Reminded him – Alfred's job had to be pretty good if he were to afford this place.

Arthur's eyes fell upon Alfred's boots which he had thoughtlessly tossed across the floor. He knew it wasn't his home, but it didn't look nice, and he couldn't help but pick them up and place them next to his own.

"My brother does that all the time." Arthur looked up. Alfred was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding two glasses. "Always cleaning up for me. I'm telling ya, if he didn't exist, this place would be filled to the brim with garbage!" He laughed in a raw manner, raw like his mistreated jeans. Arthur hadn't noticed earlier, but in the lightened up room he could see all the holes and the bare skin peeking out from them. Alfred looked down as he noticed Arthur's staring. "Yeah, that's fashion old man," he grinned, making Arthur blush.

"Was just wondering," he mumbled. Alfred walked to him, handing him one of the glasses. "Thanks." He took it, looked down into the bright liquid. It was Friday, there wasn't any work to get up to the next morning, but still he couldn't help but wonder whether it was that smart to start drinking now. When he drank, he often said too much about things that shouldn't be mentioned at all, and when he first had begun, he couldn't stop himself. But then again – it was just one glass. One single glass.

"Ya not used to alcohol?" Alfred misunderstood Arthur's hesitating, and the Englishman quickly lifted the glass to the lips, taking in a sip.

"I am, it's fine. I was just daydreaming," he smiled as an excuse, "guess I'm not used to staying up this late."

"This late?" Alfred wrinkled his nose. "It's hardly midnight."

"Yeah, I know.."

"You go to bed this early?"

"Normally earlier."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow." Alfred held a pause. "That sucks, man!" Arthur shrugged, taking a seat in the sofa. Alfred followed, sitting down next to him with a wondering look in his eyes. "I mean, normally I would just be starting partying now." His voice was so sincere that Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you're a lot younger than me." Alfred looked at Arthur.

"Oh? Whatcha age?"

"Guess." Alfred rolled with his eyes.

"How girly. Well, okay, uhm…" His took in the sight of Arthur, from top to toes. He wrinkled his brows, his gaze hesitatingly locking with Arthur's for a second, making Arthur's heart skip a beat. "35!"

It skipped several beats.

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened, and over his face fell a shadow of disappointment. "Do I look that old?" Alfred laughed loudly, placing his glass back onto the table.

"Just kidding. 28?"

"30," Arthur mumbled, not really sure whether or not Alfred had been honest with his last guess.

"There you go! You look two years younger than you are," Alfred grinned. "Now, guess my age." Alfred moved in the sofa until he sat with his body facing Arthur. The Englishman swallowed in embarrassment as he had to let his eyes wander.

Underneath the leatherjacket Alfred had been wearing a tight white shirt. His body wasn't exactly muscular, but he clearly worked out, and the sudden image of a sweaty Alfred running through the park popped up in Arthur's mind, and he quickly looked away, trying to distract himself.

"Uhh…" he grunted, acting like he was thinking real hard. "Uhh… I would say… 22."

"Close – 21."

"_Nine years! Heavens, that's a tough difference." _Arthur choked at his sudden thought. "_N-not that it matters, Arthur. It's not like he and you are going to-"_

"Do you have a bathroom?" Arthur asked in such haste that his words almost stumbled together into one sentence – doyohabathrom?

"Whaa'?" Alfred raised his brows while trying to figure out what the other had said. "A bathroom? 's over there." He gestured towards a smaller hallway with three doors. "The last." Arthur nodded, quickly got up and almost flew to the room, locking up the door behind him. He leaned his back against it, took in a deep breath and slowly sank down to sit on the floor.

"Impure thoughts, go away," he whispered, grabbing around his head. It had just been too much at once. First he nearly got beaten up, and then this gay comes along, rescuing him. As a 'thank you' he vomits on his jacket, gets invited up and is suddenly having nasty thoughts about the bloke. "All it equals up to is you being a perverted idiot," he murmured, shaking his head slightly.

Reminded him – had he even thanked the other for helping him out back then? "Okay – a perverted, ungrateful idiot. You're the one who acts like you're 21," he scolded himself. With a sigh he pushed himself up from the floor and flushed the toilet, just in case that the other could hear him. He leaned down over the sink. Having been reminded of his little accident earlier, he suddenly felt as if his whole mouth was filled with liquids from his stomach. Carefully, he gulped down a few mouthfuls of water, then allowed his heated face to be cooled down by running his wet fingers down across his cheeks. He sighed. He already felt better.

As he unlocked the door again, it was in the calmest way he could manage, and he got out while nonchalantly saying: "Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for helping me out back there in the park, didn't I? I'm really thankful." But as he entered the living room once again, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Arthur scratched the back of his neck, turning his head from side to side. "Alfred?"

"Ya don't wanna thank me properly?" The voice came from behind. Arthur jumped in surprise and turned around, almost smacking his head against Alfred's chest. He looked up at the taller bloke who smiled relaxed back at him. "Sorry, I scared ya?"

"A little," Arthur admitted, loosening his tie as it suddenly felt too tight, "what.. uhm, what do you mean by 'thanking you properly'?" Alfred's smile grew. Arthur had to loosen his tie even more. Had Alfred turned on the heat? He was suddenly sweating!

"I mean what I said – thank me properly." Arthur hesitated, but then he slowly bowed down, his arms resting at his sides.

"Thank you."

"Noo-eh!" Alfred's voice roared with laughter, and he wrinkled his nose with a smirk. "Not that kind of thanks, dude! I was thinking of something more…" he slipped a hand up Arthur's right arm while sloping his head to the side, "personal."

Had Arthur been a comic-character, then his nose would've been spitting blood at that motion. Instead his whole face turned tomato-red, and he gaped, no words crossing his lips. Alfred took a step closer, closing the last gap between them so that their bodies were now touching. Arthur's heart was on its way out of his chest, it was beating so hard.

"P-p-p-personal?" he hiccuped, and he was sure Alfred was going to laugh again, but instead he smirked lightly, leaning down.

"Yeah, like.. How 'bout a kiss?" Arthur looked at everything but Arthur.

"A.. k-" He shook his head. "Didn't you hear me? I… I am straight! Completely straight."

"That's what I mean." Alfred didn't make sense. But it seemed he was determined on doing so. He slipped two fingers up underneath Arthur's chin and forced his head upwards, making him look into his eyes. "If you're completely straight and sure of it, then you can't feel threatened by kissing a man. And you do owe me – if I hadn't wasted my time saving you, I could be sucking on a dick right now." Arthur closed his eyes. Staring into Alfred's was doing no good for his blood flow.

"I… I don't quite follow you. I mean it-"

Alfred didn't allow him to finish. All of a sudden Alfred closed the short distance between them by pressing his lips to Arthur's. Taken by surprise he couldn't even make up a protest, he couldn't make his body revolt, make it shove Alfred away, and apparently that was an invite for the bloke who slipped his arms around his body.

Alfred moved his lips like a professional. Arthur didn't move at all. Alfred slipped a hand to the back of his head and took a hold of hair, gently prodding him to make a move.

Arthur felt trapped in a dilemma. On one hand he really wanted to just run away and find a safe place to hide.

But then, on the other hand – just kissing Alfred felt better than any sexual intercourse he had ever had with a woman, and he didn't feel like letting it go already.

So he kissed him back. He grabbed Alfred by the collar and pulled him down into a more intimate kiss. The other hummed as a happy response and slipped his wet tongue across Arthur's lips, and the Englishman opened up for it, welcoming it with his own.

When kissing a woman, you have to dominate. There's always that burden on you, because you're the man, you're the strong part of the relationship. You're to sweep her off her feet, make her moan before you may moan. And for Arthur that had been a huge turn off.

Now, however, with another man's tongue in his mouth, he wasn't just allowed to dominate the kiss, no, he had to fight for it. He found himself gasping for air as he tried pushing the kiss back into Alfred's mouth, but the bloke didn't just give in but fought back in a battle for dominance.

"Mhmm!" Arthur had been so into the kiss that he hadn't even noticed how Alfred's hands had started to wander. Suddenly he felt a hand cup him through his pants, and he pulled back, throwing a look down.

"Come on," Alfred whispered and leaned in so that his breath tickled Arthur's ear, "come on, touch me." Arthur reached a shaking hand forward and zipped down Alfred's pants. Alfred's lips curved into a smile that he could feel against his skin, and the young man's teeth locked around his earlobe. "Mhmm, tug me out," he guided. Arthur leaned his forehead against Alfred's shoulder while following the other's guiding.

'_No underwear,'_ he noticed in silence, wriggling down the pants a little in order to be able to get his hand to work. He wrapped his fingers around the hot meat and delightedly felt how it throbbed in his hand.

"Yeah, but wait up.." Alfred's voice was hoarse. He drew in a heavy mouthful of air, licking his lips as he too got Arthur tugged out. He started pumping his shaft slightly, leaning in to press Arthur's dick to his. Arthur watched through half-closed eyes. He hardly dared to take in the sight of what he had only seen in magazines. He feared the sight would make him cum immediately, for it was almost too erotic, too-

"I've never done it with such an old man," Alfred suddenly interrupted his thoughts with a lusty grin. Arthur swallowed, closing his eyes completely and he bit harshly down onto his lower lips as he started jerking him off faster.

"Don't… say such stuff.."

"Turning you on, is it?" Alfred leaned down, his breath tickling across Arthur's face. "Hey, look up. Look at me." Arthur didn't move. "Arty." He slowly raised his gaze to look into Alfred's eyes, and the clear, unhidden desire that was shining from them made his brain close down, and seconds later he came, spilling his cum into Alfred's hand.

"Christ-"

"Nice one." Alfred chuckled, slowing down his pace until he let go of Arthur completely. He pressed his fingers to his lips, licking off Arthur's cum with a smug look on his face. Arthur hid his eyes behind his hand, lips shaking with embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I've just never-"

"Ya never been with a man, I know," Alfred smiled. "Seems like you're not that straight, haah?"

"_Not that straight?"_ It seemed obvious. Arthur's sexuality was clear, he had just now even confirmed it, but going from playing to admitting he had been living his whole on the wrong side of the road – that was a step he wasn't ready to take. He suddenly felt extremely insecure. It was as if his heart turned into stone and his brain into a mess of thoughts he shouldn't have, and he stepped away from Alfred, shaking his head uncontrollably from side to side.

"N-no, you're wrong. I'm completely straight. It was.. I.. You took advantage of me!" Alfred blinked. It seemed as if he wasn't sure whether Arthur was acting out a really bad joke, or if he was serious, but as Arthur leapt towards the entrance, he woke up from his sleep, zipping up his own pants as he followed.

"Hey! What was that? I took advantage of ya? You can't be serious!" Arthur didn't answer. He grabbed the nearest jacket as he plumped his feet into a random pair of shoes. They looked like his, that much he noticed. "Are ya going to leave just like that?"

"I should be leaving for the police station!" Arthur cried, sending Alfred a horrified look. "I… I… You bastard!" And so he left.

Alfred could hear how Arthur ran down the stairs, tripped halfway and howled as if in pain. He slowly walked to the window from which he could watch Arthur come stumbling out of the door, flailing around like a lost child before running in a random direction. He let go of a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Damnit, man, I was just starting to feel it," he mumbled, massaging his cock through the pants. It had started softening. He looked down at it, smiling slightly. "What ya say, pal? Should we call up the Asian guy for a quick round?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor note: **I'm supposed to be sleeping by now. But as I went to sleep, an idea for this chapter popped into my head, and I laughed so hard that I HAD to write this chapter before going to sleep. So here I am. If I'm lucky, I can still catch 5 hours before school. I do hope you enjoy!

**KonanEvangel: **Yes, I can and I will. It'll be something along the lines of "Yes, sir!" that I've posted in here, but I'll make it more.. erotic, hopefully, ahah. But I do like to create a story first. Which is what I'm trying to do now :3 **Madbunny21: **I do have friends who kisses men even though they're all into women. And they can do that because they're so sure about their sexuality, so I do not think it applies to others. But when tongue is involved and your heart races like Arthur's? Then yes, you're gay xD Ahaha. **Muziie: **Here's more :'D *showers you in story* **Swinny Fluviru: **The manwhore-thing? Made me laugh so hard XD Cause that's just what he is! **Darona: **You! You're asking just the right questions, and thank you for that! I was so happy to see that it makes people think about that stuff, for that's just what I want :'D So I'll be evil and say, that I do hope those questions will keep haunting you! xD **Calex-ama: **Det er en lettelse 8D Og.. pumpkin-pie? xD I så fald er du min lille sukkermus 8D xD

* * *

Arthur was running. In which direction he wasn't sure, but he felt he was running for his dear life.

'_That just didn't happen, that just didn't happen!_´ The denial was like a chant in his head, but every time he threw a look down at his hand, the images of those same fingers wrapped around Alfred's cock burned the tears to his eyes, and he whimpered, felt weak and vulnerable.

Nothing was right. The shoes weren't right. At first glance they appeared to be his ordinary, black work-shoes, but now, when giving them a second and a third look, he couldn't get how he got those queer-shoes mixed up with his own. These had smaller heels on them, and the toes were dirtied with some kind of glitter. Seeing them glistening in the dim evening-light made Arthur feel like puking.

Or maybe it was just the lack of breath.

Arthur stopped as he reached a crossing road. He was gasping for air, his lungs painfully screaming for a break in order to catch up with his furious movements. Arthur placed a hand on his chest. His heart was beating madly. Sweat had started running from his armpits. He felt everything but well, and as his vision started blurring, he tripped over to the nearest wall and slipped down to sit with his back facing it.

"Oh God… Oh dear God… You really do not exist…" Arthur whispered, fingers shaking as he poked his hand into the pocket of the jacket in order to get a cigarette. He could really need one now for calming down. But there was none. "Oh, don't say I-" Arthur stopped himself before having finished the sentence. Instead he looked down to – painfully – figure out that it wasn't just the shoes that weren't his. The jacket too. His beautiful, black coat, which he had gotten as a birthday present from a good friend, was now hanging in Alfred's home, while he was running around in some kind of fancy, dark-purple trenchcoat. With golden buttons. And a patch on the arm saying: 'Love? Fuck me instead'. Arthur stared at the sentences. Did people run around with such offensive suggestions voluntarily?

"How much?" Arthur looked up as a shadow fell upon him. In front of him stood a rather tall fellow, his eyes deep red and his hair short, spiky, bleached to a point where it wasn't even funny looking at anymore.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How much, I asked." The guy tilted his head slightly, a grin spreading across his lips. "You're rather nice looking. Most of the kids here are just young corpses. I could need a bottom with experience." Arthur wrinkled his brows, not getting anything the other was saying. The man just smiled wider, apparently thinking he was playing some sort of game. "Aw, come on, I don't have the whole night! You look like you're freezing, too. So spit out a price."

"A price for what?"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Arthur gave his words a second thought. And then: "Ooh, that's what you mean!" As he realised what the guy was out for, he felt his cheeks darken, and his eyes widened while his brain tried to make up a decent sentence for him to turn the other down with.

To be honest, he had never even considered the fact that there were male prostitutes. Moreover male prostitutes serving other men. That kind of dirty sex he had always connected with young girls selling their bodies for the sake of a nice meal. This was new.

"I-I… I'm not for sale," he finally whispered, and the man scratched his neck with an unsatisfied look in his eyes.

"You're not? Then what the hell are you doing on this street?" Arthur blinked.

"What's with this street?"

"It's for picking up sextoys, of course."

"It is?"

"Are you new here or just retarded?" The guy raised his brows in annoyance. "Or both." Arthur shook his head. The man offered him a hand, and he grabbed onto it, pulling himself off of the ground.

"I am new here, thank you," he mumbled, letting go of the man's hand again.

"Oh." The guy leaned down to look into his eyes. "Hey, you've been crying? Had some troubles?" The way the other was looking at him reminded Arthur too much about how Alfred had leaned down, just before he-

"No!" Arthur shrieked louder than he meant to. He took a step to the side, freeing himself from the wall and the man. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever." The man shrugged in a lazy gesture. "Just trying to be friendly."

"Yes, your gays are very keen on being friendly, aren't you?" Arthur mumbled. The man grunted.

"Got anything against gays?" He didn't look happy. Realising his mistake, Arthur quickly shook his head, stepping back. But this time the guy followed him, taking a step forward every time Arthur moved backwards.

"Of course I don't! It's just," the words got stuck in his throat. Should he even say this? However – when the choices were to either speak his mind or get beaten up, he rather do the first. "It's just, I was… I was attacked by this guy, Alfred, and-"

"Alfred? Alfred Jones?" the man interrupted him, and Arthur blinked with his eyes in sheer confusion.

"Err… That I do not know, but his name was Alfred, and he owns this red motorcycle."

"That's Jones!" the man chirped happily, a smile suddenly spreading across his lips. His mood had just turned 180 degrees within seconds. Arthur wasn't sure whether he should worry about it, but he found he should just be happy for now, and nodded slightly.

"Eh.. okay.."

"We're buddies, him and I! Oh, I'm Gilbert, awesome meeting you." The man wanted to shake hands. Arthur just went along with it, in his silent mind cursing himself for touching Gilbert with a hand that had just been fondling what was apparently his friend.

"_He's probably better off not knowing,_" Arthur concluded, and he just smiled, "I'm Arthur, hello."

"So," Gilbert withdrew his hand, looking wonderingly at Arthur, "you say he attacked you?" Arthur swallowed. Oh, why did he always get into situations like these? He couldn't say anything to Gilbert, for what if the guy went and heard another story from Alfred? He had no idea of how Alfred was feeling at the moment. Was he angry? Did he even care? Was he actually following him at the moment? Arthur threw a nervous look over his shoulder.

"Uhm, yeah, or… Well, he did save me at first."

"Save you?"

"Yeah, from a beating."

"Haah?"

"But I really do not want to discuss this now." Arthur turned to look at Gilbert again. He forced his friendliest smile to cross his lips. "I was… I was looking for a cab. I'm on my way home."

"Oh! Then I won't hold you back. I'm looking for my fun anyway, as you've noticed." He laughed out loudly, throwing his head back as he did so, making his sweater slide a little down his shoulders. Arthur noticed a tattoo of a yellow chicken peeking up on the right shoulder.

"Yeah, that's… Yeah. Well, good luck with that." Arthur stepped around Gilbert, "and goodbye."

"See you!" Gilbert waved as Arthur quickly leapt around the corner, the last he heard was a, "- and see your nice butt!"

'_This is sick._' Arthur shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket to keep them warm as he kept on wandering. "_This whole evening had been nothing but sick. I can never show my face here again. I do not want to either. That Alfred is surely going to spread the word. Arthur – easy to get, easy to make cum. How embarrassing._" Arthur bit onto his lower lip, lowering his gaze to the ground in front of him as he walked. This could mean he had to do with women for the rest of his life. At least they didn't make him cum quickly. "_They don't make you cum at all, idiot._"

The area Arthur was walking in was slowly turning more city-like. Ahead of him he could see the neon-signs and the bars and the music slowly started to play again. He could hear it all again. But he didn't feel young from the beat, and he stopped, not wanting to walk into that area. When all kinds of stuff happened to him just here, what wouldn't happen if he walked straight into the centre of the gay-community?

"I'm not taking the chance," he mumbled, turning around to walk the other way, just as his eyes fell upon a cab turning around the corner, heading for town. He jumped, raising his arms up into the air as he almost felt saved just from the sight. "Here!" he yelled, knowing that the driver couldn't hear him through the thick glass, but the hectic way he was flailing his arms caught the man's attention, and he pulled over, opening the door.

"Need a cab?" Arthur's lips curved into a smile.

"Yes! Romeostreet, please," he said as he got into the backseat. The driver turned to look at him. Arthur could see how the man wondered 'the straight neighbourhood?', but he didn't let the question out into the open, turned around again and started driving.

And Arthur felt relief filling his heart. For the first time that evening, he felt he could actually relax into the seat, let his mind wander, his heart down.

Then he remembered.

"_My wallet! It's in my jacket!_" Arthur plunged the hands into the pockets of his trousers with a hope of having placed it differently, but no, his wallet wasn't there. It wasn't as much the worry about how to pay for the cab as the worry of Alfred finding it. Everything about him was to find in that wallet! The guy could stalk him with that information! "_It's just freaking not funny anymore._" Arthur sighed. He slipped the hands back into the jacket, feeling something there. A wallet. How ironically. Of course it wasn't his, but maybe Alfred's?

"_Wait a minute – if Alfred's got my wallet, and I've got his, maybe I can make him trade with me? This way I have something he wants, too! He's bound to give up on my wallet!_" However, the glee was shortly. As Arthur opened the wallet, it quickly occurred to him that it wasn't Alfred's wallet. It did look like him on the photo inside, but even though there were resemblances, the kid on the photo was much more cute-looking, while Alfred had been drowning in sex-appeal. "Must be the brother he was talking about," Arthur mumbled. He started flipping through the different cards in there. One card was apparently for a membership in some kind of bear-lovers-club. He withdrew it to check the name. "Matthew… Bonnefoy?" Bonnefoy? From where had he heard that name before?

"We're here." Arthur looked up and out. Romeostreet, he was really back! "That'll be 25." Overcharged. But Arthur didn't feel like making any more troubles, so he pulled out thirty from the wallet to pay with. "_I'll pay him back as soon as I get my wallet,_" Arthur assured himself in his thoughts before putting the wallet back into the pocket and getting out.

He still had to walk three streets. He hadn't given the driver his correct address. The man was clearly homo, what if he followed him to check where he lived? Better be sure and stroll slowly home, not giving anything away.

"Bonnefoy, Bonnefoy," he mumbled meanwhile, almost making a song of it. It had gotten stuck on his mind. He was sure he'd heard it before. "Bonnefoy, isn't that-"

Arthur stiffened.

Bonnefoy.

Francis Bonnefoy. The name of his annoying, French chief.

Matthew Bonnefoy. It couldn't be a coincidence, those names, but if Matthew was in family with Francis, and at the same time Alfred's brother, then that meant –

"My chief and Alfred are in the same family?"

That night Arthur died a little inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **Ahh, not a very long chapter, I do apologize! Furthermore, it's not that.. action-filled, but it's necessary for the further story. Do forgive me! - So, we entered December, which means lots of work for me! So I won't update for a while, sorry! But I promise I'll do my best to try getting the time to write a chapter anyway. If I do get one uploaded before Christmas Eve, consider it a present, ahaha :'D Again, thanks for all the comments and all the favourites and all the mail - you're all to kind!About last chapter's cap/cab - I laughed so hard when your comments made me notice. So embarassing! Thanks for letting me know, and I'm sorry to say it, but it'll probably happen again. Me and English - we're not best buddies, ahaha. But thanks!

**Madbunny21: **Ahh, I see the confusion, I'll consider it! :'D Thanks for the suggestion. **Swinny Fluviru: **Okay, that's such an awesome thought that I might just turn it into a silly, erotic fanfiction xD **Darona: **Oh my, I'll never be able to look at a wallet without having dirty thoughts now xD **Bella92: **I promise you the return of Gilbert, by that I haven't said too much ;D Thanks for taking the time to comment! **Tamer Lorika: **I know what you're on - gay-drugs. The best kind there is xD About the communities; some is from experience, some is from stories, some is from movies/books/whatever. But I do try to make it somehow realistic. Though sometimes reality will be forgotten if it makes the story run smoother x3 If you're wondering about a certain part of my descreptions, feel free to ask! And the Asian - oh, that's a secret for now. The person will return, however!

* * *

Saturday he spent sleeping. Sunday he spent forgetting Friday. But Monday was a workday.

Arthur's hand was locked around the doorknob, but he didn't dare to turn it. What could be behind the door? Had it been only four days ago, he would have walked straight in – straight, hah! What a joke! – knowing that what would be greeting him was his same old office.

Now he felt he couldn't just assure that everything would ever go back to being normal again. So what could he expect? A naked Alfred sleeping on his desk? He had to fight the thought in order to gain enough courage to open up the door, and with the eyes tightly shut he took a step inside. And waited. But nothing happened.

Slowly Arthur took the chance and crept his right eye open, gazing around the small office. There was his work desk, and the only thing resting on it was his laptop. The walls were still covered with posters advertising for stuff like boxers and whiskey, and on the shelf beneath the window his teacups and bags of Earl Grey were placed. "My very straight and indeed heterosexual tea," Arthur added in a whisper, and finally he allowed himself to let go of a sigh in relief. Apparently it was all okay, and those bad memories of Friday night would soon erase themselves from his mind.

Arthur chuckled, closing the door before going to the desk, placing his briefcase next to it. Now all he had to do was to deliver Matthew's wallet at the police station, telling them that he found it lying on the street, and hopefully Alfred would do the same with his, and it would all quickly be-

"Arthur!" The door swung open. Arthur hammered his closed fists down onto the table.

"No!" he yelled, "no-no-no! I'm an old man, my nerves can't handle this!" He looked up. In the doorway his German colleague Ludwig was standing, looking rather shocked.

"…What?"

"Oh, Ludwig!" Arthur straightened up, spreading out his arms as he walked over and gave his old friend a short hug. "Good, straight Ludwig, you have no idea how comforting it is to see you again!" Ludwig looked down at him with nervous eyes, slowly getting free of Arthur's embrace.

"Apparently not, but I do have a clue." Arthur cleared his throat with an excusing smile on his lips, shaking his head a little.

"Sorry, it's just… I have had a weekend to remember," he sighed, making the other raise a brow in disbelief.

"You? You've done something besides watching the news?" Arthur snorted.

"Don't make me sound so boring, as a matter of fact I haven't been watching the news this week." He hadn't, since he'd been to busy denying the existence of a world outside his own flat. Instead he'd finished crosswords like a madman. 62. A personal record. Arthur cleared his throat once again as he returned to the reality and Ludwig as he looked up into the other's clear blue eyes.

"_Not as blue as Alfred's… Oh dear God, Arthur! What are you thinking!"_

Flustered, Arthur turned his back to the other, acting as if he was in a sudden need of checking his teacups for cracks. "B-but you'll get the story later," he mumbled keen on changing the unpleasant topic. "Did you come here for a certain reason?" The German nodded eagerly, making his slick, blond hair a bit uneven.

"I was reading the paper, and I found this article. I thought it might humour you, since you seem to take a joy in other's unhappiness." Ludwig handed Arthur the morning's paper. Arthur snapped it from his hands with an ironically laughter as a response to his joke.

"Let me see… Where?"

"Page five." Arthur leaned back against his desk as he turned through the pages.

"This one? 'Madmen ruining innocent's life'?" Ludwig nodded as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"One thinks we live in a safe city, but no! Not anymore. It's scary. Try reading it." Arthur wetted his lips with the tongue, eyes skimming through the article.

"Friday night… Man on bike and his buddy… Attacking stranger… Man in hospital with a broken arm and-…" Arthur's voice died out.

"There's a picture, too. Look. Look at his face." Ludwig tapped at the next page. Slowly Arthur looked at the photograph of the unlucky man. The man stared back at him with eyes Arthur knew all to well. It was the man from the park. The homophobic, violent rapist. "Poor man. He doesn't even live here," Ludwig said, "Russian tourist, had had a few drinks and was on his way to his hotel when two men suddenly turned up. It's scary, isn't it? It happened in the park. Just next to where you live!"

Arthur wanted to nod, but he couldn't. He wanted to say that it was all very scary, and that he hoped they would hunt down those bastards who'd done such mean things to the man. But no caring words crossed his lips, and instead he found himself mumble,

"Oh well, we don't know the whole story. Maybe the men had a good reason for giving him a few hits." Ludwig blinked in confusion.

"Arthur! You can't mean that," he said, clearly offended, and he grabbed the paper, folding it with an admirable accuracy. "They ran him over with their bike!"

"Yeah… But…" Arthur shrugged. He was looking down at the floor in front of him. He felt as if he was about to faint. The story had made it to the newspaper? What if the police was looking for him right now, at this moment? He couldn't feel safe anywhere now! His eyes started hurting, and even before he had the chance to react on his emotions, tears slipped down his cheeks.

"…Arthur?" Ludwig's voice had turned from stern to kind, "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"I just…" Arthur shook his head, hiding his eyes behind his hand. Ludwig moved to stand in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders as he leaned down, looking at his friend with worry.

"Arthur, what's wrong? Do you… Do you know anything about this case?" The German's voice had turned very quiet. He almost whispered the last sentence. Arthur spread his fingers, peeking out through them at the other.

"Ludwig… I… I might… I…" Someone knocked on the door. Ludwig stood still, looking at Arthur who was looking at him. No one moved. Someone knocked again.

"I know you're in there!" Francis. His French accent was easily recognized. Had it been anyone but him, they could've ignored it, but they both knew they had to answer now. Ludwig sighed.

"Wait here." He turned around, opening the door a little as he looked out at Francis. "Mr. Bonnefoy, you knocked?" Francis sloped his head to the side, an unsatisfied look in his eyes.

"Yes, but I did expect Kirkland to open the door, since it's his office, am I not right?"

"Mr. Kirkland is… He's busy at the moment." Pause. A loud whimper was heard behind Ludwig who added, "Very busy." Francis tiptoed at the sound, trying to get a glance of Arthur over the other's shoulder.

"But I want to speak to him. Immediately, at my office. It's important."

"May I ask for the reason, sir?"

"My son." And Francis turned and walked away. Ludwig wrinkled his brows in confusion, turning to face Arthur.

"…why would Francis want to speak to you about his son?" Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes, a helpless smile crossing his lips. His son? Oh, so Alfred was his son! What other explanation could there be? The newspaper, and Alfred had probably spilled the story to his daddy who would now ruin his life. How nice. How very nice.

"Oh, Ludwig… Ludwig…" He took in a deep breath, smiling brightly at the other. "Ludwig, I think I am going to die in a minute."

"Wha'-"

"No, don't say a thing. Just…" Arthur grabbed his teacups from the shelf and shoved them into the hands of his friend. "If I get fired, keep these. They don't belong outside this office. Just… clean them every Wednesday and Friday, okay?"

"Okay?" Ludwig mumbled, though he had no idea of what was going on. However, Arthur gave him no time to ask, for he quickly slipped out of the door and walked in the direction of Francis' office.

Ludwig was left with a bad, bad feeling. And when a German feels something is coming up, there often is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note**: It's me, I'm here! I'm still alive! Whew, I'm turning in my assignment tomorrow. I have no idea whether it's good or horrible, but we'll see by March next year. So here's finally a chapter for you. I had my fun writing this, but I can't wait to finish the next one! I can almost promise a quick update soon, so watch out! If I'm good, it'll be up before Christmas! (which, for me, it's on the 24th... I bet many of you celebrate the 25th?) So until next time - stay cool!(Btw, I JUST discovered that I can respond to reviews, ahah! I'll be doing so instead of posting lots of text in here. Sorry for taking such a long time to figure that out!)

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy wasn't your normal chief from work. Actually he was everything but ordinary. He would never come to work in just a plain, black suit. No, he would always be wearing the most daring colour combinations, have shoes with heel and several rings on his fingers. He dressed up for even the smallest occasion. 'Everyday is party-day' was his motto.

As the chief of a successful advertising company he surely did a good job at selling himself when he danced around with long, elegant steps, making all the women swoon in admiration. He was the perfect actor; he could pretend to be the trustworthiest man on Earth when making a contract with another company, but when with his nearest employees his lips would curve into an evil smirk, and he would laugh: 'Those idiots have no idea what they've agreed to!'

Francis Bonnefoy was indeed a scary, powerful man.

Therefore Arthur couldn't help but shake as he stood in front of the man's office.

"_It's official. This day will be my last on Earth. No, stop, wait a second, Arthur. What is the worst thing he can do to you? Fire you! … Well, that would be terrible, since I would lose my home. I can't afford even the lousiest place in town, so I would be forced to live in the streets. Bollocks. Oh well, at least I won't die. Yet. … Unless the rumours about him being a cannibal are true!_"

"Fuck!" Arthur smacked himself shortly on his right cheek. He shouldn't be thinking such depressing thoughts, Francis could smell fear! He would take one look at his shaking legs when he entered the room, and then he would know exactly at what points he should aim his terror. Arthur sank a large mouthful of spit in a loud gulp. He had to relax!

"Arthur, are you standing out there?" Francis' voice sounded from the other side of the door. Busted. Arthur felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and he wasn't sure whether he should open the door and answer, or do it from the outside, or, or, or! "Come on in." Okay, open the door. He reached out for the doorknob and turned it.

"Ah, finally, there you are," Francis sugary sweet voice greeted him as he entered the room. Arthur gave him a short, respectful bow before he closed the door behind.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but I was told that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please take a seat."

"_In front of the guillotine?_" Arthur added in his thoughts, before he slowly walked over to the chair in front of Francis' desk and took a seat.

Francis' office was just as flamboyant as Francis himself. Each wall had its own colour, and on them pictures of beautiful women were hanging. There were flowers in the windowsill, several books in French on the shelves (which Francis would refer to as his porn-collection) and a bottle of wine on the desk. Arthur eyed it as he took a seat in the chair. Did his chief drink alcohol while at work? It would explain his behaviour sometimes.

Francis leaned in across the desk with a wide smile on his lips, distracting his thoughts. "Mr. Kirkland. I do not see enough of you, now do I? How are you these days?" Arthur's eyes widened, and he almost felt like gasping.

Oh, the devil! Francis was being smart about the whole situation. Instead of just attacking him, he would have him slowly admitting his actions with his son Friday evening. And if he did not admit, he could be accused of being a liar. Either way he was doomed to be fired.

Arthur closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the office suddenly started to blur. He wasn't about to cry, but he was about to pass out. Francis' blue, blue eyes were watching him so carefully. He was waiting for him to break down, break into tears, a pleading mess on the floor. But Arthur wanted to keep his dignity. So he tried to stay calm as he answered,

"I've been fine, how about you, sir?" He opened his eyes again with a friendly smile. Francis did not even blink as he stated,

"I've been troubled." Arthur felt his mouth go dry.

"Troubled, sir? In what way?"

"You can't guess?" Francis raised his eyebrows. Arthur's pupils were shaking.

"I… I am not sure what could be troubling you, sir," he stuttered. Arthur bit down onto his lower lip. Francis did not seem the slightest impressed.

"…You can't? Think. Think; what event may be troubling my chief? Think." Arthur did not have to think. He knew what event that was bothering Francis. The event last Friday. The fact that he had been standing with his cock flashed and the cock of Francis' son in his hand, jerking away. The sheer thought made him blush an even deeper shade of red, and he had to look down, unable to look into Francis' eyes.

"I am so deeply sorry, sir. I-"

"You should be sorry! Forgetting your chief's birthday isn't being taken lightly." Arthur gawked.

"…Birthday?"

"Yes, it's my birthday next week. I'm turning 45." Francis got up from his chair. Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"What? Was it your birthday you brought me in here to discuss?"

"Is that a problem?" Francis crossed his arms as he looked down at Arthur. The Englishman shook his head.

"No, but… You spoke of your son earlier?"

"Yes! My son Matthew."

"Matthew?"

"Yes, Matthew? …Arthur, you seem to have a problem with your hearing." Arthur could just shrug his shoulders, and before he had the time to stop himself, a light laughter fell from his lips. This had nothing to do with Alfred! Hell, the bloke probably hadn't even told Francis that they've seen each other. And from where should Alfred also know that he worked for Francis? There probably were hundreds named Arthur in the town! Why would he even have told his father about them? Suddenly his former assumptions didn't make sense to him, and he laughed even more, making Francis stare at him dumbfounded.

"…Arthur?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry, sir," Arthur hiccupped between his laughter, "I'm just… Ah, never mind, I am really sorry. Do please continue, sir." Francis looked confused, but he nodded slightly. Like he couldn't bother asking into his employees way of thinking. He walked over to the window and pretended to be looking out, though he really was just watching Arthur in the reflection.

"As I said, it's my birthday next week. My son Matthew will be coming to town to celebrate it with me. However, it's his first time visiting this town, so he will be arriving earlier in order to have time to see the place. But this week I am extremely busy with meetings, so I cannot show him around myself. Therefore…" Francis turned to face Arthur. He smiled slightly as he continued. "Therefore I want you to be his guide the days up to my birthday."

Arthur hesitated. Had Francis just asked him to take care of his son? What was this, day-care? Francis had apparently read the look on his face, for he sent him an apologizing look.

"Arthur, you know me well – I do not like to involve people in my private life. But I do not know whom else to turn to. He's so very shy, and he gets lost so easily. I need to know that someone is with him. And I trust you." Francis went back to Arthur, leaning against the desk next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. "I trust you, Arthur. And of course this won't be just another task of yours. If you do it well, you can of course expect a promotion."

Arthur was stunned. A promotion? This just wasn't happening! He'd been waiting for years for a promotion. Back when he still had his wife, she would comfort him on monthly basis because he felt like a loser for still being a lowly paid common man. But now, when he was finally offered the chance for better work, for a better payment, what was he to accomplish in order to get it? He had to get even more infiltrated with the Bonnefoy-family. Alfred. Francis. Matthew. He surely hoped the family had no more members!

"Arthur, you seem to hesitate?" Arthur placed his hands onto the table in order to push himself up to stand, but Francis' hand slipped to cover his right hand. He looked at it, then up at Francis as the guy squeezed his fingers. Francis gave him a warm smile. "Arthur…" His tone was soft. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but he had no words to speak in a situation like this. Then the Frenchman leaned down, and he felt those soft lips brush lightly over his cheek. "Arthur," the man whispered again, "please. Please."

"Okay, okay!" Arthur ripped himself free off the man as he stumbled onto his feet. He stared at his chief with wide eyes, a hand placed onto the cheek on which the other had kissed him. "I… I will make sure your son gets a good time here in town." Francis seemed somewhat disappointed. But only for a second. He could've imagined it.

"Brilliant!" Francis clapped his hands together as he, too, rose to his feet. "Then that's a deal. Let's get the basics lined out…"

* * *

As Arthur left Francis' office, it was with a smaller fortune in his hands. He looked at the golden credit card Francis had given him. 'So you'll have enough money for whatever the two of you figure out you'll be doing,' he'd said. It should hold several thousands of dollars. The guy was far too rich, but at the moment Arthur surely wasn't going to complain.

Credit card, Matthew's contact information, yet a kiss on his cheek… Arthur wondered if that was the formula for success.

It was weird, though. Francis had said that he'd asked Arthur because he hadn't got the time himself, and because Matthew knew no others in town. But if Matthew was Alfred's brother, shouldn't they know of one another? Alfred did speak of his brother… Arthur shook his head. It was all very, very weird.

"Arthur!" Ludwig came up from behind. He looked worried. "Arthur, how did it go? You didn't get fired or something, did you? …what's that credit card for?" Arthur looked up at him and smiled a little.

"No, I didn't. It went fine. He just wanted to ask me if I could do him a favour."

"A favour?"

"If I do it good, I might get promoted." Ludwig's eyes widened, and a big smile spread across his face.

"Really? About time! Man, that's great, Arthur!" He gave his back a friendly pat. "We'll have to celebrate this with a beer!"

"Uh, I am to pick up his son tomorrow at the airport, so-"

"Just one beer! Just one!" Ludwig almost begged. Arthur bit down onto his lower lip. How was he to say no to an old friend? "I'll pay."

"Okay then," Arthur quickly nodded. "After work, beer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: **SO! Here's your early Christmas present! Ahaha, oh well, it can't be changed into something else, sorry.  
So, some of you might find by the end of this chapter that the story suddenly moves to fast or it far to unrealistic. If you feel so, I do apologize, but I've reached a point where I thought that this story had to start moving into its actual storyline. I hope you'll understand. Most of you probably read this for the USUK-action, and I can't get to the funny and good parts I've planned, if I don't hurry stuff a little. Please accept my apologies for making it a bit quick!

Then, some has sent me a couple of mails. If you're not one of them, you can just skip this. For I do not mean to sound mean or anything, but I'll have to comment on them in here, so I won't recieve more of the kind..  
_1)_ About my spelling; yes, there are spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language, and I try to write correctly, but I can screw up. Sometimes I screw up a lot. It's cool if you tell me specific things that's wrong, like the cab/cap thing a few chapters back. But a mail telling me that I'm just horrible at English won't help. If you can't stand a few mistakes, go read something else. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. :C  
_2)_ Yes, the characters are OOC. Hell, it's an AU, what did you expect? I try to keep them as much in character as possible, but I would get no where if I had to make sure that all they did was 100% in character. Furthermore, I want to write something new and somewhat original, so people won't know the end before the story has even begun. This is an attempt to do so.  
_3)_ Stop making demands. It's cool if you have an idea for the story, like 'it would be nice if Alfred and Arthur drank wine sometime', but do not write telling me to 'make a sex-scene where they're wearing leather, and make Alfred be the one to suck Arthur off, not the other way around, for that I do not like'. There is going to be sex and other scenes, but do not make demands. I have the story planned out. I can take suggestions if someone really wants to see something specific. But I'm tired of semi-perverse mails telling me how exactly to do stuff. Stop it. I'm already doing my best.

Whew, sorry for the rant ^_^; Now onto the story!

* * *

"We're at the airport, sir."

"No… No, please tell me we're not…"

"I am sorry, sir, but I am no good at lying."

"Dear God… Oh, dear God…" Arthur hid his face behind his hands. His head was hurting like someone was crushing his skull with a hammer from the inside. He felt he should just lie down and die right now. Maybe it would feel good. The driver threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Hangover?"

"One of the worst…" Arthur slid the hands from hishead and blinked at the man with his red, watery eyes. "Seven bottles of beer, two shots of vodka, some rum and some… Oh, I don't even remember." The driver sent him a sorry smile. Arthur grabbed his bag from the seat and fingered a few notes from his pocket. He handed them to the man. "Here, and please be so kind to wait for us. We'll be out in a few minutes." The driver accepted the notes with a nod, and he got out, opening the door for Arthur as he figured the man needed all his energy to walk.

"I'll stay, do not worry sir," he smiled as Arthur got out of the car. The Englishman nodded at him before he staggered towards the entrance.

Inside it was lively as always. Arthur felt like he was intruding someone's party as he made his way through the crowds of people, running to buy stuff and reach their plane and oh! Couldn't they just stand still for a second? His headache was getting worse with the second. He grabbed around his head and threw a short look up at the watch hanging from the ceiling. There were still a few minutes until Matthew's plane arrived. Perfect. Arthur reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew a cigarette. His last.

"Smoking in here is prohibited, sir." Arthur blinked at the woman in front of him. She had suddenly showed up, from out of nowhere it seemed. He looked around, then back at her. "You may only smoke outside."

"But…" Arthur looked at his cigarette, then at the woman, then back at the cigarette again. He could really need it, but he was too wasted to go outside again. The woman noticed his worried eyes. She let go of a sigh.

"Yeah, well, it's not like your health needs it, sir."

"…Excuse me?"

"Sorry, on my way, sir!" And away she was. His gaze followed her strolling over the floor.

"…What a sad excuse for a woman." However, he slipped the cigarette back into the pocket as he went for Matthew's gate.

Ludwig was quite a drinker. Having been to every Oktoberfest in Germany since he could walk, his body had gotten used to alcohol. Too used in Arthur's opinion. He would empty ten glasses of beer without showing even the slightest sign of getting drunk, and furthermore he would expect Arthur to do the same. But Arthur couldn't, though he would try.

Arthur sunk down into one of the seats placed along the walls. He'd tried too hard, that he could feel now. He wasn't sure how he was to get through the day showing some child around. He hoped Francis had spoken the truth; if Matthew really were shy, maybe he wouldn't want to run around among flocks of people anyway. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed with a little hope in his heart.

"Yes, maybe…" he mumbled. He drew in a heavy breath. Two heavy breathes. Then his mind closed down.

* * *

"That's just wonderful." A heavy, accusing voice woke Arthur immediately. He blinked heavily with his eyes as he tried to focus. "You're Arthur? Arthur Kirkland? God, what's wrong with daddy!"

"Huh…?" He brushed away the water from his eyes as he looked up at the man in front of him. The guy was tall but slim, baby blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, blond locks of hair. He was… "Matthew?" The guy rolled his eyes.

"That's me."

"Matthew…" Arthur pondered. Then it all came back to him. "Matthew Bonnefoy!" He jumped from the seat as he looked around. "I-I am so sorry. I must have dozen off. I…" He looked down, an embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks. Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just surprised," he admitted, picking up his bag. He took in the sight of Arthur with displeased eyes. "So you're Arthur Kirkland… A drunk, little man." Arthur scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't even be mad at that comment. He was little, he was somewhat drunk. He was an idiot. "What's your age?"

"30."

"Do you like wine?"

"Uh, from time to time…"

"Hobbies?"

"I collect stuff with unicorns." Matthew raised his brows. Arthur bit down onto his lower lip. "I… I mean…"

"No need to explain yourself," Matthew just interrupted him as he turned around and started to walk towards the exit. As Arthur followed, he heard the boy add in a whisper: "Daddy, your taste is weird."

"Where do you want to go?" Arthur sent Matthew a friendly smile as they seated themselves in the back of the cab. "Mr. Bonnefoy told me it's your first time here, so-"

"To Colour Corner, please," Matthew told the driver, completely ignoring Arthur who sat stunned. Matthew sank back into the seat, raising a brow at Arthur. "Never believe what my dad says. He just doesn't know I've been here before."

"You have?"

"Of course I have." Matthew smiled slightly, arrogance in his eyes. "Most of my friends live here, why shouldn't I come visiting them once in a while?" Arthur looked down.

"Yeah, well…" He had nothing to add. He scratched his forehead as he tried to make sense of it all. "But, then where are we heading now?"

"To see my brother." Arthur's heart stopped beating.

"…Alfred?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Matthew sent him a pondering look, then: "Ooh… you're that kind of guy."

"No! No, I just… It was an accident!" Arthur placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, trying to make him look into his eyes. "I promise!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm no fag!"

"You surely don't look straight either! And let go of my shoulder." Matthew wriggled free of Arthur's hand, but the Englishman wasn't about to give up just yet.

"You have to believe me."

"Whatever, then you're straight. It's not like I care. If you're fucking around with my brother, go ahead."

"I would never shag such a young boy."

"Shag?"

"I mean, make love to."

"Hell, you speak like a faggot."

"Will you-!" The car stopped. The driver turned to look at them.

"If you can stop your very… interesting… conversation for a minute, we're here." Arthur looked out of the window. He recognized the rainbow-building. Yes, this was indeed Alfred's place. His heart started to beast faster. What was going to happen? What was Alfred going to say? How would it all work out? He looked at Matthew to seek some kind of help, but the guy's wide smile just made his worries greater. There was no help to find in those evil, blue eyes. Had he called them baby blue earlier? Now they more reminded him of the eyes of a devil.

"You don't look to well, Arthur?" Matthew said in a questioning voice, "what have you - as a very straight man - been up to with my gay brother?" Arthur gulped down a mouthful of spit.

"Uh… Matthew, listen. Can't we just do something else?" Matthew shook his head. "Please, I… I'm begging you."

"You're white." Matthew reached out a hand, stroking his cheek. "You're turning completely white." He smiled. "Funny."

"Matthew-" But Matthew didn't listen. He was already on his way out of the car, flashing his thick sweater in the dim sunlight. Arthur still couldn't get that those boys apparently were brothers. They didn't act alike, they didn't look alike when you saw them up close. Bastards.

"Sir?" Arthur quickly handed the money over to the driver.

"Yes, here, I'm so sorry… Uhm," he handed him an extra twenty, "for not having seen me in this… area." The driver nodded with a grin.

"Sure, sir."

Arthur got out of the car and took in a deep breath. "_Homosexual air,_" his brain was screaming. Homosexual posters, stores, people… A guy passed him, winking at him. Arthur cringed. There was no way he was going to flee again and be seen here in daylight. Matthew was waiting for him at the door anyway, and the guy surely wasn't going to let him run, even if Arthur wanted to flee so badly. Instead he lowered his sight in defeat and went over to him.

"I really am wondering," Matthew said as Arthur reached him, unlocking the door, "what you've been doing with Alfred since you're so nervous about seeing him again." He kicked in his bag, holding the door for Arthur. He sent him a suspicious look. "It's not HIV or something, right?" Arthur gasped.

"Of course not! I haven't slept with him!" Matthew didn't look like he trusted his words, but he ignored it, going up the stairs.

"Take my bag." Arthur grabbed the bag with a sigh.

"Why me?"

"'cause if you don't, I'll tell my dad." Arthur stared. Matthew smirked. A door slammed open.

"Matthew!" Alfred came running down the stairs, throwing himself at Matthew in a hug. "God, it's so good to see ya! How're things?" Matthew laughed, giving Alfred a short peck on the cheek.

"Good, all good. And you're still alive, I see." Alfred snickered.

"You think the worst of my lifestyle. Where's your luggage?" He looked around, down the stairs, and then his gaze fell upon Arthur. "…Arthur?" Arthur looked down with red cheeks. Alfred let go of Matthew as he walked down the stairs to the other. "Arthur, why're you here?"

"He works for daddy." Alfred looked shortly back at his brother, then at Arthur again.

"Really?" The Englishman nodded and took a step away from Alfred, Matthew's bag still in his hands.

"Yes." He wanted to explain, but he did not know how to explain or what to explain. He had no words left. Alfred slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his gaze flickering between Arthur and his brother. Matthew sighed.

"Take your time, I'll go make myself comfortable." As he walked upstairs, Alfred looked at Arthur again. Arthur did not look up. His gaze was fastened at the floor with shaking pupils. His eyes were still watering from his headache and heavy drinking the evening before, but Alfred misunderstood his expression and whimpered as in defeat.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you that badly as we met?" His arms slipped around the man's smaller frame, and Arthur dropped the bag to the floor as he was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, please do not cry." He leaned his forehead against Alfred's chest, and suddenly crying seemed the most logic thing to do. As a matter of fact he couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks, wetting the younger's shirt. He sobbed lowly and shook his head from side to side.

"It's nothing, I'm not sad," he moaned.

"But you're crying!"

"Grown men don't cry."

"Old men do!" Arthur slapped his side with closed fists though his hits were soft.

"I'm not old!"

"Whatever! I just don't wanna see ya cry." Arthur looked up into Alfred's blue eyes. The bloke smiled back down at him. "Okay?" Arthur hesitated. Then he nodded a little.

"Okay…"

"Then, what's wrong?" Alfred friendly rubbed his back with soft strokes, sloping his head a little to the side. "Gilbert told me he met ya all confused and running like a madman, looking like some kind of slut on the street." Arthur's eyes widened.

"He did what!"

"Owh, don't misunderstand! He just picked ya up from the prostitute's corner, ya know." Alfred's fingers slipped up between his shoulder blades. Arthur felt a nice chill run down his spine as those fingertips brushed lightly across his neck, and he shyly looked away. "So, tell me… What's up? You work for daddy?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy, yes," Arthur nodded a little as he continued in a throaty voice: "I just… I thought you had told him about… about…"

"Why? Would you have done so with your father?"

"No!" Arthur almost yelled, making Alfred laugh. "But you're so…"

"Gay."

"Yeah, so I thought that maybe…"

"I would never," Alfred smiled, "never in a lifetime let daddy know about all my men. Hell, I would have to call him often then!" Arthur bit down onto his lower lip.

"Oh, you're with so many, hah…"

"Disappointed?" Alfred grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes, drying off his cheeks in the sleeve.

"Don't be silly." He wasn't disappointed. But it bothered him, and why did it bother him? He tried to figure out why. He'd been with a few women before his wife, some of them cheated on him, but it never bothered him. Maybe because they were women. But Alfred was a man. The first man he'd kissed, he'd touched. It could be the reason. He smiled a sick smile.

"_You're turning into a girl, Arthur. If you're to try a man, you should go look for one at your own age anyway._" He sighed. As he looked up again, Alfred was watching him carefully.

"…what?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the sight." Arthur wrinkled his brows.

"Silly pick-up line?"

"Much." Then Alfred leaned down and kissed him. Just like that. He hadn't even made a move that suggested he was going to do anything like that, so Arthur was taken by surprise, eyes wide open and shock written all over his face. Then he stepped in closer, pressing him to the wall, and Arthur could do nothing but to kiss him back.

The bloke tasted like beer and cigarettes. The taste was well known and welcome, after all Arthur never came around smoking that cigarette at the airport. So he slipped his arms around Alfred's shoulders, tip-toeing to deepen the kiss. Alfred's tongue petted his lips warmly before it slid in between them and brushed across Arthur's tongue. Arthur moaned, his fingers taking a fast hold around his shoulders. He wanted more, suddenly he wanted more, and he didn't even care that Alfred was Francis' son or if Francis would find out about it or anything. Just…

"I'll grab this one, thank you." Matthew's hand brushed against Arthur's leg as he grabbed his bag. Arthur shrieked in surprise and pushed Alfred away, the embarrassment about the situation suddenly getting to him. Matthew clapped Alfred's shoulder as he turned to leave them alone again. "Watch out," he mumbled, "he's Francis' pet."

"He's _that_ Arthur?" Alfred looked after Matthew who disappeared up the stairs with a nod. Arthur grabbed around his collar, fixing his tie as he watched Alfred with confusion written all over his face.

"Pet?"

"Never mind." Alfred licked the taste of Arthur off of his lips, scratching his arm. "So…" He turned to Arthur, raising his brows. "Wanna continue this elsewhere?" Arthur spluttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, that's right, yeah… Ya have a wife."

"I have? I mean, yes, I have," Arthur quickly corrected himself. Alfred made a face of annoyance, kicking the air before he slipped down to sit on one of the stairs.

"Sucks, man."

"Yeah…" Arthur hesitated. He slowly walked over to Alfred, taking a seat next to him. They sat like that for a minute, quiet.

"_What now? I have to do something… Not with this guy, he sleeps with everyone, it seems. But… he's nice, right? He tries to cheer me up, he kisses like… mhmmm… I wonder how he- Oh no! Don't go there, don't go there! Damn it, Arthur, what now?_" He peeked at Alfred from the corner of his eye. The guy was looking down into his lap, doing something with his shirt. Probably correcting a fold.

"_He's nice to look at… Maybe, well, a date couldn't hurt, right? If… If he wants to go out with me…_" Arthur suddenly felt very insecure. Like he was a teenager asking someone out for the first time. And that Alfred was now leaning against him didn't help. His much stronger arm crept around his shoulders, pulling him a little in. Why? Why was he tormenting him like this? Had he no idea what such a young body sitting close to his was doing to him?

"Arthur?"

"Mhmm..?" Arthur answered pretty unfocused.

"I was wondering, are you really straight?"

"…"

"I mean," Alfred wetted his lips, "I mean, sure, you've got ya woman and that, but… You like the kisses, right?" He looked at him. "Are you sure you don't wanna, you know… See more of the gay community around here?"

"…Alfred-"

"Ya don't have to! I just thought… And, well, I could help ya, I know the places."

"Alfred, I-"

"And people are very cool. They're awesome. We don't have to tell anyone 'bout the woman."

"But I-"

"We could stroll around-"

"Will you just shut up and listen for once!" Alfred blinked perplexed. Arthur stood up and took a few steps down the stairs, swinging his arms around in an overwhelmed gesture. "I'm not married, okay? I just… I said that because I… I don't know why I said it, but I'm not, okay?" He turned to look at him and sighed.

"…that's cool, I guess."

"And I'm g-…" He hesitated. "I'm ga-…"

"….You're?"

"I'm ga-… Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Arthur hid his face behind his hands. Alfred quickly got up, afraid that the other would start crying again.

"Hey! It's fine! You don't have to admit stuff like that if ya don't feel like it, 'kay?" He reached out to touch Arthur, but Arthur stepped back, shaking his head.

"No. Don't touch me now. It's already very confusing."

"Fine."

"Fine." They looked at one another for a while. Alfred sighed.

"Then we're back to – what now?"

"I don't know," Arthur whined, "why do you ask me? How should I know about now? You're the one that keeps touching me and kissing me!"

"Well, you are kinda attractive."

"Will you- … I am?" Arthur narrowed his gaze with doubt.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded eagerly, "I mean, you act different from the guys around here. You act, well… straight. But aren't. Or something. It's like you're a real grownup. Like, a real one, not like daddy, you know." Oh yes, Arthur knew. He scratched his cheek, looking away.

"So that means you find me… uhm, appealing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Enough to date?" Now it was Alfred's turn to look surprised.

"Well, if you're up to that, I-"

"But I work for your father." Arthur looked at Alfred with wary eyes. "I can't risk being fired. Not for a simple date." Alfred didn't seem to understand.

"But he doesn't have to know?"

"Matthew might tell him."

"Not if I tell him not to. He listens to me. He adores me." Alfred stated it as a fact. Somehow Arthur didn't even doubt it not to be one. He smiled a little.

"_Am I turning into a paedophilia?_" he wondered, and as if Alfred read his thoughts, he said:

"I am old enough." Arthur nodded. Alfred leaned against the wall with his shoulder as he took in the sight of Arthur. "But, eh, what does this date-thing mean? I mean, I can't fuck other guys as we learn to know each other or?" Arthur's face heated up.

"Of course you can't! Isn't that obvious?"

"But what if I get horny?"

"Use your hand!"

"Bo-ring." Alfred rolled his eyes like a child. Arthur sighed. '_So this is what I'm getting into._'

"Well, we should get up to Matthew, right?"

"Yeah." Alfred nodded and turned to walk up the stairs, but he stopped halfway, turned around and gave Arthur a thump up. "Come on, loverboy," he grinned. Arthur closed his eyes and drew in a heavy breath.

"I hope I'll survive this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: **Thank you for all your kind, kind comments on last chapter! It cheered me up, really! Because it was such a good present for me to get so many reviews, this is somewhat of a fanservice-chapter. That's right. USUK. But don't worry - there's elements that will have great influence on the story later, so watch out!

I probably won't come around updating more in 2009, so have a happy new year and see you all in 2010!

* * *

As they reached Alfred's flat, the door was open and the television was fighting for its survival with Matthew's fingers pressed to the screen while he was screaming his heart out.

"I told you to fucking get that one!" Arthur stopped outside the door, looking at the man with horror in his eyes. Alfred placed a calming hand on his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Don't worry – he's always like that when watching hockey."

"Oh…"

"Suckers!" Matthew slumped down to sit in front of the television. His lips were stretched into an irritated grimace. Alfred kicked off his shoes before he took a seat next to Matthew.

"Good game?"

"Shitty game."

"Your team is losing?"

"My team never loses." End of discussion. Matthew crossed his arms while following the game closely. His eyes didn't even wander a bit as Arthur got in and closed the door, taking in the sight of the two of them side by side, watching the game. Hockey? He couldn't think of something more boring that watching sports on television. His gaze quickly flickered around the place again, but he felt uncomfortable getting in without permission. However, it didn't seem like Alfred was going to give him one, so he slowly took of his shoes and jacket, uncertainly moving to sit in the sofa.

How was Francis going to react when seeing that he hadn't spent any money on his first day with Matthew? Arthur felt the credit card poke at his leg through the pocket. It suddenly hurt a little, as if it was scratching up his skin. But he had no wallet to hold it in. Arthur's eyes widened at the thought.

'_That's true, I still have Matthew's wallet, and Alfred's got mine!_' He looked around. His jacket wasn't on the hanger anymore, and his shoes where nowhere to be seen either. He cleared his throat slightly, getting up as he stretched down to poke Alfred's shoulder.

"Uh, Alfred, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Alfred looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"Wha'?"

"I need to know something." A bright smile took over the younger's lips.

"Aww, you miss me so much already?" Arthur's cheeks turned red, and he quickly straightened up with a flustered expression.

"It's nothing like that!" he hissed, but Alfred just shrugged his shoulders and got onto his feet.

"Sure, man." They left Matthew with the TV. Arthur threw several looks at the man through the kitchen door, just to make sure he wasn't following them, before he closed it and turned to Alfred.

"I have his wallet." Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I've got your brothers wallet."

"You're some kind of thief?"

"No!" Arthur spluttered, reddening even more. Alfred pushed himself up to sit on the kitchen table, watching him with puzzled eyes. "No, I mean… When I was here last time, I took the wrong jacket. It's at my flat with Matthew's wallet in it."

"Yeah, well, you took the wrong shoes too." Alfred scratched his neck with a sweet smile. "Those glittery ones are mine." Arthur sighed.

"I figured that much out myself. But where's my stuff?"

"Isn't it out there?"

"No, I looked." Alfred pushed out his lower lips as he was thinking. He sloped the head to the right, then the left, then the right again, and then he grinned: "Someone must have taken it, then." Arthur's heart sank.

"You… You can't be serious. My wallet is in that jacket!" His face went from red to white within three seconds. His wallet, with all his money and cards and information. Was it really gone? He grabbed Alfred's shoulders, shaking him slightly as he sent him a panicked look. "Who's been here since me? Who could've taken it?" Alfred grimaced and pushed Arthur's hands off of his shoulders.

"Lots of people have been around. I'm a social guy," he mumbled. He then let go of a heavy groan. "Listen, I'll ask my friends about it, okay? I'm sure it has to be somewhere. No one steals from me on purpose."

"Oh, and how can you be so sure, since you just let anyone in?" Arthur snapped. It was meant to be a rude comment, but apparently Alfred didn't take it that way. He just laughed.

"Because I'm the rich kid, dude! With an old man like mine, no one would dare to do stupid things around me. I can sue their ass off of them!" Arthur blinked.

"They know that Mr. Bonne-… I mean Francis is your father?" he asked surprised. Alfred nodded eagerly.

"Of course they do. How else should I explain having this place and the bike and all, when I've never went to college or had a job?" Arthur wetted his lips as he looked down. True – a guy at the same age of Alfred would normally be either busy studying or working, and Alfred seemed to be doing neither.

"So you just hang around here all day?"

"No, sometimes I go out for a fuck." Arthur gasped. Alfred laughed even louder than before. "Come on, you're like Matthew, thinking the worst of me! I have friends, and I do all kinds of projects. Like, I've directed three porn movies, and-"

"Hold it," Arthur clapped his shoulder, "that's still very… gay and perverted. Don't you ever do anything that has nothing to do with sex?"

"…Eat."

"For God's sake…"

"Don't be unfair," Alfred pouted, "my hormones are still running like crazy. Of course I'm horny all the time. But I do normal stuff too. Like, watch a movie or work out or cook."

"You can cook?"

"Well, my dad is French…" He raised a brow with a smirk. Arthur nodded, that made sense. Alfred swung his feet in the air, bumping them against the cupboard underneath while looking extremely bored. Arthur gave his right knee a good push.

"Stop that, it's not good for the doors." Alfred's next foot hammered a bit harder against the cupboard. "Really, Alfred." He smirked, swung his feet out and slammed them in. "What kind of child are you!"

"A needy one." He reached out and took a hold of Arthur's shirt, then spread his legs as he pulled him in to stand between them. Arthur shook his head in embarrassment, pressing his hands against his chest to shove himself free.

"Oh no, not here, not that, not now!"

"I do not understand the word 'no'," Alfred snickered, easily pulling the protesting Arthur close to him. His legs locked around the other, and he leaned in to snuggle his nose with Arthur's. "Aww, ya're such a cute man."

"I… I believe we lost track of the original conversation," Arthur stuttered lowly.

"Who cares?" Alfred gazed into Arthur's green eyes. Arthur felt his body heat up in excitement. There was something erotic about just standing this close, feeling the younger's warm body and his breath tickling across his lips. As he stepped in sp close that their chests were pressed together, he could feel Alfred's heart beat steadily. His own was rapidly jumping away. Alfred chuckled, narrowing his eyes a little. "It's like a teenage movie," he mumbled. Arthur closed his eyes.

"Oh, how is that?"

"The two main characters lust for each other, there's a person in the room next door, but they just can't keep their hands to themselves no more." Arthur's eyes widened as he was reminded of Matthew, and he wriggled to get free of Alfred's strong hold.

"Alfred, as I said, not now, not here. Especially not with your brother-"

"Like he cares, I've had sex while he was sleeping next to us."

"Well, I haven't!" A smile widened on Alfred's lips. Arthur shook his head. "And no, I'm not going to!"

"Aww…"

"Don't give me that, just let go."

"But we were getting to the good part," Alfred complained, still pressing Arthur to him. He leaned in to kiss his cheek, and then he slowly licked his tongue across his ear. "You're so flustered and cute and edible," he murmured, making Arthur tense up, "and I didn't cum the last time, so you kinda owe me one."

"That's ridiculous," Arthur whispered, "you can't reason that way."

"But I am," Alfred smiled, gliding his lips down to the corner of Arthur's mouth. "Please," he mumbled, tilting his head and giving the bottom lip a short suck, "just a little snuggling."

Arthur's body was getting weaker and weaker. He couldn't resist. Hell, he didn't want to. Alfred's words were getting to him; his brain didn't want to make up an excuse for Arthur to run as he did earlier. For he felt pretty good. Right there in Alfred's arms, he felt really, really good. What kind of man wouldn't allow himself a little joy once in a while?

"Okay," Arthur gave in, shortly pecking Alfred's lips, "just a little…"

"That's my man, alright." Alfred's hands slipped down Arthur's back, nudging him to come even closer. Arthur felt he was drowning in the scent of Alfred. He clenched onto his back and could feel every movement of the other, how his muscles flexed underneath his fingers as he moved. He hadn't really thought about it earlier, but now that Alfred had mentioned working out, it became pretty clear to him just how much time the guy had to be spending on his body. He seemed strong, young and strong and manly and oh-how-Arthur's-mouth-watered.

"Like what ya feel?" Alfred teased, but Arthur could only smile and press his forehead to his shoulder, hiding his grin.

"Yeah," he admitted. Alfred's hands grabbed around his ass, giving it a short squeeze that made Arthur yelp.

"I like my share too," he chuckled.

"If you think I'm going to-"

"Stop making assumptions," Alfred hushed, before he grabbed a handful of Arthur's hair and wrenched his head backwards. He took a short look at him, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips to his in a hungry kiss. Arthur wasn't going to back down this time. He responded by slipping his hands into Alfred's messy, blonde hair, and he pushed the other in to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth for his tongue. There was no battle for dominance; Alfred had his tongue slipping over Arthur's in no time, creeping around his mouth to lick up every taste of sweet tea and smoke. Arthur was panting into the kiss, gazing into Alfred's eyes as the other felt up his body.

Alfred still had his legs locked around him. Seated in the right position, he could lean a little in and grind their crotches together, receiving even heavier pants from Arthur. It made him smirk. He liked this kind of game. He was always a winner.

"Fuck, ya're hot, standing there, panting," he whispered, pressing light, wet kisses all over Arthur's face, "it's really getting to me. Feel, ya?" Alfred grabbed one of Arthur's wrists, leading his hand to his groin. Arthur licked his lips as he threw a short look down.

"Oh, that's right, I do owe you one, don't I?" he smiled vainly. Though Arthur wasn't all that experienced with being with another man, he was one himself, and he knew how it had felt to be a horny bloke just longing to be jerked off. And he didn't mind, really, he didn't mind helping Alfred out here. As long as he was the one controlling the situation, things wouldn't get out of hand, so he gave Alfred a short kiss before leaning his forehead against his shoulder, so he could follow his own movements.

Arthur zipped down his pants, freeing Alfred's cock. It twitched slightly as the heated skin made contact with the cool air, and Arthur grabbed around the base to hold it still, before he slowly started moving his hand, warming him up. Alfred leaned back against the wall, spreading his legs a little more to give Arthur more room. He watched him as his hand slowly pumped up and down his shaft, fingers only shortly lingering at the good spot right underneath his cockhead.

"You don't have to tease," he murmured in a dark tone, not keen on waiting, not able to wait. "Just get to it." Arthur nodded, speeding up his movements. With his other hand he grabbed around the cockhead, making the head glisten with presperm. Alfred groaned in satisfaction, slipping a little down of the table while closing his eyes, whispering encouraging words to Arthur. Arthur felt weak. It was like a porn movie. He was really going to get Alfred off. He. An older male! It shouldn't turn him on as much as it did, but he couldn't help it and started to jerk him off faster. Alfred's cock was throbbing with excitement as he was reaching his orgasm, and finally he came in Arthur's hand with a groan, thrusting a little upwards as the cum oozed from his slit.

Arthur slowly let go of Alfred's cock, holding his dirtied hands a good distance away from his shirt. Alfred laughed breathless and nodded towards the sink. While Arthur washed his hands, he slipped down the table and wiped himself off in a napkin before pulling the pants back up. "That was nice," he admitted, leaning down to peck Arthur's cheek. "I thought you were too uptight to do such."

"Not really," Arthur mumbled, cheeks still shiny red, "I am a man after all. It's just… I thought you were going to take me or something…"

"Oh, I can arrange that-"

"Not here, not with Matthew outside the door!" Arthur dried his hands off in the towel, rolling his eyes. "Jesus."

"If ya've been totally gay, ya would've been on your knees, sucking me off while begging me for a fuck," Alfred said nonchalantly, checking his nails for any damage. Arthur turned to look at him with horrified eyes.

"Do not expect that kind of action from me. If I am to do anything, it is in a bed, and it's not until I know you better." Alfred slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, smiling a little.

"Then that would mean we have to go out on a real date, right? Like in the movies."

"Going on about teenage movies again?"

"Hey, they're cool!" Alfred scratched his cheek as he looked up into the ceiling. "No, but really, like, out to dine and stuff, right? Isn't that your kind of thing?" He looked at Arthur who had to nod. It was more his kind of thing. A quiet dinner and a nice talk, a long walk home through the city. Maybe while it was raining, so they could share an umbrella and a little kiss and-… Alfred could see on his expression how he was dreaming away. He grinned and clapped his shoulder. "Then that's a deal, we'll do that, uhm… Tomorrow?" Arthur hesitated.

"But my job is to show Matthew around."

"He knows the place already."

"True, but…"

"Hey, he won't mind." Alfred kicked the door into the living room open, looking out at Matthew who was still sitting watching the hockey game. "You won't mind, will you?"

"Not at all," Matthew said, leaning back with his gaze still fixed at the telly. Arthur blinked.

"Do you even know what he's talking about?"

"Yeah," Matthew said, shrugging his shoulders, "the walls are thin, I've been hearing all that's been going on out there. Nice job, bro'." He sent Alfred a thumb up. Alfred laughed. Arthur was about to faint.

"You've got to be kidding me," he whispered, leaning against a wall as he hid his face behind an arm. "It's just too much…"

"Not enough if I know Alfred," Matthew commented shyly. Arthur shook his head in a violent move, then he quickly left the kitchen and went for his jacket. He grabbed it ( - made sure it was the right one), then put on his shoes ( - the right ones), and looked back at Alfred.

"I… I will be seeing you tomorrow, then," he said with the sternest voice he could manage which didn't match his red cheeks and shaking pupils. He couldn't make himself look at Matthew, so he just turned his back to him as he said: "I assume the two of you can figure something out with the rest of the day."

"Hey, Arthur, wait!" Alfred stumbled through the room over to him, grabbing him by the arm as he opened the door. He handed him a small note with a number. "So you can call me about tomorrow when you get home, right?" he smiled. Arthur took the note with a small nod.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You can find your way home from here, right?" Arthur seemed to hesitate, but he just nodded again.

"I'll find a cab."

"Great."

"Great." They looked at each other. Arthur felt he should give the other a small kiss as a goodbye, but that would probably be considered too emotional and old. Alfred wondered if he should kiss Arthur goodbye, but that would probably be considered too emotional and young. So they just stood there, awkwardly staring at each other before they somehow ended up giving hands.

"See ya," Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, bye." And the door closed. Arthur looked at his hand with a weird expression. "…Just what was that?" he pondered out loud. Seconds later he heard the sound of clapping, and Matthew's voice:

"You're so awkward, like teenagers in love!" Arthur blushed and quickly got down the stairs.

Teenager? No. In love? Not in such a short time. But Alfred was nice. Nice, nice, nice.

Nice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note:** I have just written this chapter at my friend's house - I spend new years with her, it was awesome ^_^ I hope you had a nice evening! :3 Here's a chapter for you to enjoy here at the beginning of January!

* * *

As Arthur returned home, an unexpected person was waiting for him outside his flat.

"Arthur, Arthur, I've been waiting for you!" Arthur stopped op halfway up the stairs, staring at the Italian greeting him with arms wide open and a big smile on his lips.

"Feliciano?" He knew the nut-brown haired man from work. He did everything and nothing there; filled the printers with paper, made tea for Francis whenever he was having a hangover, danced on the tables at whatever occasion he had. If it wasn't for his incredible math skills, he would've been fired long ago, but he did a good job keeping the economy together whenever Francis had one of his 'this will be the worlds best advertisement for 100.000$!'-plans. Everyone loved him for his big heart and warm personality, and Arthur was no exception, but having just returned home from Alfred's he could really need a break from random experiences. And this had to be pretty random, for never had he talked to the guy outside work, so suddenly seeing him in front of his flat –…

"Feliciano," Arthur repeated and smiled an awkward smile, "what-eh… I mean, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Arthur!" Feliciano squeaked as he got up from the stair. He pulled Arthur into a tight hug. "Oh, I am so happy, I am so happy, Arthur!" The Englishman patted Feliciano's back with a friendly, but odd, smile, as he tried to figure out what reaction would be the most correct at the moment.

"Oh, really? Why's that?" Feliciano grabbed around Arthur's cheeks and grinned:

"Because you're gay!" Arthur pushed the other away from him as an immediate reaction.

"What?" Feliciano's smile faded a little.

"You're not?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean… No I am not! Why would you say such?" Arthur shook his head, holding a hand up in front of the other's face, as he was about to answer. "Do not say another word," he whispered, "before we get inside. There are other people living here!" He looked over his shoulder, fearing that someone was listening to them at the moment. He couldn't trust anyone, not anyone straight in particularly. He pulled out the key from his trousers, quickly unlocking the door and pushed the puzzled Italian inside before slamming the door shut again.

"Uhm…"

"Yes, uhm," Arthur repeated in a raspy voice, turning to look at him with flustered cheeks, "what the hell were you thinking? Why would you think I am gay?"

"Because I found this at Alfred's…" Feliciano waved a wallet in front of his face. Arthur gaped and grasped it.

It was his wallet, he didn't even had to look inside it to know. It was of brown leather, had a tasteful flower-pattern engraved at the front and a little silver-chain to keep it closed. "I've been missing this one for so long," he breathed in awe, making Feliciano chuckle. He quickly opened it to make sure it was all there. Credit cards, money notes and addresses. Nothing seemed to be missing. Arthur shook his head in disbelief and couldn't help but smile at the other. "Oh, I am so sorry I yelled at you!" he whispered and embraced Feliciano in a tighter hug than the other had just given him, "you're the best!"

"Does that mean you're not mad at me for calling you gay?" he asked lowly, looking at him with unsure eyes. Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but a question demanded attention first:

"Did you say you found it at Alfred's?" Feliciano nodded.

"I was there for a sleepover, but I ill and headed home in the middle of the night. Must've gotten the wrong jacket… I never meant to steal it from you! It was an accident." Arthur blinked with his eyes.

"But, from where do you know Alfred?"

"Haah? We've been buddies for years!" he snickered, "he comes a lot down at my brother's pizza bar, of course I know him. But – where do _you_ know him from, if you're not gay as well?"

"As well?" Feliciano heated up in the cheeks, nervously moving his weight from one leg to the other.

"Oh, well, I… I am kind of… gay, you see…"

There had been rumours at work. You can't run around wearing nothing but a shirt, because you forgot to pull your pants up when at toilet, without getting some kind of attention. Especially not when you underwear is pink and frilly. Arthur remembered clearly how Ludwig had sat down beside him at the cafeteria as Feliciano entered, and whispered: 'Is it just me, or did this room suddenly turn faggy?' But it had just been rumours, and Arthur had ignored them the best he could.

Now he couldn't anymore.

"A-Arthur?" Feliciano stuttered, as the other didn't react. Arthur smiled calming at him.

"There's nothing to worry about," he assured him, "I am not homophobic."

"But you're not gay either?" Arthur hesitated. Was he really to tell something like that to a guy from work? After all, Italians weren't well known for keeping their mouth shut. Feliciano seemed to read his face as he suddenly changed subject: "I forgot your coat at home. I'll bring it to you at work, okay?" Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." They stood glaring at each other for a few seconds. Feliciano scratched his neck.

"Uh, well, I better get going, right?" He seemed disappointed, and though Arthur just wanted to hit the sack, he couldn't really just kick the other out of the flat. He was a proper Englishman after all.

"Ah, no need to, don't you want a cup of tea first?" Feliciano nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Arthur sipped his tea. Feliciano ate biscuits while throwing anxious looks around his living room. Arthur sighed.

"Is my collection that scary?"

"Uh, a little…" Arthur looked around. Unicorns. Everywhere. Posters with white and pink unicorns running over rainbow-coloured hills, small figures of unicorns, books on horses, movies, music, stickers, cups, key chains, pillows. Pink, white, black, green, blue unicorns everywhere. Arthur had been collecting since he was four. His father would tell him tales of dragons, knights and evil monsters, and then he would run crying to his mother to hear a calming story about 'Fred and his unicorns'. Fred was a little child, in looks suspiciously resembling to Arthur, but he owned a unicorn-farm. Arthur's biggest dream as a child had been to grow up and be like Fred, but as reality hit him, he thought collection stuff with the animal would make a good replacement for his broken dreams.

He just always forgot how it scared others.

"Why have you collected so much?"

"I, uh… Like unicorns," Arthur tried, and Feliciano nodded as if he had given a brilliant answer.

"I see…"

"Do you like to collect anything?"

"I have lots of pasta." Arthur laughed and smiled at him, then realised that he was not joking. He quickly refilled his cup of earl grey and mumbled:

"Oh…" before sipping it down with a concentrated look on his face. Feliciano licked the chocolate of a cookie, looking at it with blissful eyes.

"You know, Ludwig hates chocolate," he said. Arthur nodded and rolled his eyes.

"But that guy hates everything sweet. Beer and women, then he's satisfied."

"Really?"

"Yeah, last time we went out, he begged me to go to a stripper-bar. It's so demeaning to women, but he never gets tired of their breasts."

"Oh…" Feliciano waved a little with the cookie in the air. Arthur watched him with questioning eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Feliciano putted the cookie down, leaning back into the soft pillows. He sent Arthur a painful smile. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course.

"You won't go tell everyone any of what I might say at work, will you?"

"You got me my wallet, I owe you no matter what you might confess," Arthur laughed and put down his cup. He leaned in as he placed a hand on top of the other's. "I would never go and spread your secrets, okay?" Feliciano nodded and looked down.

"It's just… I really like Ludwig."

"So do I, we're best friends."

"No, I mean _really_ like him."

"Uhh?" He took in a heavy breath.

"I'm totally gay for him." Arthur's eyes widened in shock, and he pulled his hand back.

"What!"

"He gives me a bon-"

"No, not what as in 'what', as in… Wow!" Arthur scratched his hand with furious motions while looking at everything but Feliciano. "I… Uh… For how long-?"

"Since I started working there. For three years."

"That's… a long time."

"Yeah, but… Oh, Arthur," Feliciano hid his face behind his hands as his voice turned hoarse, "it's so horrible, watching him every day flirting with women. And I can't do anything!" His body weakened and his head fell to rest in his lap as he stared to cry. Arthur tried not to let the chock get the better side of him as he ran his fingers through the other's hair, hushing lowly.

"Oh, don't cry, there's no need to cry," he tried.

"But he's straight!"

'_And homophobic,_' Arthur added in his thoughts, though he couldn't get himself to tell the other. Arthur would've told Ludwig about his sexuality earlier if it hadn't been for that one important personality trait he held. Whenever the German got drunk, he would go look for homosexuals to beat up for fun, and when he woke up in the morning, he would only complain about having a sore fist. 'Fucking queers,' he normally snorted, 'they fucking ruin our country. We should just execute the crap.'

Arthur had often pondered about how a man could be so kind to children, to animals, help old women cross the street and donate his pay check to the poor when he couldn't even smile at a homosexual without throwing up afterwards. Sometimes he and Arthur went to the gym together; if he knew he undressed in front of a gay male, would he then still get into a water fight with him in the shower? Would he then be able to jokingly put on Arthur's underwear and dance in them? What was looked at as fun stuff now would suddenly seem disgusting to him, Arthur had realised. He couldn't risk their friendship for a simple thing like his sexuality, and it had never really bothered him.

But it seemed to bother Feliciano, who he couldn't even tell to go admit his love to Ludwig. That would mean a heck of a bill from the hospital.

"Feliciano, listen, there's lots of other guys out there," he tried cheering him up, forcing his hands away from his face in order to look into his eyes. "This city has got one of the largest gay communities I have ever seen, it's brilliant for a person like you. You're fun and smart, you'll find another guy in no time!" The Italian sent him a hesitating look, and Arthur was sure he was going to say something like 'you really think so?' – but no:

"But I only want Ludwig!" he screamed and broke down in tears yet again. "Arthur, Arthur, I am so sorry for being such a pathetic guy, but I just love him! You have no idea!" Arthur sloped his head to the side and smiled as the other lightened up. "I love his way to walk, you know? How he looks like he's always going for a goal." He straightened a little up in the back, drying a few tears off in his shirt. "The way he looks at you with strong eyes, the way he talks, the way he… he is alive." He clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Oh, young love," Arthur chuckled, making Feliciano laugh.

"I guess." Feliciano leaned against Arthur's shoulder, "you know of it?" Arthur blinked, then shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Kind of…" he smiled smugly, but never loud enough to let Feliciano hear it.

* * *

"Isn't it over your bedtime?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just be glad I called you at all – Feliciano dropped by, he stayed for five hours."

"Haah, way to go, dude!" Alfred grinned, "I had no idea you know him?"

"We work together," Arthur explained, "wait a second." He put down the phone as he slipped the shirt over his head, unzipped his pants and put them aside. He grabbed the mobile again. "Here."

"I heard something unzip – ya're naked?"

"No, I am in my boxers."

"Ohh, tell me more."

"I certainly will not!"

"Aww, it's not cool when you've got balls," Alfred snickered. Arthur slipped into bed with a tired sigh and a small smile.

"When in a known environment, those balls are pretty huge." Alfred laughed loudly.

"Fuck off." He rustled with some papers in the background. "Eh, about the date tomorrow – still fresh?"

"Of course," Arthur nodded slightly, fingering the duvet up around his stomach, "may I chose the place?"

"Uhh… If it's not too fancy."

"You've got a problem with suits?"

"No, I'll just have to buy one."

"You've got none?"

"Yeah, but they're kinda fabulous," he grinned. Arthur sighed and slipped down to lie more comfortable.

"Okay, then get a suit."

"Yes, sir."

"No problem, Mr. Jones."

"Then to where will you kidnap me, lovely?"

"Shall I let it be a surprise?"

"Fuck yes." Arthur laughed and shook his head.

"I do not think that was what one would call a proper respond, Alfred."

"Whatever – meet ya where? When?"

"How about in the park at one? We can have lunch."

"Cool, I'll drive."

"You've got a car?"

"That too, but I was thinking of my bike…"

"Please, let it be the car."

"Yes, yes." Arthur could hear something unzip from the other end.

"…what are you doing?"

"Going to take a piss."

"See you tomorrow!" Arthur quickly hung up. "What's with that guy? Going to the bathroom while at the phone!" He put the mobile aside and turned the lights off. The face of Feliciano slipped through his mind. The guy had been so in love. He wondered if he could end up feeling so about Alfred. His heart beat faster. True, he was kind of excited, but he couldn't squeal like the other. Did that mean his emotions were far weaker?

'_I've only known him for a week, he has known Ludwig for three years._' But maybe the date would help clearing his thoughts. At least the thought of Alfred in a proper suit kind of excited him, he had to admit. One of those black, striped ones, with a white shirt and a dark blue tie, his hair brushed back into a smaller ponytail, his eyes serious behind his lovely glasses…

"Fuck." His boxers were tightening up. He clenched his eyes together, trying to make that image disappear. But it wouldn't, and instead he slipped a hand down, lightly brushing the fingertips over his bulge. His member twitched underneath the fabric. He grabbed it slightly and turned his head with a low moan, feeling a little shy by the fact of what he was doing. But no way he was going to sleep without release.

"Alfred… Mhmm…"

A very long night was ahead of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: **I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction, ahaha~ Explains why it took me some time to get it up in here! But I really couldn't go do my studies before this was finished, honestly. It kept buggering me. So here it is. For my own peace, hehh..  
Anyway, I'm kind of excited these days. My friend just got home from Japan, and it was great seeing her again. She had two Hetalia-sodas, a Denmark-doujinshi and Alfred-cookies with her for me, oh my, I was one big grin! God, she's so nice~  
Furthermore, it just got confirmed that a friend of mine from Canada is coming to Denmark to stay with me for a few days in April. So excited, so looking forward to it!

Thanks for all the comments and fav's lately, I really appreciate it, mates! You ROCK!

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but certainly not that.

"Hey babe, care for a ride?" He was staring at the red sports car Alfred had just pulled up in. Stars and stripes crossing the sides. It surprised him – Alfred hadn't seemed to be the patriotic type. Was this some kind of joke? Alfred seemed to get uneasy, as Arthur didn't move an inch. He stretched his neck, trying to get a better look of the other through the opened door. "Hey? Coming?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Arthur tried to smile, but it was as fake as the red colour of a soda. He got in on the front seat next to Alfred, closing the door behind. Seats with leopard print. The radio was playing some kind of hip-hop music. Alfred was wearing dark sunglasses. He peeled them off and sent Arthur a wondering smile.

"What's up? You seem nervous?"

"What's with the stars and stripes?" he asked, gesturing out of the window with his thump. Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"I just like 'em."

"Why leopard seats?"

"I like 'em too?"

"Your car is screaming for attention, you know." Alfred couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah, I love attention."

"But I don't like it. I don't like being looked at. I don't."

"It's not like people stop and stare and point fingers," Alfred mumbled to his defence. Arthur sighed and closed his belt.

"Still. They might. You never know."

"You worry too much," Alfred sighed, pressing a short kiss to his cheek, "let's just have some fun, yeah? What have you got planned?"

"I was thinking of 'The Japanese Garden', know that one?" Alfred nodded and pushed the sunglasses back on.

"Yeah, my friend runs that place." Arthur's right eye twitched.

"…he's gay, right?"

"Yeah?"

"The world's so small…" Arthur sunk back down into the seat. Alfred started driving. The radio went 'hey ho Rick, I wanna suck your-'. Arthur turned it off.

The whole world had turned gay on him within a few days. That or he'd been completely blind up until now. He'd dined at 'The Japanese Garden' a few times, seen the owner, but he'd never expected him to be gay. And Feliciano the other day, with him he'd thought it was all just a silly rumour. But he was apparently gay too. It made him wonder; how many people had he met during his life, shaken hands with them without knowing of their sexuality? If the statistics were true, he should've come across quite a few lesbians and gays.

But the second that thought hit him, it was quickly followed by another, asking him if it mattered? Those people could be doing anything when in bed with their partner. Or partners, in plural. They could be into roleplaying, leather, high-heels, hairy backs or rainbow-coloured eyes. And it didn't really matter. It shouldn't matter.

'_Holy -! I think I've just learned a new life-lesson. This should be a great moment. I should tell somebody. I should tell Alfred!_'

Arthur turned, got the "Alfred-" across his lips, but he got distracted. A paper-note was hanging from Alfred's blue jacket. He reached out and grabbed it to rip it off, as it then occurred stuck. He turned it to see a couple of numbers ('_Oh, it's a price tag…_'). He leaned in to read it.

"…Alfred…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you just bought this suit?"

"Yeah," he smiled, sending him a happy look from the corners of his eyes, "like it? I thought blue would suit me. Get it? A blue _suit_ would _suit_ me."

"I got it, but – are you mad?" Arthur gave Alfred's arm a hard yank, making him grunt in slight pain.

"Hey, I'm driving! What the hell?"

"The price tag!"

"Just remove it, okay?"

"It's not the fact it's there – it's what's on it!"

"What?" Arthur ripped the tag free from his jacket, showing it to him.

"It says 1500$, you git!"

"So?"

"That's the price for a vacation in Spain, not a suit!" Arthur threw another look at the price. He couldn't believe the other-! "You're way to wealthy if you can spend your money just like that…" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry for trying to make an impression on you." Arthur squeezed the tag in his hands, sending Alfred a contemplated look.

"What?" The other was looking flustered. He was trying to push the sunglasses even closer to his face in order to hide his eyes, but Arthur could see how his pupils were shaking a little.

"I tried to make a good impression on you, okay? You're into grown men with ties and an understanding of politics and the like, right? So I thought: if I get this fancy suit, he may not just think if me as a crazy youngster. But apparently I failed," Alfred reached out and ripped the crumbled price-tag from Arthur's hand, threw it somewhere in the back of the car, "now you think of me as a crazy, money-spending youngster. Nice one."

"I never said that…" Arthur mumbled, but he felt bad. Really, really bad. Had Alfred really had those thoughts? Been worried, thinking of him and the date? Who wouldn't be flattered! "Alfred," Arthur tried, placing a hand calming on his knee. Alfred's eyes shortly flickered between the hand and the road, but he tried to keep his face stern. Angered. "Alfred, I-… I am sorry. I just... Hey, you don't have to impress me, you know. It's fine if you're just being you. That's fine with me." He nodded as to confirm what he'd just said. Then he leaned up and pecked Alfred's cheek. "Thanks for thinking of me." Alfred's cheeks darkened, and he cleared his throat loudly, speeding the car a little up.

"Uh, yeah, that, uh… Just… don't worry about it," he mumbled. Arthur smiled sweetly.

"Okay…" He let go of a little sigh in relief and flopped back into the seat, closing his eyes. Alfred watched him more than he watched the road.

'_Fuck, did all 'e blood just run to my groin? I think so!_' Alfred bit down onto his lower lips, took in a deep breath and tried to focus on the road. '_It's like a freaking movie, dude. Am I going to turn all grown-up now? …nah, but still!_' It wasn't like he had never been told he was a cool person – hell, people would tell him so every day! But those same people would also cheer him on whenever he spent his money on something ridiculous. Like a suit by some stuck-up designer. And they would sit drooling for him to take off his clothes and fuck the night away on the car's backseat as soon as they saw it.

But Arthur seemed to find the car too fancy, the suit too expensive. And he surely wasn't the type to demand him stripping down. But still he was gay. Alfred were used to all the homos being wild animals, going up against society, dancing the night away with a needle in their arm and a craving for sex in their eyes. Arthur was working at his dad's boring company and wearing underwear. '_It's like a life-lesson!_' it occurred to him. '_Should I tell Arthur?_' He turned to do so, but doing so his eyes caught a glimpse of the sign outside the window. 'The Japanese Garden'. They were at the restaurant. Life had to wait.

"Hey, Arthur, we're here."

"Already?" He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Think I dozed off a little…" Alfred snickered and turned the car, driving into the parking lot.

"Sleep when you're dead," Alfred grinned. Arthur clicked his belt open. Alfred grabbed his jacket, holding him back.

"What?"

"We're to dine at a place with hundreds of others. You probably won't kiss me in there if my life depended on it. So come on, a small lip-peck out here?" Arthur looked at him as if he were mad. Alfred raised his eyebrows in order to look too cute to turn down. Apparently he succeeded.

"Greedy child," Arthur muttered, but his lips had curved up into a smile. He leaned in and shortly allowed his lips to meet with Alfred's.

He should have been expecting what came next –

Alfred grabbed the back of his head, practically forcing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Arthur shut his eyes tight and pressed his hands to Alfred's chest in order to free himself, but _somehow_ he ended up slipping them around him instead, and _something_ made him moan slightly and invite Alfred's tongue to keep his company and _somewhere_ it all felt very good. Until a horn started honking and someone shouted: 'Get in or get out!' Alfred let go of Arthur with a sigh as he drove all the way in to the parking lot, getting them a free spot. 'For fucks sake, such faggots… That was my spot!'

"Hey, mind your fucking language, dude!" Alfred yelled, showing the man his middle finger. Arthur sank down deep into the seat, hissing:

"Keep it down, Alfred! You never know what kind of man you might be dealing with!"

"But he said faggots," Alfred tried to explain, but Arthur shook his head violently with an annoyed look.

"I don't care! Let him. We got out spot, let's get in, okay?"

"Whatever." Alfred turned the motor off and got out of the car, still not looking satisfied as his eyes wandered, trying to find the man that had yelled. Arthur couldn't think of a worse way to start a date if he ended up in some fight, so he quickly got out himself, tapping on the roof to get Alfred's attention. "Wow, don't ruin it, Arthur."

"Better the car than you – stop staring at him. Come on." As Alfred still didn't move, Arthur got over and got a hold of his jacket, pulling him along. "What's with you? Do you always react at such stupidity?"

"If I don't I'm the one who looks stupid," Alfred explained, finally following Arthur with his hands in the pockets of the jacket. He shrugged his shoulders, as he couldn't see why the other was so upset. "I mean, if someone came over to you when you were just minding your own business, like, I don't know… Reading the newspaper or such. And that someone then went: 'Hey, pussy, get outta mah spot!' – what would you do?"

"If that someone had more muscles than me, I would be running for my dear life."

"That's pathetic," Alfred snorted.

"No, it's surviving."

"But do you support such?" he asked, sending Arthur a rather odd look. Arthur raised his brows.

"Support what?"

"Letting the stronger in society suppress the weaker?" Arthur blinked.

"That's not exactly how I would think of it…"

"But that's what it is!" Alfred nodded insistently. "That's what it is, Arthur. Suppression of the weakest. And that's wrong!"

"But if I stood up to such a man, I would get smashed into the bloody ground, Alfred. You do realise that, don't you?"

"Maybe, but at least you won't look stupid."

"I will if I show up at work with a broken nose." Alfred laughed at the thought.

"Maybe it would add to your sex-appeal!"

"And maybe not, eh?" Arthur grinned back at him. Alfred suddenly gave his shoulder a hard clap, making him trip slightly forward.

"Hey! Know what? We just had our first discussion!" he beamed. Arthur stroked his shoulder with a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

"Matthew normally loves this spot. He's such a sucker for a good view." Alfred leaned forward in his chair, taking in the view of the garden outside the window. Arthur and he was placed in a comfortable corner of the restaurant, and with only a few other tables occupied at the time of the day, they could speak in private. Arthur greatly appreciated that, smiling and seeming to relax completely for once.

"Oh, you come here often?" he asked, following Alfred's gaze to the garden. The nicely trimmed bushes and the running water and the birds. He liked it.

"Yeah, well, we come around a lot. Or used to. Since I moved from home I'm more likely to turn down my dad's crazy eating-out-ideas."

"I thought you said he cooked?"

"Yeah, but it's like, we go to a restaurant, eat, and then he goes all: 'I could do this better!' or: 'I'll have to go see the cook!' – and he just walks straight into the kitchen and starts cooking. It used to be a laugh, now it's somewhat embarrassing, showing off all the time." Alfred scratched his neck, looking away. "It's much more comfortable around my home, no one have to show of. We're the same." Arthur peeled his glass of white wine closer, not looking convinced.

"Not showing off? I've seen the clubs, and if men dancing around in dresses and women running around naked aren't looking for attention, I don't know what is." He took a sip of the wine. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you've got it all wrong. That's just life. When a man takes on a dress, it's not for attention, it's because he likes it."

"But you said you drove that car for attention?"

"Oh, I am an attention-whore, don't doubt that!" Alfred laughed, making Arthur gag on his wine.

"Whore," he repeated with a hoarse voice, just as a man showed up by his side.

"Excuse me?" The waiter raised his brow at Arthur who turned bright red, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no! Not you!" he stuttered. The man just sat down a plate in front of him.

"Your meal, sir," he turned to Alfred and served him his, "I hope you'll enjoy your dinner." He quickly bowed and disappeared. Arthur made a face of embarrassment.

"Hell, you could've told me he was there," he grumbled at the chuckling Alfred.

"Nah, this is more fun." He leaned in closer to the table as he started eating. Carefully. Small slices of meat, lots of chewing, no talking with food in mouth. Arthur found himself watching Alfred warily.

'_What did I expect? That he was going to be as sloppy with his food as with the sex? If he has grown up with Francis, he probably has learned all those manners from him anyway… Such get stuck…_'

Alfred was noticing the other's gazing. He smiled a little, raised his glass of wine and winked at him. Arthur felt a blush creep across his cheeks ('_he saw me staring_') and hastily grabbed his fork, getting started on his plate.

"So," Alfred tilted his head a little, taking in the look of Arthur, "I'm still not even sure about how you're settled. With family and all. You never had a wife, right? That was just a cover?" Arthur shook his head, putting down the fork.

"No, I did have a wife a few years back. But it didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"Well…" Arthur leaned back into the chair, throwing looks out of the window. He wasn't too keen on having Alfred's eyes locking with his when telling his stories. It made him feel silly and dumb. Such a young lad. Could he even understand? "Well, she wasn't stupid. She quickly picked up on some of the signs of me being… yeah…" He played with a lock of hair, fiddling it behind his ear. "But we kept together for a while. Especially as she got pregnant."

"You're a daddy?" Arthur sent Alfred a sad smile.

"No. It wasn't with me." Alfred's eyes widened.

"…oh…"

"And she miscarried." They both went quiet. Alfred looked down with wrinkled brows as if he tried to figure out what to say. Arthur took a sip of his wine.

"…well, that sucks."

"It surely didn't make any of us happy. It's still…" He took in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes a little. "It still hurts to think about. But sometimes I think I must be the worst man on Earth, for… I somehow believe it was for the better." He looked at Alfred, but only shortly, he quickly lowered his gaze with guilt stuck in his throat. "I-I mean… I would have loved the child… No matter what. That it belonged to someone else, well, that wasn't the child's fault, right? So I would've loved it, treated it as my own… But what lessons would I have taught it? It would've picked up on my sexuality at some point, just like my wife… What would it had thought? What would that had taught it? That it's normal to lie, hide one's needs and lusts? It would've been a broken down family. No doubt." He took in a couple of deep breaths. Alfred leaned in closer as he tried to catch his gaze.

"Did that, uhm… Did that drive you apart?"

"It did. We were emotionally hurt. She got a depression and I started drinking." Arthur tapped at his wineglass with an ironic smile crossing his shaking lips. "It almost got too much, but I stopped just in time. I'm no recovering alcoholic or such. But I do have to give it a second thought sometimes. I'm still lucky, though, getting out of such a situation with no showing scars."

"Still…" Alfred bit down onto his lower lip. "Sounds really hard. I'm so sorry that-"

"Don't be," Arthur interrupted him, reaching over and taking a hold of Alfred's hesitating hand. His gaze locked with his. "Don't. It's in the past for me. It's eight years ago. I wasn't living my life back then. I was trying to live hers. Do you understand that?" Alfred slowly closed his fingers around Arthur's hand, and he nodded, a smile taking over his lips.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good."

"Good." They let go of each other, returning to their meals with pondering looks. A few minutes passed without neither of them spoke. It made Arthur snicker and shook his head in defeat.

"Rotten start on a new relationship, isn't it?" he asked, but to his surprise Alfred was quick to tell him otherwise.

"Not at all. I think it's great, it's the best start I've ever had." Arthur looked at him for any signs of lying, but the other's eyes were open, honest. It made his heart skip a beat.

"O-oh… How do your dates normally go?"

"I hardly come to the dating part. I meet someone nice-looking, and we go have sex.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." Arthur straightened up in his back, a glimpse of challenge showing in his eyes.

"If you were to shag someone in here, where would you do it?" Alfred's lips stretched into a big, humoured smile.

"Honestly? Uhm, let's see…" He threw a look around, carefully taking in the place. "Of course there's the bathroom. They have stalls here, it's easy to get around a quick fuck at such place. The garden is pretty cool too. At the right time of the day, the trees will shadow your bodies if you're by the small lake out there," he pointed with his thumb, "so you could get it on unseen. Else, there's the great room upstairs. It's used for special occasions and parties and such. So normally it's empty. There's a great chair, green, good to take a ride in I guess."

As Alfred explained, Arthur listened amazed and intrigued by the fact that the other could point out the perfect spots so easily. The bloke could probably walk into any place, the most crowded room on Earth, and still find somewhere were no one would be looking as he flashed his lower regions. He probably shouldn't find it as arousing as he did.

"- for the waiter doesn't go there unless they have break. And they don't often, for –"

'_He can just go on and on. Weird. He's a gentleman in here, can behave, but if he wants to, he goes outside, fucks a lad and punch whoever laughs at him for doing so! It's somewhat marvellous. I bet he's hardly ever bored._'

"Okay, Alfred, I get the picture," he stopped him with laughter. Alfred grabbed his wine and mumbled:

"You asked for it, kid," before he emptied the glass. Arthur sloped his head to the side.

"What was your last name again?"

"Jones."

"Jones…" Arthur tapped his fingers at the table. "Jones… But your brother's last name is Bonnefoy? How come you haven't taken on your dad's name?"

"I did, but I changed it," Alfred explained, poking to a potato with his fork, "I used to be Alfred Bonnefoy, but as dad's company got more and more successful, we figured it was best if his clients didn't link his name with my wild lifestyle. He started running the place seriously for about five years ago. I'd moved out at that time, as I wanted to live at the place where the good stuff happens, y'know. And he called me and asked me if that would be okay – the name change, that is. And I just

went along with it." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled brightly.

"So you really don't mind?"

"I'm rich – why should I care about a name?"

"I don't see the connection between those two, but sure." Arthur took in a bite of his pork.

"Matthew's last name actually isn't Bonnefoy either."

"What? It isn't?"

"Well, it is officially," Alfred narrowed his eyes and looked smugly, as if he was going to crack a secret to the other, "but among everyone but daddy and the company, he's known as Matthew Williams. He just doesn't want our dad to know, for if you look up that name, you get quite some stories!" Arthur couldn't help but admit he was interested. He leaned in.

"…what stories?"

"Ooh," Alfred grinned, likewise leaning closely in to Arthur, "ooh, like how he's quite the ladies' man. He's a spoiled brat, that's what he is. I mean, I surely am too, but I get around the normal people. He doesn't. He sticks to the upper class. There's this girl from Ukraine who he's been dating for a while now. He can't even remember her name, he just likes her boobs!" Alfred and Arthur broke down into a series of girly snickering. "Like, they're so huge!" Alfred whispered with eager, showing the other the size by holding out his hands. Arthur gasped in air and clasped a hand over his mouth to keep down his laughter, and Alfred keeping on with the story didn't help much either! "So one day, I go visit his house, right? And it seems there's nobody there, so I enter, for the door's open. I hear some sounds. I think: 'Oh, he's just watching porn again,' so I go to surprise him –"

"You didn't," Arthur hissed, but his eyes weren't showing disgust, more glee by the fact. Alfred nodded.

"I did, of course!" he answered in a low voice, "and I saw them, there, in the living room in front of the fire. She was naked, on the floor, he was over her, only in a shirt. He was going: 'Oh, Eli, Eli!', and she kept correcting him: 'My name's Katherine, Katherine.'" They both laughed out loud. Arthur threw his head back and wiped off the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"How clumsy!" he hiccupped.

"That's Matthew!"

"And he seemed so arrogant and stuck-up, but he's actually –"

"- an idiot!"

"…Alfred." Arthur and Alfred looked up as someone third spoke up. A small man with straight, black hair and dark eyes were standing beside their table. Arthur had seen him before, only knew him as the owner, but Alfred was quickly up and hugging the man.

"Kiku! Great seeing you again, man!" he smiled, giving his shoulders a pat before sitting back down. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine…" he nodded, looking more at Arthur than at Alfred. "…So, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Arthur, he's my date," Alfred chirped without further thinking. Arthur's face heated up, but he managed to shake hands with Kiku and smile nicely anyway.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hmm…" Kiku was looking – no, glaring – at him with rather unfriendly eyes. "Arthur… So… Is this the one you said ran from your apartment as you called me up?" Alfred smiled apologizing and scratched the back of his neck with a pained look.

"Yeah, it… It's him."

"Hmm…" Kiku eyes Arthur one last time, before bowing for Alfred. "It was nice seeing you again. I'll be going, I have my duties. Let this lunch be on me, please."

"Oh, thanks, Kiku!" Alfred watched Kiku slowly disappearing though a door. Arthur turned to Alfred with a worried look.

"…He doesn't seem to like me?" Alfred sank a mouthful of spit.

"Uh, maybe…"

"Alfred, what's up?"

"Hey, lunch's on him – how about we get going, eh?" They'd hardly eaten anything, but during their talk the food had gotten cold anyway. Arthur nodded slightly, and they both got up.

* * *

"He's in love with me," Alfred explained as they were leaving the restaurant behind, going for the car. Arthur sent him a raised brow.

"In love?"

"Yeah…"

"What was that about the night when I ran?" Alfred looked at the ground.

"Uhm, I kinda called him up…"

"For what? …A shag?"

"…Maybe?"

"For Heaven's sake!" Arthur rolled his eyes and plunged his hands deep into his pockets of the trousers. "No doubt he was sending me such a stare."

"You aren't mad, are you?" Alfred was sending him a worried look. "Oh, it was just going so well! Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, why should I care about who you've been in bed with?" Arthur mumbled, kicking a stone across the ground. "As long as you don't –"

"I don't. Not while we're dating, okay?" Arthur sent him a suspicious look. Alfred sighed and slipped his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, cut me some slack, all right? I'm a fine guy. I do my best to be so anyway. I've dated before. Only for a short period of time, but that was because there was no connection. I am no cheater. I promise. I didn't fuck around while I was with them." Arthur leaned a little in to Alfred's embrace.

"…Okay then. Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, I – what the fuck?" Alfred let go of the puzzled Arthur as he ran to his car. Arthur's eyes widened as he realised what was the cause of the other's reaction; across the back of the car, someone has scratched 'Fags' in the car's paintwork. "For fucks sake! I knew it, it's him, Arthur, it's the guy! I knew I should've ripped those teeth from his mouth!" Alfred's fingers slipped across the word with bitterness showing all over his face. "This ain't fair, just ain't…" Arthur slowly approached him, leaning a little forward to take in the damage.

"It shouldn't bee to hard to get fixed," he said, but Alfred's stern look didn't confirm his words.

"That's not what this is about. It's the fact that he's running around laughing his ass off now, and I've lost. Completely." He straightened up and shook his head with a small sigh. "Damn it." He peeled out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and inhaled deeply. It seemed to calm him down immediately. He took a few steps back and forth, concentrating on the cigarette and nothing else, and then he nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm good now." Arthur pouted slightly and looked away, not sure what kind of reaction was expected from him.

"Oh, good…?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah." He dropped the smoke to the ground before opening the car. "Let's get going," he said, getting in on the front seat, "I don't want the day completely ruined."

"Sure." Arthur followed, once again taking a seat next to him, though he seemed a little scrupled. Alfred wasn't going to blame him for the damages of the car, was he? He watched the other closely as he started the motor, preparing to leave the parking. He grabbed the sunglasses, was about to put them on as he noticed Arthur's gaze.

"…What?"

"You're okay with the car, right?"

"No, but what can I do now?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders with a slight annoying tone in his voice, "he's gone."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Arthur closed his seatbelt. The car didn't move. He turned to look at Alfred.

"Sorry?" Alfred was blinking at him with confused eyes. "It's not like it's your fault he was a jerk."

"True, true, still."

"Like I said – you worry too much." Alfred leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his ear. "Hey, where do you wanna go next?" he asked. Arthur closed his eyes ponderingly. Misunderstanding his actions, Alfred snickered and grazed his teeth over his earlobe. "Oh, you wanna go do _that_?" Arthur's face went tomato-red, and he grabbed around Alfred's chin, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"No, and neither do you at this time of day, Alfred," he grimaced, "what kind of fun things do you normally do?"

"Hey, can I go see your place?" Arthur's eyes widened at the other's odd suggestion. He opened his mouth, closed it again, narrowed his eyes. Wasn't sure what he wanted to answer. He was still holding the other's chin, pressing his cheeks a little together, which gave Alfred the mouth of a fish. "Please?" The lips hardly moved as he said it. Arthur smiled and gave them a little kiss, before he let go of the other.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"You know how I live – I wanna know how you live," Alfred said with an obvious tone.

"Yeah, but… It's nothing special, really," the other tried, scratching his arm shyly. "Besides, it's out date. We're supposed to do fun stuff."

"But we're also supposed to learn a lot about each other, right?" Alfred sent him the grin of a winner. "And I'll learn lots about you from seeing your home!" Arthur nodded painfully.

"Okay then…"

"Great!" Alfred pulled out of the parking lot. "Show me the way!" He sent the other a pair of excited eyes. Arthur tried to match the other's mood with a smile. But on the inside he was dying.

'_My unicorn collection, my magic, my ghosts, my everything… Oh dear god, you're not supposed to show that to a guy you've only just met!_'


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: **I hope you won't find Arthur too girly D: My excuse is that he's been living as a straight man for so long, and suddenly he's not the manly man in the relationship~

* * *

"This is quite a step for me."

"I know, for me too."

"I almost feel overwhelmed."

"Uh, maybe.. Yeah, kinda feel that way. Kinda. Yeah."

"My heart's beating faster. I… I don't feel well."

"Wow, calm down – ya need a drink to relax?"

"Excellent idea! Let's hit the city!"

"Let's just tour your flat first, Arthur…"

"Oh, where's the key, where's the key… This could take a while, Alfred, I really-"

"Arthur." Alfred raised his brows as he sent Arthur a puzzled look. "Are you just trying to keep me out of your place?" Arthur shook his head. "Then why are you sheltering the door?" Arthur looked down. He was standing with his back flat up against the door, roaming through his empty pockets for the key that he knew was in his wallet.

'_This is silly, Arthur. He'll have to see how you live at some point. It's just – he's got all the fancy stuff! His place compared with mine… It's ridiculous! I'm going to look like a maniac. But, then again – I can't keep up this acting._'

"O-oh, here it is," Arthur stuttered, trying to look surprised as the key fell from his wallet. He picked it up with a shy smile and unlocked the door, took in a deep breath and finally opened it. "Just… feel as if you're at home."

"Holy-!" As the door creaked open, rainbows and unicorns welcomed him sparkling from the other side. Alfred's eyes first fell upon a huge multi-coloured unicorn statue grinning at him, then the picture above it of two horses running around in water, then the hangers formed like ponies and then- … "- crap," Alfred finished his sentence, taking a daring step in. The unicorns were everywhere he looked; hell, as he hanged his coat, he noticed there even was a jacket with glittering horses on. "Your flat is so gay!"

"It's not!" Arthur said stunned and closed the door behind. He sent Alfred a horrified glare. "Men can have unicorns without being gay!"

"But – you _are_ gay?"

"…Still!" Arthur took off his coat and shoes, turning his back to Alfred, but the other noticed his reddened face in the (sparkling-super-gay-unicorn) mirror, and couldn't help but smile kindly.

"It's quite cool," he tried to cheer the other up, "I mean, you're really into unicorns, aren't you?" He kicked off his shoes, going for the living room. Which was also filled to the brim. He felt like laughing really, really loud, and to be honest he was fighting the tears in his eyes, but he managed to play it cool, and he sent Arthur a big grin over his shoulder. "You're quite a guy!"

Arthur seemed to hesitate. Did Alfred really mean that? "…You like the place?" he asked while carefully keeping an eye on every movement in the other's face. The lad nodded.

"I do."

"I think you're lying."

"I am not!"

"…Fine, I'll believe you. For now." He still looked suspicious. Alfred had to look away in order not to snicker.

'_This place is such a gay-mess! No one has ever questioned his sexuality after seeing this flat? Everything's so… Homo!_'

"Want something to drink?" Alfred looked down to find Arthur staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Tea?"

"Coffee, rather." Arthur looked disgusted for a second, but he rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen anyway.

"I only have instant."

"That's fine with me." Alfred followed the other with his eyes, making sure he was out of sight before he clasped a hand over his mouth, quieting his laughter to a series of groans. He slowly started to stroll around the room, taking in the sight of everything, but he had to close his eyes now and then, it all being too much for him to handle. His stomach was hurting from keeping down the laughter, and as Arthur returned with a cup featuring two apparently male-unicorns sleeping side by side, he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh no, Arthur!" he yelled, and then he broke down in laughter. Arthur stared at him with a burning face and a shaking arm as the other was pointing at his cup, tears dripping down his cheeks, his whole face one big grin as he yelled: "Arthur, Arthur, you're killing me!"

"No, but I will in a second!" Arthur roared with shy bitterness, banging down the cup onto the table to look intimidating, but Alfred had gotten to the 'my-knees-are-so-weak-I-can't-stand'-stage, and was kneeling on the floor, awkwardly gasping in air between his snickering.

"S-sorry… But… You…"

"Oh, cut it out!"

"In what, unicorn-skin?"

"How dare you-" Arthur went to haul up Alfred, but the younger was quicker and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him down with him. They rolled around the floor in a struggle that could hardly be called a real fight, and Alfred quickly had Arthur pinned to the ground, his own grinning face stuck up close to the other's flustered.

"Gawd, you're such a fag."

"_I'm_ not the one with photos of naked men on my walls."

"Yet." Arthur snorted humorously and shook his head. Alfred pushed himself up from the ground, offering Arthur a hand that he accepted. "Heeh, sorry, but really."

"I know, I know." Arthur got up, fixing his messed hair with a little smirk, though he couldn't get himself to look at Alfred, "I haven't met someone who didn't laugh."

"It's not the unicorn, it's more like… the shock." Alfred raised his brows, "I mean, I expected something really boring and clean, but then I get this." He looked around, chuckling a little again and dried his cheeks off in the shirt. Arthur grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing it.

"Watch out – remember the price of that thing."

"Oh, right… You have a shirt I can borrow, then? Just to look more informal." Arthur looked ponderingly.

"Maybe. I'm not sure it'll fit… Wait a second." He went out of the living room. Alfred buttoned up his shirt, leaving it at the table as he took a seat in one of the chairs. He grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip, enjoying gazing at the details of the small figures on the shelves as Arthur came back in with a grey t-shirt in his hands.

"I found this that – what the hell are you doing?" Alfred sent him a surprised look.

"Uh… drinking coffee?" Arthur threw the shirt at him.

"Get up, get up!" Alfred stumbled out of the chair, holding onto the shirt as if it was a lifeline, eyes wide open.

"Wh-what did I do wrong?"

"The chair!" Arthur said it as if it was obvious. He patted at the back of the chair, pouting. "This is Mr. Green's chair."

"Mr. Green?"

"My ghost." Alfred looked dumbfounded.

"You believe in ghosts?"

"What? You don't?"

"Uhh… of course not?"

"You've never seen a ghost?" Now it was Arthur who looked taken aback. Alfred shook his head, making the Englishman looking rather concerned. "That's weird… But then again, I don't sense a strong spiritual energy coming from you." He scratched his chin wonderingly while Alfred slowly put on the shirt.

"Yeah-uh… You know ghosts aren't real, right?"

"Of course they are, don't be silly." Arthur sat down in the sofa, patting at the free spot next to him. Alfred assumed that meant it was safe to sit there and did so, while Arthur continued his explanation: "Not everyone can sense ghosts, but they're there. Spiritual energy, that's what it takes to be able to see them. Everyone can develop such, but you have to want to do so." He sent Alfred a pair of serious eyes. The American grinned.

"Not for me, I guess. I'm more into what I can see without trying."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I mean, you have to be able to see it and have scientific evidence before I'll believe in it. Like, aliens you know are real-"

"Aliens! Ha!" Arthur let go of an ironic laughter, "aliens don't exist!" Alfred snorted.

"They do! There are several pictures of them."

"Photoshopped pictures, Alfred."

"Nu-uh! Real ones! And eyewitnesses!"

"But I am an eyewitness to several ghosts, but you don't believe me?"

"No, for ghosts are a whole other story."

"Wanker."

"Faggot." Arthur stuck his tongue out at him. Alfred imitated him. They started making faces at each other, acting like children 'till their cheeks hurt. Alfred snickered. "This is the silliest date ever."

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool." Alfred grabbed Arthur's chin and turned his head, before he leaned in and kissed him. Arthur smirked against his lips, mumbling:

"No, it's wet and it tastes of coffee." He glided a thumb across his lips to take off the worst taste of his most hated beverage. Then he slipped an arm around Alfred's shoulders, pressed his nose to his and nuzzled them together. Alfred took a hold of his waist, as Arthur slowly crawled to sit half in his lap, half on the sofa.

"I have something else that's wet-"

"Uh, I don't want to know about that." Arthur kissed him, whether it was to shut him up or because he wanted to, that Alfred wasn't sure about, but he liked where things were going and returned the kiss with a pleased grin.

Arthur was quite a kisser for one that had never been with a man. He was obviously used to leading and wasn't backing down like most of the men Alfred kissed. Instead he fought for dominance, and Alfred found it a pleasant change. He tried to force his mouth open with his tongue, but instead found his own invaded by Arthur. The wet tongue plunged in between his lips and roamed his mouth, and Alfred allowed him to, leaning back into the sofa, bringing Arthur with him. Arthur's free hand was feeling up his body, clearly exploring, and it made him want to try it out for himself. So he slipped a hand in underneath Arthur's shirt and up over his stomach. He could feel how he tensed up at the touch, so he moaned slightly as to calm him down, telling him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about as he was into it himself.

Arthur straightened up in his back, looking down at Alfred's hand. "What?"

"Just keeping an eye on you." Alfred licked his lips and slightly massaged his skin, then brushed his fingertips lightly across his left nipple. "Ah – not there."

"Your eyes tell me otherwise," Alfred winked at him and smirked. Arthur bit down onto his lower lip and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not really… Uhm, first dates are-"

"I know, supposed to be sexless for you, right?" Arthur nodded shyly. "It's cool, I'm just checking you out." He closed his fingers around his nipple and twisted it a little. Arthur narrowed his eyes and bended a little forward.

"Stop that."

"Naw, you like it." Arthur slipped a hand up underneath Alfred's shirt and took a hold of his nipple, twisting it likewise.

"Do _you_ like such?"

"Okay, okay, then what _do_ you like?" Alfred asked, letting go of him and sending him a questioning look. Arthur hesitated. No one had asked him such a question before. He'd asked it himself once when with his wife, but she had never tried to make him feel good. So suddenly being asked…

"I-I guess… Uhm…" Arthur was looking right into Alfred's blue eyes, very focused on him. He felt embarrassed. What kind of answer did he expect? The bloke smiled.

"Just tell me what you like."

"Soft… Uhm, soft kisses, I guess…"

"Like slow lovemaking?" Arthur blushed up.

"If that's what you call it."

"So no twisting? No biting?"

"N-nothing hurtful, at least…"

"How about this-" Alfred leaned forward and caught Arthur's nipple between his lips. Arthur grabbed him by the hair to pull him back – _you'll droll on my shirt!_ – but he stopped himself, fingers in hair, as Alfred's tongue started to massage him. His other hand went up to tease his other nipple, and as he also started to use his teeth to graze over his flesh, he couldn't find the will to stop him. It felt good.

'_So this is what they call an erotic experience. I can't believe it. In my own flat, with a younger guy… And – is he getting an erection?_'

True. Sitting in his lap, Arthur could clearly feel how a bulge had started poking his butt. He massaged the back of Alfred's neck, keeping his eyes on him as he slowly started rocking back and forth across it. Alfred leaned back, gazing up at Arthur. Then he smiled.

"Your body is sexy," he mumbled and winked at him. Arthur chuckled.

"I'm still not taking off the pants for you."

"What about a jerk-off then?" Arthur pushed himself down from his lap to sit beside Alfred, shyly hiding his now wetted shirt behind an arm.

"Alfred, I really want to, I just wanted to learn to know you better before we… You know…"

"But we've already jerked each other off once before?"

"I know, I'm not being rational, I, uhm…" Arthur couldn't find the right words. Oh, how he wanted to just throw himself at the other and go mad, just shag the night away at the sofa, Mr. Green watching or not, he couldn't care.

But he feared what would happen. Alfred didn't know him _that_ well. What if they fucked, and Alfred then figured he wasn't worth spending more time on? It might be the thought of a girl, but he couldn't help it – he had started to like the silly lad, but he wouldn't like just ending it with a single date.

Alfred saw his concerns; luckily he was no stupid bastard like his dad. "Okay, okay, I can handle it myself, if it really worries you that much," Alfred sighed and leaned back into the sofa, trying to ignore the pressure that had built up. "But you really have to stop thinking of me as some sex-maniac. Surely I've been around, but I have a heart, y'know." Arthur looked down.

"I know…" They went quiet for a few seconds. Alfred excused himself and went to the bathroom. Arthur was left to feel horrible.

'_He's right – I'm acting like he's a sick bloke. I can't do that. I have to try being open-minded about him as he's about me. I have to do something that's Alfred. Yes. That is. I'll make it up to him that way._'

Arthur got up from the sofa, and the minute Alfred walked back into the living room, he said:

"Let's go to a gay-bar."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: **It's been a while, and sorry for that x3 **THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE, SO READ!** This story is getting longer than originally planned, so I wanted to ask you this - I had originally planned for an longer epilogue, but since the story is getting long, I wondered if it's even going to add anything to the relationship that you see how they're doing in the future. So I'll ask you; when that time comes, will you like a longer epilogue, like, 3-5 chapters. Or is one chapter enough? Or will you prefer I just start on a new USUK-story right away? It's going to be AU again, but Arthur is going to have more of a backbone in that one. Really!

That beside, I've started a new USUK-story, 'Watching you'. It's got a little, smexy Arthur in it, go look it up!

Another question: This chapter I've splitted in two, since it would else be too long, and you wouldn't get it 'fore maybe next month. Do you prefer to read the whole chapter, or is a cut such as the one I'm making at the end of this okay? Please, answer in your review, it'll help me!

* * *

Arthur was all quiet on the ride towards the bar. He just kept staring at his hands as if he couldn't make himself look at anything else – which might just have been the case.

Alfred had borrowed some of Arthur's clothes since the other insisted that wearing an expensive suit to a bar was a bad idea. But Arthur was tinier than Alfred in every way, and so Alfred found himself in a very tight band-shirt and a pair of tight-fitting jeans. 'It's okay,' Alfred had said, 'tight clothes are the best at a gay bar! Ya have to see the muscles, right?' Arthur had not said it out aloud, but he doubted it was just all about seeing the muscles. He could practically see everything on Alfred. And his eyes always slipped to that certain area-

"Are you excited?" Arthur woke up from his thoughts and gave Alfred a bewildered look. The other grinned. "To go to the bar, I mean. First time, right?"

"Y-yeah…" He nodded, fiddling with his tie.

"Just get rid of that already."

"No, I want to feel neat."

"It's not like people will be looking at your tie."

"I don't care, I'll be wearing this." Alfred sighed and shook his head with a little smile. Though Arthur was blushing slightly, he felt that he had won that discussion.

Alfred had wanted for him to wear revealing clothes. He hadn't wanted to. Therefore he was now sitting in a white shirt, with a black tie and black jeans and black shoes, and as he'd dressed up he'd felt young and nice. But Alfred had thrown one look at him, laughed and went:

"It's a gay bar, not a restaurant!" Arthur had had to defend his sense of fashion and had told the other off. Which had only been half successful since Alfred had just kept laughing.

But now they were on their way. Arthur bit down onto his lower lip as his gaze went to the window, taking in the change of surroundings. The boring buildings became bright, the music started playing louder and the men outside were no longer just discussing business with their mouths, but with their whole body pressed up against each other, tongues lost in the wrong throat.

'_Will I survive this? What if someone tries to rape me? I am not bad looking after all, they might! Oh dear, it's not about looks, is it? Gays will do any male! …No, stop, Arthur, you're gay yourself, and you wouldn't do anyone. Pull yourself together!_'

"Where will we be going, then?" Arthur asked, trying to lead his thoughts off of the gay-couple standing outside the window, hands down in front of the pants. Alfred was watching them from the corner of his eye. He licked his lips.

"Uhm, I was thinking of 'Pink Polly'. It's not that wild, but still fun, so it'll suit you I think. Both gays and lesbians come there." Arthur nodded. Lesbians. But would he be able to tell the difference between the men and the lesbians? Weren't most lesbians really manly?

"Sounds good," he however ended up saying, smiling a little. Alfred leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"Let's just go for a fun evening, right?"

"Right."

"Brought the card with you, by the way?"

"What card?"

"The one daddy gave you." Arthur took forward his wallet and slipped out the card from it. Alfred smiled. "Just so he won't get suspicious at you for not using money on Matthew at all, let's use it in here." Arthur raised a brow.

"Are you sure that'll be okay?" He looked at the card, almost wanting to slip it back into the wallet, but Alfred snapped it from his hand and grinned:

"It'll be fine." He put it in his pocket before turning around a corner. "There, it's down that street," he suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards a street lit up in pink. Arthur looked at it with wide-open eyes as they passed it.

"…looks like some street for prostitutes," he mumbled. Alfred snickered.

"Some of the costumers are just that. Ya'll see." Arthur tried to smile, but it was half-heartedly.

'_Prostitutes? In the bar? Not good…_' Alfred found a free spot to park at. While Arthur was undoing his seatbelt, Alfred was making sure every strand of hair was correctly placed on top of his head.

"What is Matthew doing by now, by the way? I should be looking after him…" Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"He's probably with those boobs that are attached to his girl." They both snickered at the thought.

"Oh, when you put it that way-"

"I'll but it anyway you'll want, baby." Alfred winked at him. Arthur pulled a face.

"That's just nasty."

"I know." He took a hold of Arthur's back head, leant down and kissed him warmly on the lips. Arthur hesitated, but the thought of being at a gay-friendly place made him relax quite easily, and he returned the kiss shortly before pulling back.

"Uh-uhm… To the bar before anything else, right?" Alfred rolled his eyes and got out.

"Sure thing."

* * *

The music wasn't music, just sounds thrown in a bunch, being played at once. There were people shouting and talking and whispering and it all mixed with the constant loud rhythm from the speakers, making Arthur's ears dizzy. He grabbed tightly onto Alfred's arm, not wanting to buck under in the chaos he felt that was going on around him. Alfred grinned and leant down to yell into his ear:

"If we go to the back, it's better there." Arthur nodded and allowed Alfred to guide him on their way.

Dancing, sweaty men. Girls French-kissing openly. And rather normal-looking guys in their twenties hanging around a table, sharing drinks and stories. The closer they came to the back and the bar desk, the less scary it all seemed. With the wilder dancers left behind, Arthur could sigh in relief and even smile as he settled at the desk. Alfred withdrew the card and smacked it down on the table.

"Gin and tonic for me, and-..." Alfred looked at Arthur. Arthur fiddled with his tie, cleared his throat.

"U-uhm... Just... Cosmopolitan." Alfred hesitated.

"...seriously?"

"Yes?"

"That's a girly drink." Arthur grunted and settled himself at one of the chairs with a pout.

"I like it, shut up." With a grin Alfred ordered and took the seat next to him, watching Arthur as he took in the surroundings with awe.

"You like it here?"

"Yeah, it's okay..." He leant back against the desk, tilting his head a little to the side. "It's much like a straight bar, actually."

"That's because I chose a pretty down-to-earth one for your sake," Alfred smiled, "normally you would be looking at scenes with drags and funny singers and stuff. But I guess the toilets are the same." His smiled turned smug, and he grabbed onto the glass the bartender offered him. Arthur looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, the toilets?"

"You'll see, Art'." Arthur opened his mouth to ask, but a pair of arms suddenly locked around him and ripped him into a hug.

"There you are, old man!" the man cried with a voice Arthur couldn't recognize. He sent Alfred a helpless look, but the other just smiled.

"Gilbert, hey." Gilbert? From where had he heard that na- ...oh. Arthur leant back and looked up into a grinning face and a pair of dark, red eyes.

"You're the one who tried to pick me up from the street." Gilbert nodded eagerly.

"I am indeed! Fuck, it's so nice to see you, man! I knew you were gay from the moment I saw you, I just knew it!" Gilbert sat down on the other side of Arthur, eyes widening as he saw the drink the bartender placed in front of him. "Cosmopolitan? Yes, you're super-gay."

"That's what I said."

"Shut it, both of you." They both giggled and watched as Arthur took a sip of his drink. Gilbert was wearing an open, black shirt, revealing his chicken-tattoo completely. Underneath it said: 'For bigger chicken, go down.' Arthur wasn't sure whether he found it funny or disturbing. He placed down the drink, sloping his head a little to the side. "You've got other tattoos?"

"What?"

"Besides that one." Arthur pointed to the chicken. Gilbert grinned widely.

"Yes, from Australia!"

"Where?"

"Down below, of course!" In the background Alfred sighed and mumbled something about an old, worn-out joke. Arthur just couldn't help but smile.

"And I thought straight men spoke a lot about their cocks."

"That's all gays speak about," Gilbert informed him in a preaching tone, as if he was about to introduce Arthur to the wonders of being gay. Arthur sipped at his drink:

"Oh, really?"

"Really. My mom does get tired of it-" Arthur gagged on the liquid.

"Y-your mom! You tell your mom about such stuff?" Arthur stared at Gilbert with eyes wide open. The other shrugged his shoulders and looked down with a little blush.

"It happens."

"Good Lord..."

"Hey, Arthur, wanna dance?" Arthur turned to Alfred who was smiling the smile of an abandoned child. "Just while the music is still calm." True, the beat had slowed down while they were talking. Arthur had to think that one through twice.

"Uhm, I'm not really a dancer..."

"Sure you are, come on!" Alfred grabbed his wrists and led him out on the floor. "Come, just step close to me so no one else runs with you meanwhile." Arthur quickly took a step in closer.

"What, they do that?"

"If someone sees anything they like, they try to get it. That's why people go out, you know."

"Yeah but... At a straight bar you would just ask. And never try to get someone else's partner, for that would end in blood and broken bones." Alfred snickered and slipped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"We fight too, but we're normally too drunk to care." Arthur sighed:

"Young people of today..." He placed his arms around Alfred's neck, and they swayed slowly, way too slowly to match the rhythm of the music, but Arthur felt that Alfred did his best to make him feel comfortable. Which was nice. Had he suggested for them to dance like madmen, sweat and orgasms all over the floor, he would surely had grabbed the keys to the car and driven home immediately. But this he could accept. People around them didn't seem to mind, though, after some time, Arthur noticed some of them were sending Alfred rather long looks.

"Wow, you're really popular," he mumbled, eyeing the guys over his shoulder. Alfred smiled a little.

"Yeah, I've got looks and money, what more can one ask for?"

"Personality?"

"Got that too."

"That and a huge ego."

"Hey! I know my price," he grinned. Arthur chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

"I wasn't at all popular when I first started coming here." Arthur wrinkled his brows in disbelief.

"You weren't?" The other shook his head.

"Not at all! I was 15, too young and inexperienced to be bothered with. No one talked to me, no one wanted to dance with me or do the dirty. I started to think that there might not be any gays out there for me."

"Then what? Something big must have happened," Arthur stated. Alfred nodded.

"I met this guy, this really sexy bastard. Bright hair, red eyes-"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah. We talked, and I invited him over, and he came with me just to humour himself. He'd never guessed I lived that greatly! So we fucked, and he taught me a lot."

"You got it on with Gilbert!"

"Yeah, gays have each other, you know." Arthur glared over his shoulder at Gilbert, but the man was busy flirting with the bartender.

"Wow..." Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, he's hot. Anyway, rumours came that I had had Gilbert, and then everyone liked me too. Soon they figured out I was pretty cool as well, money and all that too. So now I'm even more wanted than him."

"Does that mean that people seeing me with you is going to make me wanted?"

"Yeah! Cool, right?"

"No." Alfred raised his brows in surprise.

"No?"

"I don't want to be wanted. At least not for being seen with you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Arthur assured with a smile, "it's just... Do you really think it's nice if they want you for the money and fame, and not for liking you?" Alfred seemed completely lost with the question. He stared at something at the ceiling while he took a good while to think.

"Uh, I... Never thought of it that way." Arthur almost felt like giving him a fatherly slap.

'_How can you not think about that? You learn that in school! The child with the expensive pants is cool, but he might also be the one, who's a jerk. How come he hasn't realised that just yet?_'

Arthur looked at Alfred. Then it hit him:

'_He has probably been popular most of his life, so he has never had to think about it the other way around._'

"Well, then I guess there's nothing else I can say..."

"Eh-eh, eh-eh." Arthur stared at him.

"...what?"

"Wasn't that a Lady Gaga reference? 'Nothing else I can say, eh-eh, eh-eh,'" Alfred started singing.

"N-no! What's Gaga?"

"A singer!" Alfred beamed with a wide smile, "she's cool. I'm not too sure about her music, but she's got a high level of acceptance towards the minorities. So I think she's cool."

"Ah..." Arthur just nodded slowly. He then cleared his throat. "That beside-"

"What music do you listen to?" Alfred interrupted him. Arthur wetted his lips with a pondering look crossing his face.

"A mix of classical and punk rock."

"Punk rock? You?" Arthur grinned.

"Everyone thinks it's weird, but I used to be a punker." Alfred's smile widened.

"Oh, really? That's so hot! With mohawk and all?"

"Yes, a blue one, and I had several piercings in my ears; I even made one in my lip! Luckily, it has almost grown to be unseen." Alfred leant down and checked out Arthur's lips. As he took a closer look, he could see how the lip had a little hole in the right side, but it wasn't noticeable if you didn't know what to look for.

"Nice. I never knew you used to be that hardcore."

"I wouldn't call it hardcore. I was an angry, rebellious teen. Then I turned shy and quiet and very invisible." Alfred gave him a cocky smile.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"My father was a cop. At a demonstration I went to, it all got out of hand and the police arrived, and he was with them. I saw him being hit by my friends, and he saw me. With the most hurt eyes I have ever seen. As if he was asking: 'What are you doing here, son? Didn't we raise you to become more?' And I fled like some child." Arthur leant his forehead against Alfred's chest, watching the floor as they slowly swayed.

"The next morning we ate breakfast together. Mom knew of my style of course, but not of me going to violent demonstrations. She was rambling about how dad had gotten a broken rib and a blue eye from the evening's fight with the 'nasty kids'. That's what she called us, 'nasty kids'. Dad said nothing, he just stared at me and nodded and said: 'If one of those kids were mine, I would blame myself for having been a bad father figure.' The same day I cut my hair short and started dressing normally."

Alfred was quiet, so very quiet like at lunch when Arthur had told him about his miserable marriage. He never thought about how others could have lived differently from him, it just never really occurred to him that things were that way. He spent every day in party and sex and fun – why should he think those people around him did anything but have fun, too when at home?

Alfred tightened his grip around Arthur, leant down and kissed his forehead. "Well, never mind, 'cause you're all good the way you are now!" he beamed heroic. Arthur grinned.

"Don't take me for a child."

"I don't! I'm just saying..." Alfred smiled. Arthur sighed and kissed him shortly. Alfred wasn't a fan of short things and took a hold of Arthur's back head as he deepened the kiss. And Arthur just went along with it. He didn't really consider the many eyes staring. Why should he? It was true. He used to be a punker. A violent bastard. He couldn't care less about others, right?

Alfred's lips tasted of gin, and his tongue still held the tonic. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Alfred could taste his cosmopolitan too. If he liked it. He blushed at the thought.

'_You shouldn't be thinking about that! That's madness! That's ... A hand touching my butt? Two hands, oh, just Alfred... Wait... one of his hands is at the back of my head, and he hasn't got three hands..._'

Arthur wristed himself free of Alfred and turned around to find a bloke standing with both his hands forward, holding them in the air where Arthur's butt had been seconds before. Arthur stared at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The guy seemed to think.

"...participated?"

"This is not an open game!" Arthur said, taken aback by what he found was clear rudeness and sexual harassment. "This would never had happened in a straight bar!" The man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're actually just a straight man living out some kind of weird fantasy? I should've known... You look too boring to be gay."

"Boring?"

"Old. And that clothes-" Smack. Arthur's hand made contact with his cheek in a swift movement, making the guy flinch. He placed a hand slowly on the hit chin, looking rather surprised. Arthur was all red. Fuming.

"Yes, sorry about that, but really, that wasn't polite at all! You can't just go and touch people like that and make rude comments!" He drew in air. Then he took a step back. "Uhm, I mean, really, sorry... It's not nice to hit people." One more step back. And he turned around. And fled to the bar. Left the laughing Alfred with the guy.

"What the hell, Alfred?" The man sent him a bewildered look. "Normally your guys like to have a threesome?" Alfred held in his laughter and sent him a wide smile.

"Arthur isn't one of my normal guys, that I'll assure you." Alfred turned to follow Arthur, but threw a short look over his shoulder: "Oh, yeah, and he is straight. Just, totally trying out new stuff. So leave him alone."

At the bar, Arthur had emptied his glass and ordered a new one. He was halfway through it as Alfred approached him.

"So cool! You really showed him that you've got balls!" Arthur sent him an embarrassed look.

"I'm not a violent guy. You know that. I didn't even touch that man back in the park! But... you can't just molest people like that!" Arthur looked down into his glass. And emptied it again. Alfred snickered and slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"As I said, I just think it was cool." He pecked his cheek. "Wanna go to another place?"

"Yes! Away from him!" Alfred grinned.

"Sure thing. Let's try some place... wilder." Arthur looked at him. And then nodded eagerly.

"Let's."


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred had decided for them to go to the best place in town as he called it. But apparently, everyone shared his mind, for as they arrived at the entrance to 'Glorified' there was already a line of people just waiting to be let in. Arthur sighed and plunged his hands deep down into the pockets of his jacket. "This can take a while," he mumbled and shrugged his shoulders from the cold. Alfred tip-toed and tried to get a glimpse of the doorway.

"We don't have a while to wait, it's no fun," he said biting down onto his lower lip. He sighed and fell back down onto his heels, slumped an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "If we can just find Toris, it'll be no problem cutting the line." Arthur raised his brows and sent him a curious look.

"Toris?"

"One of my friends, he sometimes works here as a bouncer."

"Oh…" Arthur tried tip-toeing, too, to get a better view, although he had no idea what the man looked like. "You surely know a lot of people around here."

"Well, I practically spend every day of the week down here," Alfred smiled and flashed a grin as he continued, "it'll be so much fun introducing ya to 'em all!" Arthur laughed.

"Ah, showing off the straight fellow, hah?"

"Exactly, sir." Alfred offered him a sloppy salute. Someone snickered.

"Oh, that's, like, totally cute." Arthur turned around only to be met by high heels and strawberry lipstick. The girl wasn't very tall, had very bright, almost white, hair and green eyes. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Oh, hey stalker, could you, like, stop staring? I know I am super hot, but you're totally so not my type of guy." Arthur blinked and hastily looked down somewhat embarrassing. Alfred snickered and clapped his back.

"Owh, Feliks, be kind to the man! He's not used to seeing guys like you around here." Arthur almost choked on his own spit. Guy? Feliks straightened up in his back and grinned.

"Like, sorry guys. Gilbert called and said you were coming, so I, like, thought I would come and make sure you got in, yeah."

"That's so cool! Thanks, Feliks!" Alfred hugged the other. Arthur went back to staring at them, not sure how he should react. But he tried to smile the smile of a thankful man, for it seemed Alfred's friendship with everyone could do some good. After all, he was freezing cold. Standing in line for an hour wasn't his idea of a good night.

Feliks, the guy that looked like a girl, freed himself of Alfred's embrace and stepped over to Arthur, looking at him as if he expected something. He sloped his head to the side and winked at him. "Eh, I totally don't see you greeting me nicely, man." Greeting him nicely? Arthur wetted his dry lips with his tongue, uncertainty written all over his face. "Greet me as a girl." He held forward his hand. Long, pink nails. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Uh, right… Sorry, Miss." He softly took Feliks' hand in his, bowed down and gave it a light kiss. The guy's grin was wider than his face allowed.

"I totally like this one, Alfred, totally! He, like, said miss and all, did you hear that? So cool!" Feliks turned to Alfred who nodded.

"Is Toris working today?"

"Yeah, like, he never misses one of my shows!" Arthur crossed his arms and swayed from heel to toe and back again as he tried to stay warm while Alfred and Feliks chatted away. He found it somewhat calming that the guy seemed to be fairly normal even though he was wearing woman's clothing. He, however, had to admit that he preferred a regular man in trousers and shirt and not frilly skirts and leggings. But it was still thrilling seeing a cross dresser up close. He really looked like a woman. If he'd met Feliks somewhere else, like at work, he could have been fooled easily.

"Arthur, wake up." Alfred snapped his fingers in front of Arthur's eyes. He blinked and focused on his cheery blue eyes. "Come on, we're cutting the line. Toris is at work, so it's no problem."

"Really?" Uh.." Arthur saw the back of Alfred showing itself forward in line. He reached out and took a hold of his jacket, shyly stepping in between the others. He felt like an intruder, or some newbie getting all the benefits from doing nothing. At first he tried smiling friendly at the faces he passed, but all the eyes looking at him as he stepped over toes and wrinkled shirts made him uncomfortable, and instead he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Toris!" Feliks had made his way to the front on no time, hugging a taller guy. "So, like, Alfred and his date totally want to get in - that's alright, isn't it? You totally won't tell the boss, right?" Arthur could only hear parts of what was being spoken in the turmoil of people complaining about them getting quick entrance. Bits like "give you a totally nice reward" and "best man ever" reached him in Feliks' begging voice, and before he knew what was going on, he was let inside the filled room, a heavy smell of sweat and alcohol blowing him over.

"Holy-" Arthur's fingers slid from Alfred's jacket to quickly slam over his ears. Outside the music had been soothing, but inside it was devastating loud, even louder than at the last place. But as he peeked towards Alfred, he seemed nowhere bothered; instead he was just zipping his jacket open and taking a look around. As Alfred caught his gaze, he laughed - or so it seemed, Arthur couldn't hear the sounds coming from his mouth - and gestured for Arthur to follow him.

Feliks hadn't been the only cross dresser, but he'd been one of the more successful. Arthur took his time to eat up every detail possible with his eyes as they walked along the walls. Most of the men in dresses really looked like men in dresses. No more, no less, hairy legs and whiskers sticking out through their make-up. Arthur grimaced and had to look away as one of them winked at him. He wasn't disgusted by the general thought of a guy wearing a dress, but couldn't they at least try to look like ladies? Flashing cock and armpits with hair long enough to make ponytails of was just doing no good for their gender-disguising.

Alfred suddenly grabbed his arm and drew him in close. With his lips pressed closely to Arthur's ear, he howled: "Feliks will be on stage in a few minutes - I wanna go see him before the show. Ya just wait here, 'kay?" Arthur nodded and received a wet kiss on his forehead. "Cool." Alfred's hand slid down his arm and gave his hand a short tug, before he tumbled away. Arthur leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while trying to look casual, as well as he tried not to be seen.

It was painfully hot. All the dancing bodies were heating up the room and only little fresh air was allowed in through the door. Arthur zipped his jacket open and took it off, tucked it in underneath his arm. He planned on just watching the crowd without mingling with the gays, but as he let his gaze roam over the dancing men, someone was staring openly at him. At first Arthur tried to ignore the insisting eyes, then he tried to figure out if he'd seen that person somewhere before, and then fear kicked in as the rude man started to walk towards him.

"_Dear God, let it not be someone from work I can't remember, let it not be an old client, let it not be some rapist. Let it be someone who've mistaken me for someone else._"

Arthur was smiling awkwardly as his brain rambled on. Then the guy was in front of him, just staring. He was a little tinier than himself, Asian, with long, black hair and brown eyes. He raised a brow and tapped at Arthur's chest with a finger.

"Oh, so that's the great man, hah? Doesn't look so great from where I'm standing." He took a step back and snorted unimpressed. "I can see why Kiku is upset." Arthur was bewildered.

"What-eh… Are you talking about? I'm not sure I'm following you…" The man looked even less impressed.

"You're not even from around here, are you?"

"What's that question for?"

"Listen!" The man stepped forward and grabbed him by the tie, tightening the knot as he did so. Arthur placed his hands over the other's to shove them off, but he found himself stopping as he looked into a pair of angry eyes. "Kiku is like a brother to me, you get that, hah? I'm not letting some stuck-up straight guy run away with his love, count on that!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Let go!" Arthur took a hold of the man's wrists and shoved him away. "What a rude way to approach a stranger!" The man smiled a sick, humoured smile.

"You didn't seem to think so as you approached Alfred rather bluntly." Arthur's eyes widened. The man's smile turned to a smirk. "Right, I know it all. The pants down, stiff cocks. And now you have the nuts to go and be seen with him here, hah? Guys like you make me sick!" He spat the last sentence, straightening up in his back as he sent Arthur a wicked glare. "If you're with Alfred, then Kiku is hurt. And I don't like my brothers being hurt, you hear me?" Arthur was fiddling with getting his tie back straight. He hesitated at the man's words.

"You're threatening me?"

"Yao takes care of his family." The man, apparently called Yao, turned his back to Arthur. He threw a short look over his shoulder. "Take care." And as swiftly as he'd arrived, as swiftly did he disappear into the crowd. Arthur was left with a bad feeling clenching his heart tightly.

"Come, we have to hurry to get to the front!" An arm grabbed Arthur around his waist. He squirmed, assured that it was Yao coming to beat him up for good, but as he looked up it was into Alfred's smiling face. It was as if relief filled his body at once, and the beat of the music returned to his ears, when before it had felt as if he and the stranger had been trapped in a parallel dimension, only seeing and hearing each other.

"Don't go like that!" Arthur scolded him, and Alfred grinned.

"Sorry, but come on." He pulled Arthur with him into the crowd and towards the lit-up stage that had been taken over by a flock of girls dressed in pink. Arthur had no time to think over whether he should tell Alfred about his meeting with Yao or not, for suddenly the music was stopped, and another CD was set to play. "Boy, boy!" the girls started crying and swayed with their hips, and they turned to face the crowd. They were not girls. They were men. And now Feliks came out from between them, holding a microphone and pouting with his pink lips. Alfred hauled Arthur in closer, smiling brightly.

Feliks stopped when he was in the centre of the stage, spread his legs dramatically and started singing into the microphone with a deep voice: "Turn around. Stand up like a man and look me in the eyes! Turn around. Take one final look at what you left behind!" He was rocking his hips like a madman, matching the beat of the music perfectly. Arthur couldn't help but let go of a smile as the girls started to match Feliks' movements. "Then walk away, from the greatest lover you have ever known! Yes walk away! You're telling me that you can make it on your own by yourself, all alone without my help. Mister! - you just made a big mistake!"

"Wow, this is great!" Arthur admitted and broke out in a big grin as Feliks ripped off his skirt, revealing a shorter rainbow-coloured one hidden underneath. Alfred swayed eagerly with the beat.

"I know, ya, I know!"

"You think you're a man, but you're only a boy! You think you're a man, you are only a toy!"

"He does this often?" Alfred chuckled.

"A lot!"

Feliks was now standing on the edge of the stage as he laughed into the microphone and sent them a suggestive glare.

"Where are the men?" he screamed. Arthur gawked as Alfred pushed him towards the stage.

"That's ya cue, sweetie!" Arthur struggled to get away from the platform, but two of the dancing men reached down and grabbed him by the arms and someone pushed him from behind and suddenly he was where he didn't wanted to be - on stage for public display.

Arthur felt as if he was about to faint as he gazed at the many faces down there underneath him. He felt they were staring, seeing his fear as if they were wild animals on hunt. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out, and he tried to get down from the platform, but there were too crowded and therefore nowhere for him to set his foot. He tried looking for his lost jacket, just to have something to cover up in, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"_I didn't ask for this! I never did anything wrong! I just stood there, watched the show, had fun! I did nothing to deserve this!_"

Arthur was about to boil over from embarrassment, but then Feliks grabbed his wrists and pulled him in for a dance, and he felt he had no choice but to follow, so that's what he did. He took a hold of Feliks waist as had he been a girl, and grabbed his hands with the microphone, and then he started swirling around with him. Feliks blinked with his eyes in surprised, he had clearly counted on him leading Arthur around, but then he laughed and fell into the role of the submissive female perfectly. He allowed Arthur to decide their way, and soon the fear that had been burdening Arthur's heart was changed into a bubbly feeling of glee. Delight spread across his face as he looked at the crowd, dancing men and cheering men and men smiling and having fun. No one pointing fingers, no one sending him strange looks, no one wondering what a man like him was doing on stage with a girly boy like Feliks. It was like in a movie.

Movie. True. Movies were always better than reality. Arthur remembered. He remembered sitting in the living room with his family, his brothers complaining about the film they watched being stupid. His mother had been furious. 'What is that?' she'd asked, 'a main character being gay? That's disgusting! That's disgusting!' His father had turned off the television. 'You never saw that,' he'd grumbled and went to mow the lawn, to take a drink, to do something, anything manly that would assure him that he was everything but like those homosexual fellows.

His mother had hold a long speech about the difference between movies and reality. 'In movies, sometimes things are being portrayed as being okay when they're really not. As the good viewers, we must learn the ability to tell the difference between good and bad.'

He'd asked her why the movie they'd just watched was bad. She'd grabbed him by the shoulder and shaken him. 'Why? Why're you asking such a question, boy? Would you like to be like him in the movie? Chasing men and illnesses! Gays are made of diseases and sins, I'm telling you! Such a man makes his mother cry!'

Arthur had always tried to do his best not to see his mother cry. He'd been taking a good education, he'd gotten a good job, a wife. But it had all made _him_ cry, it had all made _him_ unhappy.

This was making him happy. This was thrilling. It was like in the movies, but better, much better, for this was reality, and if his mother wanted to cry, she could weep the night away!

"Alfred! Alfred, look, I am dancing! I am dancing on a stage with a cross dresser!" Arthur cried, and Alfred gave him a thumb up.

"Way to go, Arthur!"

"Come, join me!" Arthur let go of Feliks who hastily went back to singing. He offered Alfred his hands with a big smile, face flustered and heart beating rapidly. "Come and dance with me!" Alfred had no hesitation in him as he grabbed onto Arthur's hands and set off with his feet, swinging himself onto stage. Arthur was pressed to his chest, and he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"How come ya're suddenly so happy?" Alfred asked with a pondering look while they awkwardly tumbled around in between the professional male-dancers. Arthur shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something. "What?"

"I am just feeling good." Alfred slipped a hand through his hair. Arthur looked up.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." He leaned down and captured Arthur's lips with his own. Arthur sighed and stretched his arms to lock them around Alfred's neck, drawing him down for a more passionate kiss. He wondered if Alfred could taste his joy and relief in that kiss, for he wanted him to so badly.

They stumbled off of stage, went to the bar, still closely entangled. Arthur was almost letting Alfred carry him all the way, hanging onto his shoulders as if his dear life depended on it. He got his cosmopolitan as well as some Sex and the City-joke. Alfred got a shot of vodka and a seat next to Arthur.

"I want to try that again!" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes resting on the stage. Feliks had gotten down again, some bloke and his three lovers had taken over, making a strip-show. Alfred stared openly.

"How about trying that instead?"

"I am not stripping in public."

"Just yet."

"Just yet." Arthur nodded and looked at Alfred. Then he snickered. "I must admit," he said, taking his glass and swirling the liquid around, "that I am glad you brought me here." Alfred ruffled his hair and smiled.

"And I'm glad ya came."

"Feliks seems nice."

"So is his boyfriend." The brown-haired bouncer man from earlier took a seat next to Arthur. Alfred smiled.

"Of course. Hey, Arthur, Toris. Toris, Arthur." Arthur nodded towards Toris.

"I'm Feliks' boyfriend," he introduced himself further. Arthur smiled a little.

"And I seem to go by 'Alfred's date'."

"Oh, flattering," Toris giggled. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous."

"Ahh, I, like, totally disagree with you on that." Feliks' arms sneaked around Toris waist, and a lipstick-mark was quickly left on his cheek. "Liked my show?" Toris leant back and kissed Feliks' chin.

"I like all of your shows. Leaves the audience flabbergasted."

"Flabbergasted? Like, a really nice word." Arthur watched the two of them getting all cuddly with each other. Alfred kissed his earlobe and tickled the back of his neck with his fingertips.

"You're jealous?" he asked in a low voice, smirking jokingly. Arthur snorted at the humour.

"Oh, I've always wanted a man in dress, of course I am jealous," he whispered back, making the other chuckle.

"Well, we'll be heading home for the night," Toris announced and got up. Feliks clung to his arm.

"Yeah, for the night. Like, really for the night, if you totally get the sexual joke, yeah." Toris rolled his eyes. Arthur smiled politely.

"I think we all got it."

"Nice."

"Yeah, so, bye." Toris was quick to end the conversation without any more of Feliks' sexual references. Arthur watched Toris' calm frame and Feliks' swaying butt all the way out of the club. He then turned to Alfred with wide eyes.

"Just where did you meet that couple, be honest." Alfred seemed to give it a good thought, though his eyes didn't promise any brain-activity.

"Somewhere… in the town… when I was stoned."

"That was very precise." Alfred sighed.

"I know, 'young people of today'." Arthur downed his drink and hammered the glass back down onto the table.

"No, 'young person of today' is the cue, the answer is Alfred. Ding-ding-ding, correct, what have I won?" Alfred stared at him.

"What have you been drinking when I was looking away?"

"Confidence." Arthur held up his arm and tried to show off his muscles, but nothing really moved underneath his skin. They both stared at his arm for a second before breaking into helpless laughter.

"Mhmm, I think they've added a secret ingredient to this drink," Arthur snickered and gave the glass a poke with his finger. Alfred nodded with unsmiling eyes.

"Like, a little manliness?"

"Did you just say 'like'?"

"Totally."

"Like, that's totally not in fashion right now, yeah." Arthur swung his hand around in the air, imitating Feliks. Alfred made a loud gasp as if he was finding Arthur's gestures very rude, and he stood up.

"Like, say that again?" Arthur stood up as well.

"If I have to, like, yeah!" Alfred grabbed his waist and swung him around.

"Uhh, dare you to try again!" Arthur grimaced and grabbed onto Alfred's shirt.

"No swinging after three cosmopolitans, Alfred." Alfred stopped and scratched his neck.

"Sorry."

"Like hell you are." Arthur smirked and took a hold of his head with a hand on each cheek, bringing it down in his own level. Alfred blew hot air over Arthur's lips.

"Then what am I?" Arthur kissed him shortly.

"Mhmm, tasting of vodka. That's what you are." Alfred snickered.

"Oh, gimme some cosmopolitan already," he mumbled, took a hold of Arthur's head and kissed him. Arthur responded to his affection with eager, sloping his head to the side to get more of Alfred's lips, his tongue and the warm breath of his. There was something calming, yet exciting, about letting go and just sense the other. Arthur allowed his knees to go weak as they wanted to, and he leaned in against Alfred's chest, feeling his trained muscles move underneath his tight shirt. That's how he felt good, he realised. Like that.

* * *

A shot of vodka and two glasses of strange liquid later, he, however, didn't feel all that good.

"Hell," Arthur gasped, pressing the palm of his hand to Alfred's chest to keep himself distant from his warm body. "I feel like I can't… breath." They were in the middle of the dancing mass. Alfred looked like he hadn't even understood that they were dancing, randomly throwing himself at Arthur as if they were alone in his bedroom.

"What?"

"Breath.""Good plan."

"No, you see, I can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Breath!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders and started to make his way towards the bar.

"Go to the bathroom. There are open windows and air." Arthur was just stumbling along, nodding like an idiot. Sure. Bathroom. Air. He didn't even noticed as Alfred let go of him, too focused on making his way to the toilets. He slammed the door open and tumbled to the nearest stall, locking the door behind. He slid down to sit on the toilet seat, taking in a deep breath. It smelled. But the air was fresher out here, he had to admit that. The sounds were not that pleasant, though. Someone was taking their sweet time pissing. It sounded like someone else was sniffing cocaine. The stall next to him was empty. He leaned his cheek against the wall and allowed his burning brain a time-out.

"Too much… to drink…" His brain agreed. His heart didn't. It bounced around happily. All the kisses from Alfred and his tender touches and his smiles and the dances. Would he rather had missed all of that to avoid a simple headache? The answer obviously had to be no.

Arthur blinked. What was that? As he moved a little, he noticed the hole in the wall separating his stall from the next one. It wasn't huge, large enough for a cock, which was just what it was indented for. He couldn't help but smile. Silly.

The door slammed open. He could hear how two sets of feet made their way across the floor. Arthur eyed the shadows flickering across the ground, shaking and needy, the two men were clearly touching each other not so innocently. The door to the stall next to him was opened and locked, and the sloppy noises of kissing grew heavy. Someone sat down on the toilet loudly, and a zipper was ripped down.

"Don't be so brutal," a muffled voice grunted before it turned messy, the sound of licking and moans filled the bathroom. Arthur sat all quiet and listened shyly to the action going on just next to him. He had to admit that it sounded rather hot, but he had a hard time connecting the sounds to the images he was getting in his head. Probably due to the alcohol.

Arthur's gaze flickered to the wall. There was the hole… He grinned.

"_What is happening to me? A man doesn't do that… Or, well, I guess it was a man who made that hole in hopes of it being used._"

Arthur leant towards it and took a peek. He had a hard time holding back a gasp as the sight that welcomed him from the other side.

He could see the frame of a younger man getting his mouth abused by a cock, the man above him furiously having taken a hold of his head, shoving his member in and out his mouth. Spit was dripping down his lips, dirtying his chin and turtleneck sweater. The man ripped his head back to get a mouthful of air down, before he willingly offered himself to the other again.

"Wow…" Arthur licked his lips. The scenery was getting his blood flowing south, and it wasn't a good thing, for he had only planned for a short break in the bathroom. He placed a hand over his groin, just letting it rest there for now.

"Fuck!" The standing man's movements grew more erratic. The other just followed along until he was suddenly shoved back, and cum spilled across his face. He made a face of annoyance.

"Damn, that wasn't necessarily!" He ripped off some toilet paper and wiped off the sperm from his cheek. The other man chuckled deeply.

"I can always trust you when I need quick relief." He leant down and kissed the other man's forehead.

Arthur felt sick.

Not because of the scenery, hell no, but as he saw the man who just came, the blood froze inside his veins. It was Francis Bonnefoy, his chief from work, Alfred's dad, and apparently a homosexual blowjob-pimp.

Arthur slammed the door open, but his legs had decided to go numb, so he fell down onto the floor. He gasped desperately, trying to get to his feet as quick as possible. He most certainly wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with Francis!

Finally on both feet again, he made it to the door and outside. Alfred waved at him as soon as he caught his gaze, but Arthur was too provoked to really noticed. He just wanted to get out. All the way out. But he stumbled and fell.

"Arthur?" Alfred staggered over to him and kneeled beside him. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"No! Your dad-…Your fath… I…" Arthur hid his face behind his hands. Someone came over to them. He could hear noises above his head as they talked.

"Bring him home, I'll call a cab." Arthur was lifted to his feet by Alfred's strong arms. He leant up against the other as they walked towards the exit.

"You've had too much to drink, that's all," Alfred promised him, though he wasn't walking in a straight line himself. Arthur shook his head as his throat was burning for getting the chance to explain, but it only took thirty seconds for him to forget. Instead he just leaned into Alfred's embrace, closed his eyes and passed out with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: **Call me speedy 8D New chapter up quickly, because I am in a good mood. Enjoy, though it's short. And remember to review!

* * *

Arthur was floating, his body moving to the beat of the music. The men around him had no eyes, only big smiles, and they were moving closer and closer. Rock on, keep on rocking, Arthur didn't feel like stopping, not even as a pair of strong arms locked around his waist and Alfred's smooth voice whispered lovely things into his ear. His face was showered in kisses, his body was touched by unknown hands, but what had felt good earlier suddenly turned rough and demanding. There was no music anymore, only screams and yelling and nasty whispering. Yao grabbed his tie and forced him to look into his deep, brown eyes.

'Take care, take care, I take care of my family, take care!' Arthur wriggled and tried to get free, tried to get help, but Alfred was not Alfred anymore, he was Kiku, and the kisses turned to bites. He screamed for them to stop, but they wouldn't. Two hands reached out from the crowd of people, the fingers locked around his nose, slammed over his mouth, prevented him from breathing. He was burning on the inside, his lungs begged for air, and he needed it. Now.

* * *

Arthur slapped the hands away that prevented him from getting air and took in a heavy breath. Above him someone snickered.

"Awake now?" Arthur wiped his eyes from tears - just when did he start crying? - and tried to focus on the person above, but his gaze was blurry. There was golden hair and blue eyes and glasses.

"Alfred?" he asked in a hoarse voice, receiving a laughter.

"You wish, pet-boy." Arthur narrowed his gaze. A smug smile met him.

"Oh, Matthew…"

"Head on. That is, if you have a head anymore." Matthew knocked a few times at Arthur's forehead with a closed fist. Arthur groaned as a pain shot down his spine and he smacked the man's hand away.

"Stop that, that hurts!" Arthur pushed himself up in sitting position, just to be hit by an even greater pain. His head was messing with him like nobody's business. His brain told him to throw himself down and keep sleeping, his heart wanted to dance and float and drink. His liver just wanted a quiet death. Arthur hid his face behind his hands and took in a deep mouthful of air. His pupils were having their own dance underneath his eyelids. He slowly slipped down to lie again, completely wasted.

Wait - where was he anyway?

Arthur opened his eyes to take in the surroundings. He was in a bedroom, obviously, but not one he recognized. The bed was soft and black, the walls creamy and filled with posters of naked men. His eyes fixed on one of them, some black/white photograph of a guy in an erotic cowboy-costume. Kind of cute. Second thought, kind of Alfred.

"Is that-?"

"Oh yes." Matthew got up and peeled the framed photo down from the wall, smiling somewhat wicked. "You're in Alfred's bedroom, though I'm sure this photo is hanging in several gays' bedroom." He threw it over to Arthur who cached it and blinked musingly.

"Others have this?" He took a look at the photograph. Alfred was standing with his back facing the viewer, sending a suggestive look over his shoulder. He had the hat, the pistol, the pants and the boots. But the boots had high heels, and the pants had no cover for his butt. Arthur licked his lips and held it up in light flickering in through the window, getting a better view.

"Yeah, it's from a photoshoot done downtown. He was 19, met this photographer who really wanted photos of him. Stupidly he just agreed. Of course I went with him to make sure he didn't get raped or something like that. He could've been screwed to a bloody mess, I mean, look at him." Oh, Arthur was looking. Matthew took a seat on the bed, stretching his arms above his head with a bored look in his eyes. "But he had agreed to a contract I hadn't read through, and of course he hadn't taken a second look at it. It said that the photographer was allowed to post the pictures wherever he wanted to, and even sell them. Alfred's a postcard!" Matthew grinned widely. Arthur snorted witted.

"Such a dork." He put the picture down, closing his eyes shortly. "Where is he, anyway?" he asked, opening one eye a little to peek at Matthew, "and how come you're here?" Matthew rolled with his eyes as if he'd asked the most annoying question of all time. He ran a hand through his hair, making a random lock bounce up in the air above his head.

"Well, I should be the one to ask you why _you_'re here. Alfred came home completely stoned, just kicking the door into the bedroom open, you in his arms. I was just about to get it on with Katherine!" Matthew sent Arthur a displeased look. Arthur quickly tumbled up to sit in the bed again, repulse written all over his face.

"You were about to make love with someone in your _brother's bed?_" Arthur's eyes slipped over the bed. Had they done something in it before? Had there been a naked girl spreading her legs at the same spot he was sitting? Had Matthew been jerking off while-

Matthew gave his shoulder a friendly slap. "Relax! We didn't get to do anything. The bed is clean, okay? Katherine didn't wanted to sleep in anything but clean linen, it's newly washed." Arthur rubbed his shoulder with a contemplated look in his eyes, but he nodded slowly, for what else could he do?

"At least she has a little sense in her head, it seems.." Arthur rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Matthew just smiled.

"Alfred's out buying us lunch."

"Oh? He's already on both legs again?"

"Hell, his body has gotten used to a constant flow of alcohol running through his system. As long as you don't ask him anything complicated, you can't tell that he's not sober yet."

"What would be considered complicated?"

"Don't ask him what city we're in." Matthew winked at him and got up. "Go take a shower, man, you stink. Alfred has washed the clothes he was wearing, it's borrowed from you, right? It's in the bathroom, so you can just put that on. I'll go make coffee." Arthur waited until Matthew had left the bedroom, then he swung his legs out from underneath the blanket.

"_Well, I guess that's his way of making me feel like at home._"

He was having a hard on. He went to take a leak before showering. Underneath the warm water, he actually felt okay. It wasn't like he hadn't been drunk before from partying; hell, today was Thursday, and as he had went to pick up Matthew Tuesday morning, he hadn't been all that sober. Two times in one week, and he hadn't even reached weekend yet. Maybe he should start cutting down on the booze. After all, he wasn't too keen on ending up like an alcoholic as he'd told Alfred the night before.

True, the clothes Alfred had borrowed was placed next to the sink. Arthur picked up the shirt and stared at it for a few seconds before he buried his nose deep into the fabric. It didn't smell one bit like Alfred. Sweat and all had been washed away and replaced with a bitter reek of perfume. He slipped it on and grabbed the pants, looking around as he found no underwear.

"Uh, Matthew?" Arthur opened the door slightly, peeking out with only his face, "there are no underwear?" Matthew backed out from the kitchen, sending him a pair of puzzled eyes before breaking into a grin.

"I'm so used to Alfred not wearing such. Sorry. Want to borrow one of his?" Arthur bit down onto his lower lip.

"Well, I guess I have to…" Matthew disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a white pair of boxers. Arthur took them with a thankful smile. He then realised: "Wait, does that mean that Alfred was wearing nothing when in my pants?" Matthew's smile turned smug, and he just left for the kitchen. Arthur quickly slammed the door shut and stared at the pants in his hands. "…bastard."

Seated in the kitchen with a cup of coffee between his hands, Arthur felt there was something he had forgotten about. Something important. He swirled the coffee around and raised his brows, letting go of an annoyed sigh.

"_It was something that happened at the club… Something devastating… Why can't I remember? I remember Alfred and I danced on stage and the nice drinks and how he kissed me. But I can't remember this… This something…_"

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to think back, but instead of the memories from the night, he could only remember the dream he had just had. Yao had appeared in that dream. Yes, that was right, that Chinese guy had threatened him. Arthur opened his eyes again and smiled down into the black liquid.

"_That's probably it,_" he told himself in his thoughts, but he still felt like he had forgotten something.

Matthew slumped down to sit across from him at the table. He was rolling himself a cigarette with what he called for 'magic tobacco'. He stuck the filter in between his lips and lit up the roll, inhaling deeply. "Hey," he mumbled, smoke slipping from his lips, "how's it going with you and Alfred anyway?" Arthur raised a brow and took a tighter hold around his cup.

"Well, it's hard to say…" he mumbled, not wanting to say something wrong. This seemed like a set -up; the protective guy asking out his brother's newest boy. "We've only been on one date." Matthew peeled the ashtray closer and tapped a little ash off the smoke down into it.

"Alfred's a good guy," he sighed, "but he's not monogamous." Matthew raised his brows at Arthur as if he was secretly excusing for it. Arthur sloped his head a little to the side, listening. "I normally don't interfere with his relationships. It's really none of my business, but you're not from here. You're from the straight world. Things works differently there." He inhaled again, coughing. "I know. I am with Katherine, so I know. You've been with a woman before, right?" Arthur nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"I used to be married." Matthew smiled a little.

"There you go." He rested his elbows at the table, taking in Arthur's look while tasting the cigarette. "You know, girls want their dreams to come true. The dream of the perfect man who understands them and helps them and love them for what they are. They put emotions first, sex later. A girl who sleeps with someone on their first date is a slut." Arthur let go of a short laugh. If there had been a lady in the room, he would've disagreed with Matthew and probably put up a fight for women's right. But it was true. He wouldn't think highly of a girl spreading her legs immediately. "But with men it's different."

"Sex first, emotions later."

"Exactly." Matthew licked his lips. "So… had sex with Alfred yet?" Arthur's gaze locked with his. Matthew smirked.

"…Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I might." Arthur's fingers tapped against the cup's sides. He looked away and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a good brother," he said, "asking me that sort of questions."

"You must think I hate you."

"No." Matthew's eyes widened slightly. Arthur sent him a pair of smiling eyes. "Saying such shows you care a lot for my feelings. You're afraid I'll get hurt. You may be fooling others, but I can see right through you. You're actually a kind soul." Matthew snorted humoured.

"Come on." He looked down. Arthur slipped a hand through his hair and leant back into the chair.

"I've never been with a man. I've never had sex with a man. Only girls. Always girls, trying to fit in in school, high school, university, at work. Always." Arthur shook his head, the memories making him upset. "Sometimes I fucked them and called them whores afterwards, just to fit in. Pathetic, right?" The eyes looking at Matthew were sorrow filled. Matthew shook his head.

"No. I get it."

"You must think less of me."

"Of course not."

"I've always stayed away from gays. I didn't wanted to see what I couldn't have, for it just made me angry. But in my head I kept making up this image of a guy. Me with a guy. That was my dream future."

They went silent for a while. Matthew peeled up his cigarette again.

"You surely hide a lot behind that straight façade of yours."

"Well, I am a human." Arthur drank the coffee left in his cup before leaving it empty on the table. He rested his hands in his lap. "You're right. Girls are different from guys. But in the end I believe neither of us want to be left alone. I like sex. I love it., and I know I will love it even more with a man. But I like holding hands, too." Arthur looked at Matthew, who were listening carefully, cigarette hanging between his lips. "I like just hanging out, listening to music, sharing a moment. I don't think it's girly, I just think not many guys admit being addicted to such stuff. If we really hated it that much, not many straight guys could stand being with a girl. We're not emotionless." Matthew scratched his cheek.

"I guess."

"Has Alfred ever had a successful relationship?"

"Well, he's only 21," he mumbled, "he's still high on sex and alcohol. His longest worship lasted three weeks. As I said, he's not monogamous. He normally ends up sleeping with someone else. I think he doesn't like settling down. I don't think he really cares for what other feels or thinks."

"But he went with the photographer." Matthew snorted.

"What does that has to do with anything?"

"He wants to be seen."

"Come again."

"I think it's obvious." Arthur sloped his head to the side, a caring smile flickering over his lips. "He dresses up, goes to town, try to make everyone look at him. He's not shy. He shoves people aside, making them stare at him. He dances on stage, making them cheer. He befriends everyone, making connections. He wants to be seen. He wants to feel that he's something special. It seems he has always been popular. It makes me wonder; has he been loved for who he is, or for who he acted like?" Matthew narrowed his gaze. Arthur knew he was going to far, provoking the other to react. He leant in over the table, whispering:

"He went with that photographer, because he wanted to be adored, he wanted to be looked at and accepted. I bet my dear life on that he had read that contract before signing it. He didn't care. He would let the man use the photos for whatever, as long as more people would look at him and adore him and accept him."

"We've always accepted him. No one in the family has ever told him that he couldn't be gay, that he couldn't be who he wanted to. He has always dressed as it pleased him, did as it pleased him."

"Maybe that's the problem," Arthur sighed, "no one has held onto him. He seemed surprised that I hadn't had sex in public. For him that's everyday life. Having sex in public makes a greater chance of being seen than having sex in a bedroom. He's just pushing boundaries until someone grabs him by the collar and tells him to stop, tells him that he has gone too far. But when you're popular, no one does that! You set the rules!"

"And you think you can set him some rules to obey?" Matthew asked, clearly not believing Arthur one word. Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I am just saying - he might not be monogamous, he might not be able to hold onto a date. But I think he misses being able to do so, not having everything being chaos. Why else should he bother trying to get an old straight fellow to loosen up?" Matthew grinned.

"I knew it. You're just trying to assure yourself that you'll be his one and only. It's not going to happen, man. Not going to." Arthur just smiled and said nothing.

"_Maybe. Maybe that's what I am trying to do. I don't know._" He looked out of the window. It was facing out to the street. He could see people passing down at the street. "_I don't know what I am doing anymore. I don't screw random people. I like to work hard and I like to sit and have a quiet evening. And even though I am sitting in some gay's apartment, speaking to his brother and assuring myself that I know everything. I don't know why I am doing any of what I am doing. I just… like it._" Arthur nodded to himself, smiling at his dim reflection in the window. "_Yes. I like it. I feel happy. I feel good…_"

"I bring condoms and noodles!" Alfred's voice echoed through the flat and a door slammed shut. Arthur smiled and got up, following the sound of Alfred to the living room.

"That sounds good." Alfred smiled brightly as he saw him.

"Oh, hey! Ya're actually awake? Cool!" Alfred kicked off his shoes. He was holding onto two bags of goodies, looking really happy with his cheeks bright red and eyes shining. Arthur matched Alfred's smile and went over to peck his lips shortly. Alfred licked his lips with surprised eyes. "Seems like you're in a good mood?"

"I am, and starving." Arthur grabbed one of the bags, carrying it to the kitchen with Alfred following him.

"Still here, Matthew?"

"Geez, relax, I get it." Matthew got up. "I'll leave the lovebirds alone." Alfred winked at him and grinned.

"Great."

"See you, Arthur." Matthew waved shortly at Arthur before going for the door. It shut. Arthur opened the bag and mumbled something joyful at the sight of the boxes of noodles and shrimps.

"So, didya talk about anything special?" Alfred asked, placing some stuff from the other bag in the fridge. Arthur shook his head.

"Nope, nothing important. I just got up. - Which reminds me, if you ever borrow my pants again, wear underwear." Arthur raised his brows at Alfred who laughed.

"I like to go without."

"No, I am serious - you could have the sweetest groin in the world, but I don't want my crotch smelling of it." Alfred stared at him. Arthur nodded sternly. Then Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it." Arthur smiled. Alfred leant over and grabbed one of the boxes.

"Chilli-noodles for me!"

"Whatever, as long as I get to choose what we watch at the telly."

"…if you get the chilli-noodles, can I decide?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you get them - I don't feel like watching cartoons." Arthur chuckled and accepted the box.

"Why do you think I would watch that?"

"They're always sending that one with the unicorn at this time of day." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Seriously? There's a cartoon with unicorns in it?"

"You didn't know? Well, it doesn't matter, for there's Seinfeld at the other channel."

"…you get the noodles, I want to watch unicorns."

"You're such an ass."


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **This wasn't supposed to be a long chapter xD Darn, I just wanted a small one, a small fanservice-like one... But... Well. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

"This show sucks." Alfred plunged another mouthful of noodles down his throat and grunted bored. Arthur hushed at him. "But the unicorns sing! How can a horse even sing?"

"I thought you would be one to appreciate fantasy stuff?" Arthur asked, not moving his eyes away from the television. He was doing everything while watching the show, Alfred noticed; took stuff from the table, placed it back down, moved a pillow, slapped him for being loud. But never did he blink.

"Well, Star Wars 's cool, but singing unicorns?"

'_Is that a horse?_

_No, it's got a horn!_

_Then I guess it is a unicorn!'_

Arthur hummed along the melody. Alfred looked down into his box of noodles. It was empty. With a sigh he threw it to the table and slipped down to lie in the sofa, his head resting at Arthur's lap. He expected some kind of movement from the other, but Arthur was still busy.

"Arthur?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I suck ya off?" Arthur looked down. Success. Alfred smiled brightly and slowly reached for the remote control.

"Why? Why now?"

"I want to." Alfred grabbed it and turned the TV off. Arthur didn't even notice. He just placed his box back onto the table and leaned back into the sofa. Alfred dropped the remote to the floor, rolled over and pressed his nose into Arthur's crotch. The other sighed.

"The unicorns made you horny?"

"No, your complaining grunts every time I said something did." Arthur laughed and began to stroke Alfred's hair.

"You really are very gay."

"Says you who drink cosmopolitan?"

"That has nothing with sexuality to do. Sucking dicks do."

"Well then, can I?" Arthur hesitated. Alfred was practically massaging his nose down into the fabric of his pants, making the glasses on his nose tilt. He slipped his fingers deep into the mess of golden locks on his head and quietly petted his skull. He should be shy, probably, having him getting on to him like this. But he didn't feel shy. He still was a little tired from the happenings of the evening the night before, and even if he had wanted to complain - which he strangely felt no need for - he couldn't really find the energy to do so. So he ended up nodding slowly.

"Okay," he mumbled. Alfred smiled smugly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… Okay." Alfred peeled off his glasses and left them somewhere behind himself. He then reached up and cupped Arthur's head, kissed him shortly.

"_It's like what Matthew said - men and sex…"_

Alfred kissed down Arthur's neck as he slipped his hands down his sides. Arthur's muscles clenched under his touch, and he sighed lowly, slipping his hands from his hair to Alfred's shoulders as he let them rest there. He expected Alfred to stay on the sofa, but instead the man moved to kneel on the floor in front of him. He didn't waist any time, zipped his trousers open and wriggled them down to hang at his ankles. He snickered.

"You're wearing my underwear." Arthur growled.

"It's not like I had a choice." Arthur lifted his butt so they could be peeled off too. He was still limp, but slowly getting excited by the thought of having Alfred's mouth covering his cock. And still he couldn't believe how calm he was about it all. Maybe one just reaches a point where there's no more embarrassment to let out, and one can only relax.

Alfred grabbed around Arthur's cock and started stroking it with slow movements. Arthur watched him, moved his hands to rest at his sides and just watched at Alfred worked on making him hard.

"Won't you be needing a condom?"

"No, the risk of catching something when sucking off a man is low." Alfred moved in and slowly darted his tongue up across the shaft, his gaze seeking Arthur's. "You don't suffer from anything, right?"

"Not, nh, what I know of," Arthur mumbled. Alfred smiled against his skin, then closed his eyes and concentrated on licking and nibbling, getting the other hard. Arthur grunted and sloped his head to the side. Alfred was clearly used to what he did, and his expression was almost bored as if he knew every move he had to take in order to warm him up for the fun. It kind of bothered Arthur as he realised he was just one out of many to sit with his legs spread and Alfred's head between his thighs. It wasn't right.

"Alfred?"

"Hnn…?"

"Fetch me a cigarette." Alfred sent him a confused smile.

"What?"

"I want to smoke." Alfred gave him a weird look, but he still tumbled a few steps to the side on his knees and peeled out a cigarette from his box underneath the sofa.

"Here."

"Do you have a lighter?"

"There's a Zippo on the table." Alfred went back to licking Arthur's shaft, but now his eyes were curiously looking up at Arthur as he lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. It was the kind of look Arthur was out for, something more interested, wonderingly. He blew out the smoke from the corners of his lips, leaned back again and calmly watched Alfred work. The younger circled his cockhead with the tongue, licked across the soft skin underneath the pissslit and went down the shaft again. Arthur moaned.

"You always smoke when getting head?" Alfred tilted his head a little, nibbling at the tender skin again to see Arthur's cheeks go flustered. He was biting down on the filter of the cigarette, grinning a little at the question.

"My wife hated blowjobs," he mumbled and reached down to move Alfred's head a little, "there, that spot felt good… nnh.. She kind of," he took in a good mouthful of smoke, let it out as he continued, "hated the taste of cock, she said."

"I love it."

"Oh, I hadn't guessed," Arthur grunted ironically. They both snickered a little. Arthur closed his eyes and removed the cigarette from his lips, moaning lowly as Alfred stretched his lips to cover his head. He gave it a short suck before darting back with a pop as his mouth left the cock.

"I bet you've fantasised about this, then?" Alfred winked at him, and Arthur choked on the smoke. The other started unbuttoning his shirt, giving him a great view of muscles and tanned skin. The Englishman tried to look relaxed, though the sight of more skin made his blood run south. He licked his lips and narrowed his gaze. "Hah?"

"Yeah, I did fantasize."

"Tell me about it." Alfred wriggled free of his shirt and went back to sucking Arthur's cockhead. Arthur spread his legs a little more, encouraged by Alfred's hands on his knees, and he moved his gaze to the ceiling, lightly bumping the filter of the cigarette against his lips.

"When she nhh.. Sucked me, I would.. I would imagine it was a-ahh… guy.." Arthur swung around the cigarette, dropping some ash off in the motion. One of his hands went to Alfred's hair, his fingers sunk deep down into it to feel the rocking motion of his head as he started bobbing his head up and down, taking in a little more of him every time. "'nnnaah… it would be this… bloke… Young and attractive, just like… the maga.. Nh.. zines…" He closed his eyes. As he went quiet, the sloppy sounds from Alfred's mouth filled the room. The wet tightness around his cock made him gasps slightly, and he remembered himself that he didn't had to close his eyes anymore and imagine. He could just look down.

Alfred was staring up at him with his sky blue eyes. As their gazes met, he let go of a humming sound which probably was supposed to be a word, but Arthur couldn't understand it, only feel the sweet vibrations from his mouth go through his cock. He gasped and stretched his legs a little, pushed at Alfred's head to persuade him to take in more. He did, like the professional lad he was, he swallowed around his cock, drew his head a little back and then took it all the way in until his nose rested at Arthur's pubic hair. Arthur gawked at the feeling, threw his head back and curved in the back, an animalistic growl escaped his lips. Never had a girl taken him all the way in, heck, they hardly knew how to take their teeth off of his meat! But this-

Alfred slipped back, along with his tongue which skid across his skin up to the cockhead again which had gone purple-red from the sweet treatment it was being offered. Arthur dared to look down at Alfred again as he took him in once again. Alfred grabbed one of his hands and moved it to his neck, and Arthur could feel how it stretched out as his cock was being swallowed to its base. He reached for the ashtray on the table, dropped the cigarette off in it.

"F-fuck, Alfredh…" His throat clenched. He quickly drew his head back and looked away as he coughed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Alfred wiped his lips off in his arm, looking back up at Arthur. Arthur massaged his hair slowly with a little smile playing on his lips.

"It's fine, must be hard for the throat?"

"As hell." Alfred grinned brightly, "But it's worth it."

"Can I try?"

"What?"

"Sucking you off…" Alfred sloped his head to the side and smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Arthur took a hold of his cock, stroking it as he watched the other. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he realised just what he was asking for. "I mean… I have never… And I would really want to try, you know?" He looked away, Alfred's eyes too intense to stare into. Alfred got up from the floor and brushed his knees.

"Okay, but let's move to the bedroom. I betcha don't wanna be on the knees?" Arthur nodded thankful and got up, stepped out of his pants and underwear. He followed Alfred towards the bedroom, felt kind of awkward walking with his cock hard and without pants, while Alfred was shirtless and groping himself. It was like some sort of bad armature porn. Directors cut - now you move to the bedroom. Arthur smiled at the thought.

Alfred sank down to sit at the edge of the bed, removing his socks. Arthur crept in underneath the cover, suddenly feeling a bit exposed. Maybe because he'd just been lying in here with Matthew sitting at the very same spot as Alfred. He made a grimace of annoyance and tried not to think of him. He stroked his cock more furiously.

"Don't cum too early." Alfred's lips were at his right ear, his words followed by a quick, low laughter. Arthur moved his gaze to him. He was naked, all naked, on all fours and next to him, showing it all off. He had to swallow a heavy mouthful of spit that had suddenly gathered at the back of his throat.

"…you're naked," he stated in an obvious tone, making Alfred laugh loudly.

"Y' wouldn't like to suck it through th' pants, now, wouldya?" He bumped down to sit on his knees, his cock laying limp and open for him to see. Arthur had seen it twice before, but it still made his heart pump faster. After all, he hadn't seen Alfred all naked, all exposed. He was so young looking. There still was some body-fat on him like any teen would have, and supposedly he just hadn't shred it off yet. He was still early in his twenties, sometimes Arthur forgot. He didn't feel that older when with Alfred, especially not when being the one to decide for them to watch unicorns-cartoons. But now he did, a little more scrawny, his cock slightly smaller. His eyes slipped to Alfred's pink nipples. Alfred noticed and twisted them with a grin.

"I know it, I am wonderful." Arthur blushed.

"Don't make me nervous."

"Nervous?" Alfred raised his brows wonderingly. "We're not even to fuck, dude?"

"I know that, still…" Alfred leaned back and spread his legs, smiling at Arthur.

"Well, getting to it or wha'?" Arthur nodded, leaned forward and moved over to Alfred. He sat down in front of Alfred, looking down at his cock with almost unsure eyes. Alfred tried to help him:

"Just… Stroke it first, yeah?" Arthur leaned in to rest his forehead against Alfred's shoulder as he took a hold of his dick. It was warm, he could feel it pulsating between his fingers. The sensation made his own cock throb in anticipation. He slowly started stroking Alfred's, then tightened his grip and speeded up a little. Alfred's fingers caressed his back meanwhile, drew circles on his shoulders and slipped down his spine. Arthur lifted his head, placed a small kiss on Alfred's exposed neck. It tasted of sweaty salt. He quickly decided that he liked the taste, slipped out his tongue and licked off more. Alfred chuckled.

"You're not as shy as I expected!" he grinned and dug his nose into Arthur's hair. Arthur giggled.

"It's not like I haven't been with someone before, just… Not a man…"

"Feel more comfortable?"

"Yeah, with a woman it was just awkward," he mumbled, slipping up his free hand to cover one of Alfred's nipples, "this feels more…"

"Like home?"

"Shut up, Hollywood. Correct. Just correct." Alfred nodded, his nose tickling Arthur's scalp. Arthur pinched his nipple between the tips of his fingers, receiving a wanted gasp from Alfred.

"Nah, in Hollywood, the scene would have ended already," Alfred laughed breathless. Arthur gave his chest a light push and the American willingly sunk down to lie on his back.

"Oh yeah, the black curtain would've been sunk down." Arthur himself sank down to hover above Alfred's cock. The head was turning dark-brown with each of his strokes, he noticed, and the large vein underneath had started throbbing. Unlike himself, Alfred had no foreskin. He had always thought little of men who got it removed - it was like an eye with no eyelid, he thought. But Alfred's cock was nothing like that, it was great just like this. He licked his lips and moved down to his sack, hanging heavily underneath.

"No playing with the balls," Alfred guided him, "I am too sensitive for that."

"Okay." Arthur went back to the cock he was still stroking. He sloped his head to the side and sat up a little. "Oh, do you have paper towels?" he was suddenly reminded, "I don't.. uh.." He licked his lips. Alfred grinned.

"Swallows, just say it. In the upper drawer." Arthur let go of Alfred as he reached over and opened the drawer, roaming through the stuff in there until he got a handful of paper tissues. As he turned around, Alfred was staring at him.

"…what?"

"Nothing, just got a great view of your ass." Arthur gritted together his teeth in embarrassment, quickly slammed the drawer shut and went back to Alfred.

"Shut up."

"Why, isn't that, likeah… a compliment?" Arthur took his sweet time placing the tissues next to him in a fine bunch so he did not have to look at the other.

"Well, I have never been too fond of it."

"Really?"

"My wife used to call it the sag." Alfred's eyes widened. Then he laughed.

"The sag? That's so mean!"

"Well, she had a little round bum."

"And saggy boobs, I bet." Arthur didn't wanted to, but he couldn't help but giggle.

"…a little, maybe."

"There you go!"

"I think it's too big."

"Easier to hit with the dick." Now they both laughed.

"Stop it, this isn't getting me in the mood," Arthur chuckles.

"Then don't speak of your ass, man." Alfred grabbed his own cock and started pumping it to make it all hard again. "Can't you, like… Touch yourself?" Arthur raised a brow.

"What?"

"Come on, help me become hard." Hesitatingly Arthur slid his hand down to grab himself. Alfred smiled and nodded encouragingly as Arthur stroked himself, wetting his cock with his pre-cum. He was still rock-hard, no problems there. His hand were wetted with pre-cum and he let go of himself to stroke his stomach, underneath his shirt, to his chest, his nipples. Alfred's eyes were following him quietly, and he felt he had to do a show, and a good one. He twisted his own nipples, gave them a little yank and moaned. Alfred closed his eyes and mumbled something, opened them again and sat up. "Good, get going now."

"I know." He closed his hand around Alfred shaft and started stroking it again. After a while, he leaned in and let his tongue slip up Alfred's cock. It was a weird sensation. His meat was soft, but still hard and sweaty, it tasted of man and soap at the same time. Arthur moved up and gave the cockhead a kiss, then two, then he licked it tryingly. Alfred massaged his scalp as an encouragement, though Arthur needed none. He was fascinated by the way the cock felt against his tongue, his lips. It was different from any other feeling he had had before, he could find nothing to compare it with. Why, he wondered, hadn't his wife wanted to do this more often, if it felt this great?

"'s it okay?" Arthur nodded and looked up at Alfred.

"It's weird, but…" He smiled a little, then went down on him again. He didn't have to finish his sentence - his shining eyes said it all.

It was an unknown feeling to him, stretching his lips wide to take in the head of another man, but he knew what shouldn't be done; teeth. Keeping them away the best he could, he tried to take Alfred in. But it was though. He didn't had to keep his mouth open for long before his lips started shaking. He had to let go of him quickly, and instead he went back to stroking him while he relaxed his mouth. Alfred was smiling sweetly.

"Not easy, hah?"

"I don't get how you can take it all down just like that." Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Lots of practice. And not everyone can learn. Don't push yourself." Arthur kissed Alfred's shaft, licked up to the head and again tried to close his mouth around it. Little by little, he worked the head in until it bumped against the inner of his cheek. Alfred moaned slightly, twisting a little of Arthur's hair around his fingers. "That's how it should feel," he mumbled, making Arthur feel somewhat proud. He tried gliding it across the inner of his wet cheek, darting his tongue out to help him, and the sighs he received sounded amazingly in his ears.

"_I am doing it. I am really sucking him off. Having another man's cock in my mouth…"_

Arthur felt how his own cocked throbbed at the realisation. He let go of Alfred's and reached down to slowly stroke himself as he took a hold of the younger's cock and started licking up the shaft again.

"You're really getting off on this, aren't you?" Alfred mumbled somewhat taken aback at the other's daringly attitude. He straightened a little up in his back to watch Arthur jerk himself off. "Nice…"

A few minutes passed with Arthur sucking and nibbling at Alfred's flesh, getting his pre-cum flowing. Alfred was watching the scene with a satisfied smirk as had he won some kind of competition, now getting his dear prize. His cheeks had turned pink, and he was stone-hard, almost ready to burst. But then he pushed Arthur's head back and nudged for him to sit up.

"Flesh to flesh," he mumbled against his earlobe, a bit hasty was his voice. Arthur nodded and leaned in to Alfred, pressing his cock to his with a sigh. Alfred hadn't had enough, grabbed around him and drew him in closer until their arms and legs were entangled and cocks pressed closely to each other. He pressed Arthur's hand to his cock, let his own wander down Arthur's and started stroking them both off with hurried motions. The sensation of being so close was all it took for Arthur to cum, almost immediately, leaning in against Alfred with a grunt, muffled down by his shoulder. He had been so close for the last two minutes, sucking Alfred off and touching himself, so the orgasm was a welcomed relief.

His hand started pumping Alfred furiously, and Alfred grabbed him by the head, pulled him in for a deep kiss with his tongue plunged into Arthur's mouth. It was a sudden action that caught him by surprise. From Alfred's tongue he could taste himself, the metallic fluids of his own, and he moaned husky, moans that were swallowed by the other. He couldn't concentrate. His fingers squeezed around Alfred's cock, and the man moaned, slapped his hand away and jerked himself off to climax.

Arthur moved a little back and watched as Alfred came, his cum hitting his stomach, slipping down across his fingers. He was still recovering from his own orgasm as he grabbed one of the paper tissues and started to wipe himself off. Alfred slowly followed, grabbed one himself and wiped off his stomach.

"Hah, not bad of a first-timer," he admitted. Arthur snorted.

"I know I have tricks to learn."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, ya know…"

"…" Arthur watched Alfred as he got himself all clean. "Why did you kiss me?" Alfred raises a brow.

"Why? Is that a question? Isn't it normal to kiss someone?"

"Yeah but.. After you went down on me and all…"

"Do you mind?"

"..not really, no."

"Then it's all good, right?" Arthur hesitated, then he smiled slowly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred slipped an arm around his shoulders, leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled against his skin. "You're such a cute old man."

"I am not old," Arthur mumbled, turning his head and pecking Alfred's lips.

"And your ass is not saggy."

"Shut up."

"Okay, then it is saggy, if you prefer it that way."

"Your balls are saggy." Alfred laughed and let go of him, got out of bed as he started to pull his pants back on. Arthur, too, got up standing.

"Could you give me a ride back home? I need to get some papers done before tomorrow."

"Going back to work soon?"

"Yes, I should only show Matthew around for a few days." Arthur hesitated. "…Which I never came around doing. Tomorrow is the last day."

"Well, he has had the time of his life with that boob-girl of his." He slipped on his shirt, watching Arthur trying to fix his crumbled one. "Hey, how about we all four go to lunch tomorrow or something, okay?" Arthur looked up, smiled brightly and nodded.

"Great idea, actually."

"Coming from me?"

"Indeed." He went to the living room to get dressed up again. His underwear was missing. He started crawling around on the floor after them, swearing under his breath. "Just how far can they have went?" He reached in underneath the sofa. Ah, there! He pulled them out, but along with them came a photograph. It was bended, on the side facing him he could see a naked Alfred looking back at the photographer. He snorted. "Of course, more cowboy stuff?" He slipped the underwear on, fixed the picture out to see the whole thing. To see Kiku. Naked. Next to Alfred. Date of the photo in red above.

"_Today is Thursday… This was taken… Tuesday… This very, bloody Tuesday we started dating!"_

"Do you want more coffee?" Alfred came out from the bedroom. Arthur quickly plunged the photo down into the back of the underwear, not thinking his actions through. He just didn't want for Alfred to see it. Something told him he should not know he had seen it.

"No thanks, I just want to get home."

"You look pale - was my cock too much for you to handle?" Alfred laughed. The laughed sounded somewhat disgusting. Arthur quickly slipped on his pants.

"No. I just need to go home. Now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** Do you think Arthur is pathetic? Do you think I have given him no backbone? Made him too OOC? Stop reading.

* * *

I... am not sure what I think about this chapter, though it was fun writing. I hope you won't blame me!

Arthur closed his eyes, drew in a heavy mouthful of air and wrinkled his brows in a thinking manner.

"_Now, let's get this straight… I go out, I meet a guy and after a lot of turmoil we decide to date. Everything goes fine. We have fun. I meet his friends. We end up at his place. We have some more fun. Everything seems like a T-rated happy-happy movie. Then I find a picture. He's naked on it. So is one of his best friends, one that is supposedly in love with him. The date of the picture tells me he's been fucking the lad after we'd started dating._"

Arthur nodded a little. Just right, just right.

"_Alfred comes back into the room. I have two choices now; I can either ask him about the photograph, or I can act like nothing has happened. And, being the clever, elderly, mature man I am, of course I decide to-_"

Arthur opened his eyes and threw a look around.

"_- go to a bar with Ludwig. Bravo._"

"This is great!" Ludwig slammed a glass of beer to Arthur's chest. Arthur quickly got a hold of it and sent his friend a thankful smile. Ludwig's smile was even wider as he settled down to sit at Arthur's table. "Two times in one week and we haven't even reached weekend yet! Arthur, we're turning into classy men!"

"Classy men with red noses and no liver," Arthur snickered down into his glass. Ludwig roared with laughter, though Arthur doubted his joke was the cause of it. He was going at his third glass, but the German had already emptied four. And he was halfway through his fifth.

"Living the single-life, man! It's modern, you know? I read it in the newspaper this morning." Ludwig leaned in across the table as if he was to share a big secret with Arthur. His eyes were opened wide and even in the dim light of the bar his blue eyes shined like the sky. "It said that more and more men are choosing to be single. Not because they can't get a woman, but because life's much easier that way!" He nodded, Arthur nodded and they drank a toast to living alone.

"How is it at office these days?" Arthur asked after a minute in silence. Ludwig wiped his wet lips off in his shirt and sent Arthur a tired smile.

"It's the same, nothing ever changes there." He shrugged his shoulders, then raised a brow as he was suddenly reminded of something. "Oh, no wait - we've got a new employee in our section. He's not supposed to be there for long, just a few weeks until Johnson comes back."

"Ah, how is he then?" Arthur asked bored. New workers came and went - people had to be a little bit odd to handle working with Francis and those employees could be hard to find. Arthur himself was odd in the way that he didn't mind Francis' flamboyant attitude. Ludwig was odd because he had the guts to stand up to Francis. Feliciano was odd because he was Italian. "Someone who will be able to work with us?" He looked over at Ludwig while sipping to his beer. Ludwig nodded with a surprised glimpse in his eyes.

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool actually. We went for a beer Tuesday evening since you weren't there to go with me. He's pretty smart, into technology and such. I think you'll like him."

"What's his name?"

"Uh, Eduard, I think." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and placed his glass back down onto the table.

"Never heard of him."

"Want a new glass?" Arthur was about to laugh. Ludwig had just handed him this glass, it was still filled to the brim! But as his eyes caught a glimpse of the German's glass, he noticed it was empty.

"…you've got to be kidding me."

"You have to be the weakest drinker I know of."

"You have to be the heaviest drinker _I _know of," Arthur spat back and then grinned. "You can take mine, I have a little headache."

"Alright, I am diving in!" Ludwig hastily claimed Arthur's beer as if he was afraid the other would regret offering it to him. Lips to glass. Arthur felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart as he realised what he had just done.

"_Ludwig is drinking from a glass that has touched the lips of a gay._"

He started fiddling with his tie. As Alfred had driven him home, they'd agreed to meet the next morning for a trip with Matthew and Katherine. He'd then decided to just work his ass off and forget everything until then. But he couldn't, his thoughts always getting back to the naked Kiku on the sofa.

He had wanted to throw out the picture to get peace in mind, but he just couldn't. He had been standing with the photo above the waste bin, ready to let it slip down into the masses of rotten food and dusty papers. But something in him made him close the bin and leave the photo at one of his shelves. Why, he wondered, couldn't he just let it slide. He wasn't man enough to ask Alfred about it anyway, so he might as well just forget about it already.

"_It's just sex anyway._"

The more Arthur thought about it all, the more he felt like puking. What good had it done his life that he figured out he was gay? It had ruined his marriage, he couldn't tell friends because he could lose them, he had a lot of sexual desire he couldn't get to live out, he had been threatened by some Chinese guy and apparently he was being forced into a lover's mess that he had nothing to do with to begin with. This couldn't be good for his health. Hell, he could die of stress if this kept up!

"Arthur?" Arthur blinked with his eyes as Ludwig spoke to him. The man looked worried. "Arthur, are you okay? You've been dozing off a lot this evening.." Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. Ludwig wasn't finished being worried, though. "Is it about that guy you're to show around? An annoying brat or what?"

"No, he's fine, it's fine," Arthur assured him though the tone in his voice was sad.

What kind of man became gay anyway? Here he was sitting with Ludwig - his dear friend through the last twenty years! Straight, good old Ludwig who had always helped him out when he needed it. He had been there for him through his rough time as a teenager, he had seen him dump and been dumped by girls, they've been to tons of concerts together, they've gotten drunk a countless times, they've been fighting, made up, went to drink again. Never had Ludwig let him down. He couldn't imagine having a dearer friend.

But the last few days he hadn't been a good friend to him. He had been gay. He had kissed a man, danced on stage with transvestites, sucked on a dick. And still he went back to sit and drink with caring Ludwig without telling him about his escapades.

Arthur felt like shit.

"Now you're dozing off again," Ludwig pointed out and Arthur got up, putting on his jacket.

"Let's go to a strip-bar." Ludwig's eyes lit up.

"What? Really?" A huge smile spread across his face. Arthur nodded with a tired smile.

"Yeah, you choose your favourite place."

"You're the best!" Ludwig got up, too, and swung his jacket on, "I know just the place!"

"Hey, guys." Arthur and Ludwig turned at the shy voice. Next to them Feliciano was standing with cheeks red from the cold, wearing a brown coat and yellow scarf. His smile was a bit wary, but his eyes were glistening with glee as his gaze met with Ludwig's.

"Feliciano…" the German mumbled and Arthur could almost feel an aura of disgust emerge from him. He quickly stepped in and slipped an arm around Feliciano's shoulders.

"Feliciano!" he said, too, but in a much more joyful tone, "great to see you! You're out to get a beer? …alone?" Arthur looked around, sure that Feliciano must have been coming with someone, but there was no one to be seen. The Italian shook his head.

"I'm here by myself." They all went silent. Ludwig was looking at Arthur with confusion in his eyes from the way the other was touching Feliciano so friendly. Arthur blinked.

"Uh, Feliciano and I know each other from outside of work," he explained quickly and smiled brightly, "we.. Eh.. We both love unicorns!" Ludwig snorted and looked at Feliciano.

"Really?" Feliciano hesitated. Arthur stomped on his foot and he then nodded.

"Uh-erh.. Yes. I do. …apparently."

"So he's all good! Hey, want to join us?" The Italian's face lightened up as much as Ludwig's darkened.

"Sure!"

"It's okay with you, right, Ludwig?" Ludwig zipped up his jacket.

"Well, we're going to a strip-bar. I don't suppose _your kind_ likes those places?" He smirked at Feliciano. Arthur was about to step in once again, but the Italian wriggled free of his arm and stepped over to Ludwig.

"I'm in. I love strip-bars." The German blinked surprised with his eyes.

"Really?" Feliciano nodded and looked away as if Ludwig's question bored him.

"Yes, I have no problem with it." He glared up at the taller and raised a brow. "But maybe you have, since you're hesitating? Are you just trying to cover up for you less masculine sides by watching naked women dance?" Ludwig snapped in a mouthful of air. Feliciano smiled sweetly. "Maybe you're the one playing with the wrong hole."

Arthur gasped and hid his mouth behind his hands. Ludwig was going to hit Feliciano, he just knew it! …but he didn't. Instead Ludwig laughed out loud and gave the Italian's shoulder a clap.

"Okay, I get it, I get it," he said and plunged his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "sorry. Let's just get going, right?" Feliciano nodded and looked at Arthur with cheerful eyes. Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "Coming?"

"_That's another way to deal with stuff, I guess…_"

Arthur nodded and the three of them then left the bar to see some girls.

* * *

"And so we meet again." Last person Arthur had expected to see.

"Matthew!" The blond bloke smiled at them and waved. Arthur stumbled over to sit at Matthew's table that was comfortably placed close-up to one of the stages. In the violet light a brown-haired girl was swaying her hips and grinding her body up and down a shining pole. "What are you doing here?" Matthew rolled his eyes at the question and pointed with a thumb up at the girl. Arthur sighed. "I know _that._ But you have a girlfriend, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ludwig and Feliciano reached them, Ludwig looking rather satisfied with the nice view the table gave.

"One of your friends?" he asked Arthur in a hopeful voice. Matthew nodded before Arthur had the time to answer.

"Yeah, just settle down here."

"Great!" Ludwig quickly slipped down to sit on the other side of Arthur. Feliciano was still standing with helpless eyes. As Matthew opened his mouth to greet his old friend, the Italian bowed down to shake hands with him instead.

"Feliciano. Nice to meet you." Matthew looked at his hand, then up at him and then he slowly shook his hand.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Matthew."

"And I'm Ludwig." The German saluted. Matthew smiled at him and then at Feliciano, suddenly getting the idea. He turned back to Ludwig.

"One of Arthur's colleagues, I suppose?" He nodded and grinned.

"Though not as successful as my good buddy!" He patted Arthur's shoulder while shining with pride. "This guy has been chosen to show around the boss' child this week!" Matthew raised a brow and smiled a little. Ludwig misunderstood the face he was making and turned to scold Arthur. "You haven't told your friend that? You're too shy! It's such an honour, you should brag more!" He then hastily turned back to Matthew before Arthur had the chance to stop him. "I've heard he's a selfish brat, but Arthur's doing good."

"I never said he was!" Arthur tried to save the scene, but no one was helping him out. Feliciano sat down between Matthew and Ludwig and nodded eagerly.

"It's true, there's a rumour at work that the boss' kid is a completely ass towards everyone." He looked at Matthew who discreetly winked back at him. Arthur hammered his closed fists onto the table, his face getting redder with the second.

"N-no there aren't such rumours! I-I think he's a great man!"

"With Francis as a father he's surely completely mad!" Feliciano and Ludwig was roaring with laughter and now Matthew was snickering, too. He turned towards Ludwig in his seat and offered him his hand.

"I don't think I have introduced myself yet," he said, shaking Ludwig's hand as the other took a hold of his, "My name is Matthew Bonnefoy, I am the dumb madman Arthur's showing around these days." Ludwig's face whitened. He loudly swallowed a mouthful of spit as his eyes slipped to Arthur with horror. Arthur was hiding his face behind his hands.

"I… will… go and get us some beer…" Ludwig got up.

"Martini for me," Matthew shouted after him, making Ludwig jump in his flee. He grinned widely at the others.

"That was mean," Arthur howled from behind his hands.

"That was fun - he's really the one, Feliciano?" Matthew sent the Italian a pair of surprised eyes. Feliciano nodded. "The way you spoke of him I was expecting someone more… pretty."

"He is pretty!" Feliciano claimed. Arthur growled and rested his hands in his lap.

"I thought everything was going to get the opposite of pretty back at the bar," he sighed at the Italian, "from where do you get the guts to speak to him like that?" Feliciano shrugged his shoulders and threw a look in the direction Ludwig had disappeared.

"Hiding is doing no good. I don't want to be beaten up, so he doesn't have to know I am gay," he looked at Matthew, "and therefore I don't want him to connect you and me with each other." The Canadian nodded with sympathetic eyes. "But…" he turned to face Arthur again, the pain in his voice so pure, "I can never be close to him if I act all shy and flustered. I just have to treat him like everyone else, you know? If he ever gets over his homophobia, we can take it from there." Arthur nodded and looked down at his hands.

"You're strong."

"Stronger than you'll ever know," Feliciano chuckled, "you have no idea of how hard it is to be gay." Matthew's loud gasp made them both look at him.

"You mean, Arthur hasn't told you yet?" The look Matthew was giving Feliciano was that of a child who had a big secret to tell the world. Arthur shook his head violently.

"Don't you dare, Matthew!"

"What is it?" Feliciano wanted to know.

"No, Matthew, no!"

"He's gay, Feliciano!"

"What?"

"No, I am not!"

"He's dating my brother!" Feliciano was clapping his hands together in joy.

"Really?" He looked at Arthur. The Englishman was tomato-red and shaking with embarrassment.

"No, don't believe him, Feliciano!"

"But that's so great!" The Italian wasn't listening to him at all. He leaned over and took both of Arthur's hands in his, giving them a good squeeze. "Arthur, Alfred so needs to get a real boyfriend - I can't think of anyone more fit for the position than you!"

"_Alfred_ needs?" Arthur cried, feeling trapped. Feliciano kept nodding.

"Gilbert agrees with me, I know! I was hanging out with him this morning and he said he'd met you! He likes you, he thinks you'll be perfect for Alfred!" Arthur shook his head and sent Matthew a helpless look. Matthew smiled.

"It's true."

"If you two got together, he could finally find some peace in his life!" Feliciano squeaked. Arthur shook his head wilder. "Alfred needs a real man. Someone to take care of him! So, please, help him out, Arthur!" - and he ripped his hands free and got up. Even Matthew looked surprised at Arthur's strong reaction. Arthur growled.

"_I _shall help _him _out? It's always about Alfred, isn't it? _Alfred _needs and _Alfred_ wants and _Alfred_ did and _Alfred _is. It's never _Arthur_, is it?" Matthew scratched the back of his neck.

"Errh, are you mad about something?" Arthur wanted to say something, but he stopped. He realised what he had just shouted. Even the stripper was looking down at their table now.

And it was as if it made sense. The date tomorrow. The photo. Oh, the damn photo back at home!

"Never mind." He tightened his scarf. Feliciano looked as if he was about to cry.

"I am so sorry Arthur if I said anything wrong! Please, don't leave!"

"I… I have an headache, I've had too much to drink," Arthur lied, shoving his chair to the side, "tell Ludwig that."

"Arthur!" the Italian cried after him, but he was already on his way out.

* * *

The air seemed chillier, the rain fell harder on his body and he staggered down the street as if he really had had too much to drink. His mind, however, had never been more clear.

It really was all about Alfred anyway, wasn't it? He'd only known him for a week, but still it seemed people kept questioning and explaining their relationship. Kiku was apparently angry at him for dating him in the first place. That Chinese lad also thought he should keep his fingers away from him. Matthew had little faith in the two of them being together and spent their conversation reminding Arthur that he was the one with a responsibility in their relationship, since 'Alfred couldn't stay faithful'. Gilbert and Feliciano apparently cheered them on, Gilbert having taken a liking in him and Feliciano looking at him as Alfred's guardian angel!

"Fuck!" Arthur kicked a lamppost he passed, almost slipping in the rain and hammering his head down onto the ground. Instead he stumbled down onto his butt, sitting and looking up into the sky. He felt like a sad excuse for a man who was acting out a very bad and very dramatic movie-scene. "I want it to be about Arthur," he mumbled and reached up to catch some raindrops in his hands, for he guessed any dramatic character would be doing that now if it really was a movie. Then he laughed.

The one he really was angry at was himself. To hell with the others, they just did what they felt was right. But himself? He should be the one thinking of Arthur Kirkland! He should've turned the date with Alfred tomorrow down, he should've asked him about the photo, he should've forced Alfred to play by the rules. 'When dating, you don't fuck around'. He'd said that, Alfred had broken the rule and he should've told him he had to take his punishment - the end of them dating.

That was the right thing to do. To keep his pride and his emotions somewhat stable. He got up and waved a cab over. Now it was time for him to stand up for himself. He would tell Alfred to explain himself and if he couldn't, he would say, "I am breaking up with you." Which wasn't really all that correct, since they've only been dating so far, but still!

Sitting in the cab Arthur kept repeating it, "I am breaking up with you." But the closer he came to Alfred's apartment, the less he liked his own words. "I am breaking up with you…"

Arthur was slowly walking up the stairs towards Alfred's apartment. He was shaking. Maybe it was from the cold, maybe from the drinking, maybe he was just nervous. He just didn't like thinking it was the latter that made him so pathetic and so childish. And what was he getting all that worked up for anyway?

"_Of course Alfred will have an explanation ready. I am sure. We've had such a good time together, I've told him so much about me and my life - why would he be fucking around with others?_" He smiled a little. "_Gilbert's a good friend of his and even he says we fit together. Then it must be true, right?_"

Arthur reached the top of the stairs and the door into Alfred's flat. He knocked on it to wait for an answer, but the door hadn't been properly closed and his knocking made it slide open. The living room was covered in thick dark. Warily, Arthur took a step inside.

"Alfred?" he called out, but got no answer. He turned on the lights, but he couldn't see anything. "Alfred?" As he looked around, his eyes fell upon a bottle of wine that had been knocked over. Glass and wine was spread all over the floor, soaking in the white, expensive carpet. Actually, a lot of stuff had been knocked over. It looked like - "someone… has been roaming through his stuff? … a thief?"

"Nngh!" Arthur's eyes widened at the sound of someone grunting. It was a deep sound, like someone in pain.

"Alfred!" Arthur ran through the room, going for the sound, not even thinking about that he was going for the door into the bedroom. He kicked it open. He stopped. He looked. No, he stared.

Alfred looked up. No, he stared to. And so did Kiku from underneath him, a sweet smile on his lips.

"Oh, hello," Kiku greeted, moving his hands from Alfred's dick to run his fingers through his hair, "my, you look wet. Is it raining outside?" Alfred said nothing. He looked just as stunned as Arthur. Arthur opened his mouth. Closed it again. Opened it. Then whispered,

"I am breaking up with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** Wow, so many comments on the last chapter =u= 3 Thanks to all of you, I enjoyed reading your reactions and thoughts. I feel lousy for making such a little update, but I am busy at the moment ;_; However, I did enjoy writing this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I am looking forward to next chapter, ehehe~ =u= 3 Wait and see.

* * *

"It's not what it looks like!" How cliché.

Arthur stared at Alfred. The American rolled down from Kiku who groaned in complain and grabbed the blanket to cover himself up with. "It isn't?" Arthur asked, not sounding the slightest convinced. Alfred shook his head like a madman.

"No! It most certainly isn't!"

"Then what is it?" Arthur closet his eyes and drew in a heavy breath, taking a step away from the bedroom. "Don't even start. I am not sure I want to hear any lame excuses."

"We were just, ya.. having some fun."

"Then it is exactly what it looks like."

"No! You're misunderstanding-" Alfred's warm fingers closed around Arthur's cold wrists. He opened his eyes and ripped his hands free.

"Don't you even dare!" Arthur spat disgusted, "you're standing there.. Naked.. While you're trying to make up a believable story. Well, spare your time, I am leaving!" He turned around and strolled towards the door with long steps. Alfred followed him.

"Why the hell are ya so upset? Relax, dude!" he groaned annoyed and grabbed Arthur by the shoulder, forcing him around. His cheeks were red, but not from embarrassment or shyness - he was getting upset. He. Alfred. The unfaithful fucktard himself was getting angry! Arthur gritted his teeth together.

"How can you even ask such a question? Of course I am upset!"

"It's just sex!"

"I told you," Arthur hammered his flat palm to Alfred's chest, showing him a step back, "I told you that you couldn't fuck others if we were to date!" Alfred grabbed his hand and shoved him away.

"Stop pushing me! I've been so nice to ya!"

"And that's your excuse?"

"Wha'? I am not to excuse myself, Arty! I just did what should be done!" Arthur wrinkled his nose in honest confusion.

"Did what should- ..What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alfred growled and scratched his neck, looking away.

"Well, I mean, you were straight and all in the closet or whatever, y'know.. So I, like, made you open, right? I helped you. Now you know you're gay, you can go fuck guys. That's what ya wanted, right? That's what gays do. Fuck." Alfred peeked at Arthur, he almost looked nervous. Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"…are you serious?" he whispered and wrinkled his brows, staring at Alfred with hurt eyes, "are you fucking serious?" Alfred shrugged. "…God…" He turned around and went for the door. Alfred grabbed him by the arm.

"That wasn't-?"

"Of course it wasn't!" Arthur speedily turned around, hammering his fist at Alfred's face. The other tried to avoid the hit, but his knuckles made contact with his jaw, forcing his head to the side. He grabbed the hit spot, gawking. Arthur snorted. "Yeah, I hit you, so what? You fucked.. That!" He pointed towards the bedroom. Kiku was standing naked in the doorway with a bored look on his face, watching the scenery. Arthur thought he saw him smile as he hit Alfred, but he couldn't be sure. He turned towards Alfred again. "I am not from your world," he whispered with a raw throat, "I already told you, but I'll say it again; I. Am not. From here. I am no toy you can just mess around with when you feel like it. I am no desperate man in the need of sex from anyone and anything. I am Arthur Kirkland." He straightened up, gasping in a mouthful of air and nodding a little. "Yes. I am Arthur Kirkland. I am a businessman, and I do my work fucking well, and I am a fucking nice person. But if all you people care about is getting your ass plunged, then watch me crawl straight back into my closet!"

And he left. Just like that, out of the door, fled down the stairs, leaving Alfred staring.

"…wow…" Alfred turned to look at Kiku. He raised his brows confused, but Kiku turned away, looking down at his feet.

"Maybe it's about time we stop playing." Alfred slowly walked over to him.

"Stop playing? Whatcha mean?" He leaned against the doorframe, still caressing his jaw. Kiku turned and smiled up at him.

"Arthur isn't the only one that's hurt."

* * *

Arthur stumbled outside into the heavy rain. He stopped for a second and looked up at the cloudy sky, smelling the purity of the wet street.

"_You did it. You stood up for yourself._" He ran his fingers through his hair and continued down the street, a little smile playing on his lips. It felt good. It felt good saying no to someone. Really good. Like, a can of earl grey tea good.

But if it felt so good, then why had he started walking slowly? Arthur looked down at his feet. It was as if they weren't interested in leaving Alfred's flat.

"What's wrong with you?" he mumbled, forcing himself to keep going, "you want to go back to him? Bullocks. What's to come back to anyway?" He tightened his scarf. He felt so nasty, walking around all wet and disorientated. He tried to wipe some of the rain off of his cheeks. Why was his eyes getting so moist? It was the wind. Yes. The wind. He wiped his eyes off in the jacket, but his sight kept getting blurry. "Damn…"

"You didn't hear me the first time?" Arthur was suddenly grabbed by the arm and forced into an alley, away from the streetlights. He felt his heart skip a beat, the stranger's hands sliding down his arm.

"Who're you!" He turned around, showing the person who'd grabbed him away. The smaller man stumbled a few steps back, snorting.

"I should be saying that! Who're you to believe you can just ignore my orders?"

"Orders?" Arthur stepped away. The man followed him. The light from a lamp above a door fell across the guy's face. "The Chinese man…"

"It's Yao." Yao straightened up in his back, watching Arthur with wary eyes as if he was the one being questioned. "What're you doing here? I told you to stay away from Alfred. He belongs to Kiku!" Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Arthur plunged his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket and walked past Yao with a sigh.

"I am not in the mood for this kind of game-"

"Don't go to Alfred's!"

"I've already been there!" Arthur turned around with an annoyed glare, "and so has Kiku - oh, by the way, he's still there!" He hissed the last words and expected to see Yao lighten up. But he didn't. He blinked and shook his head.

"What? Kiku.. is with Alfred?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just be happy. That was what you wanted, right? Now, there you go! You got it your way." Arthur waved his hand defeatist. Yao went very quiet. It was as if his body turned smaller and more fragile as if he was being washed away by the pouring rain.

"Yes… I guess…" He hesitated. "Uhm… Were they… together?" He raised his gaze to look at Arthur. The Englishman narrowed his gaze and looked away.

"Why would you want to know…?"

"Oh, they were…" Yao smiled saddened and looked down, "oh, I guess that's good…"

"Yeah, probably," Arthur shrugged.

"You know, Kiku is in love with Alfred."

"And Alfred obviously loves fucking him."

"Yes."

"Yeah." They both went quiet. Yao was the first one to speak again:

"Sorry for threatening you," he mumbled, making Arthur twitch.

"Oh, you're sorry?"

"Yes, it's just… I care for Kiku." He looked at him. "Like a brother." Arthur was about to nod, but then his gaze locked with Yao's and he suddenly understood. He laughed. Shortly, without humour in his voice, more like the laugh of the dying.

"Oh God," he gasped, "you don't care for him like a brother. You're in love with him." Yao just smiled and looked down. Arthur rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. He felt a headache coming up. "Does he know?"

"Yes." Yao leaned against the wall next to him, looking up at the sky. "He won't leave Alfred. Not until he's sure Alfred's found someone he can care for."

"You're all very aware of Alfred's needs, aren't you?" Yao laughed.

"I guess." Arthur went to lean at the spot next to him, looking up at the sky as well.

"He's got some good friends." Yao smiled and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we're too good." He sighed. "How about you? The sight.. Must've been tough.." Arthur hesitated.

"I don't know.." He scratched his wrists thoughtfully. "I… I was surprised… I still am, I don't think I really get it yet. I guess I'd started to care for him, too."

Yeah, he had started to care. Probably not a good thing, to get attached within a week. But Alfred had been really nice. It was like meeting Alfred had explained lots of the questions he'd had. At the same time it had all surprised him. It had all been very different from what he imagined. And he'd gotten interested. He wanted to know more about him, hear more, see more, feel more.

But to Alfred it had apparently just been a nice gesture. Helping the old man out of the closet. Old. 30 wasn't old. Unless you're gay, apparently. Was that the reason why Alfred hadn't been interested in the end? No. He was fucking Kiku. Kiku was close to 30, he had to be, he looked like it.

But then why hadn't Arthur been enough?

"You're crying." Arthur touched his cheek.

"No, it's just rain." Yao didn't comment on that. He just got up and clapped Arthur's shoulder.

"I'll get going. Take care, right?" Arthur nodded and watched him walk away. He got up.

"Hey, Yao?" The other turned around. Arthur smiled. "You should call Kiku. I think.. I think you should get things settled as well." The other grinned.

"Sure. See you." He waved. Arthur waved back, letting the fuzzy feeling of a new friendship starting take place inside of his heart.

Then, seconds later, the wet rain was all he felt.

Home. Taking a cab. Crawling into bed. Cell phone. Matthew had called. Ludwig had called. Alfred hadn't called. Maybe it was for the best. Arthur turned it off and slipped in underneath the cover. His cat jumped up and snuggled down next to him. He smiled.

"Hello, kitty," he mumbled and put his arm around it. It was purring loudly. He closed his eyes. "It'll just be the two of us, right? That's okay. That's alright. ..right?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:** SUPER FAST UPDATE YEAH. I just felt like writing, so I did. So you get a quick update :'D LOVE ME NOW? FFH. Have fun reading it. And enjoy being alive. Or something wise. Yeah.

* * *

Arthur was staring at the ceiling. Had it always been so brown? As he brought the flat, he had wanted to have a nice and modern home. At the time the colour brown was considered modern and it looked expensive, so he had brought two different shades of brown for the bedroom - one for the back wall, one for the other three. It had looked nice, but he never expected the paint to become so dark when it dried. Now it didn't look nice at all. More like broken wood. Broken, old wood falling apart.

He read in a book once that brown symbolises nature and that it helps people who are emotionally distressed getting better. Maybe that was the reason why he had been staring at his ceiling for two hours straight.

"_I have to do something. I have to do something soon. I have to get up and get moving. My work is to hang out with Matthew and make sure that he feels like at home. It seems like he does. But still. I can't just quit a job given to me by my boss because my feelings are a mess. That's not a nice thing to do._"

His phone was ringing. It had been doing so all morning. He wondered who needed to speak to him so badly that they would keep calling? His cat bit his finger. "Ow, stop that." The phone kept ringing. The cat bit down again. Arthur sighed. "Better get up then, right?" He wriggled his finger free from the cat's teeth and went for the phone in the living room. The sun was shining brightly in through the curtains. It made him feel kind of lonely - like there was a whole other, brighter world on the other side of these walls that kept him hidden in suffering.

Suffering?

He snickered.

Then he picked up the phone. "It's Arthur."

"That was so cool!" Matthew's voice was filled with unhidden excitement. Arthur could almost hear the smile on the other's face.

"What's so cool?"

"That you hit Alfred!" Arthur almost choked on his own spit. He sank down into his sofa and shook his head.

"From where do you know that?" Matthew giggled and drew in a heavy breath.

"Oh, Kiku told Im Yong Soo who told Antonio who told Lovino who told Feliciano who told Gilbert who told Feliks who told me that you hit him." Arthur gawked.

"What, it's turning into a story?"

"Yeah, I mean.. you hit Alfred! You hit the popular gay biker!"

"Yes, but I did it in private!"

"Nothing is private in the gay community. Rumours about you has been floating for days."

"What! Why?"

"Because you've been dating him."

"What rumours?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Oh," Matthew snickered, "oh, well, it kind of slipped out that you haven't had sex yet. So there went rumours about you being.. Well.. Frigid."

"That's bullocks!"

"I don't know about that." There was a pause. "Arthur, I think it was good you did it." Arthur raised his brows in slight surprise and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh really?"

"He needs to grow up."

"I guess…"

"I've called daddy." Arthur's eyes widened.

"What!"

"No! Not about that, relax. I just told him that I have settled down with my girlfriend now. So you can just go back to your workplace today. He's running some errands downtown, so he won't be in today. Don't worry about being late." Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"That's nice of you-"

"Bye!" Matthew hung up. Arthur snorted and did as well. It was nine in the morning. His workplace wasn't far from his flat, so he could probably be there at ten if he took a bath and got dressed straight away. Maybe it was for the better. He could just tell Ludwig that he had been really tired yesterday and he could excuse himself and get going on the commercials he was working on - something about shampoo with honey for women and a new kind of hairspray for men.

Arthur went to get some clothes from his bedroom. He went through his ties. "Rumours?" he pondered out loud while feeling the fabric of a striped tie, "Then the gay community is no different from the straight world."

He wanted to be bothered from it, but he couldn't. They could say whatever they wanted to. They could all turn their back on him because he hit their precious Alfred doll. He couldn't keep caring.

* * *

As Arthur reached his workplace, however, he really cared.

Feliciano was the first one to grab him by the arm and force him out into the bathroom. "Oh my God, Arthur! I am so sorry about yesterday, I never meant to be mean or rude, of course it's about you too!" he hushed and hugged him tightly. Arthur tried to free himself from the man, but even though Feliciano was a small, bony man, he still had a strong grip.

"It's okay," Arthur mumbled, trying to get him to quiet down. He wasn't sure they were all alone in the bathroom. Feliciano understood his worries from the way he looked around the room, and he let go of Arthur and fell to the floor to look underneath the stalls.

"Don't worry, there's no one here. Come on." He grabbed him by the arm and forced him down to the other end of the toilet, opened the door to one of the stalls and shoved him in. He stepped in with him and closed the door behind. "Okay, tell me all details!" Arthur sent him a weird look and took a step away so that his back was pressed to the toilet.

"All details?" Feliciano nodded eagerly.

"Yes, about how you hit Alfred!" Arthur closed his eyes.

"I… I really believe that ought to be private."

"You can't mean that!" Feliciano pushed him down to sit at the toilet seat. "Tell me, please! Oh Arthur, I just so want to know!" Arthur made a face of annoyance and tried to fix his shirt.

"I just, well…"

"Well?"

"…" Arthur let his hands fall to rest in his lap. He paused for a second. "I just… found him with Kiku."

"My brother said that. Oh, Arthur, I am so sorry!" Feliciano leaned down for yet a hug, but Arthur was quick and held his hands up. His face was bitter.

"Don't. I really don't feel like talking about it at the moment, okay?"

"But…" Feliciano cocked his head to the side and looked down with moist eyes. When did they get so wet? It was like an act. No, not just like an act - it was an act. Arthur sighed and looked at the white stonewalls while figuring out how to explain it to the Italian.

"You're nice, Feliciano, don't get me wrong, but.. I don't know you that well. You're still one of Alfred's friends. You're close to him, not to me. If you really want to know what happened, you should be calling him." Feliciano hesitated, but then he slowly nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Okay… Okay, you're right, sorry, Arthur, I am-"

"You don't have to excuse yourself all the time."

"Arthur?" A door opened. Arthur's eyes widened at the sound of Ludwig's voice. "Arthur, are you in here?" He got up from the toilet and pushed the Italian down to sit where he just sat.

"Get your legs up," he hissed. Feliciano did so, and seconds later you could hear how Ludwig fell to his knees to check as well.

"Oh, you're there."

"Yeah." Arthur cleared his throat and flushed before leaving the stall with a little smile. He quickly closed the door behind and went for a sink to wash his hands. "Just me. Only me. Yeah."

"How are you?" He went over to him and leaned against the wall next to the sink. "I heard you got a headache yesterday?" Arthur watched the water slip over his fingers while he nodded.

"Yeah, it… was nothing big, though. Don't worry."

"You're done with showing Matthew around town?" Arthur hesitated. There was something about that question that made him nervous.

"Uh, yes, I… I am coming back to work now." Ludwig nodded slowly.

"Good, we've missed you."

"I hear Francis isn't here today?"

"No, he's at a meeting I think." Arthur started to dry his hands off in a towel. Ludwig was still watching him with suspicious eyes. "Arthur, is something wrong?" Arthur laughed shortly.

"Wrong? Why would there be anything wrong?"

"You've just been acting strange lately. Stressed…" Ludwig crossed his arms and raised a brow. Arthur shook his head.

"No. It's nothing." A sneeze was heard from the stall. Ludwig turned.

"Is someone in there?" Arthur grabbed him by the arm.

"No, just… the air conditioner. Come, let's get back to work." Ludwig tried to turn, but Arthur walked him to the door. He threw a look over his shoulder just before the door closed behind him, and he saw Feliciano giving him a thumb up and a sad smile.

* * *

To his surprise, Arthur found that concentrating on his work was quite easy. His mind was clear, and he kept getting better and better ideas for working out the advertisements. He sketched, he wrote a manuscript, he called people, came up with ideas, started all over again. He liked how easy it was to just start all over when something better came up. Real life should be like that, he pondered while drinking a cup of tea at the end of the day.

The sky had gone dark. The timers had passed nine already, and he should have been heading home for hours ago, but it had just felt so good to be sitting at the desk again that he hadn't minded staying as his colleagues left. Ludwig had taken a look into his room.

"It's Friday," he'd said, "want to go and grab a beer?" Arthur had shrugged his shoulders and told him a lie about having a lot of work to do since he hadn't been at the office for a week. His friend had believed him and left. He hadn't even felt bad for telling the lie, for as he looked out of the window, he could see him walk towards the pub with Feliciano by his side. Apparently they were having a good time, smiling and chatting away.

"_Should I feel jealous?_" Arthur wondered as he put his cup of tea aside, "_He might be taking away my best friend._" No. Arthur smiled. No, he couldn't take Ludwig away from him. Ludwig loved him like a brother, and family bonds aren't that easy to break. It was just good that his friend got around seeing others. It wasn't like Arthur himself hadn't been meeting new people recently. He was especially interested in getting to see Gilbert again. He sounded like a nice man after all.

Suddenly footsteps were heard down the hallway. Arthur looked up from his notes and towards the door to his office. There shouldn't be anyone in the building besides himself. Even the cleaning lady had went home. But the steps got louder and closer to his door. Arthur got up.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" The steps stopped. He went to his door. "Hello?" As he opened it, Francis was standing on the other side, staring at him like he was a madman. Arthur jumped back in surprise. "Mr. Bonnefoy!"

"Sorry, I thought everyone had left," Francis mumbled taken aback. Arthur ran his fingers though his hear as he tried to get his heart speed to decrease.

"Yeah, well… I came in late, so I thought I would work late as well." Francis nodded slowly. Arthur looked at him. Then he gasped. "Oh God!"

The picture of Francis' cock being sucked by some stranger suddenly hit him. That was what he had forgotten! Seeing Francis being blown in a public bathroom at a gay bar! His cheeks went all red while Francis just stared at him.

"Oh God what?"

"N-nothing," Arthur stuttered and turned his back to him, unable to face him at the moment. His heart was skipping several beats, and his face just kept getting hotter.

"_How could I forget? How could I forget! Stupid Arthur!_" An inner voice sneered. "_Francis is gay. Francis is so gay. It's not just rumours or thoughts, he really is gay, and he was at that bar, and he… is… fabulously gay!_"

"Arthur, could you turn around for a moment." Arthur hesitated. Why would he ask that of him? Had he already figured out? Had he seen him as he fled from the bathroom? Had he- "Arthur, please." Arthur sank a mouthful of spit. Then he turned and looked at Francis.

Francis' eyes were filled with care and sadness at the same time. A smile was playing at the corners of his lips. He reached back and blindly pushed the door shut. "Do you remember the card I gave you? That you could use to go and have fun with Matthew with?" Arthur nodded.

"Uh, yes. Sorry, sir, but I forgot to bring it with me." Francis shook his head and held up a hand.

"Don't worry, I can get it at some other time. But, the thing is… I was looking at my bank account recently, and, I should tell you this; in there I can see where the card has been used." Arthur's face went pale.

"Wh… what?"

"You forgot that?" Francis stepped towards him. Arthur stepped backwards. They played the game for a while until Arthur couldn't take any more steps back. He was pressed to his work desk, trapped between it and Francis. The Frenchman sighed. "I could see that it has been used at some rather… interesting bars."

"Sir, I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain, Arthur. And please," Francis grabbed his hands and held them between his own. His fingers were warm, so was his smile. "Please, call me Francis."

"Francis…" Arthur mumbled, feeling weird about calling his boss by his first name when he was right in front of him. Francis nodded.

"That's good. It sounds beautifully when it comes from your lips. Francis."

"Francis."

"Yes." Francis smiled brightly. "Arthur, you don't need to be embarrassed. I am gay too." Arthur nodded and almost felt that the situation had turned ironic. He knew that! But apparently Francis hadn't seen him at the bathroom since he was saying something like that, so he calmed down. "I don't mind. I don't mind that you have used it at such a place. It was Alfred that made you do it, right?" Arthur gasped.

"What?"

"My other son. I am sure Matthew brought you to him, right? He has probably taken you to the gay bar together with his new lover, whoever that is."

"New lover?"

"There are rumours about him having some frigid guy all over him." Francis sighed. Arthur just stared. This conversation was getting more and more inconvenient.

"Yes… Yes, so I've heard too… But it's just rumours, remember."

"Have you heard?" Francis' fingers squeezed his hands tightly, "that his lover hit him?" Arthur shook his head slowly. "Hit my Alfred. My little boy. If I ever find that man, I am going to break his neck!" Arthur closed his eyes and whimpered. The Frenchman let go of his hands and gave him a hug instead. "Did I scare you? Don't let me scare you, you're not that filthy lover of his. You're Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Oh, how familiar those words sounded! Arthur smiled and nodded and wriggled himself free of Francis.

"Yes, I am. …Uh, sir, was there anything in particularly you wanted to tell me?" Francis paused and looked away.

"You're a good man, Arthur."

"So are you."

"No, no… I used to be good, but… I am not anymore." Arthur wrinkled his brows and watched as Francis straightened up and looked out of the window.

"How's that?"

"Well, I… used to be a great man, a caring father, a good chief. But I think I am letting my emotions get the better side of me. Do you know how that feels?" Arthur nodded. Francis smiled and reached out to correct his tie. "Yes. I am confused. I have been confused for years. Arthur, I.. think highly of you to be honest. I haven't treated you fairly. As you divorced your wife, I said mean things to you and about you. I am so sorry. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Arthur tried to avoid Francis metallic eyes, but he couldn't. He stared at him as he slowly nodded and smiled.

"Yes," he mumbled and took Francis' hands between his in a friendly gesture, "I forgive you."

"I love you."

"I love- …what?" Arthur gawked. Francis smiled slowly and leaned down.

"Arthur, I… I am so sorry for everything," he whispered, his arms slipping around Arthur's shoulders, pressing him to his chest, "but I… I love you. I always have, I always will." The last words were whispered to his mouth, before Arthur's lips was captured by Francis'. The Frenchman moved his lips sloppy and caring over Arthur's, and though Arthur was surprised, he couldn't pull himself together to push the other away. He just closed his eyes and allowed him to roam his mouth with his tongue.

"_This is Alfred's father… This is Matthew's father… This is my boss… I don't… I don't like him… But I don't dislike him either…_"

Arthur's fingers closed around Francis' jacket to push him away.

"_Maybe I am not supposed to feel anything for him. Maybe it shouldn't be as exciting as it was with Alfred. Apparently, exciting stuff just ends up badly. Maybe dullness is good. Maybe that's real adult life._"

Arthur stopped struggling. His fingers stretched out and instead he hugged Francis' closer.

And somehow, as the seconds passed, he found himself kissing him back.


	19. Chapter 19

Note:

Some unfaved this story as they saw Alfred with Kiku, and some unfaved as Francis kissed Arthur. I believe those people have little faith in where this story is heading. So to those of you who worries whether this is FrUK or USUK or something else:  
**ENDING SPOILER STARTS HERE**  
This story WILL end with Arthur and Alfred being together. I've gotten a heavy load of people asking me per mail whether or not they'll end up together. So now those of you know. No worries. And no, I don't like spoiling stuff, but since so many has asked...  
**SPOILER ENDS HERE**

That's all, enjoy!

* * *

Arthur's hands were sweaty. He kept rubbing his fingers together while he tried to calm down, but his heartbeat wouldn't get steady and he felt his face get paler with the second. He was sitting next to Francis' in his car, driving for his place. Where ever that was. He'd never been near his chief's home, only important business partners would be invited there, and Arthur was nothing but a mere worker. Just one guy among Francis' huge staff.

Or, well, he used to be. Now it seemed he'd gotten himself a new position. He just still wasn't sure what position that was.

Francis was driving nicely. The Mercedes-Benz rolled slowly down the streets with no haste. Francis himself looked pretty calm. Every time Arthur looked at him, he was smiling sweetly like he was enjoying the whole situation completely. Arthur wasn't enjoying anything at all. Actually he felt like puking. And now his legs had started shaking. He clasped his hands down onto his knees, grabbed them harshly and shook them with an even greater strength.

"Stop shaking," he whispered lowly to them, "stop."

"Are you nervous?" Francis was peeking at him from the corners of his eyes. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked away and out of the window at the passing city.

"Maybe. A little." Laugher filled the car.

"I used to be nervous. I can't anymore. I think it's a waste of time."

"Guess it's the age."

"Are you saying that I am old?"

"No! Sorry!" Arthur choked. The other raised a brow, and only then Arthur understood that the other had just been playing along. He looked down embarrassed. "Don't. I am really nervous, so don't say those kind of things. No, I don't think you're old." Francis smiled and let his gaze wander down the almost empty streets as he stopped for red.

"You don't have to be nervous. If you rather have me drive you home, then just say so. I just… want to enjoy a glass of wine with you. It's weekend tomorrow anyway." Arthur nodded. True. It's already been a week. Not that he should start counting the days from when he first met Alfred. But still - it was a week ago. It felt like much longer. He leaned against the door and allowed himself to just relax while he took in the surroundings.

For a week ago, no one knew that he was gay. He hardly wanted to admit it himself. Now not only one of his colleagues knew, but his boss, too, and Francis' whole family and Alfred's friends and the whole city. Though they probably didn't know by name, only from the rumour about the "frigid lover". Arthur made a face and closed his eyes firmly. He wasn't going to think about that now.

Francis was humming. He was slipping his fingers up and down the steering wheel, smiling, singing a little now and then. Arthur looked at him discreetly. Had he ever seen the Frenchman so happy? He couldn't remember.

"Why now?" Francis speeded up as the light went green. He snorted at Arthur's question.

"What?"

"Why… Why do you tell me that you love me now?" The man seemed to hesitate. "It was kind of hurried…"

"It wasn't," Francis quickly promised and concentrated on the road. He went quiet for a while. Then he sighed. "I never do such stuff spontaneously. People think I am such a flirter, but oh!" He rolled his eyes. "They don't know anything about me. Arthur, I'm telling you - I like sex, I am a man, we need such stuff. But I prefer love." He turned to look at the other shortly. But only shortly, then he went back to watching the road. "I would never do love impulsively. I've had my eyes on you for quite some time. But I am getting old. I know you were just joking earlier, but I am. My birthday is next week, good Heavens!" Arthur couldn't help but smile at the way Francis' waved his hand in the air like he was reaching the end of the world.

"You're not that old."

"I am! My children are all grown up now, they do whatever they want to. Or so I've heard… I went to see Alfred today. I've heard he was all broken and confused." Arthur scratched his neck. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

"O-oh…"

"So I thought I would pop in to check on him. Help him. Like the good papa. But he turned me down. He said: "This is my business, daddy. These are my problems, I made them myself, now I'll deal with them myself." Just like that. Isn't that what you would call grown up speak?" Francis expected some kind of answer from Arthur who felt the pressure and just nodded. He grumbled a little to show that he'd heard the other's story. But though he said little, his head was working with the information he was being given.

"_Problems. Would those problems involve me? I wonder if he even cares. If he's even given it all a second thought. Maybe his problems involve Kiku more than me. He wants to fuck Kiku. No, not just wants to, but it's what he does._"

"When I see them all grown up," Francis continued his story, "it makes me feel old and worn out. I don't want to be like that. I want to feel young again. I want to travel back to France and enjoy the country, I want to walk with someone and pick grapes and drink wine. I want to feel like I am alive again." He sighed. "I can't do that if I never dare to take a step outside the box. And Arthur, I know it's unfair to do this to you, but I need you. I need you to take that step with me." Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Francis clapped his shoulder and shook his head. "You don't have to say anything yet. You still look at me as your boss, right? I'll have to change that first. We'll both have to change the way we look at each other. Then maybe…" He went quiet. Arthur licked his lips.

"_Alfred never took it slowly. It was just straight on. Or so he tried to. This is different._"

Arthur closed his fingers around his jacket. "Francis?" he mumbled and looked over at him. Francis nodded.

"Yes?"

"What do you figure a relationship should feel like?" Francis raised his brows like he had just gotten a really bad meal.

"Wow, that's a though question. Don't worry, we don't have to hurry."

"No, but I was just wondering…"

"Hmm…" He turned on the radio. Arthur figured he wasn't going to answer. Some old woman singing in French filled up the car. 'Werther' in French. How fitting. Just thinking of the storyline made Arthur sick. Suddenly the radio was turned off again, and Francis cleared his throat loudly. "I think a relationship will always has it's good days and bad days. When I was younger, I wanted every day to be a good day. I had a lover, her name was Juliet. We were… so in love. But as the first weeks of blushing shyness had passed, it all felt very dull." He laughed a little, making Arthur smile. "We dumped each other because we weren't all giddy and flirty anymore. But thinking back, I realise that we were taking things the wrong way. Everyday won't be filled with joy. Sometimes things will get dull or irritating, you may start yelling and screaming and feel like giving up. But what kind of joy is the everlasting one?"

"I know what you're getting at," Arthur mumbled and fixed his tie with a little grin, "isn't it like they always tell the children? That a year long friendship is a joy to have. Because you know each other so well."

"Yes, I believe it's the same with couples."

"How do you feel about cheaters?" Francis snickered and turned the car down a passage.

"How I feel about cheaters? I've never been unfaithful to anyone."

"You don't have to impress me now," Arthur said and leaned a little forward in the seat, trying to get a better view of Francis' face, "but… what do you think about them? Fair, or bad?"

"I think," Francis said, held a pause, looked at Arthur and then smiled, "I think that we've reached my house."

Arthur looked out of the window. He hadn't even noticed for the past ten minutes where they were driving. They had left the centre of the city and had ended up in the wealthy, older part of it. The houses had lasted for hundreds of years, but they should be well renovated on the inside. It was a middleclass joke that you only lived here if you were famous or rich-ass bastard. Francis belonged to the last group. Though he was kind of famous among the people who did advertisements. One of the finest gentlemen, the papers would write. But still a strange person. There once was a story about him showing up at a meeting dressed in flamboyant pink and high heels and a glass of white wine. A really odd fellow.

Arthur got out of the car while Francis turned the motor off. He gawked at the sight of the huge, white mansion. There had to be a third floor at least. Probably a basement as well. But it wasn't the size in itself that impressed him as much as the details; gargoyles hanging with big grins at the front, delicate patterns engraved around every window, a balcony hanging heavily with blooming flowers in the colours of the French flag. As Francis got out, he couldn't help but stutter,

"W-what a beautiful place." Francis laughed.

"You haven't seen the inside yet. Come on." They went through the garden to get to the front door. Everything was wet from the morning's rain and the leaves of the trees were glittering in the moonlight. And the surroundings! - everything was so quiet! So beautiful. Arthur felt like he'd been thrown into some bad movie in which everything was too perfect to be true. He bit his tongue. Ouch. No, everything was definitely real.

"_I wonder if Matthew's home is also showered in unhidden wealth. Alfred's place was surely expensive, but this is just madness._" Arthur smiled at the thought of Matthew owning a huge apartment with a lover in every room. "_…maybe not._"

They've hardly reached the front door before it swung open, and a tiny girl with blond hair and green eyes stepped out. She was wearing a knee-long, red dress and a huge, purple ribbon on her head which swayed as if it would fall off as she bowed down to welcome Francis.

"Sir, you're back, I am pleased. I was worried as you didn't show up earlier." Francis stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the door, and he smiled at her with kind eyes.

"I am so sorry, Lili. I got caught up." She straightened up and was about to say something more, but she got distracted as her eyes fell upon Arthur who stopped up next to Francis. Her eyes widened, narrowed and then widened again as if she wasn't sure about what to think of the situation. Arthur bit his lower lip and raised a brow, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the look the girl was giving him. Sir, was that what she called Francis? Was she some kind of waitress?

"_Good Heavens, he really is a wealthy man!_"

"This is Arthur Kirkland, a good… friend of mine," Francis said, choosing his words with care. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled at him, then looked up at the girl again. "Can you prepare some wine and fruit for us in the living room?" She nodded, mumbled a,

"Yes sir," before she disappeared inside again. Francis sighed and looked at Arthur with apologizing eyes.

"Sorry about that. She's a good girl, she's just had some rough times before she arrived here."

"No need to apologize for anything," Arthur smiled, though on the inside his heart told him to worry. She hadn't exactly looked happy she saw him.

Francis continued up the stairs and inside. Arthur followed, getting in quickly as Francis' was holding the door. It slammed shut behind him, and he gasped for air as he was met by an unexpected heat. It hadn't been freezing outside, but the wind had been a little chilly. This, however, was madness. Who had the kind of money to heat up a mansion like this as if the people inside were trying to survive a winter in Siberia? He almost expected to see oceans of sand and a pyramid lurking inside the hall. The heat here was worse than he remembered it being at his trip to Egypt.

Arthur coughed. Francis misunderstood the look on his face and slipped out of his coat with a nod. "Yes, it's nice in here, isn't it?" Arthur just nodded and quickly got rid of his jacket, handing it over to Francis without hesitation. He slipped off his cardigan as well, and even thought about getting rid of his shirt. But standing partly naked in Francis' mansion could only be considered an invitation, and he wasn't really up for any kind of sexual discussion at the moment.

Speaking of sex - the hallway was covered in paintings of naked women. Arthur took a few steps down the hall to get a better view of the different women posing shamelessly. There were skinny girls with pointy nipples and chubby ladies in high heels, showing off their bum. Women with red hair, black hair, blond hair, brown hair, no hair. Chinese women, African women, Hispanic women. Arthur smiled and stopped in front of a Korean lady, covering her boobs with her hands. "You really like women, hah?" Francis snickered and came over to him.

"Well, I think the female body is extremely beautiful."

"How come you're gay?"

"Sometimes I wonder myself." He winked down at Arthur. "I do think it's alright to admire the female body without lusting for it."

"Yes, it's just…" Arthur looked down the hallway. There had to be at least 50 paintings. "…a massive, naked admiration you have going on."

"Sir," Lili's low voice was heard from upstairs, "sir, you're wine has been served."

"Thank you, Lily." Francis slipped his arm around Arthur's shoulders, "Come, let's go get a drink." He guided the other across the floor towards the stairs leading up. Making their way upstairs, Arthur couldn't help but notice one picture hanging next to the banister. The girl on it was dressed, making her stand out from the mass of nakedness. He wrinkled his nose in wonder and stopped for a moment to take in her face. Somehow he felt like he had seen it before. It was very delicate in shape, her skin a nice tone of chocolate brown, her hair deep-dark and tied into two pigtails hanging down her shoulders. She was smiling sweetly, showing off her necklace - some fish cut out in wood. She looked fairly young, maybe about the age of 12 or 13.

"Who is this?" Arthur asked, looking up at Francis who had passed him with a few steps. The Frenchman turned around, his calm face getting stern as he saw the picture Arthur was asking about. "She's the only one wearing clothes. Someone special?"

"No." Francis leaned down and grabbed Arthur by the shoulder, roughly forcing him away from the picture and up the stairs, "Just an old painting I found in some store."

"Really? She looks familiar…"

"She's not." Arthur raised a brow, "…Forget about the picture, Arthur, we were supposed to have wine, right?"

"Yeah, sorry.." Arthur went quiet and so did Francis who just walked towards the living room with quick steps. Arthur frowned.

"_Like Hell you've found that painting in some store…_"

"Sorry, do you have a bathroom?" Francis looked over his shoulder at Arthur with odd eyes as if he hadn't understood the words. Arthur cleared his throat. "I could use a toilet, if I may?" The Frenchman's eyes lit up, clearly he was glad about Arthur not commenting more on the picture, and he nodded keenly as if Arthur had come up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh yes, a bathroom, of course! There's one over there," he said, pointing down the corridor towards a white door, "I'll be in here." He stopped with his hand resting on a handle. Arthur nodded and smiled.

"I'll come in a second." He quickly strolled to the bathroom, got in and closed the door rather hastily. Locked it. Took in a deep breath.

"_Wow, that was a tense moment._" He turned around to face the sink, but was instead met by a gun. Arthur screamed in surprise and stumbled backwards with his back facing the door. The gun was lowered a little and a pair of suspicious green eyes met him. They looked like the ones Lili had had, but these belong to a man, and Arthur had no doubt about what the guy felt for him. Hate.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered, caressing the trigger with long strokes, "Are you here to steal? Damn thieves, I have told you to stay away time and time again, but you never listen, do you!" Arthur shook his head. His face had lost all colour and had turned completely pale. "Hands up!" Arthur stuck his hands up in the air so quickly that they slammed back against the door. He whined in pain as his knuckles throbbed with pain, and stuttering he mumbled,

"I-I am just o-o-one of Francis'… sss… guests!" The man quirked a brow and took a step back, still holding the gun so it pointed towards Arthur's head.

"Oh?" he mumbled, "I've heard nothing of a guest coming over today. What's your name?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but the man was impatient. "Quick, name!"

"Arthur!" he almost cried.

"Last name!

"Kirkland!"

"Aha!" The man hesitated. "…aha… Oh… that Arthur…" He lowered the gun completely, scratched the back of his head and sighed. "He should had told me that you were coming over. Damn. It would have been a mess to clean up your brain if I had shot you. Besides, I might have gotten fired. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to get a job these days?" Arthur was still shaking, holding his hands up high as he wasn't sure the other wouldn't shoot him. He wetted his lips. The man rolled his eyes. "Get those arms down, I am not shooting the chief's loverboy." Arthur let his arms fall to rest by his sides, his heart beating so hard he could puke. As there seemed to be no danger, he drew in a heavy breath and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Shit," he mumbled, shaking his head, "shit, I though I was going to die."

"What is going on?" Francis voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Arthur, are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"He's okay!" The man showed Arthur aide who just tumbled over like a doll. He opened the door to let Francis in.

"Vash?"

"The man just got a heart attack. Nothing serious." Arthur looked up at Francis who was staring down at him.

"Arthur? Weren't you going for the bathroom?"

"…that's what I thought," Arthur mumbled, his throat completely dry.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Arthur looked around. This was no bathroom. This looked like some kind of weapon arsenal. Along the walls rifles and shotguns were hanging, ammunition were kept in big boxes and a table with pieces from different pistols were leaning up against the wall. This was certainly no bathroom. "You got the wrong door. The bathroom is next door." Francis kneeled in front of Arthur, slipping a hand down his cheek with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I… I think…" Arthur mumbled, looked at Francis and then felt his eyes getting watery. It was as if it only hit him now - he was not going to be shot, he was okay, and Francis was here to take care of him. Francis pouted.

"Don't cry. Oh, Vash!" He turned around to look at the man - apparently named Vash - who was standing with his gun pointed towards his own heart, looking bored. "I've told you to be careful!"

"I've told you to tell me when we have guests!"

"This happened rather spontaneously!"

"So could the killing of him! Geez, we need a better lock to put on this door." Vash ran a hand though his hair and rolled his eyes. "Just, can you move so I can keep working?" Francis sighed and helped Arthur to stand. The Englishman was shaking and holding tightly onto Francis as if he was an old, worn-out man.

"We'll be speaking of this event tomorrow, Vash," Francis assured him before leading Arthur out into the hallway.

"Yeah, whatever." The door closed behind them and locked. Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head violently.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's my security guard," Francis said, "He's been helpful. We've had a lot of thieves showing up here recently. But sometimes he confuses thieves and guests."

"I noticed."

"I am so deeply sorry." Arthur hardly noticed how Francis helped him into the living room and over to one of the sofas.

"I could've been shot!" Francis took a seat next to him, stroking his cheeks with worried eyes. Arthur wiped his eyes off in his shirt, sighing. "Christ…"

"Here, maybe this will help." Francis handed him a glass filled with red wine. Arthur grabbed it and emptied it at once, not caring for the taste, only the effect.

"Christ," he mumbled again, sinking back into the sofa's soft pillows.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Arthur put the glass aside and looked at Francis with tired eyes. "That's a hell of a security guard," he mumbled. Then he laughed. Francis smiled a little at his reaction though he looked confused.

"Arthur, I understand if you're mad.."

"I am not," Arthur assured him and wiped his eyes off again, "I just.. I was so surprised. But…" He chuckled and shook his head, "wow, I really thought I had reached the end of my life!"

"And that makes you laugh?" Arthur just giggled. Francis sighed and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "You're quite a man."

"Any more surprises I should know of?" Francis seemed to give it a good thought.

"No. Most of my staff is pretty down to earth. And now Vash knows your face, he will recognize you always. Even in the darkest night."

"So no surprises?"

"No surprises." Francis looked into Arthur's eyes. He then smugly added, "Unless you like surprises." Arthur raised a brow and frowned.

"That sounds like a bad, romantic movie-line."

"Funny, Alfred always said so about me, too. Romantic movies, he said my life was one." Alfred. Being reminded of him made Arthur wriggle free of Francis' arm and instead hand him his wineglass.

"Can I have another one?" Francis nodded and reached for the bottle to refill his glass. Meanwhile Arthur closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"_Don't think of Alfred, don't think of Alfred._"

"Here." Arthur received the filled glass and quickly took a sip. Francis settled next to him again. "I do have a surprise. You know the birthday I am holding next week? I would be honoured if you would attend it. Be my guest." Arthur's eyes widened. He smiled a weird smile.

"Really?"

"Really." Francis took a hold of his chin, turned his head and leaned forward, looking into his eyes. "Arthur, I really want us to spend time together. Get to know each other." Arthur blinked. His heart had just calmed down, but now it started to skip beats again. He swallowed heavily.

"I… I don't know…"

"Please, Arthur." Francis' green eyes were so begging, so hopeful. Arthur wanted to say no, but his lips wouldn't let him, and instead he whispered,

"Okay." Francis smiled brightly. It worried Arthur. When he saw Francis smile like that, it didn't even make him happy. When Alfred had smiled like that, then-…

Francis took his wineglass and put it aside. His fingers slipped down Arthur's cheeks again and again, caressed his chin, felt his earlobes. "You're such a beautiful man, Arthur," he whispered. Arthur looked away.

"Oh, shut it." Francis chuckled. Arthur looked back at him. He was supposed to say something back, right? He hesitated. "…you're not that bad looking yourself," he finally mumbled. He knew it was silly, and not really a flattering compliment, but Francis looked satisfied.

"May I kiss you?" Arthur moved back into the sofa. Francis' followed. "May I, Arthur, may I?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of his mobile phone receiving a call broke the romantic atmosphere that were building up. He smiled embarrassed and quickly slipped it out of the pocket of his trousers. Secret caller, he could see no number. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say."

"Then it doesn't matter." Francis sternly took his mobile, turned it off and put it next to his wineglass on the table. Arthur blinked. Francis leaned in again. "I mean, we matter more, right?"

"…right…" Arthur mumbled. Then he was kissed.

* * *

"Fuck!" Alfred threw his phone to the ground as the line was cut. "Fuck!"

"I know where he is." Alfred turned around to look at his brother resting on his sofa. His eyes were shining.

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" Matthew's lips curved up into a smug smile. He stretched his arms up into the air, looking bored though he was having the time of his life.

"Just tell me!"

"Oh, impatient brother." Matthew rolled to lie on his stomach. He watched Alfred with painful eyes, then clucked his tongue. "Don't you remember? Daddy's little pet…" Alfred's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"No, you can't be serious." He gritted his teeth together at Matthew's smile. "You can't… oh, fuck!"

* * *

"Should we get to bed?" Francis whispered, looking down at Arthur's swollen, pink lips. Arthur looked away."

"To bed?"

"Mhmm, please?"

* * *

"He's not answering!"

"Of course not," Matthew rolled his eyes, "Would you bring your phone with you in bed?" Alfred glared at him.

"Arthur was still too shy to be completely naked with me after a week. He wouldn't sleep with daddy after a day."

"Daddy is more charming than you are." Alfred snorted. "Just sayin'."

"Answer, for God's sake…"

* * *

"Isn't that your phone?" Arthur leaned against Francis as the other guided him down the hallway towards his bedroom. A low ringing voice was heard from downstairs. Francis seemed to ignore it completely.

"It's probably not important."

"Are you sure? It's around midnight… I think anyone calling now would call with important busine-mffh!" Arthur was silenced by a pair of forceful, wet lips.

* * *

"I'll go see him!"

"You won't make it in time."

"I'll call the police!"

"They'll never believe you."

"I'll… I'll do something!"

"Alfred…" Matthew snug his arms around his brother from behind, preventing him from running around his own living room anymore. "Alfred, you've lost… Don't you see? You've lost…" He pressed his nose to the back of Alfred's neck. The American shook his head.

"It wasn't my fault! He just…"

"He just what?"

"Could have slept with me or whatever!" Matthew giggled and sighed.

"Alfred, oh, Alfred…"

* * *

"Is this comfortable?" Arthur nodded and snuggled down into the quilt.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Good."

"Francis?"

"Mhmm..?"

"I am not sure…" Francis paused. He then leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead.

"Just relax. You worry to much."

"I guess…"

"Now, get your clothes off and I'll help you get comfortable."

As Alfred kicked the brakes and stopped in front of Francis' mansion, he saw how the shadow of Francis moved behind the curtains in the bedroom. The light then disappeared. And so did Alfred's last hope.

Thank you for all your nice comments on the last chapter! This will be a rather.. intense chapter as well. By the end you'll see why. But please, believe me when I say that I have a plan. I promise not to disappoint you in the end. DO NOT WORRY. Ahaha~ 


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** You guys rock at commenting! Really =u= It made me so happy to recieve so many reviews for the last chapter. I am sorry that today's chapter is so small, but I am busy, and I guess you rather have a small update than none, right?  
I love self-promotion. So... 'How not to lead you life' - a new, short fic is up. On 2 chapters so far. USUK, AU. Hooker Arthur, folks! All kind of feedback on the story is appreciated.

* * *

"_I love you, I love you, Arthur. Please be with me." Francis' body was too big and too heavy, and his lips were way too rough as they worked their way down Arthur's neck. Arthur gasped and screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. Kisses turned to bites, and why did it have to hurt so much? "I am not hurting you," Francis answered as if he had read his mind, "I am showing you my love." I don't want your love, was what Arthur wanted to say. If it's so demanding, commanding, then I don't want it. But he just couldn't speak. He couldn't move his lips. He could only lie still as his legs were being spread._

Arthur flipped over, knocked his head against the headboard of the bed and grunted as the pain forced him to wake up. It was with a lazy moan that he blinked with eyelashes still heavy from sleep, and only slowly did his brain start working. Arthur rolled to his back. The image of Francis entering him had gotten stuck to his brain, and in the bright light flickering in through the curtains, he had a hard time figuring out if he had just been dreaming or if he was remembering events from the night before.

"I just didn't-…" He kicked off the quilt and plunged a hand down into the back of his underwear. Nope. Everything felt as usual. He didn't feel sore either. Arthur leaned back to rest his cheek against the pillow while narrowing his gaze wonderingly. "I didn't…" he repeated in a mumble and then closed his eyes completely, allowing himself to let go of a relieved sigh. "Just a dream…"

Francis had been as sweet as in a dream. It was hard to believe. As he'd forced Arthur to lie down, the Englishman had been sure that his last night of ass-virginity had long passed. He knew that Francis wasn't going to take no for an answer. Hell, no man was, not even himself would if he was towering over a drunk fellow that he had had his eyes on for quite some time. But as Francis kissed him, he had turned his head away, and apparently the man had understood.

"I will sleep next door," had been his last words before he corrected the curtains, turned off the light and closed the door behind.

Arthur hid his face in the cushion with an embarrassed scowl. How could he had let it come down to this? 'I love you.' Those three words still echoed in his head, and though they belonged to his long-gone dream, they had been spoken out in real life as well. Francis loved him. Not just liked or felt attracted to or anything petty like that. No, he _loved_ him.

Did he love Francis?

No. No was the obvious answer. Up until today he hadn't even given dating Francis a second thought. Hell, not even a first thought! Francis was his chief, his boss from work, the flamboyant captain of a moody crew, and for a short time being he had been the father of his date. But never a possible boyfriend, lover, something-personal-that's-not-a-hooker. Arthur snickered. The thought of Francis working on the street humoured him a little.

"No time for jokes now, old man." Arthur pushed himself up in a sitting position and looked towards the window. He could hear birds chirping, so he got up and opened the window up wide. A chilling breeze hit his face and reddened his cheeks immediately. He snorted and shadowed with his hand for the strong sunbeams while leaning against the windowsill, taking in the sight of the garden.

"_I should've turned him down immediately. I should've told him no, and that I only look at him as my boss. I should've asked of him to call me a cab and not let me sleep here like some kind of lover. I should…_"

The roaring sound of a bike speeding down the road made Arthur snap out of his thoughts. He leaned a little forward, standing on his toes as he looked for the biker. A red motorbike turned around a corner and drove past Francis' mansion. Arthur shook his head as he felt his heart clench in his chest.

"_What did you expect, Alfred?_"

He sunk down close to the wall to sit at the floor, looking towards the door with hopeless eyes. He had expected Alfred, and that thought just saddened him even more. Since when did he turn so weak that he would spontaneously start thinking of another man that he hardly even knew? He disappointed himself.

"_I may not love Francis, but at least he'll treat me well, and I'll be able to treat him well, and then maybe.. With time.._" Arthur didn't dare finish his own thought. It was all too scary. Was this adult-life? According to his mom it was.

Arthur still remembered the first time he had asked her about how she and dad got together. 'Was it love at first sight?' he'd asked with young excitement filling his eyes. At that time he had just discovered what it meant to be in love. A younger boy had moved in just across from where they lived, and though Arthur at that time couldn't recognize his own feelings to be anything but friendship, he knew that he cared deeply for the boy, and that it had to be even better when in love. But his mom had just stared at him with such pitiful eyes. Then she'd kneeled in front of him, taken his hands between hers and whispered:

'Such thing as true love doesn't exist. Your father was a sweet guy as I met him, but I didn't love him. But I have come to care for him throughout the years.'

'But will I then find true love?'

'No, Arthur. It's all a lie. But you'll find someone to take care of, who'll also take care of you. Slowly, you'll learn to live with each other. And that's what's important. Living.'

At the memory Arthur hid his face behind his hands. Had she been right? He didn't wanted her to be right! - but the more he thought of her words, the more truth they seemed to held. He probably would never meet anyone who would care as much for him as Francis did, so why keep searching?

"Arthur, are you awake?" Francis' voice made Arthur jump to his feet and look out the window. In the garden the Frenchman was standing, waving a hand as he saw Arthur. "I'll go make us some breakfast. Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, I am coming!" Arthur smiled at him. Francis smiled back before placing down the flowerpot he'd been holding and going for the front door. Arthur closed the windows and tucked the curtains close. He had to get dressed. But where was his clothes? He didn't even remember taking it off. He strolled around the bedroom until he found it folded neatly on a chair. Neatly as everything else about Francis' house was neat. At Alfred's it'd been expensive but messy.

His cell phone was lying on top of his clothes. He put it aside as he put on his shirt and pants, then grabbed it again and turned it on. Password: Unicornyxxx. The screen starting lightning up, but nothing else happened. No new text messages or calls, Arthur shrugged. Not that he had expected any. He placed the phone back onto the bed as he reached down to put on his socks. Then it suddenly went nuts. The screen starting blinking, and as Arthur leaned in to see what was going on, one missed call after another showed up. 4. 5. 6. Still counting. He raised a brow and couldn't help but worry slightly.

"_I hope no one's dead…_" He clicked in to check the number.

Alfred. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11 calls from Alfred. All in a row. The first call was from a secret number, but the second from Alfred, third, fourth. The timing was too close to be a coincidence. But if the secret caller had been Alfred, then the lad had tried contacting him as he'd been fooling around on the couch with Francis!

"Bloody hell…" Arthur stared at Alfred's name in disbelief. Was this his try at spamming him? Making him feel worse? Or did he really want to speak to him? If he called him and Alfred picked up laughing, he would look like a fool. He could just imagine the lad going: 'I heard the news - couldn't get me, so now you go for daddy. Pathetic!'

Arthur grunted.

Then he called him.

"'s Alfred," a mumbling voice answered. Arthur hesitated. "'ello? 's Alfred." He drew in a heavy breath.

"This is Arthur." Noises were heard in the background.

"Arthur?" Alfred's voice repeated as if he didn't remember the name. Arthur felt stupid and was about to turn off the phone again as Alfred suddenly squeaked and breathed heavily against his phone. "Arthur! I've tried callin' ya so many times-"

"My phone was off. What do you want?" Arthur's voice was colder than he wanted it to be, but he couldn't change it. Hearing Alfred's voice made so many emotions inside of him rush around like at a party. He wanted to be angry, tell him to leave him alone. And he wanted to be happy, kindly asking him why he had tried calling him. And he wanted to cry, tell him that he was worth more than a quickie in the bed. But most of them all he wanted an apology.

"Arthur, did'ya sleep with daddy?" Arthur choked on his own spit.

"What!"

"Oh no, did you? Fuck!" There was rustling in the background. It sounded as if Alfred himself had just woken up.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, I wanna know what the hell you're thinkin'!"

"What I am thinking?"

"Dad is not for you, most certainly not for ya!" Arthur snapped in air.

"I think that's for me to decide!"

"I thought we were dating!"

"So did I! Until I found you binding with the Japanese population."

"I already told you - we were just havin' some fun!"

"You can't have fun!" Arthur yelled. Alfred went quiet. Arthur drew in air. He was shaking a little as he lied back onto the bed with moist eyes. "Why can't you understand that? You can't always have fun!"

"…but, ya… Ya didn't sleep with me!" Arthur rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, excuse me for not being completely loose!"

"It's not about bein' loose!"

"Then tell me what it's about, Alfred, for I am having a very hard time figuring out!"

"It's about lovin'!" Arthur could've laughed out loud if it wasn't for his crying eyes.

"Loving! You really are more dumb than I thought!"

"Ya can't separate love and sex!"

"Seems like you're doing a good job at it!"

"You don't love daddy!"

"And from where do you know that?"

"I just know!" Alfred sounded frustrated. Arthur couldn't have cared less.

"Oh, do you know?"

"Yeah! So don't sleep with him. It's… It's an order!" Arthur's eyes snapped wide open. He sat up and roared,

"You can't order me to do anything!" Then he threw the phone to the floor. The battery skipped out of the back of the phone and slammed against the wall. Arthur stared at it. Francis' motherly voice was heard from far underneath,

"Arthur? Arthur, are you okay? I heard a noise…" Arthur got up and fixed his crumbled shirt, He quickly went to the door, opened it and looked over at Francis' peeking up from the stairs. He smiled. A fake smile, but a smile.

"I am fine. Is breakfast ready?" Francis nodded. Arthur walked over to him. As he was on his way down the stairs, Francis grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

'You learn to love.' His mom's words hit him again and again. As he looked into Francis' blue eyes, it was as if they'd turned into a chant inside of his head. 'You'll learn to love him, Arthur, you will.'

But deep inside he knew that he could never love Francis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** Because I stayed up late to write this, I will now only get 5 hours of sleep. FFFH, that's so stupid. I should've been working on my biology assignment as well.. Oh, who cares, I am no good at biology anyway.

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Again, I will point out that we're heading for the end, but I am trying not to be hasty though I am SO looking forward to the final scene. It'll be.. so much fun writing *insert evil smirk here*. Enjoy, and if you've got the time, leave a review, please!

* * *

Ludwig had always loved the military. Before he started working on advertisements, he was a German soldier and proud of serving his country. The medals from his glorious days were still hanging on his walls as well as his old uniform, and Arthur could tell that he really missed those days back in the military.

He had never planned on quitting, but neither did he plan on falling in love with a pacifist woman. He left everything for her and went for a quiet job, a normal life, and in the end he went for a divorce. She found another man, some American marine soldier, and left him to rot up in what used to be their house. Now the name sign only had his name engraved on it, and the room that they had decided for their child had now been renovated into a private bar.

Sometimes Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Ludwig drank a lot of beer because he was German, or because he wanted to forget.

"Just enter!" Ludwig's voice roared from the other side of the front door. Arthur couldn't help but smile before shoving the door open. He stepped into the small, blue hallway and slipped off his shoes. Ludwig came out from the kitchen to greet him. He had a big grin on his face. "The others are here already."

"The others?" Arthur asked and closed the door behind. He took off his jacket and placed it on a hanger while throwing his friend a questioning look. Ludwig nodded.

"I invited Feliciano over as well. And Eduard, the new guy from work."

"Oh yeah, the one you told me about." He followed Ludwig as he went upstairs.

"Yeah, you would've met him yesterday if it hadn't been for you working late."

"Well, I was behind with some contracts," Arthur lied which he found surprisingly easy. If he could manage to imagine love for Francis, he could manage just about everything. "Did you have fun with Feliciano?" Ludwig stopped on one of the top-stairs, turned around and smiled smugly.

"You know what? I think I was wrong. He's not gay at all, he's all into women." Arthur raised his brows.

"Oh really?"

"Don't ever tell him that I thought otherwise," Ludwig grinned before taking the last steps up and going for the bar. Arthur followed him with a headshake.

"_He already knows that, Ludwig._"

"Eduard, this is Arthur. Arthur, Eduard. Hey, Feli', get him a beer." Arthur stepped into the cosiest room of Ludwig's house. The walls were painted dark red, the sofas soft and black and from the ceiling a glass for every possible drink in the world was hanging.

In the sofa the furthest away from the door a smaller man was sitting. He seemed somewhat scraggy in his big, brown sweater, and the way he wore his glasses made Arthur think of the high school nerd that everyone would be bullying 'just because'. Blonde hair, green eyes and a classy smile as he got up and offered Arthur his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. I've heard, mhmm.. lots about you," he said. Arthur shook hands with him and nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Here you go." Feliciano broke their handshake as he pushed in a glass of beer. The Italian flashed Arthur a smile that he couldn't help but return as he received the glass.

"Thanks." Feliciano was dressed in a tight, pink, chequered shirt and green jeans with clip-on braces. It was probably supposed to be fashion, but it looked like something Arthur had spotted at one of the gay-bars he had been at. He peeked at Ludwig who didn't seem to mind. "_Better not say anything._" Arthur took a sip of his beer.

"Too bad you weren't at the pub yesterday," Ludwig said as he took a seat in a chair, turning down for the volume of the television. Two men were speaking about today's soccer game. Arthur couldn't really concentrate on what they were saying and gazed at Ludwig instead.

"How come?"

"You should've seen how Feli' rocked!" Feliciano grinned and took a seat across of Ludwig.

"They were playing Pink!" Arthur choked.

"Pink?"

"I danced!"

"All night long!" Ludwig added and both of them laughed. Arthur smiled lost at Eduard who just shrugged. Arthur swirled the beer around the glass.

"So, what's the occasion for the meeting?"

"Soccer, obviously." Ludwig gestured towards the screen. Arthur threw a look at it.

"Oh, true - Germany and Italy, right?"

"Yes, and Ludwig said that you're an expert on soccer," Feliciano smiled. Arthur hesitated.

"Well, I grew up after the Heysel Stadium disaster. My dad always ordered me not to play myself after that accident, so I am not really sure.." Feliciano grimaced.

"You can't be serious? I thought all Englishmen were supposed to be wild hooligans!" Arthur blinked.

"Uh, not really."

"Then you're like me," Eduard smiled and caught Arthur's attention, "I have no interest in soccer at all."

"Oh, what a coincidence," Feliciano squeaked and clapped his hands together, "then the two of you will have to hang out while I watch the game with Ludwig." Arthur started at him. The Italian winked at him.

"_That little bastard-…_"

"Do you have a computer we can borrow, Ludwig?" Eduard asked.

"It's in the living room, Arthur knows the way."

"What do you need a computer for?" Arthur asked as Eduard grabbed him by the arm.

"Come, I'll show you." Arthur followed the other down the stairs. He didn't have to show him the way - it was like the guy could smell the laptop, and he went straight for it. As Eduard took a seat in front of the screen and turned the computer on, Arthur chuckled.

"Ludwig did say you were into technology."

"I am one of the best I know of," Eduard said and seemed to mean every word, "grab a chair." Arthur grabbed a stool and seated himself next to the other. Eduard was already busy opening several web browsers at once. He watched him with curious eyes.

"What is it you're going to show me?"

"What? Oh, nothing in particular. Feliciano just asked me if I could keep you away for a while."

"…You know about him and Ludwig?"

"Have you seen that shirt? I am surprised Ludwig doesn't know about it himself." Arthur smiled a little.

"So you're not troubled by his sexuality?"

"I am sitting next to you, am I not?" Arthur hesitated. He slowly placed his glass on the desk and looked at Eduard with wary eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eduard seemed uncaring. He started to type in a row of numbers.

"I mean, you're gay."

"Ssh!" Arthur hushed.

"What?"

"Not so loud!"

"But it's true."

"Well, there's still one in this house who doesn't know!"

"He'll find out eventually." Eduard's and Arthur's gazes met. Arthur swallowed and looked down.

"…Did Feliciano tell you?"

"Gilbert told me."

"You know Gilbert?"

"Of course I do. He's a well-known hacker online." Arthur raised a brow. Eduard smiled. "He's called ChickenHax, because he used to crack the blogs of homophobes and fill them up with gay chickens." Arthur snorted.

"Really?"

"He became quite famous for doing so."

"I can imagine…" Arthur scratched his right cheek while lazily following Eduard's fingers dance across the keyboard. He was fast. At least 150 words in a minute. Probably more. "He doesn't seem like the type to hang out in front of the laptop, though."

"Well, his family and stuff made him."

"What? How come?" Eduard glared at him.

"…you don't know?"

"No, how should I know?"

"You're best friends with Ludwig, right?"

"Yeah?" Eduard's eyes widened even more.

"You mean he never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That he and Gilbert are brothers?" Arthur gawked.

"What? But… Gilbert's gay!"

"Why do you think he's so homophobic?" Arthur didn't know what to answer. A silence fell between them, only the sound of Eduard working on the keyboard was heard. After a while he started to explain, "They used to be really close, until Gilbert met this guy. They fell in love, and Ludwig was angered. He told Gilbert that he had to chose between his lover and him. He was 16 at that time, of course he chose his lover." Eduard rolled his eyes. Arthur nodded slowly to show that he was listening. "Ludwig just.. He turned his back on Gilbert and all gays. I don't think he had an opinion on gays before Gilbert came out, but now he suddenly hated them."

"What does that have to do with hacking?"

"They got distant," Eduard paused for a moment with his fingers lingering just above the keyboard, "Ludwig became a soldier, Gilbert moved from home and did some freelance jobs to stay alive. He didn't really have an education, but his lover worked for this company that had started to use computers and the internet. It was still new and hot back then, and Gilbert put all his energy into technology. Just because it was so different from Ludwig's hardworking career." Arthur wrinkled his brows.

"Oh, so he went online to become the opposite of Ludwig?"

"Well, it sounds stupid, but I guess that's how he thought at the time. They competed in taking the next step away from each other. Their family pretty much consists only of military folks, so they all supported Ludwig and turned their back to Gilbert. They thought of him as the lazy kid."

"That's horrible."

"I know."

"From where do you know all this?"

"I read his blog." Arthur smiled in disbelief.

"He has all this written down in his blog?"

"Not all, but I am a famous hacker as well. PwnYourDay, maybe you've heard of me?" Arthur shook his head. Eduard sighed in sympathy as if Arthur had just asked him if Africa is a country or a continent. "Well, we started chatting, and he slowly opened up to me. He runs this site that supports homosexuals that are still in the closet due to their family, and I suggested he told others his story as an inspiration. And so he did, so now most people in the gay society knows of him and Ludwig. Not by name, but… yeah." He shrugged. Arthur blinked and leaned back on the stool.

"Wow…"

"Quite a bit of information, hah?"

"Yeah…" He grabbed his glass and swallowed a few mouthfuls of beer before placing it back down on the desk. He then closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"_His way of acting makes more sense then. If the only gay he has ever known is Gilbert who hurt him badly, then why shouldn't he be homophobic?_" Arthur scratched the back of his neck and groaned. "I just still don't get it," he then admitted and sent Eduard a painful look, "If they hate each other, then why do they live in the same city?"

"Because Gilbert wants to become a part of the family again. Do you remember that their dad died last year?" Arthur nodded. He remembered. Ludwig had been depressed for two months straight, he had hardly shown up at work. "After that Gilbert moved to town, hoping that their dad's strict way of looking at life would shine less through Ludwig since he died. He's still waiting for him to soften." Arthur sighed.

"He can wait forever it seems."

"Just like Feliciano." Eduard leaned in and started typing again. "And just like you." Again, Arthur was left without anything to say. Luckily, he didn't have to answer as his phone rang. Alfred's name blinked on the display. He wasn't sure how to feel. He just stared at the letters that spelled out the name of the man that had hurt him so badly within so little time. Eduard moaned. "Pick it up or turn it off. The ringing is ruining my concentration." Arthur mumbled an excuse though he still did neither.

"_I told him this morning that I wasn't interested in speaking to him no more. What is wrong with him?_" Arthur slipped off the stool and strolled to the kitchen as he finally decided to answered the call. "_…And what is wrong with me for answering?_"

"Hello?"

"Arthur, listen up! Ya gotta listen, m'kay?" Arthur leaned against the kitchen table.

"Okay, I am listening…"

"It's your fault!" Arthur's fingers clutched around the tablecloth.

"What?"

"Did you sleep with daddy?"

"That's… none of your business! How dare you call to ask that? And what do you mean it's my fault!" Arthur roared, he didn't even think about keeping his voice down.

"Well, why didn't ya lemme fuck ya?"

"Why should I, we hardly know each other!"

"We know each other now, dude!"

"I think I know more about you know than I ever wanted to know."

"What does that mean, hah? Art'! Listen!"

"No, you listen! Why did you fuck Kiku?"

"Because you didn't."

"Because I didn't fuck Kiku?"

"Yeah! ..No, wait, no! Not that, man! Because ya didn't lemme fuck ya!"

"What's up with your obsession with sex?"

"Whatcha mean? What's up with you never having sex!"

"That's not a proper question to ask! Beside, I just gave you the answer to that!"

"Well, your answer sucked!"

"You suck!"

"You wish!"

"Oh, how mature of you!"

"At least I'm tryin'!"

"I am not in the mood for this, Alfred. I just had a very disturbing conversation with a colleague of mine."

"Oh, is that what you call daddy now?"

"It's not always about your father!"

"I'm telling ya, better not sleep with him!"

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Did you sleep with 'im?" Arthur hesitated. He drew in a heavy breath to get control of his shaking voice.

"What if I did sleep with him?" he asked in a whisper. Alfred went quiet. Arthur licked his dry lips. "What if I did sleep with Francis, hah? Then what?"

"…it's no good. Ya.. I mean.. He doesn't love ya, and you don't love him either…"

"Can you really be assured of that?" They both went silent. From the corner of his eyes Arthur could see Eduard looking at him. He turned his back to the door and let his voice be a whisper to avoid him from eavesdropping. "Alfred-"

"This is a fucking mess." The line was cut. Arthur glared at his cell phone in disbelief. A fucking mess? True, but he didn't create it!

…wait, why would Alfred speak of a mess unless he thought a lot about everything as well? Arthur wrinkled his brows and kept staring at the phone. As he left Francis' house this morning, he had felt assured that he should just stay with the man, appreciate his love and learn to return it with time. But these calls from Alfred was making it hard for him to stick to his decision. He wondered why. It wasn't like they'd spend that much time together.

But Alfred had been… Alfred. It was girly, but it was true, and he hadn't feel awkward around him. His kisses hadn't been anything like Francis', and his touch had been so filled with young lust and care that Arthur had felt his heart melt. Francis' touch were too careful, like he feared he would break between his fingers, but still his moves were demanding, like as he had turned of his phone or ripped him away from the painting of the cute girl. It felt uncomfortable to think back on, but thinking back on Alfred didn't really leave him with worry. More like need. Which, as ironic as it was, did made him worry all over again.

As Arthur turned around, Eduard was staring at him. He cleared his throat and put his mobile away. "I think I am going home. I am not feeling well."

"Anything I can do?"

"Just tell Ludwig that I left. I don't want to disturb their match." A loud cheer from Feliciano was heard from upstairs, followed by swearing from Ludwig. Arthur shook his head and went for the hallway. Eduard followed him.

"Are you…" He hesitated. Arthur zipped up his jacket and sent him a raised eyebrow.

"Am I what?"

"Are you… Francis' pet?" Arthur's lips stiffened in a grimace. Eduard looked away and shrugged. "Probably none of my business.."

"Why? Why do you ask?"

"Gilbert isn't the only one with a blog." Eduard leaned against the doorway. "Just sayin'." Arthur got out and hammered the door shut behind.

* * *

Gilbert's blog was easy to find. Arthur was surprised at how sensitive the man seemed online when he wrote answers to the many hopeless questions men had sent him. It made him wonder why he hadn't gone online for information before coming out himself.

"Friends list, friends list…" Arthur clicked around on his site. Finally he found his page with names of his followers listed. There was hundreds! Okay, search machine. What could Francis' online name be? His last name, Bonnefoy? He searched. Nope, but someone else showed up - Matthew. He clicked in.

Matthew's blog was a simple, black site with little text and lots of pictures of women. Arthur hardly looked. Friends list. Click. Lots of women and a few men. He quickly decided to make a search for men only which left him with six hits, none of them seemed to be Francis. He sighed in frustration. If Eduard hadn't been speaking of Francis having a blog online, then who?

As he threw a second look at the list of names, one occurred odd to him. RainbowHerox213. Well, why not. He clicked. And was met by a giant picture of Alfred. It came as a shock to him, and he felt himself move back against the sofa's backrest. "Christ… So that was what he meant…"

Alfred had tons of posts. Just like his brother, most of them were pictures or links to videos. A single Rick-roll disguised as a link to a sexy picture of Alfred (- not that Arthur clicked on the link, nope, of course not). But what caught his attention was the small pieces of text that was left here and there.

Arthur leaned in. Arthur spotted his own name. Arthur started to read.

* * *

**Extra note:** Don't tell me you've never spyed on/thought of spying on people online through their different accounts on different sites. FFFH. Of course Arthur would do that if he had the chance and no one was watching. He's such a teen.


	22. Chapter 22

Note:

I went back to check out the few last chapters. A lot of the html I had used to make it look pretty IS GONE. Wtf? Most of the chapters are unreadable! And not just in this story - in my other stories as well! It'll take an ass-load of time to correct it all - I am not in the mood for it. Crap. No doubt if I don't get new readers as it looks atm.. I hate my life.

Anyway, I will be using these ugly horisontal lines from now on. I hope doesn't screw up their own html, hah?

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Omg, s0 didn't happen, lol. Went out to get hammered, went home with some oldie. I 'now, u think - what's new, dude? He turned out to be a fucking VAGINA EXPLORER. LOL LOL. Needa fix mah gaydar.

Newayz, he jizz on mah hand, runs away like a freaking maniac. Ffffuuck. Said something 'bout calling the uniformed dicks. Hope he doesn't, I am hiding some of my bro's magic tobacco (lol, Matt-boy, c'mere and get it, will ya?)

The Samurai brought me a wet mouth and some cigarettes. U STILL ROCK, KIKU. G2g, Gilbert wanna play the xbox. I'm gonna pwn him in Tekken, yeah!

_Comments:_

_Bonnefoy: _Stop picking up strange men, Alfred. Some day you'll get aids. And do not write about my tobacco online, you never know who may read all the crap you let out. I'm coming over to get it now, okay?

_RainbowHero213: _Lol, 'k, chillin' with Gilly. Bring beer, okay?

_Bonnefoy: _No.

_PrincessBoyFELLY: _Vagina explorer? ILU ALFY!

_RainbowHero213: _Love ya 2, Feli-kid, lol

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

SLUMBER PARTY AT MY PLACE, MMMONDAY! Bring booze or I'll kick you out, lol (- no, for serious, I will!!)

Turns out Gillybird tried picking up mah old dude from Friday lolwhut? Thought it was some whore. Prizzzzzeless. He ran off with my shoes, I bought new. OKAY I BOUGHT 6 NEW PAIRS. Gotta keep myself fashionable. I am THE HOMO of this motharfucking tawwwn. Lawl.

Matt-boy is coming over soon! SO EXCITED (not in that way, bro, you're nice but not THAT nice). Daddy's birthday is coming up. What're we gonna give him anyway? I thought about a new car, but he has got plenty. I asked him and he went all 'I just want for you to settle down like dear Matt' - wtf? Settle down? MATT! He still thinks ya're all innocent, lolll! You've got to tell him 'bout those boobs at some point! Lawl.

_Comments:_

_Pasta69Wurst: _I'M COMING ALFRED! I AM COMING! I WILL BRING VODKA AND PASTA.

_RainbowHero213: _Vodka is nizzle, but never mind the pasta (never mind the bullocks, lol, I told a joke)

_ChickenHax: _What was the joke?

_RainbowHero213: _Ever heard of Sex Pistols?

_ChickenHax: _How un-awesome, Alfred.

_RainbowHero213: _Fuck off, Gilly.

_Bonnefoy: _I'll be picked up by daddy's pet. What do you imagine him to be like?

_RainbowHero213: _An easy fuck.

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Thx for a nice evening, kids. Feli' - ya took the wr0ng jacket, lol.

Wanna know something weird? Ppl say I sleep-talked 'bout that 0ld dude! Must have left an impression without me knowing of it, haah. It's weird as shit.

Gilly says it's a sign. I dunno. I am not really into the oldzz creeps. Though he was kinda cute, lols. ARTHUR! That was his name, lol, I 2lly forgot! Yeah, he was cute.

_Comments:_

_PrincessBoyFELLY: _Alfred and Arthur - kind of, no, totally fits, don't ya think? Like, giggling and smiling.

_RainbowHero213: _Lol, wtf, you're right!

_Bonnefoy: _Hmmm…

_RainbowHero213: _What's upppp, Matt?

_Bonnefoy: _I just realised something. You'll see when we come by later. I am getting boarded in a second. See you, Alfred. Make sure the television works - I want to watch the game.

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Lol, I think I am dating someone.

_Comments:_

_SamuraiK: _…what?

_SamuraiK: _Didn't you say that you, like, NEVER would date anyone for real?

_RainbowHero213: _He really t00k me by surprize, lol.. Sry, Kiku.

_ChickenHax: _Who is it?

_Bonnefoy: _Daddy's pet.

_ChickenHax: _Alfred! You know that won't work out, dude.

_RainbowHero213: _Kiku? Still mad? I'll call ya! - Gilly, I know, but he's so straight lol.. I'll just make him open up, then dumb him, he'll be glad.

_Bonnefoy: _You're such an idiot.

_RainbowHero213: _Matt, you buy daddy's gift, I have no ideas.

_SamuraiK: _Wrap up Arthur and send him pr mail.

_RainbowHero213: _Come over and we'll talk, Kiku.

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

I bought a new suit! Fabulous, that's what I am, haah! Lol. Going out tomorrow, what to do? Where do ya bring anyone on the first date? ANSWERS NEEDED, PLZ.

_Comments:_

_SamuraiK: _Thanks for yesterday, Alfred!

_RainbowHero213: _Shut up, Kiku, it was a mistake, and I am not going to do it again, until I've broken up with this Arthur. Come and get your camera.

_ChickenHax: _You're right, it was a huge mistake. Yes, Alfred, I heard! You should tell Arthur right away, you know. Leave him with the choice of leaving. For places to date: eat my ass. Cheating is not fun.

_RainbowHero213: _Shut up.

_Comments disabled._

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Wow, had an amazingly good day yesterday! Gawd, I should date moar, lollol! Arthur's really a cutie - he had his whole flat FLOATING WITH UNICORNS, WWWWTTFF! I lol'd so hard! He believes in ghosts, he says he had this spirit sitting in a chair. WHAT? Must be a British thing.

We went to two gay bars (thx for the dance, Felly! You looked like a queen!) and danced like hardcorexxxx. It was real nizzle! Until he passed out, lol. Matt's watching him in tha bedroom right now (no we didn't do anything).

Speaking of doing - it's kinda weird, isn't it? He won't sleep with me 'til he knows me better he says. What am I supp0sed to think of that?? D'ya think he doesn't find me attractive? (LOL kidding who doesn't find me attractive)

No, but, for real - what's up with that? We only jerk off.

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Lol, forgot to add to the last entry - he's SO GOOD at imitating you, Felly!

_Comments:_

_PrincessBoyFELLY: _WHAT? (And I, like, totally looked like a queen, yeah!)

_ChickenHax: _Welcome to the life of a grown up, Alfred.

_RainbowHero213: _Whatcha mean, Gilly?

_ChickenHax: _Can't you see? He really likes you. Then sex isn't needed.

_RainbowHero213: _Hmmm..

_ChickenHax: _Don't believe me?

_Pasta69Wurst: _I'm with Gilbert. If I could have my German, I wouldn't mind waving goodbye to sex. I just need to hold him and kiss him and stare into his eyes.

_ChickenHax: _You're so cute, Feliciano (though it's my imbecile brother you're praising). I wish Alfred was more like you.

_RainbowHero213: _Yeah, right - go fuck that ass already, Feli'. But.. Hmm.. I dunno. I like him, yeah. But my balls are turning blue, lol…

_SamuraiK: _Come over, Alfred, we'll talk.

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

He's still not going for the sex.

_Comments disabled._

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

I am not dating anymore.

_This entry is blocked for the following users: SamuraiK, Bonnefoy._

_Comments:_

_Pasta69Wurst: _What happened?!!!

_RainbowHero213: _I fucked Kiku.

_ChickenHax: _You're such a douche back. I swear I am going to break your arms.

_PrincessBoyFELLY: _Totally unacceptable, Alfred, and you totally know that! I am un-friending you for this shit!

_Pasta69Wurst: _Tell the story, Alfred!

_RainbowHero213: _You're overreacting, ppl. HE was the one who didn't do me. This was so bound to happen.. He even hit he, what a fucker.

_RainbowHero213: _Homies? Answer me!

_RainbowHero213: _Fuck you all.

_Comments are disabled._

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Should I call him? Geez.

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

I feel a little bad.

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

GONNA GET DRUNK.

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Not getting drunk. This is messed up.

I've not known him for very long, I mean, what the hell? I am just like a vagina. Miss the dick that has just been pulled out of me. Ffs..

It's moar like - Arthur was so Arthur. Ya know? Gilly, sry I yelled at you over the phone, but HELL - I need ya advice, ya know.. I just didn't expect him to, like, make such an impact, no?

FUCK THIS SHIT, I AM MAKING A LIST:

Kiku, sry for not stopping this mess sooner. U gtg and see Yao, m'kay? We both know how ya feel..

Matt, I need you to come over. I heard you called Arthur - how's he?

_Comments:_

_ChickenHax: _Alfred, I know you think it's girly, but try to write down your feelings. It helps.

_RainbowHero213: _Shitty advice.

**

* * *

**

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Arthur is dating daddy. FML will be used greatly tonight..

_Comments:_

_Bonnefoy: _Your own fault!

_SamuraiK: _Call him.

_RainbowHero213: _I did… I said it was all his fault.

_ChickenHax: _How mature of you.

_RainbowHero213: _That's what he said.

_ChickenHax: _I don't think this is a proper time for making jokes.

_RainbowHero213: _I am not making jokes! That is what he said! He's really angry at me. I think he slept with daddy already. This is not good. Daddy doesn't love him.

_ChickenHax: _Write down, Alfred. It'll help.

_Bonnefoy: _Agreed.

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

I may be a vagina, but I like Arthur. Not love, fuck off, but I like him a great deal.

I am taking your advice, Gilly, so here goes nothing..

Arthur, you're never going to see this, but please know; daddy does not love you. And you do not love daddy. And if you do, you should stop. Immediately. He's no good for you. I don't know if I am, but fuck, I would TRY to do it better than he could ever do. Let me.

Daddy is not gay. He just wants to be. Did you know that he doesn't only have sons? He has a daughter, but her mom took her away. He cheated on mom and got us. For him it's all sex and money since then. We get everything, because he'll be assured we know he loves us. But we do not need money. We need him. And he'll fuck you and get you anything to assure you and himself that you're in love. But you're not. He just wants to believe he's loved. He's a mess like that. He can't really separate love, sex and affection.

* * *

**RainbowHero213 writes:**

Fuck, Gilly, is that what you were trying to say?

_Comments:_

_ChickenHax: _Being a grown up is being able to separate love and sex. Alfred - you don't need to fuck to love. I hope you'll realise that before your dad..

_RainbowHero213: _Shit

_Bonnefoy: _Now, go tell Arthur that.

'No need to,' was what went through Arthur's mind as he closed the laptop down, for he already knew. Fuck.

Arthur felt like puking. He had just been given too much personal information for his own good. He had to lie down.

So Alfred really did care for him. He really did. He just didn't know how to show his emotions through anything but sex. It made great sense. Alfred had tried to get him to do stuff with him every time they were alone. In the kitchen, on his couch, at his flat, in town. He measured everything in how many touched and kisses he got. Not how many smiles or sweet words that reached him. And Arthur hadn't realised before now.

"_So that picture was his daughter…_" Arthur was reminded of the painting that had been hanging at Francis' place. The only girl who was still dressed - she had to be his daughter. So she was taken away because he was her mother unfaithful with another woman? He had heard such rumours, but never believed them, but apparently they had been filled with truth.

So Matthew and Alfred were pure accidents? No wonder they'd turned out to be like they had - if Francis had been hunting down partners and fucked whatever walked, why shouldn't his sons do so as well? Matthew had his girlfriend, but all he seemed to care for was her boobs. He even went to the strip club with no care. He probably had no idea about how to love either.

And Alfred - well, Alfred was the whole deal. Sex and love as the same thing. Arthur rolled to his stomach and threw a wondering look across the room to his unicorns at the television. They smiled back at him.

Was this good news or bad news? Could he forgive Alfred for being such a moron? And could he be assured that the kid wouldn't go out and do it again? Apparently cheating was in the family-blood! Like a tradition.

Arthur chewed on his cheek. His head was hurting. And Francis' birthday was coming up. In two days. He had to speak to Alfred before that day - and Francis as well.

But what should he tell them?


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:** This was hard to write. I hope it'll make sense to you, and you'll all be surprised and a little happy in the end :I

* * *

Arthur was shaking as he went to work Monday morning. It took nothing to make him flinch, turn around and stare at the other workers as if they were madmen just waiting for a chance to attack him. As Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder from behind, he cried in surprise and almost hit him.

"Hey, relax, hey!" Ludwig took a few steps back and looked at his friend with brows raised in wonder. Arthur was holding a shaking fist in the air, let it sunk and sighed. What was wrong with him? He couldn't let the mess in his life affect his work in this way!

Wrong - Francis was a part of his work _and_ his everyday life. Arthur sighed again as he was once again reminded of the hopelessness that was this situation.

Alfred's blogs had given him a new insight, but they had also given him more confusion as to what to do next. He could ignore the lad's feelings, or he could welcome them. He could turn him down or forgive him. But what choice was the right one to make? And was there even a right way through life?

Ludwig scratched his neck and sloped his head a little to the side. The look he was sending Arthur was wavering. "Are you okay? You seem extremely tense."

"I am fine. Just a little… ill," Arthur lied. Ludwig didn't seem to buy it as he followed Arthur down the hallway as he walked towards his office.

"Arthur, you've been like this for the last few days. It's not something new. You show up, you're all flustered, and then you suddenly disappear. What's up?" Arthur didn't answer. He didn't know what to answer. If Ludwig knew the true story he would gasp, blame him for being stupid and then beat him up for being gay. Just another hopeless situation in his life. Since when did it all turn into such a mess?

Arthur had walked past the door, too lost in his thoughts to even notice. Ludwig hurried so that he could catch up with him, stepped out in front of him so that Arthur slammed his forehead to his chest. The Englishman grunted and took a step back, placing a hand over the hit spot. "What was that for?"

"You've passed your office already."

"I have?" Arthur looked around. True, he was heading for the cafeteria walking this hallway. He turned around and was about to go back, but Ludwig's sad voice made him pause.

"Aren't we friends?" Arthur looked over his shoulder and blinked.

"What?" Ludwig was looking at him with honest sadness in his blue eyes. He let go of a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We've known each other for so long. You've been there for me through the worst events in my life, and I feel I've been there for you as well. But now," he shrugged, "now you don't share. You just keep everything to yourself, all your thoughts and worries." Arthur smiled shakily. Not because he felt any glee from hearing those words from Ludwig's mouth, but because he couldn't believe what was happening. This had to be a dream. I a second he would wake up and find out that he never left Ludwig's home, never went and read Alfred's blog, but just drank too much and passed out next to the computer by Eduard's side.

Yes, the thought sounded appealing to Arthur. Then he would never contact Alfred again, and he would just live with Francis like they were some kind of happy couple. None of this had ever happened. This wasn't happening!

"I-…" Arthur's voice trailed out. He glared at Ludwig. "I… I am not worrying about anything." The tone in his voice was more fragile than he had wanted it to be. Ludwig didn't believe him a word. It was clear to anyone that he was lying, so the German stepped in close and stared right into Arthur's eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" The question hurt. His best friend was questioning his trust to him, questioning if he cared as much for him as he had always said he did, questioning if their friendship was based on the want for a trust that actually never had existed.

And in that moment, as Arthur parted his lips to tell Ludwig that of course he trusted him, he realised that he couldn't say such words, for that would be the biggest lie he had ever told. He didn't trust Ludwig. He didn't trust that his friend wouldn't turn his back on him when hearing about his troubles, his sexuality and his person. He didn't trust him the slightest bit on this matter, and as he tried to form a sentence, all words disappeared and he only knew the answer, 'no'.

"I," Arthur breathed in, "I… I have to get to work." He turned around and ran for the door. Ludwig followed behind.

"Don't leave me hanging like this, Arthur!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Arthur grabbed the handle and ripped the door open. He was about to stumble in, but found himself stiffen in the doorway, staring. Behind, Ludwig caught up with him and grabbed his shoulders to make him turn around, but he was distracted himself.

On Arthur's work desk, the source of his worries was sitting.

"Alfred…" Alfred looked up and smiled insecurely at Arthur, raised a hand and waved.

"Hey…"

"Who's that?" Ludwig demanded to know, and Arthur looked up at him as if he couldn't understand. His brain had decided to shut down at once.

"Who? That's… Alfred!"

"I am Francis' son," Alfred explained and slipped down from the desk to stand. Ludwig raised his brows.

"Yet another son?"

"Oh, you already know my brother, Matthew?"

"Yeah…" Ludwig hesitated. He straightened up and wrinkled his brows, then looked at Arthur. "What's this, Arthur?" he asked, his voice low but tone worried. Arthur swallowed and looked down at his shoes. "Arthur-" And he realised there was no way back. Ludwig wasn't daft. Of course he had felt how he had been jogging around in worry, how he had been acting strange, how something big was going to happen soon. Ludwig probably already knew. He would just have to drop the bomb to release his worst nightmare.

"I'll explain later, Ludwig." Arthur looked him in the eyes, his look sad as he nodded. "I will." Ludwig took a step away from the door as Arthur took a step inside the room. He drew in a heavy mouthful of air.

"Okay," he mumbled. Arthur grabbed the handle and closed the door, and the second it locked, he knew that he had put up a wall between them that would forever stand.

He turned around. Alfred was standing with his hands in his pockets, watching him. Arthur crossed his arms. "What've you come here for?"

"I came to talk." Alfred kept watching him for a few seconds, but as he didn't say anything, he strolled back to the desk and took a seat. "Really, Arthur, it's all a mess-"

"And it's not my fault."

"Duh, part of it is, man." Arthur raised a brow.

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Well, you could've told me you went for daddy."

"Hah!" Arthur rolled with his eyes, a sarcastic smile took over his lips and he gestured in the air with one hand. "Hah, your logic is messed up! I only went with Francis because you slept with Kiku. If you had never fucked around, I would never have seen the inside of your father's home."

"And the inside of something else."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. So did Alfred. He mimicked Arthur by crossing his arms as well and lifting his nose in a snobby way. Arthur snorted.

"And to think that I believed you when you said you were faithful."

"I just wanted ya to like me."

"I did!"

"Ya didn't!"

"Until you couldn't control your cock I did!"

"I can control my cock!"

"Stop screaming about your manhood at my workplace!"

"You started, you did!" Alfred slipped down from the desk and walked towards Arthur. He kept standing still, not moving an inch even though Alfred went close to him. No, too close, he was in his face as he spoke. "You could have slept with me!" Arthur gave Alfred a push away.

"You could have waited until I was ready!" Alfred responded to the push by giving one back, just a little more forcefully.

"If you weren't ready then, you'll never be!" Arthur stumbled a step back, lunged forward and pushed Alfred with all the strength he had.

"I am afraid, okay?" Alfred almost fell, slammed against the wall and groaned. As he got back onto his feet, he wasn't about to let Arthur get away with treating him like that. He grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in close.

"So am I!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt as well. They both tried pulling the other up by the collar, but they only managed to tip-toe, cheeks red from exertion.

"You have nothing to be afraid of!" Arthur spat.

"I have a lot!" Alfred yelled back.

"What?"

"You!"

"I am not scary!"

"Your behaviour is!"

"What's wrong with my behaviour?"

"You're so… mature!" Alfred tip-toed forward, forcing Arthur back against the other wall. Arthur wriggled under his hand.

"You're such a teen!" Arthur groaned and kicked his shin. Alfred whimpered and his grip loosened, so Arthur managed to push him away. He gasped in air, cheeks red and shirt crumbled. "Why can't you commit to one person, hah? It wasn't even a week, your dick!"

"Don't call me dick! Then you're just.. Just.. Ya're just a fucking sore ass!" Arthur snorted.

"Wow, way to use the language!"

"I didn't graduate from high school, excuse me very much!"

"You didn't graduate from sanity either!" Alfred's eyes widened and he sneered,

"That was low, you English excuse for a man!"

"You.. You American!"

"You.. You unicorn-collector!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Arthur opened his mouth to answer the latest insult, but then he realised there was none. Alfred was breathing in air heavily, clearly not used to these kind of discussions. He seemed wasted, leaned with a hand against the wall and glared at Arthur with red cheeks and annoyed eyes. "Nothing, I like your collection. It's cute."

"…really?" Arthur straightened up and wiped his mouth off in his shirt. He was also lacking air, but his mind seemed to be lacking it even more, for Alfred's sudden turn-around didn't make sense to him. Alfred looked down.

"Man, my throat is hurting.."

"You need some tea?"

"Water." Arthur gestured towards the mini-fridge that was a part of the bookshelf. Alfred went over and grabbed a bottle of water from it, threw Arthur one as well.

"Ya're allowed to have that stuff here?"

"Francis made sure each office had one. So we don't stop working just to get something to drink." Alfred snickered. He opened the bottle and took a few gulps from it, sighed satisfied and leaned against the shelf.

"Is that why you like him?" he asked, his voice much calmer. Arthur took a gulp from his own bottle.

"Who?"

"Dad…"

"…I don't like him." Alfred blinked. Arthur sunk down to sit on the floor while staring at the bottle between his hands. "I mean, he's a good man. Probably a great friend. But I… I don't like him in that way."

"Oh…" Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, but.. Then why was you in the same bedroom?"

"Because-…" Arthur hesitated, wrinkled his brows and looked over at Alfred. "From where do you know that we was that?" Alfred's cheeks went darker, though he tried to hide it and quickly cool the, down by pressing the cold water bottle to them.

"Uerrh, ya see.. I.. kinda drove out there as ya didn't answer the phone…"

"You did?"

"Yeah…" Alfred watched his shoes. He became quiet. Arthur put the bottle aside.

"Why are you so afraid I'll sleep with Francis?" Alfred looked over at him with petty eyes. Arthur sighed. "And no, I haven't slept with him." Alfred lightened a little up.

"That's good news."

"Yeah… Now, explain."

"Uhm…" Alfred dumped down to sit on the floor himself. There was a few metres between him and Arthur, but still Arthur could feel how nervous the lad was. He was scratching up dust from holes in the woodened floor. "Uhm, you see.. Daddy is… He's a cool father and all that, yeah, but… He doesn't love men…" Alfred looked over at Arthur who was just listening carefully. He nodded as if to beg him to go on. Alfred bit his lower lip. "He's not completely straight, but he doesn't.. love men either. He just sleeps with them."

"Is that why he called me a pet?"

"Yeah… He's had other pets, but as soon as he's gotten his prize-"

"Prize?" Alfred grabbed his ass. Arthur's eyes widened.

"…oh."

"As soon as he get it, he, well… He dumps them. Roughly. The reason why he hasn't been following you earlier was because he had another pet." Arthur raised his brows, then gasped.

"Raivis!" Alfred nodded.

"If that's his name. A small, shy guy from Latvia."

"That was him!"

"He harassed him pretty much." Arthur gawked.

"So.. That was why he was always shaking and on the verge of crying?"

"Probably." Arthur looked down and shuddered. It was unpleasant to think about what Francis might've been doing to the guy. And what he could have done to him! Arthur closed his eyes. Fuck, it made sense. That was the reason why Raivis left so suddenly. People said he had a nervous breakdown, but he probably also had his pride bend to the point where it snapped.

Something warm crept around Arthur's shoulders. As he opened his eyes, Alfred had moved to sit next to him, his arm swung around his shoulders in a kind gesture. He was looking at him, sweetly.

"You don't have to worry. If he hasn't had ya yet, I'll make sure he doesn't get ya!" The words were so childishly heroic that Arthur couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I am a big man, I can protect myself," he smiled. Alfred grinned.

"Yeah, but I'll be a backup-group, then!"

"A group of one?"

"I have the strength of three!"

"True." Arthur leaned a little in. Alfred let him without moving or trying anything. It was as if they had both found peace in the situation. "Alfred?" Arthur whispered after a while.

"Mhmm?"

"I like you. A whole lot." He could feel how Alfred stiffened, and his pulse speeded up a little.

"I, uhm, I also like you. A lot, Arthur." Arthur smiled a little.

"I know. I read your blog."

"Yeah, I- what!" Arthur chuckled and looked at Alfred with a raised brow.

"Eduard showed me."

"You know Eduard?"

"He's just become a part of the staff."

"Oh man." Alfred looked away. "Uhm, what did you read?"

"Enough." Arthur sat up. "And I think we need to speak it through now."

"Yeah, probably, yeah…" Alfred looked at him. Then down. "Whatcha wanna know?"

"About your life.." Arthur sloped his head to the side. "Tell me. Tell me the story. Tell me how it all ended up like.. This." Alfred nodded slowly.

"It's a lot."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, uhm, well…" Alfred stretched his legs and drew in air, ready to begin a tale. "I don't know what daddy thought before we was born, but mommy told us, that is Matthew and me, that he had had another love before her. Some bimbo from Europe - no offence." Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, well, he had this girl with her. And he loved her, but he didn't love the mother, but he loved our mom. Yeah, a mess, I kno'. Anyway, they were supposed to just fuck around. Grandpa is pretty wealthy, so she was supposed to marry a man that was just as wealthy. So they shouldn't have kids. But, well, the condom broke and stuff. And they got us. And she told him that he had to marry her, she wasn't going to do abortion and stuff, ya know. And if he didn't marry her, she would tell grandpa it was rape."

"How do you know all that?"

"She told so herself. On her deathbed, she told me and Matthew everything."

"Matthew and me." Alfred glared. "Sorry, it's a habit.. Keep going."

"Well, he couldn't afford jail, so he had to marry her. But of course his other woman went all nuts and told him that he was a fuckhead. She took the kid and went away. They live somewhere in Africa now. Daddy doesn't have contact with them anymore."

"I see…" Arthur looked down shortly, then back at Alfred. Alfred swallowed.

"Well, ehrr.. He felt guilt. So much guilt. It was like he started to question everyone's love. I mean, mommy didn't like him that we always knew. And he didn't love her, but he had to work for grandpa's company and stuff to make it all work. It's all about keeping up a façade, y'know. He would hardly be at home, so when he was, he always brought, like, huge gifts for us. And stuff. To make us happy and show that he loved us. But then grandpa died, and he took over this company, and he got totally busy. Mom was sad. She had never gotten a man she loved or 'nything, she just had us. And we look so much like daddy that she often couldn't handle it. Yeah, well, she… she-uhm…" Arthur blinked. Alfred curled together.

"Alfred?" At first Arthur thought he was just preparing for some big final, but then he realised - he was crying. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and as Arthur comfortingly slipped his arms around him, he leaned in, fell with his head to his shoulder and sobbed loudly.

"She fucking killed herself, Arthur! She just.. She waved goodbye to daddy, and-and.. And then told us to come to her room, and-and…" He gasped in air. "She told us all. All about how miserable she thought her life was, and that she found daddy was a huge fucker and that she only married him because she had to and… Then…" He went silent for a few seconds. Arthur waited patiently, feeling a shudder of cold go down his spine. "Then she… She looked at us and she said… She said I don't love you… And… that we should remember that and.. She told us to go play in the garden.. And… as we left the room, there was a big noise and we ran back and we… she…" Alfred looked up. "She had fucking shot herself in the mouth." Her brain and blood and all was just…"

"Ssh.." Arthur hugged Alfred close. "You.. You don't have to say it, it's okay." Alfred nodded and pressed his nose into the crook of Arthur's neck, allowed him to rock his body calmly from side to side. He did it by reflex. Arthur wasn't sure how to take in the story. It clenched his heart, it was heartbreaking, and he felt so sorry for Alfred that he couldn't even express it in words nor in actions.

Alfred was calming down in his arms. He wiped his nose and eyes off in his shirt as he straightened a little up. "I know I am a fucker, Arthur, I… I know that control what I do now, but… I just.." He shook his head and whispered, "This is ridiculous."

"No-no!" Arthur grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. "Tell me, Alfred…" he begged, and meant it. Alfred looked at him with wet, sky-blue eyes.

"I just don't trust those.. Feelings without actions, do you understand?" Arthur nodded. "I mean, I-I want to, but... I mean, mom said so much about love, but in the end it was just, lies... And... She never kissed us or something, so maybe if she had that would've meant that she-... But.. and.. Emotions... It's just…"

"So far from what you know?" Alfred nodded and looked down at Arthur's hands that were still holding his.

"They all liked me in school. I was so popular. But when I came and told about mommy, they were just.. I mean, they didn't care. I remember one kid, he asked me, 'When do you throw another party?'" Alfred let go of a short, fake laughter. "A party! My mom had just killed herself, and they.. They wanted a party! Fuckers!" Alfred was shaking, but he wasn't going to be hold again. Instead he settled next to Arthur again as he continued. "Daddy was.. He reacted weirdly, it was just, I mean, he was sad, but then he started fucking women and men all over. He went nuts. At one point Matthew and I walked in on him, and he was like, daddy, why are you fucking the maid? And he said, boys, this is not fucking, this is just love. And that he always said. Always. He was just, like… in everyone's pants. Skirts. When we made him stuff as a present, he would be happy, but I never saw him smile brighter than when he had just fucked someone. It was like a boost to him, he got energy and felt loved, I guess."

"Alfred," Arthur wrinkled his brows and grabbed his chin. He turned his face to force him to look into his eyes. "Is that how you feel when sleeping with someone? Loved?" Alfred hesitated. Then he slowly nodded.

"I… I know it's probably wrong," he whispered, "but… Those in school, right? They only took me for money, but… When someone sleeps with me, I know that they want more from me than just money."

"But they don't necessarily want _you_."

"I know!" Alfred's tone was shaking. "I know, but I don't know how to get more!" Arthur leaned in closer to him. He wiped his tears of in his shirt, and he realised that he was doing just what Alfred did for him the first time they met each other - he was comforting him, trying to get him away from a danger.

"Did you say you liked me?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, I love you. A lot, a lot Arthur, and about that thing with Kiku, I-"

"It doesn't matter now." Arthur pressed a light kiss to Alfred's lips. The other blinked confused, but he didn't have time to respond, for Arthur pulled back again and smiled caringly.

"And you said that you would protect me."

"For I have the strength of three, yeah," he smiled. Arthur pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't," he whispered, "but if you'll try and protect me, I'll try and protect you. Emotions are more harmful than the hardest hit in this world."

"I know.." Alfred smiled a little and looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur smiled back.

"Do you… Do you want to try and start over?" Alfred nodded, eagerly.

"Yeah, I want to! I mean, I've never met anyone who really-" Arthur clasped a hand over Alfred's mouth to hush him down. He slowly removed it, took one of Alfred's hands in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm Arthur." Alfred blinked, then he grinned as he got it. He sloped his head to the side and shook Arthur's hand.

"Nice meeting ya, I'm Alfred."

* * *

**Since people has asked - NO, this is not the end. There's a few more chapters to go. 3 or something. So stay tuned, ppl! I love you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: **Short chapter because I am in the middle of my exams. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, wow, what a lot of responses! I feel.. bad for leaving you with such a small update. Next to chapters will be hilarious and dramatic, look forward to it! The next chapter will be up soon. At least it'll be up before the end of this month (that's a promise).

To "take over" when this story is finished, I've started another AU (yet another? Yes. Also USUK? Yes. Wow, how did you know?) - "American dreams in an English village". It's a fun kiddy-like project. Check it out if you've got the time.

If you like oneshots, I am planning on doing an USUK-oneshot collection. Like, 20-25 oneshots collected. I have made a poll to see what kind of genre you would prefer - if you're interested, please do the poll.

Else, enjoy the summer and I'll (hopefully!) see you all soon in a new chapter!

* * *

"…so I don't think it'll work out. I.. I am really sorry if you're disappointed in me, I just…" Arthur drew in a heavy mouthful of air. Francis was watching him with bored eyes from the other side of the desk. The way he occasionally looked at his nails to make sure they were completely clean, and the way he swayed in his chair as if he was about to fall asleep made Arthur wonder if he even cared for him telling him all this. It was as if the Frenchman had read his mind from the second he entered the office, and from then on just had let Arthur dig his own grave.

Arthur did feel bad. No matter how much Alfred had tried pursuing him that Francis really wasn't interested in him, the less he had believed in it. Francis had treated him so nicely, and all he had done in exchange was to hook up with his son. What kind of man had he turned into?

But Francis really seemed not to care. He was taking it all too well. As Arthur's throat clenched and wouldn't allow another word to be spoken, Francis rose to his feet and shrugged. "Well, I guess that's life." Arthur followed him with his eyes as he walked around the room, heading for a bottle of wine neatly placed in the window sill.

"…it's okay if you're angry, I will understand."

"I am not," Francis quickly answered and popped the bottle open. He got two glasses, filled one and offered it to Arthur. He smiled slightly. "You'll still be coming to my birthday, right?"

"Uh, sure…" Arthur accepted the glass stunned. Francis was taking this.. surprisingly light-hearted. Of course he hadn't told him all the details - he had just made it clear to him that he wasn't going to begin a relationship with his own chief, that he was confused and that he didn't believe it could work out between them, though Francis was a nice guy and all. The more important stuff - the so called details - about Alfred and the fight they had just had an hour earlier, all that he left out.

Francis poured himself a glass of wine and raised it with a sight. "It's probably for the best. You're right. A chief shouldn't be having an affair with one of his employed." Arthur raised his glass as well.

"We can still be friends, I suppose."

"Arthur, please, that's a cliché."

"I mean it."

"I know." Francis took a sip of the wine before placing the glass back onto the table. Arthur wondered if he was supposed to do or say something, but Francis took over and got up once again, slipping around the desk to give him a hug that he accepted. A kiss was left lightly on his left cheek. "I will look forward to seeing you at my party. You do remember where I live, right?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Good." Arthur placed his glass down onto the table and fiddled with his tie. An unsure smile rested upon his lips. "So… you're really not… angry?"

"No, no," Francis shook his head and waved with a hand, "no, things like these happen. I am just glad you told me so soon. Okay?" Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I guess.."

"Good. Now, back to work?" Arthur got up. He wanted to say something more, but Francis had already pulled forward a book and was taking a look at some pictures. He'd better be quiet, slipped out of the room as discreetly as possible and closed the door behind with a soft click. Down the hallway he could see Alfred standing, watching him with care. Arthur slipped a hand through his hair. The blond sloped his head to the side and raised his brows, and Arthur showed him a thumb up. It made Alfred grin and clap his hands together above his head before he turned around and disappeared for the elevator.

"_Is that young love?_" Arthur plunged his hands into the pockets of his trousers and looked down at his black work-shoes. He felt weird. This morning he'd come to office, feeling sick from worry. And now he was standing in the hallway, dating the guy of his dreams and without having some fascinated Frenchman on his back, nagging him for sex. Why didn't he feel more relieved? He should!

"_I just need a beer, and everything will be alright, I am sure._"

* * *

Arthur did take a beer. Two. Three. And somehow he ended up on the floor, grinning like an idiot until the bartender leaned in across his giggling frame.

"Do you have someone I can call?" Skip half an hour forward in time, and Arthur was sitting in the passenger seat next to Alfred, freeing himself of the tie he had been wearing all day.

"Do you remember the last time I was in this car?" Arthur asked and grabbed around the cd-player. There was no cd in it, but he liked playing with the volume anyway. Alfred snickered and turned around a corner.

"Yeah, you hated my patriotic car."

"I don't anymore."

"That's because you're drunk, old man." Arthur leaned in to rest his cheek at Alfred's shoulder while he was driving. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not…" he mumbled.

"Why didn't you call me? I thought we had just made up. If you're to get drunk just before the party, at least drag me down with you."

"Party?"

"Birthday party. It's tomorrow. Didn't you say daddy still wanted for you to show up?"

"Crap…" Right. The birthday party. How could he forget it was tomorrow? He hadn't even bought a gift! Alfred must've read his thoughts, for he hushed and speeded up at the red light.

"Matthew has bought him a car he likes. I'll join him, so you can just give him the gift I had bought for him."

"What is it?"

"Tickets for a trip to France."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Never mind." Alfred's fingers calmly slipped into Arthur's hair and started massaging his scalp. Alfred flashed him a smile though he couldn't see it with his eyes closed. "We're dating, right? We help each other out!"

"You sound like a comic character," Arthur mumbled and turned his head to snuggle his nose into Alfred's shirt. It smelled like fries and tobacco. Apparently, he had been seeing Matthew recently - it wasn't regular tobacco, that was for sure.

As they'd ended their conversation at his office, Alfred had talked him into ending things with Francis immediately which he had done. They'd both been sure it would take off some of the stress that Arthur was feeling. But now, with alcohol flowing through his veins, Arthur couldn't remember why he had ever felt stressed. Here he was, sitting next to a guy with a car and with a smile and with a cock. Not some vagina. No, a cock. And he felt comfortable about it, something he wouldn't have done just a month prior to this evening. It was an amazing, bubbling glee that started to spread through his body as he realised this, and as Alfred parked the car out in front of his apartment, Arthur's arms snuck around his body and he kissed his neck lovingly.

"I don't want to go to no party tomorrow," Arthur slurred. Alfred pulled out the car-keys and slipped them into his jacket. He turned to face Arthur and smiled.

"It's just one party. When it's over, you never have to go back to the old man's house."

"Hmm…" Arthur kissed his chin. Alfred pulled back and kicked the door open. He dragged Arthur out of the car, the Englishman's arms still wrapped cosily around him. He practically had to carry him up the steps, the weight of the tumbling Arthur slowing him down. It was as if everything had been turned around 180. U-turn. Earlier Arthur ran from him and the building. Now he wouldn't leave him. His lips closed around his Adam's apple and followed it as it bobbed from a gasp.

"Arthur, please - I am trying to concentrate." Alfred smiled a smile of patience. Arthur chuckled and dug his nose deep into the hem of his shirt.

"I am too."

"On what?"

"Being drunk and happy." Alfred snorted. He leaned Arthur against the wall while roaming through his pockets for the key to his apartment. As he found it, he unlocked the door, grabbed Arthur and dragged him inside. He hesitated for a second, looking straight into the eyes of some new unicorn-wonder hanging from the ceiling. Or maybe it was an old one. With all the stuff Arthur had piled up in the little space he had, everything was possible.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Mhm, naughty-naughty." Arthur grabbed Alfred's arms and grinned. Alfred smiled and pushed Arthur towards a door he guessed lead into the bedroom.

"No, I just need you to get under the covers and get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Why sleep?"

"Because you're drunk and you need to be awake and clearheaded tomorrow."Alfred opened the door. Wrong. Bathroom. He tried the next one and found the bed. He pushed Arthur down to sit at the edge of his bed and raised his brows at him. "Can you undress yourself?"

"I am no baby." Arthur pulled off his socks and shirt. He rose to his feet as he was to undo his pants, eyed Alfred and slowly wriggled free of them. He tried being sexy, tripped and fell, failing harshly at looking good. Alfred, however, just laughed and pulled him up by the arm. He was a child, still so young and bubbly and not judgemental. It hit Arthur that he would probably have some good drunken times with the blond.

His ex-wife never liked him drinking. She would always preach about being a good, sober man and coming home after work. But that was no fun. That kind of life belonged to some man in his eighties, not thirties. Or twenties, as he had been as they were still together.

In a few seconds he wondered where she had ended up at. Was she married, had she found someone new, was she pregnant? Was she enjoying life, hating life?

But all these thoughts only passed through his mind in a flash of sanity, then he was pushed back onto the bed, now only wearing his underwear. Alfred grabbed a blanket and put it over him, neatly wrapping it around his body.

"I need you to sleep," he whispered close to his ear and kissed his cheek. It was too little. Too… French. Arthur grabbed Alfred by his cheeks as he tried to straighten up again, and he pulled him down for another kiss. On the mouth. Alfred complied with his wishes, moving his lips across his in the best way he knew, sloppy, loud. As he opened his mouth to breath, Arthur took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue in to meet Alfred's in a wet battle for dominance. Which he won. Must to his own satisfaction.

"Mhmm, Alfred…" The tips of Arthur's fingers brushed down Alfred's cheeks, neck, back. He dragged him down on top of him so he could feel the other's weight press him back down into the mattress. It felt good. The other's rough heartbeat, ragged breath as he pulled back, shy gasp as he bit a piece of flashed skin. Then… cold as he disappeared.

"Not now," Alfred pressed a kiss to his forehead. Arthur blinked confused. Hadn't he just been on top of him? How did he get off of him without getting off first, so to speak? How could he say no to him willingly offering himself? Alfred's lips formed a smile against his lips as he kissed him shortly. "We… we just talked about strength and staying strong for each other, right? That's what I am doing now."

"Because I am drunk?" Arthur asked in a mumble. Alfred grinned.

"Yeah, and because you're an old and fragile man." Arthur snorted. Fingers slipped through his hair. "Sleep well, Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow." As his footsteps went for the door, Arthur sat up and looked blurry after him.

"Alfred!" The younger stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. Arthur looked down and grabbed around his blanket. "I-erh.. I appreciate it. Really. Not now, but tomorrow I will." He thought he heard Alfred laugh.

"I know," he said, "I know. Sleep tight." Alfred went out and closed the door. Arthur fell back down and closed his eyes. And he did sleep tight.


	25. Chapter 25

Standing in the shower the next morning, Arthur kept telling himself that he really, really, really needed to stop drinking.

"Ugh, I am making such a fool out of myself." He turned his head to face the shower head and allowed the cold water to splash down all over his face. He hoped it would wake him up, but his eyes still felt heavy and ready for another few hours of sleep. The alcohol hadn't left his body yet, and the more Arthur remembered of the evening and the drinks he had shoved down his throat, the less sober he felt. Especially when thinking of Alfred. Arthur almost slipped in the shower cubicle as the memory hit him, and he felt his cheeks heat up. "_Fuck, I tried to get into his pants, didn't I?_" Arthur grimaced. Alfred had told him he was an old man. Now he felt like an old, perverted man. How stupid.

Arthur got out of the bath to get dressed. As he was standing in front of his closet, he vaguely hesitated picking out a suit. He'd always found that his collection of suits and tuxedoes were rather nice, but compared to what Francis and his family could afford, he would probably look like a bum no matter what he choose. He ran his fingers through his short locks and huffed.

"No matter what I am going to look foolish," he loudly told himself and flipped through the shirts until he reached a black, neat tuxedo. "They're all wealthy, and you're just working for them. A simple employee. No one will think highly of you no matter what you put on." No one but Alfred. Arthur smacked himself for even thinking about that youngster now again. He then took out the tuxedo and tried it on. It had originally been bought for the wedding with his former wife, but his mother-in-law had decided that it wasn't pretty enough and had bought him some brown, chequered suit. A pretty one, but not something he would've chosen himself. He could, however, not deliver the tuxedo back, and so he'd been stuck with it for years without even using it once.

Arthur turned around in front of the mirror and nodded slowly, accepting the man that was staring back at him. It was fine. No one would be able to tell that it hadn't been purchased for the occasion. He fixed the butterfly and smiled a little. Maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad a day. After all, he was just showing up to eat cake and drink coffee and to congratulate Francis on surviving yet a year. It would be over in a few hours, and he could probably get a ride from Alfred back.

Reminded him, how was he going to get to Francis' home in the first place? He grabbed his cell phone and called Alfred.

"Fuck, Arthur! Good you called - I am running late." Arthur blinked at the words that Alfred had spoken.

"And hello to you as well."

"S'ry, it's just.. Ya know how it is when your bike suddenly crashes." Quite frankly, Arthur did not know how that was. But he just nodded and smiled a little, fixing a lock of hair.

"It's your father, I think he can accept you showing up a bit late. I was just wondering how I should get there? After all, you have the present I'm supposed to give to him.."

"Yeah, about that - Matthew's going to pick you up in his car. He'll be coming by with his girl, is that okay?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"He'll have the present." There was some loud sounds in the background. Profanities were yelled. Then Alfred's voice returned. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, at least I am somewhat sober. Thanks for being so nice."

"Don't ya sweat it."

"Really, Alfred, I do appreciate it." Arthur settled down on a chair in his kitchen. He watched the sky out of the window. It seemed like it was going to rain. Alfred choked embarrassed.

"Yeah, well… Ya… No problem." They both chuckled. Arthur stretched his legs and flinched as his knees cracked.

"If you get your bike running, will you be coming on that?"

"Maybe. Why?""I was just hoping on a ride back home." Alfred whistled, and the way he chose his tones made Arthur roll his eyes. He could just imagine Alfred squatting in front of his bike while smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, you want yet a ride from me?"

"I can pay for the gas, if that's what you're concerned about," Arthur said, purely ironically as he knew money for gas wasn't really one of Alfred's biggest problems in this world. He doubted it had ever and would ever be a problem to him. Alfred laughed.

"I am more concerned about you going for my groin again. I am not sure I'll be able to resist."

"Oh, shut it, I never went for your groin."

"But you wanted to!"

"I am most certainly not going to admit that." Arthur got up and put the water on for tea.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Hmm.." Alfred were messing around with some tools. Arthur could hear the metallic sounds from a motor being hit.

"Are you fixing the bike yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fucking good at it."

"Don't swear."

"S'ry." He paused. "But I _am_ fucking good at it." Arthur laughed helplessly.

"Sure. Then come and fix my washing machine, it's been running unsteadily for some weeks now."

"Sure, no problem." He'd been joking, but Alfred's voice weren't kidding. Arthur raised a brow and got a cup.

"Oh, and what will be the cost for that?"

"One hand job for the washing machine. Two for additional machines."

"In your dreams."

"You bet I am dreaming about such." Arthur poured the boiling water up into the cup and went searching for his tea bags. Alfred turned quiet meanwhile, and he almost thought the line had disconnected, then a weak voice whispered, "sorry." Arthur blinked and dumped a bag with strawberry-taste into his cup.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Like, yelling at you earlier and all that. I know ya're saying it's a new beginning, but.. Ya, I just want to make sure ya know I feel bad." Arthur sighed and shook his head lightly. He wasn't sure he could take that kind of emotional apologizes.

"Really, Alfred, it's fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Good."

"Yeah." Arthur tip-toped as he heard some noises outside his window. He looked a the street below. People had started gathering, some were pointing, some laughing. He followed the direction they were looking and ended up gazing at a long, white limousine. "…Alfred, does Matthew own a limo?"

"Yeah?" Arthur face palmed.

"I'll see you at the party, it seems like he's shown up."

"Oh, okay. Bye." He put down the phone and pushed his cup of tea aside so that he could see it all better. Matthew got out of the car, however not from the driver's seat. He had probably hired a guy to drive for them. Then the other door opened. Now it was getting interesting. A pair of legs were swung out, soon followed by the rest of a girl. Arthur raised his brows in surprise.

She was pretty, no doubt. She had short, blonde hair and was wearing a sexy, black pantsuit. Her jewelleries were shining though there was hardly any sun to make them glistening. Arthur sloped his head to the side as she and Matthew disappeared into the building. So he was going to drive a limousine.. Well, it was certainly going to be an experience.

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but stare. He shouldn't, really, and he wanted to be a gentleman, but those breasts… Gay or not… They really were something.

Matthew had went to the bathroom. Arthur was sitting in his living room with Katyusha. She was busy staring at the unicorns he had hanging from the ceiling while fiddling with a cup of coffee. Arthur was busy trying to stop looking at her breasts. It was so obvious what he was doing that she finally put down the cup and smiled kindly at him.

"They're not fake." Arthur blushed furiously and looked away.

"I-I wasn't looking."

"Of course not." She peeled a pillow up into her lap. It held a embroidery of a pink unicorn. "This is cute."

"I made it."

"Really?" She looked at Arthur with surprised eyes. Arthur nodded shyly.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's quite easy to do embroideries."

"It is?" She turned the pillow around between her hands and then sighed longingly. "I always wanted to learn such things when I was a child. My mom wouldn't let me. She said I had people to do such for me. I just wanted to learn to do it myself." Arthur smiled caringly and lifted his cup of tea.

"If you come by some time, I can show you how to do some simple patterns."

"I would love to!"

"Then it's a deal." They smiled at each other like long-lost friends who'd finally gotten together. Katyusha put the pillow away again and rested her hands in her lap.

"So… you're with Alfred?" Arthur felt his cheeks heat up again.

"Yeah, we're.. dating," he agreed. She sloped her head to the side.

"Mhmm? And you can stand him?" Arthur blinked and laughed a little.

"Wow, never gotten asked that question. Normally people just say it's good that he's found someone." She chuckled and fixed a lock of hair.

"I can imagine that. But I really think it's been his own fault that he hasn't earlier. He should've tried looking. I am more concerned for whoever ends up with him."

"He's a fine lad, don't worry."

"I know he's a good boy, but he'll be a hell to control." Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and sighed with a smile resting on his lips. It was as if he just couldn't stop smiling when speaking about Alfred.

"I am not planning on controlling him. He's a grown man, he has to start controlling himself. I just think he needs someone who trusts that he can do that. Someone who doesn't just tell him that they don't believe in him."

"And you're that someone?"

"I hope."

"What're you up to?" Matthew came back into the room. He zipped up and slumped down to sit next to Katyusha in the sofa. She turned and pecked his cheek.

"I am giving Arthur advice on how to handle your brother." Matthew snickered.

"Oh, they're not together anymore."

"They're not?" She looked at Arthur. Arthur fiddled with his butterfly. Matthew raised a brow.

"You are?"

"Well.." Arthur smiled sweetly. Matthew clapped his hands together.

"Fuck, you are! You are dating my brother again!"

"I thought he had told you, since you were coming here," Arthur mumbled, a bit taken aback. Matthew shook his head.

"I mean, he did seem all happy and joyful, but he hadn't told me. Fuck… That's brilliant!" Arthur scratched the back of his neck. Katyusha elbowed Matthew.

"You're making him embarrassed."

"Then my job is done."

"Should we go for the party?" Arthur got up. Katyusha followed him.

"Good idea, I'd rather that than sit here with Matt' and listen to his stupidities." Matthew stuck his tongue out at her and rose to his feet.

"Evil woman."

* * *

"So it can be used all year?"

"All year." Arthur turned the envelope and scratched a nail down across Francis' name.

"And it's tickets for two to go to France?"

"Yeah. But why do you care for all the details?" Arthur looked at Matthew and raised his brows.

"Because it's a gift. I need to know about the gift I am giving."

"It's not like he's going to look at it anyway."

The limousine was rolling slowly down the road towards Francis' home. The apartments had turned into houses that had turned into mansions. Arthur took in a deep breath and stretched his legs. There was plenty of room for doing that. Across of him Matthew was seated with Katyusha. They were holding hands, but not looking at each other. When Matthew looked at her, it was mostly at her boobs. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if that was a behaviour encouraged by Francis.

The seats were royal blue, extremely comfortable and soft. Arthur was being swallowed by the pillow in his back. He tried freeing himself from it while Matthew lighted a cigarette.

"Has Alfred always been working with machines?" Arthur snuck his jacket closer around him while sitting on the edge of the seat. Matthew shrugged and exhaled.

"I guess. He used to fix our toys when we were kids. He said he tuned them. At least I've never seen a more crazy play station than the one we had." Arthur chuckled.

"Sounds like him." The limousine stopped. Katyusha got out first, then Matthew, then Arthur. They were standing in front of Francis mansion. The doors were already opened, and Francis came running out from nowhere.

"Lovely family, you arrived!" Matthew flustered forced his cigarette into the hands of Katyusha and turned to face his father, his eyes doubling in size and his cheeks turning pink in a second and his lips stretching into a big, white smile.

"Daddy!" Francis arms pulled Matthew into a big, warm hug. Matthew giggled like a little kid and snuck their cheeks together. "I've missed you so, papa."

"I've missed you too, my little love." Francis pinched his cheeks and pursed his lips and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "My little, innocent Matt'." Arthur gawked. Daddy, papa, and all that said with a sweet sing-song voice? That wasn't the Matthew he knew! He turned to look at Katyusha with questioning eyes. She just shrugged and waved at him with the cigarette. Francis let go of Matthew and looked at her with arrogant eyes. "Oh, I see you've found yourself a smoker, Matthew.." His voice was frosty. Katyusha smiled a cheeky smile and sloped her head to the side.

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Keep telling yourself that." She reached forward to shake his hand, but Francis walked past her and over to Arthur. Arthur took a step back, unsure of how Francis would greet him after the conversation they had yesterday. After all, if he was considering Katyusha to be air just because she was a girl with a cigarette in her hand, how wouldn't he treat the man who had just turned him down?

But he had nothing to worry about. Francis places a hand on each of his shoulders, leaned in and pressed three kisses to his cheeks. "I am so glad you decided to come along, Arthur." Arthur blinked and felt his cheeks get a little warmer. He fiddled with the envelope between his hands.

"T-thanks for inviting me, sir."

"No-no." Francis shook his head and patted his hair. "No-no, this is not at work. Francis. You call me Francis." He glared over his shoulder at Katyusha. "You call me Mr. Bonnefoy still, get it?" She shrugged and sighed. Matthew was just standing next to her like a doll, his eyes still big and glistening and his lips never failing to stretch into a smile whenever Francis looked at him.

"Sorry. Uhm, congratulations on your birthday." Arthur tried smiling his best smile as he handed Francis the envelope. He took it and looked shortly at it before putting it down into the pocket of his trousers.

"Thank you, Arthur. Now," he slipped one arm around Arthur's shoulders, pulled him over to Matthew who he offered his other arm, "let's get inside and get you a drink, hah?" He smiled at them. Matthew giggled. Arthur threw Katyusha a worried look. She put out the cigarette and just followed behind.

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a relaxing day as he had first thought.

* * *

Half an hour later Arthur found himself standing in the corner of a dining room, a glass of champagne in his hands and a worried smile stuck on his face. He felt so out of place.

All the women was wearing dresses made by some snobbish designers. Only a lesbian couple had decided to go with pants, but those were also made by famous hands. Arthur only spoke briefly to them. One of the girls was apparently Katyusha's sister, tall and with long, white hair. The other was a very short girl from Taiwan, had long, brown hair and a threatening attitude towards Chinese stuff. At least she refused to sit in the sofa because she heard that it had been made in China. "It's all political," she told Arthur who just nodded and kept smiling. He wasn't going to start a political discussion at his chief's birthday party. So he just kept quiet as she started rambling. He felt somewhat happy that Yao wasn't around.

Apparently Francis mostly knew gay-couples, and they all came from all over the world. He was placed in the middle of a multi-cultural meeting. He shook hands with a quiet guy from Greece and his husband from Turkey who refused to take off some mask he was wearing. He said he wanted to be mysterious like a superhero. His husband said he was dumb. Then they started fighting and went upstairs to yell at each other.

After them an old couple turned up. Arthur didn't get their names, but one of them said that he was so old he could be ancient Rome. They spend most of the time sitting in a corner, reading magazines and sipping wine.

Later a guy playing the piano showed up. Arthur thought he had just been hired to entertain people as he went straight for the piano and started to play, but as he went to exchange a few words with him, he understood that he was apparently one of Francis old friends. "I used to be married to some bitchy girl with a thing for homosexuals," he said and sighed at Arthur as if his life was horrible, "now all I have is the music."

The more Arthur spoke to the men and women, the more confused he got and the more he stepped away to just sit by himself. Everyone was involved with everyone, hated or loved each other. It was hard for him, as an outsider, to guide his way through the jungle of relationships. So he ended up not trying and just crossed his fingers and hoped for Alfred's entrance to be soon.

Then someone entered he hadn't expected.

"Ludwig?" The German was wearing a green suit and a confused look on his face. His blond hair had been combed back and was held in place with a lot of gel. He'd clearly tried to make himself as presentable as possible. Entering with him was Feliciano in a matching suit. Arthur grabbed each of them a glass of champagne and went over to greet them. "What're you doing here?" Ludwig accepted his glass, looking at Arthur with a stunned face.

"You're here?"

"Nice to see you again, Arthur!" Feliciano saluted.

"I was invited by Francis."

"So was I," Ludwig said, "yesterday. He said he'd just invited you, and since I'd been an employee for long, he wanted me to come as well. And Feliciano too." Arthur felt a nervous rumble spreading in his stomach. If Ludwig was going to be here, then what about Alfred and him?

"Ludwig, I have to tell you something," Arthur grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. As they were standing in the quiet hallway, he looked at him with a serious gaze. "Francis knows a lot of gay-people. Actually, most of the guys in there shag guys. You get it?" Ludwig shrugged.

"I get it. I know what I agreed to. I don't think it's okay what they do in bed," he said and took a short sip of his glass, "but as long as I am not to befriend them, I don't care. I am planning on sitting between you and Feliciano. I told Francis, he said it was okay." Arthur gagged.

"O-oh.. Uhm.." He scratched the back of his neck. "You're.. not going to beat anyone up, are you?" Ludwig shook his head. He sighed. Then he leaned down to look into Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur, none of us like homosexuals. They're.. disgusting. But I bet you're here for the same reason as I am - to look good. If Francis sees us at his party, mingling nicely with his friends, we can get a promotion. I could really need a raise, Arthur," he whispered, and Arthur almost felt like throwing up. "So please, if I restrain myself, you do as well."

"I will," Arthur promised and nodded. Ludwig walked back into the room. Arthur fell down to sit on a chair in the hallway. "Fuck.." He put his glass aside and hid his face behind his hands.

He knew someone who wouldn't be able to restrain himself - Alfred. This could only end badly.

"Oh, hello." Arthur didn't react at first as he didn't recognize the voice. Then a shadow fell across him. "Nice to see you again." Arthur looked up. And stared into the eyes of the man he met days ago in the park. The one who was about to kick the brain out of his skull. He opened his mouth to say something. But nothing escaped his lips.

The man had clearly not shown up to confront him, but to be at the party. He was wearing a tuxedo like most of the other men. But he had murdering eyes and a horrible smile on his lips. Horrible in the 'I see you and kill you'-kind of way. Arthur stumbled onto his feet and took a few steps away from him.

"I… I am not here to be hit! You have no right to hit me!" Arthur chirped and held his hands defending up in front of himself. The man chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I am not planning to. Yet." He sloped his head to the side. "So.. I hear you're getting involved in the family as well. I don't like that."

"What do you mean, involved?"

"Well, my sister is dating Matthew, and Matthew is Alfred's brother. And rumours are that you and Alfred are dating… So we're family. And I don't like that." He narrowed his eyes. The violet in them were glistening with hate. Arthur stuttered,

"You were the first one to attack. We.. I.. had every right to defend myself!"

"Probably you had. And I was willing to let it go. But you see.. In the dark, I couldn't see Alfred was the one who hit me. He probably hadn't seen it was me either, else he would've kept running over my hurt body. Me and Alfred are not.. very good friends." He smiled. Arthur hesitated.

"You know each other well?"

"Oh, we went to school together. He was not very nice to me…" The man sighed sadly. "So I was never nice to him either."

"That's not my fault," Arthur whispered.

"It isn't," he chuckled, "but, you see.. I later found out that Alfred had been the one on the bike. That didn't make me happy.. Because if Alfred hurt me to protect you, it must be because you're precious to him."

"N-no no!" Arthur shook his head and grinned insecurely. "No, we didn't even knew each other back then!"

"I don't believe you." The man snorted and clenched his fingers to fists. "I don't believe you. I think you were a secret couple, that's what I think.. Secret, because he knew that if I ever found out about him being in a serious relationship, I would go straight after his boyfriend. But now, it's out in the open, and he even hurt me to protect you, so you must be a very, very serious boyfriend of his. So you would be the perfect victim, you see." Arthur was shaking. He tried controlling himself from just running, and instead tried calming the other down.

"It's.. It's not serious! It's.. It's all rumours! We're not even dating!"

"I don't believe you."

"Please do."

"I don't. I don't believe you."

"Please do!"

"Please do what?" They both turned around. Alfred was standing in the doorway, blinking at them. As his eyes fell upon the man Arthur was bickering with, his face was screwed into repulse. "Ivan…"

"Alfred.." Ivan straightened up and smirked.

"I see you've found Arthur."

"I most certainly have."

"Leave him alone, he hasn't done ya anything." Alfred went over to stand at Arthur's side. Arthur was more than willing to let him, he even stepped a little back.

"Oh, but he has," Ivan said and opened his eyes widely while smiling. "He most certainly has."

"What has he done?" The white-haired girl from earlier stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Brother?" Ivan mumbled a quiet swear as her voice interrupted them. He turned to look at her.

"Not now."

"Now or I stick a knife into your balls."

"…" Ivan glared at Alfred and Arthur, then he left to be with his sister. Alfred spat after him.

"Come back and tell me what he has done!"

"Alfred," Arthur pulled at his arm, "don't provoke him." Alfred looked at Arthur and raised his brows.

"Provoke him? He's been provoking me all my life, and now he's going for you!"

"He was the one in the park."

"What?" Alfred blinked. Arthur cleared his throat.

"He was the one you ran over with your bike." Alfred's eyes widened. He slowly turned to look at the door leading into the dining room.

"He was?" Arthur nodded. A happy smile spread across Alfred's face. "Fuck how cool!"

"I don't think it's cool. He's going for my life now!" Arthur hissed. Alfred snuck his arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't be silly, he won't. We just threaten each other at whatever occasion. He's not serious."

"He seemed serious when he kicked me to the ground at the park."

"I won't let him do that again. Or ever get the chance to do so. Get it?" Arthur glared at Alfred. It would've been so easy for him to say that of course Alfred couldn't assure him of that. But somehow, the way Alfred raised his brows and smiled sweetly, somehow it all convinced him that the bloke meant every word he said. And he sighed.

"Fine, but if he speaks another bad word to me, I call the police."

"That's not part of the game."

"Alfred," Arthur looked him sternly into the eyes, "this isn't a game. If he does, I call the police." Alfred hesitated. Then he nodded.

"Okay."

"Good."

"Yeah." Alfred turned Arthur around to that they were facing each other. Then he leaned down and pecked his lips. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I will be, if you don't take life seriously," Arthur mumbled weakly to Alfred's lips. Alfred sighed.

"S'ry, I don't mean to be a bother."

"I mean, we're lucky he hasn't called the police about you running him over."

"Probably." They looked into each other's eyes. Arthur snuck his arms around Alfred's neck and gave him a short kiss before he freed himself from him. "But really, Arthur, he doesn't hang around the family. He shows up once in a while to yell at me and give his sister money. Him and Matthew are buddies. He only gets upset when drunk. You know how that is yourself.." Arthur nodded though he wasn't keen on admitting it. He knew.

"Oh, another thing, Alfred - we can't kiss anymore at this party."

"What, why?"

"Well, first of all your father doesn't know."

"Well, he has to know at some point."

"Secondly, one of my friends from work has been invited as well." Alfred raised a brow and shrugged.

"So?"

"He's very homophobic."

"Tell him off."

"It's not that easy. He's a good friend of mine, we've known each other for years. I.. I don't want to break it to him rudely." Alfred pouted. He clearly wasn't understanding what Arthur was saying. "Please, Alfred. Imagine you lost one of your good friends. Imagine you lost.. Well.. Who's your best friend?"

"Gilbert, I think."

"What if you lost him?"

"Then I would have to search for another buddy to drink with." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Be a bit serious."

"Okay-okay." Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's right shoulder. "I get it, okay? I'll be cool. I am not emotionally disabled. Trust me, okay? I thought we were going to trust each other." Arthur sighed and nodded.

"I trust you."

"Good. And if I don't get something, just.. Tell me. I want to try and make this work." Alfred lightly brushed his fingertips down Arthur's cheek and leaned down to look at him. "Okay?" Arthur smiled a little. Then he laughed.

"Stop being cute. Yeah, okay. Okay."

"Okay," Alfred repeated and smiled daftly. Arthur shortly pecked his cheek.

"When we go home, we watch unicorn-cartoons."

"Ugh. Fine, but now I want food."

"Right on."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Not for most of the guests, but for Arthur it was.

On his right, he had Ludwig who was being careful with handing people stuff. He made sure to fake smiles, but he would avoid touching anyone who was openly gay. Even the girls. Though, as he said, they were just 'being gay to look attractive to men'. Arthur didn't correct his way of thinking. The less people Ludwig would hate, the better.

On his left he had Alfred who was keeping an eye on Ivan sitting across of him. They we having a kicking-battle underneath the table, and it was obvious to everyone though no one commented on it. Sometimes Ivan would 'accidentally' knock his glass over so that his wine hit Alfred's food. Then Alfred would 'by mistake' send a piece of ham flying over onto Ivan's vegetarian salad. And then their feet would start kicking again. All while they were smiling friendly at each other.

Then Francis got up and demanded everyone's attention. Arthur felt slightly relieved. At least Alfred stopped kicking at that point.

"Dear family, dear friends," Francis lifted his glass and smiled, then his eyes fell onto Katyusha, the not-good-enough-for-my-son girl, and he added, "and Katyusha as well." There was a hushed mumbling around the tables. Katyusha got up and left. Matthew kept sitting, staring at his father with a fake smile and bright eyes. Francis smiled back. "Thanks to all of you for coming. It thrills me to see so many of you have shown up. I-" Francis kept speaking sugary nonsense. Arthur couldn't concentrate on what was being said as Alfred grabbed his hand underneath the tablecloth. Arthur glared at Alfred. Alfred didn't react, he was just looking at his father. He gave Alfred's hand a little squeeze. Then Alfred smiled. "_Such a child._" Arthur couldn't help but smile as well. A warm, nice feeling was filling up his heart just holding the other's hand. Despite Ludwig sitting behind him, despite Ivan sitting across of them, despite Francis standing and blabbering. He was feeling a little joyful.

However, he couldn't wait to get out of there and back to Alfred's, watch cartoons with him and hold his hand out in the open. Like lovers should.

"-today I am announcing something important. Arthur, will you please come up here?" Arthur blinked. He was ripped out of his daydreaming as all eyes fell on him. Especially Alfred was looking at him with wonder. Arthur was just as confused himself. Francis was smiling sweetly at him. "Arthur, please." Arthur got up and slowly walked up to Francis. Francis slipped an arm around his shoulders and sighed lovingly. "Everyone, this is Arthur Kirkland. This man has worked for me through years. He's a good employee, has for the last few days been a good friend. But today we'll openly announce," he held a pause, then spread his arms, "that we're settling down as lovers."

A gasp went through the guests. Arthur just gawked and felt his face whiten. Alfred knocked over a bottle of wine as he got up.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Francis pulled Arthur in closer to him. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and wriggled free.

"We're not lovers!" Arthur cried. Ludwig got up.

"Arthur, what is this?"

"I want to know as well!" Alfred said and pulled Arthur away from Francis. "Don't touch him, Arthur is mine! We're dating!"

"Oh, you are?" Francis smiled sadistically and looked down at Ludwig whose face was turning red.

"You are?" the German roared. Feliciano hid his face behind his hands and started crying. Ivan tumbled up just to do something. He could see that this situation was not bad for Alfred's reputation. So why not make it even worse?

"They've been fucking for years!" he then cried, followed by a smug smile.

"No we haven't!" Alfred roared, "you fucking drunk Russian!"

"You fucking, fat American!" Ivan roared back.

"Are you a damn backdoor Indian?" Ludwig asked, making most of the gay men gasp and start to throw stuff at him.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay!" someone yelled, and everyone seemed to agree loudly. Matthew got up and left the room. Ivan's white-haired sister said that whatever Ivan said, it was probably true. The Austrian started to play the piano. Alfred went over to hit Francis. Arthur went after him to avoid anyone fighting. Ludwig wanted to join in, tripped, and they all knocked over the table and fell into the mess of liquid and food. Now everyone wanted to join in. Feliciano started crying loudly,

"I just want us all to be happy!" Arthur, lying sandwiched between Alfred and Ludwig, found, that there was nothing to be happy about.

"_I quit life," _was what went through his mind.

* * *

**Note: **That's all you get for now! =u= I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26

It was the police that broke up the party. No one really knew who called them, but everyone seemed grateful. The police did not. They had hardly entered the building before everyone threw themselves at them, some of the men crying, some of them yelling, some of them totally in love with the police's uniforms. The fighting crowed was forced apart, and Arthur collapsed on the sofa in the hallway together with Alfred and Feliciano who was still crying all fluids out of his body. Arthur patiently slipped an arm around his shoulders and tried rocking him comfortingly from side to side, but the Italian couldn't stop sobbing, and to his left Alfred was complaining about having gained bruises. It was as if he was back in kindergarten.

Arthur himself wasn't sure on how to react. He was mostly staring out into the air with glossy eyes and his lips slightly parted, shock written all over his face. The way Francis had announced them as lovers only left one option to be - he had known all along. But how?

Alfred wiped off some blood in his shirt and grunted. He stretched his legs and leaned back with a sigh. "It's fucking nuts. Why would he do that? He acted like an idiot." Arthur let go of Feliciano as a policeman came over to hand him some tissues. Instead he turned to face Alfred, and tiredly slumped down next to him. He pressed his cheek to the back rest of the sofa and closed his eyes.

"How could he know..?" he asked in a whisper. Alfred shrugged. Arthur pressed his lips together until they formed a straight line. He was trying not to cry. "He even invited Ludwig to see it all. He wanted him to get angry." Alfred's fingers slipped through his hair. He opened his eyes again and slowly shook his head. Alfred tugged at one of his locks.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He'll just have to adjust, ya know?" Alfred tried smiling, but it made his upper lip bleed. He pressed his shirt to his face in a groan.

"I'm afraid it's not enough," Arthur mumbled and sat up straight. He tried to fix his crumbled shirt, though it felt dumb to even try. The tuxedo he had taken so good care of had in seconds been turned into a mess. The trousers were partly ripped apart, and he was missing several buttons on his shirt. He hadn't gotten the worst of it, though. Other guests were running around almost naked, staggering up and down the stairs in search for something to cover themselves up with. Several curtains had already been stolen and fixed into creative togas.

Suddenly the Greek from earlier came walking directly towards Alfred. His clothes were still complete, and the look in his eyes was confusion. He grabbed Alfred's wrists and tugged at his arms. "Alfred! I just heard! What a mess!" Alfred glared up at him and smiled his bleeding smile again.

"You weren't here as it started?"

"No, I was upstairs with Sadiq - what exactly happened?" Alfred looked away, not very keen on repeating all of it. Arthur cleared his throat, getting the guy's attention.

"Well, Francis.. spoke some lies that made everyone angry." The guy covered his mouth with one hand, and his gaze wandered between Arthur and Alfred.

"So you're actually _that_ Arthur," he suddenly said, seeming to understand it all better at once. Arthur tiredly accepted the guy's hug. "Amazing! Everyone's talking about you."

"Oh, you don't say.." Arthur looked across the hallway in to the dining room. Francis was black and blue all over, and he was holding a handful of his hair while gesturing wildly to an officer. Alfred gave his friend's arm a tug.

"Uh, Heracles, I think it's better if you leave with Sadiq." Heracles nodded slowly, though he was still looking rather excitedly at Arthur.

"Yes, I'll do that. Good luck, Alfred." He stepped back and looked up the stairs. "Hey, idiot! We're leaving!" As he went for the door, Arthur hid his face behind his hands and sighed.

"It's true. Now everyone knows who I am."

"It's fine, they would know some time or other anyway," Alfred tried comforting him. Feliciano let go of a loud gasp.

"And now Ludwig knows I am gay!" he wailed. The officer that had just been talking to Francis left him and went over to their sofa. He looked at Arthur and Alfred with tiresome eyes.

"Okay, you two, I need you for a second." Arthur patted Feliciano's shoulder and got up. The three of them went to a corner, Alfred leaning against the wall to catch his breath. It clearly hurt all over his body, but there was an odd glimpse of rightfulness in his eyes. The officer corrected his hat and flicked through the pages of his notebook. "So, I need your version of the events." Arthur scratched his arm and shyly looked up at Alfred. None of them spoke, so the officer sighed and closed his book. "Listen, guys, I am not here to entertain the system of justice with some gay-drama. I save that stuff for Oprah. I'll just make sure everyone's breathing and then go home and make my report. The cuffs will not be used, do we understand each other?"

"Yeah," Alfred mumbled. With his arms akimbo the officer looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so this is what I've gotten so far. The host of this party goes bananas and claims someone else's boyfriend. Homophobic guest throws himself at the host, same does the abandoned boyfriend, and suddenly everyone gets angry and starts throwing fists at each other. Sounds about right?" He looked back at them. Arthur raised his brows in wonder.

"Yes, in all its craziness." The officer mumbled something under his breath, probably some kind of profanity or joke about drags. Alfred had started to bleed from his nostrils. The officer handed him a pack of tissues and a weird smile.

"I'll just call it a family accident, if you're not going to oppose?" He looked at Arthur. "You're the one driving everyone nuts, right?" Arthur's eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"Ueh, I-I don't know about that."

"He's totally asking for it, dude," Alfred interrupted with paper up his nose. He grinned widely. "Sorry, I mean, officer." The office raised his brows and looked back at Arthur. He smiled mildly.

"Please leave this place as soon as possible and start dressing properly, okay?" He raised his hat before going back to Feliciano. Arthur grabbed his torn shirt and tried to hold the pieces together.

"It's not like I came looking like this!" he yelled.

"That would've been seriously hot," Alfred mumbled, receiving a glare from Arthur. "Sorry. Want a tissue?"

"Yeah.." Arthur took one from the pack and rubbed his wrists with it. He had been in the middle of the fight, but mostly he had just been ripped around. Ludwig and Alfred had at some point played him like a yoyo, each of them claiming to know his right sexuality. It wasn't until Arthur sobbingly had admitted his relationship to Alfred that Ludwig let go of him and instead threw himself at some innocent man that looked gay, just to work his rage out of his body. The man had made a narrow escape and was probably hiding in some bathroom somewhere in the building.

Arthur stopped rubbing and just stared at his bruised arms. Should he be thankful that Ludwig didn't start hitting him? Was it because their years of friendship shined through even in a situation like this? That was what he would like to believe, but as he looked up and across the hall, his gaze locked with Ludwig's. Someone had blackened his right eye, and he was taking care of it with a wet cloth pressed to it. No one wanted to stand near him, now knowing that he was a homophobe, and for a second Arthur felt honestly sorry for him. Ludwig wasn't a bad guy just because he couldn't stand gays. Having listened to the guests all days, he now knew that a lot of them couldn't stand straight people. It was some form of mutual hating.

But Ludwig looked so lost. As if his little world of peace had just been broken down and invited into WW3. And his little world was losing.

"Just go over to him." It was Alfred who had spoken up. His hot breath slipped across Arthur's ear, and he looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

"I can't.." He would've said more, but the words had gotten stuck in his throat. Alfred gave his back a pat.

"I'm here. He won't hurt you."

"It's not that, it's just.." Arthur shook his head. Ludwig looked away with a huff. Alfred patted his shoulder once more.

"Go on, Arthur." Arthur took a few steps forwards, hesitatingly as a baby, but then he took in a deep breath and continued towards Ludwig with quick steps. The German had noted him coming closer, but he just turned his back to him and kept messing with his eye. Arthur stopped a few metres behind him and cleared his throat.

"Uhm.. Ludwig, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ludwig glared over his shoulder and raised his brows. He said nothing, but the way he crinkled his nose said it all. Arthur felt his heart go heavy with guilt. "I-I.. I never meant for any of this to happen, it's just.."

"It's just how it is, hah?" Ludwig turned around. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, but Arthur could see how his fingers were shaking beneath the fabric. "Good old Ludwig got fooled. I bet you and Feliciano had a lot of fun laughing at me behind your backs!" Arthur shook his head violently.

"No, that's not true! We never did such a thing!" he tried defending himself, but Ludwig wasn't wearing his listening ears. He took a step away and wrinkled his brows.

"Yeah right! Well done, Arthur, you got it your way." Ludwig turned around and walked towards the door. Arthur was shocked for a few seconds, but then he ran after him.

"Ludwig, don't! I want to stay friends with you!" He grabbed him by the shirt and tried to force him around. The broad German kept walking. "Ludwig, for God's sake!"

"Fuck off!" Ludwig shoved him off his arm and spat after him. Arthur moved aside.

"Is that it?" he asked, then louder, "so that is it! All these years, and you're going to just.. Ignore me from now on?" Ludwig ripped at the handle and forced the door open. Arthur followed him outside. "I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but it was this reaction I feared!"

"You should've given me the choice!"

"The choice for what? Not hanging around _gays_?" Arthur stopped at the top of the stairs leading up to the entrance. Ludwig was at the last step, hesitating. He turned around and sent Arthur a hurt look.

"Exactly." He then kept walking. Arthur was staring dumbfounded after him.

"How.. How dare you!" he yelled. "All these years!" Ludwig didn't turn around and he didn't say another word. Arthur wiped his eyes off in his shirt. They suddenly felt very wet, and it wasn't even raining. "Fucker!"

"Oh my, oh my.." Arthur blinked and turned around. In the doorway Francis was standing. Arthur tripped the steps down in surprise and almost fell, but managed to stay up on both feet, glaring back at him with hate. Francis said nothing, he just closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it, looking back at Arthur. He wasn't gloating, not even the slightest smile was to be found on his bruised face. Arthur huffed.

"Are you happy now? It seemed like it was planned all along," he sneered. He felt an anger burning inside of him that he hadn't expected and didn't know existed. Francis ran his fingers through his hair and looked away.

"It wasn't meant to go this far," he admitted, looking at the tufts of hair that had gotten stuck underneath his nails, "it wasn't meant to be painful at all." Arthur straightened up, watching him warily.

"What was it meant to be?"

"Short and lovely." He looked down at him. Then, slowly, he made his way down the stairs towards Arthur. Arthur didn't move, but his heart was throbbing in anxiety. He felt he couldn't read this man's next move, he could be up to anything. But he wasn't going to run. Francis stopped by the foot of the stairs and looked at his own shoes. "..I actually really like you, Arthur." Arthur snorted.

"I am not going to fall for that again."

"I mean it. I really like you." He looked over at Arthur. Arthur's breath hitched. His eyes were so honest, not joking at all. He didn't know what to say and therefore said nothing, just stood there. Francis straightened up and scratched his chin. "But then I heard about you and Alfred.." He let go of an ironic laugh. "I couldn't have that.. You and my son? No-no.." He shook his head. The way he spoke, it was no longer directed to Arthur, he was just explaining for himself, all dazzled. He started strolling around Arthur's stiffened frame. Arthur tried following him with his gaze, but at the same time he wouldn't move. He was afraid the other would stop his story.

Francis paused behind him and looked up at the sky. "I am a good father," he said, slowly, as if he had to convince himself, "and I want my children to always be happy and always get the best. But quite frankly," he looked at Arthur, "you're not the best." Arthur bit his teeth harshly together so that he wouldn't speak. Francis was circling him again. "Shagging makes Alfred happy. He doesn't need some frigid man to tell him what to and what not to do in his spare time. Especially not someone as lowly educated as you. Poor economy I can add to that." He stopped in front of Arthur. Arthur was shaking slightly as Francis placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned down to look into his eyes. "But when I was to break things up between you," he whispered and sloped his head to the side, "it seems I ended up falling even more for your hopeless character."

"Too bad, hah?" Arthur whispered in a broken voice, "you can't control emotions." Francis smiled a little.

"I know." He let go of him and took a step away. Arthur took in a deep breath, almost relieved, and clutched his hands around the fabric covering his chest.

"If you want to be a good father, you'll just have to let them decide what they want to do, and help them do just that," he said. Francis closed his eyes.

"Am I being taught parenting by a childless man?"

"Just take my advice." Arthur walked around Francis to get back up the stairs, but the other held out his arm and took a hold of his shirt. Arthur stopped and looked back at him.

"Consider yourself fired," Francis said, not looking at him. Arthur ripped himself free of his hand.

"Consider yourself lucky," he spat, then leapt up the stairs and opened the door. He looked around the hallway. "Alfred?"

"Where the fuck did ya go?" Alfred was almost immediately by his side. He was looking worried. "I noticed dad was gone as well, has he-"

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" Arthur took one of Alfred's hands in his and looked up at him. Alfred blinked at being met with such a resolute gaze, and he automatically nodded.

"Okay." They went outside. Arthur's eyes searched the stairs, but Francis had disappeared. It was only good. Alfred led the way down the path and over to his bike that was placed by the fence. He handed Arthur a helmet. "Sure you can take it?" he asked, looking at Arthur's torn clothes. Not that his wasn't torn as well, but still. Arthur nodded and put the helmet on.

"I just don't want to stay here."

"At least take this." Alfred shrugged off his jacket and handed it to him. Arthur shook his head.

"You're the one getting all the wind, you're in the front."

"Come on, I am not asking." Alfred pressed his jacket to Arthur's chest. Arthur shyly took it and put it on.

"You'll regret it later on." Alfred grinned and swung his leg over the seat.

"Yeah, right. Come on, you know how it goes - hold on tight." Arthur sat down behind Alfred and swung his arms tightly around his body, then Alfred started the motor and soon they were on the road.

* * *

Back at Alfred's place, they both went for a shower and some clean clothes. Arthur was second, stepping into the shower bath that smelled of Alfred and his soap. Arthur picked up his shampoo and almost felt shy from the thought that he was using Alfred's stuff.

"_Maybe I'm better off without.._" He put the shampoo back and turned the shower head on, then picked the shampoo up again and took a long look at it. It was with the smell of vanilla. Not what he would've expected from Alfred, but still kind of cute. He ended up using some anyway.

While massaging his sore limps, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened. He wanted to think of the fight, and of Francis' words, and the fact that he didn't have a job anymore. But his thoughts kept returning to Ludwig.

Had Francis really been so desperate for seeing Alfred with the right man that he'd been willing to ruin Arthur's life? Apparently. Now he didn't have Ludwig as a friend anymore. He pressed his forehead to the side of the shower and closed his eyes while water ran down his body.

"_What am I going to do? Ludwig was my best friend. I don't speak to anybody as well as I do to him, I don't share as many interests as I do with him.._" The more Arthur realised his own situation, the more without hope he felt. He started sobbing, unwillingly but unable to stop. He pressed his whole front to the wall and tried hiding in it as if he could just disappear.

What had he done wrong? Should he had let Ludwig know earlier? He couldn't remember one occasion where it would have been a good idea. And why was he whining anyway? What about Feliciano? Poor Feliciano with a broken heart!

It knocked on the door. "Arthur, are you okay out there? I have some clothes for you." Arthur turned off the water and stepped out from the shower.

"Oh, cool, just a second." He reached for a towel, but before he could get one, the door swung open and Alfred entered in a pair of baggy jeans and nothing else, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He was holding some clothes.

"Here, I- woah, sorry!" Alfred's eyes grew to double their size as they fell on Arthur, but instead of quickly turning around and run in embarrassment, he just stood there and glared. Arthur's face turned the colour of beetroots, and he snatched a towel from the upper shelf and swung it around his lower parts.

"I said just a second!"

"I know, but that was one hell of a joyful second I got there." Arthur took the clothes out of his hands. Alfred stubbed out his cigarette in the sink.

"Very funny."

"Yeah." Alfred crossed his arms and grinned. Arthur did nothing. "Hey, aren't you going to change?"

"Not with you standing there."

"I've sucked your cock, dude." Arthur didn't really have a standard answer for that, so he dropped his guards and slipped off the towel and started to dry himself off in it, all the while Alfred was having his sweet time looking at him. "So, I understand you actually spoke with daddy?"

"Yeah, he fired me." Alfred gawked.

"He what?" Arthur put on the briefs Alfred had brought him and started to put on some pants as well. He shrugged.

"It's not like I was going to keep working there after this," he mumbled, "I'll have to find a new job before I lose my apartment."

"That sucks.." Arthur zipped up the pants and put on the shirt. He looked at Alfred with hopeless eyes.

"So, that's your boyfriend. A jobless midget." Alfred chuckled and grabbed Arthur by his shoulders. He pulled him in close to him and then hugged him.

"I don't mind," he said, honestly, then added excited, "we can go on job-hunt together!" Arthur blinked and looked up at him.

"You? You want to get a job?" Alfred nodded, suddenly swooned by his own idea.

"I mean, after all this I am certainly not going to live of dad's money. So I better get a job and start making my own, right?" Arthur blinked.

"..are you for real?" Alfred nodded, then his face fell.

"Oh.. You think it's stupid?" Arthur shook his head and placed his hands on Alfred's cheeks. He squeezed his flesh and pursed his lips.

"I think it's the most grown-up thing I've ever heard you say. It's quite erotic." Alfred laughed and tugged at Arthur's hips.

"That's cute."

"Mhm, it is."

"Mhmm?"

"Mhmm.." They stood looking at each other for a while. Arthur slipped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and sloped his head to the side. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" Alfred's lips twitched up into a smile, and he leaned down and gave Arthur a small, loving kiss. Arthur slipped his fingers into Alfred's hair and returned the kiss with a sigh, slowly moving his lips across Alfred's with a sloppy sound. The way Alfred rested his hands at his butt and groaned into the kiss made butterflies explode inside of him, and he giggled, suddenly feeling like a school-girl in love. Alfred lifted his butt and Arthur swung his legs around his hips to hold himself up.

"How was it, we should watch your unicorn-cartoon now, right?" Arthur pulled back from Alfred's lips with shiny eyes.

"You remembered!" he said, surprised. Alfred grinned like a teen and carried Arthur in to the living room and placed him on the sofa.

"Of course I did! I mean - is that a horse?" Arthur looked dumbfounded, but then Alfred winked, and he kicked his side.

"You're being dumb."

"Come on, Arthur - is that a horse?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, it's got a horn."

"Then I guess it is a unicorn!" Alfred song. Arthur grabbed the remote and settled with his back up against Alfred's chest.

"Good job singing. Now, be quiet so I can watch the show." Alfred pressed a kiss to his scalp and hugged him in close.

"As you wish, old man."

* * *

**Note:** Hmm.. I actually think there's only one chapter left.. And then the epilogue, of course! Don't forget the epilogue!  
Wow, I got so many comments on the last chapter that I went all sobbing and happy ;n; You guys rock! I am so glad you've been following this, it became much longer than expected, and I think it's time for me to be honest:  
NOTHING was planned.  
Honestly, nothing so far has been planned. The first chapter was written for my enjoyment, but as people gave it positive comments, I couldn't help but continue. Then I thought: "Oh, I'll make this a quick fucking story." But then Arthur fled from Alfred's apartment, and I kind of knew this was going to be a longer story. But I've never planned it. Nothing. Alfred's cheating was just as big a surprise for me as for you, as well as that Ivan was the one riding the bike. The only thing I have plans for is the next chapter, for I want this to end RIGHT.

Thank you so much for having stayed with me for so long. I promise to make it good!


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur put down his cup of tea and smiled at the letter in front of him. The neat, brown envelope had his name written in delicate italics on the front, and he knew what was inside of it. He wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible, and he slowly reached out and grabbed his Italian paper knife, the one with a golden handle, off of the table. He had saved it for an occasion just like this, it had never been used, and its blade was so sharp that it cut the letter open in one, swift move. Arthur sighed. Perfect.

The living room smelled of tea and freshly baked cake. And of cat. Arthur shortly glared towards his pet that was curled up on Mr. Green's chair. The cat was the only living thing that was allowed to use the chair, since Arthur sensed his ghost didn't mind animals. But right now the smell of wet fur ruined his perfect moment. He crinkled his nose. He would have to ignore it for now.

Arthur tugged out the single piece of white paper that was inside the envelope. He unfolded it and skimmed through the text.

.._for your application.. ..would like to see you.. ..perfect for the job.._

A grin spread across his face.

_..perfect for the job.._

Arthur threw the letter to the table with an arrogant laugh. "I am getting this, I so am!" he congratulated himself and got up in such a hasty move that he almost knocked the table over. His cat jumped from the chair and fled towards his bedroom. Arthur grabbed the plate with cake and leapt to the bathroom. "Al', this is for real, this is for real!" He elbowed the door open and looked in. Alfred was kneeling on the floor next to his washing machine. He had turned it so its back was facing him, and he was messing around with some cables. Arthur only threw them a short look. He had no idea what they were anyway. Alfred looked up at him.

"Ya got an answer?" He ran his dirty fingers through his hair, messing with the blond colour. Arthur felt no need to scold him, though, all too excited. He put the plate of cake on the sink, leaned down and grabbed Alfred by the cheeks as he gave him a big, wet kiss.

"I got an answer, and they want to see me. They think I am, and I am quoting, _perfect for the job_!" Alfred licked his lips and grinned.

"That's cool, man!" Arthur grabbed the plate and offered the cake to Alfred. Alfred got up and took one of the slices. "Hey, chocolate!" He stuffed it into his mouth, chewing on it with a loud, satisfied growl. Arthur was smiling brightly.

"I have been waiting for so long, it's nice to see something is finally happening."

"Gilbert was the one helping ya, right?" Alfred asked, licking his fingers clean. Arthur grabbed a towel and wiped them off for him.

"Yes, I will have to call him and thank him. No! Better, let's have dinner with him and Feliciano tonight. I am in the mood for cooking."

"Oh, please don't." Alfred grabbed the towel and wiped off his face as well. Arthur glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Well, erh, ya kno' no one likes ya food.." Alfred shrugged and dumped the towel to the floor before kneeling down next to the machine again. Arthur crossed his arms and raised his brows.

"You eat it?"

"Well-erh.. I like it, of course! But-eh, most people don't want their food burnt."

"But most people want your home-made burgers? Dripping with yucky ketchup and beefs larger than the bread?" Alfred blinked.

"You always eat three of 'em whenever I make 'em?" Arthur shrugged flustered and leaned in over the machine.

"Okay, you make burgers, I call them, okay?" he tried to finish the subject. Alfred sighed.

"Fine." Alfred grabbed a screwdriver and started to remove a steel plate. Arthur leaned against the top of the machine while watching him work.

"You have a lot of customers at the garage these days."

"Yea, people want their cars to be working fine when the summer kicks in."

"Mhmm…" Arthur rested his head between his hands. Alfred looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you worrying 'bout the apartment?" Arthur pursed his lips and looked away.

"Well, you can't keep it going. It's an expensive flat you've got."

"Yea, true.."

"It has been three months already. You'll end up with a forced sale if nothing happens."

"I kno', alright?" Alfred sent Arthur an annoyed glare. Arthur bit his lower lip guilty. "I kno', and I am still working on it.. I really dunno what to do. It's a nice place after all." He shook his head. Arthur reached down and patted his hair.

"Sorry I mentioned it."

"Nah, it's fine, I need to get it done." Alfred turned quiet. Arthur straightened up and left the bathroom, closing the door behind with a sigh.

It had been good to find peace in his own life, but he hadn't expected things to be as difficult for Alfred as they turned out to be. The first month had been one big fight between Alfred and Francis, and though Alfred didn't really have a close relationship with his father, it had still been tiresome for him to fight with family, and Arthur hadn't been able to do anything but to support him, knowing that all the troubles were his fault. Then, as they stopped speaking, Alfred realised what an expensive flat he had had. Without his father's money, it was hard to pay all the bills, and even though he quickly got a job as a mechanic at the local repair shop, it wasn't enough for such an expensive place. But Alfred hesitated with selling it, and Arthur understood. It would be hard for him to change his life so much.

Arthur went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, one he had gotten for when Alfred came by. He looked out and down towards the busy street. Had it been wrong of him to bring Alfred out of his comfortable life? When he asked Alfred, the guy had snorted and told him never to think that way again, but Arthur couldn't help it. He knew it had been Alfred's choice as well, but the man was still young. Maybe he hadn't had any idea of how hard it would be to change his life so drastically.

Arthur watched the coffee being made. The black liquid slowly filled up the can. It had been three months since the party now. Almost four. He counted on his fingers and smiled a bit. They had come up with a lot of ideas together for making things easier for both of them. One of them was to have Alfred move into his flat, but it was too small and it would never work. But Arthur wasn't all that keen about living in the middle of gay-land. Or, he used that an excuse. Truth to be told he just wasn't sure about filling up Alfred's place with his unicorn-stuff. It was too private.

So there were two options left - Alfred getting a cheap place he could afford, or the two of them moving together into an affordable flat that was big enough for both of them. Arthur had left the choice to Alfred, since he was the one stuck with an expensive apartment he had to get rid off. Now he wondered if that had been a stupid idea. But then again, it wasn't like moving in together was a realistic option.

"It's done." Arthur turned around. Alfred was standing in the doorway, smiling proudly. "Your washing machine is purring and running like a dog in heat." Arthur raised his brows and went to the bathroom.

"That sounds wild." He stuffed some dirty towels into the machine and tried starting it. True, it purred nicely and started washing. He straightened up and shook his head slowly. "That's amazing, I thought it was dead for sure."

"Not when having a man in the house!" Alfred gloated and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Now, do I deserve a treat?" Arthur ran his fingers across the machine and looked through the window to the towels. Well, it did wash nicely, and things seemed to go correctly. He looked over at Alfred and shrugged with a smile.

"Fine, I guess you deserve something."

"Sex?" Alfred quickly asked and nodded towards the bedroom. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the collar.

"Fine, sex," he said and kissed him.

* * *

Tino Väinämöinen had the strangest last name but the kindest smile, and Arthur felt his heart melt as the slim, blond man shook his hand. "Then I think it's settled," Tino said with his soft voice and got up. "You'll start at Monday. Elizabeta will explain things to you and show you around then." Arthur got up as well, his cheeks red in excitement.

"Thank you so much, sir, I can't even explain how much this means to me!" Tino shook his head and laughed.

"Here we all use our first name. To create a cosy atmosphere. So no 'sir' and no 'miss', just a name." Arthur nodded, the smile stuck on his face. He still couldn't believe it - he had actually gotten the job!

Tino was the chief of the firm together with his husband, Berwald Oxenstierna. The two of them had started an advertisement-firm focusing solely on adds for homosexuals. It had become surprisingly popular since the homosexuals seemed to appreciate getting some positive attention for once, and to get their own focus in the medias was a nice change that many welcomed. Arthur hadn't worked with anything but adds his whole life, and though the gay community was still new to him, Alfred never failed to be a source of inspiration, and he planned on using him for his work from now on. He had told Tino that, and Tino knew - not surprisingly - Alfred by name, and he had quickly found that Arthur might have what it took.

"You will get an office in our building at May Road," Tino explained while following Arthur to the door. Arthur stopped and looked at him amused.

"May Road? You have to be mistaken, that's on the other end of town." Tino blinked.

"Yes? That's where our office building is placed. This is just our office for domestic affairs, we don't work with the actual adds here. We do that at May Road." Arthur's heart sank.

"O-Oh.. Well.. That's far away," he said, ponderingly. Tino scratched his cheek hesitatingly.

"Does this mean you won't be interested in the job?" he asked, and Arthur quickly shook his head.

"No! No, I will still be interested," he said, and forced the smile back to his lips. Tino nodded satisfied and clapped his arm.

"Good, then you'll meet with Berwald there." Arthur thanked him and left the office, but as soon as he was walking down the hallway towards the stairs, he felt worried. He had no car and no driver's license; he would have to take public transportation to get to work every morning. That could quickly become a bother and an expensive one as well. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's never just a happy story, hah?" he sighed and walked down the stairs. Outside Alfred was waiting for him in his car. He had decided to keep his massive swank of a vehicle, the one with stars and stripes and oh-so-soft seats. He had said that even if he had to give up on the flat, he would never give up on his car. As Arthur got in next to Alfred, he couldn't help but wonder if he was with one of those men that would start calling their car for their baby and always get it new rims.

"How did it go?" Alfred asked and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Arthur smiled and gave him one back.

"Good, I got the job."

"Awesome!"

"- but it's not here." Alfred raised one of his brows and started the car.

"It's not?"

"No, it's on the other end of town." Arthur leaned back into the seat and blew a lock of hair out of his eye. Alfred whistled and started to slowly drive down the road.

"That's a bother. How d'ya plan on handling it?" Arthur shrugged and looked at his hands with lazy eyes.

"I guess I'll have to take the bus."

"Oh, it's always full of stupid people."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll fit in." Alfred snickered, reached over and gave Arthur's knee a loving squeeze. Arthur placed his hand on top of Alfred's and closed his eyes. They drove quietly for a while. Then Alfred cleared his throat.

"Still no news from Ludwig?" Arthur hesitated for some seconds. He opened his eyes and looked at Alfred, just to find him peeking at him from the corners of his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, he won't answer my calls, so I stopped trying some weeks ago," Arthur said in a low voice. Alfred nodded and crinkled his nose. Arthur knew what he was thinking - he was disgusted. One evening, Arthur hadn't been able to hold his tears back as he cleaned and found a picture of Ludwig and him from high school, and Alfred had spent two whole days swearing and yelling that homophobic people were the worst. Arthur had finally gotten him to calm down, telling him that he was sometimes heterophobic himself, but it still hurt, knowing that his best friend had left him because of something as silly as his sexuality. He would never have rubbed it in Ludwig's face. He could've stayed away from Alfred a few hours every week and just had spent them with Ludwig, never kissed a man in front of him or touched one. But apparently, even that wasn't enough for the German. Gilbert had finally demanded for him to stop trying to get in touch with him.

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with me, his brother," he'd said, "so don't go out of your way to please him as his friend. He's a jerk." Right now, Arthur agreed with him. Just a bit.

"So," Alfred said, bringing Arthur back to reality. He was no longer holding his hand, Alfred was using both on the steering wheel as he turned around a corner, "I have a job, you have a job, we're a working couple, hah?" Arthur chuckled and stretched his arms.

"I guess so, better than many I've known."

"Look in the box." Arthur blinked.

"In the box?" Alfred patted at the glove compartment. Arthur warily opened it and looked inside. There were maps and a flat package. Alfred peeked at him with a naughty smile.

"It's a present. For you." Arthur took out the package and closed the compartment again. It felt like a thin book. It was wrapped in black paper, and he was no good at guessing. Alfred was no good at waiting. "Open it," he said, eagerly. Arthur turned the package and started to undo the paper.

"Why a present?"

"For getting a job!" Alfred said as if it was obvious. He pulled in to the side and turned to look at Arthur as he tugged out the DVD. He turned it between his hands. And laughed.

"The first season of the unicorn cartoon? Man, you're nuts!" Arthur grinned and waved with the rainbow-coloured front. Alfred blushed proudly.

"Are you happy?" he asked, and the question was so childishly simple that Arthur had to swing his arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I am happy," he promised to his lips and gave him yet a kiss. Alfred chuckled and kissed him back.

"Good," he mumbled. His hands were quick to wander from the steering wheel to Arthur's chest, and his fingers started to play with the shirt's buttons. Arthur stuck out his tongue and slapped his hands playfully.

"Don't get started on that now. You're always horny," he teased and leaned back into the seat, looking at his DVD. Alfred sighed and instead started driving again.

"I can't help it when you're all dressed up in a nice suit."

"Oh? I will remember that for later on," Arthur mumbled, though he wasn't really concentrating on their conversation anymore. He was reading from the back of the DVD. "Mhmm, there's a never aired episode about the Star Horse Chilly. That sounds good," he mumbled ponderingly. Alfred grinned.

"It sounds gay."

"And therefore good."

"You're turning into such a faggot."

"Whose fault is that?" They looked at each other. Then snickered. Alfred stopped at a red light.

"Matthew is coming over for the weekend. He'll take a look around my home and give me some advice."

"Oh? What does he know about selling flats?"

"Well, he is a realtor," Alfred said. Arthur blinked.

"He is?"

"He hides his knowledge well," Alfred chuckled. Arthur hugged the DVD to his chest and looked out of the window at the passing houses.

"Seems like it. So you've decided to sell it?"

"Yeah.. Can't keep it up. I better go look for something small and neat." Arthur nodded.

"I will help you, we can look together. I am sure we'll find something good for you," he said and smiled at Alfred. Alfred smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I hope.."

* * *

"I love this place!" Yao sat down next to Arthur and looked at the picture he was holding up.

"That does look nice," he admitted and nodded, "Here's your tea." He handed Arthur a cup. Arthur took it and took a sip of the earl grey.

"Mhmm, thanks." He put the cup aside and moved a bit in the sofa to make room for the man. He pointed to the text underneath the picture. "Look, it is really cheap per month, and I know it's not placed in the centre of the city or anywhere close me, but it's close to Alfred's and mine workplace. We could probably go see each other after work." Yao nodded and listened, but the way he wrinkled his brows showed his concerns.

"You do know that that place it too big for Alfred alone?" Arthur sighed and crossed his arms.

"I know, but look how beautiful it is. Look at the floors!" Yao took an extra long look at the floors.

"Yes, they're nice, but I don't think Alfred cares much for floors."

"Well, if I have to look at them, I will." Arthur picked up his cup again and shortly glared around the cafeteria. It was not so busy on a normal, Friday afternoon. Yao and he was one of the few customers who didn't buy coffee to go, but sat and drank it by the window. Yao licked his lips and looked down his cup.

"Have you thought about, you know.. Just moving together?" Arthur almost spilled his tea. He flustered started to wipe his clean fingers off in a napkin.

"I-I can't ask him that," he said as if it was logically, "I have already messed up in his life so much. I can't ask him to give up on his freedom and move in with me."

"Why not? What if he would like to?" Yao kept asking, and Arthur wiped more furiously.

"I won't allow it," he whispered, and his cheeks got red, "I-Imagine our living room! Filled with unicorns and pictures of naked men, what a mess!" Yao smiled slightly.

"It sounds like your life at it is." Arthur snorted. Yao drank his coffee, all relaxed. Arthur tried to come up with another subject than this embarrassing one, so he just went to something he was actually interested in hearing about.

"How are things between you and Kiku?" Yao shrugged.

"He's warming up to me, but he's still distant." He looked at Arthur and raised his brows. "He still cares a lot for Alfred." Arthur looked down.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I will give him time. Right now, I just enjoy that things are good between the two of you." Arthur slipped an arm around Yao's shoulders and gave them a friendly squeeze.

"You have a good heart."

"Of course I do. Else I wouldn't be sitting here, listening to you getting a boner from looking at floors." Arthur smacked his grinning face playfully, and Yao emptied his coffee.

"Bastard."

"Oh, you like it. By the way," Yao put his cup aside, "have you heard any news about Feliciano?" Arthur grabbed the picture again and looked at it.

"Well, he was over for dinner with Gilbert. He tries to be happy, but.." He put the picture down and sent Yao a hopeless look. "He's so downbeat at the moment."

"What exactly happened between him and Ludwig?" Yao asked and leaned in closer to Arthur as if he was afraid anyone would hear them. They had both lowered their voices, and were sitting shoulder to shoulder like a gossiping pair of lady friends. The comparison would normally have humoured Arthur, but not now, not when thinking of Ludwig. He licked his lips and started to peel off a piece of loose nail from his thumb.

"Ludwig quitted his job. Feliciano stumbled around for some days and tried to get information from people about where he had gone, but no one knew anything. So he went out to Ludwig's house, just to find it sold to some family. They were moving in their furniture as he approached them and asked if they knew where the former owner was." Arthur bit his lower lip and peeked at Yao from the corners of his eyes. The Chinese was sitting at the end of the sofa, listening carefully. "They asked his name, and as they heard it, they apologized and told him that Ludwig had told them not to tell anyone named Feliciano about where he had gone." Yao gasped.

"That's so mean! Poor Feli'.."

"He was heartbroken." Arthur ripped off the loose piece of nail and carefully placed it on the table. Just so he had something to focus his shaking gaze on. "He's staying at Gilbert's house these days, trying to get back onto his feet. Al wanted him to stay with him, but I said no. Imagine Feliciano waking up alone every morning, just to see the picture of Al and me in his bedroom. He deserves some peace." Yao nodded and shook his head. He leaned back into the sofa with a tired grunt.

"It's not like in the movies, hah?"

"That's what Al said."

"If it had been, Ludwig would've been a closet gay."

"A closet drag."

"Now he's just.." Yao seemed to look for a specific word. Arthur raised his brows.

"A twat?"

"I was thinking something more like an idiotic bastard, but I guess twat would do it." Arthur nodded. They both looked at the picture of the flat with the nice floors, though their minds were somewhere else.

Arthur was wondering about what Ludwig was doing, right now. Where he was and how he was feeling. Though he didn't say anything nice about the German these days, he truly hoped that the man was doing well wherever he was. Things shouldn't have ended the way they did. So close mates since high school, and now no contact at all. Though it had been months, it still felt weird. He hid his face behind his hands for a second and breathed in deep.

"_I hope you have a girlfriend. A nice, sweet lady. And I hope you live in a good house and get good children that will do good things._"

Arthur clasped his hands down onto the table, opened his eyes again - and stared directly into Matthew's face.

"…since when did you show up?" Matthew grinned and saluted at Yao who just waved back at him with two fingers. The blond leaned back into the sofa across of Arthur and stretched his arms.

"I saw you through the window and couldn't help but take a look. How're things?" Arthur shrugged.

"As always. Have you taken a look at Al's place? He said you would help him sell it."

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem. It's in a good condition despite all his parties." Matthew corrected his glasses. A kind smile Arthur hadn't seen for a long time took over the guy's lips. "Katyusha is coming to town as well, just for a week or so. She would like to drop by your place and do some embroidering, she said. If it's okay?" Arthur nodded eagerly.

"That would be fantastic!" he smiled. Matthew snorted.

"I'll tell her you said yes. Oh, and by the way.." He reached into his jacket and withdrew two envelopes. He handed one to Arthur and one to Yao. They both took it and sent each other a suspicious look. Yao turned his letter between his hands.

"What's this?"

"Invitations to my wedding." Arthur stumbled onto his feet.

"You're getting married?" he cried. Matthew smiled shyly and looked away.

"Yes," he muttered lowly. Then he was attacked by a hug from Arthur.

"That's fantastic, Matthew! I am so happy for you, congratulations!" Matthew giggled, and he wrapped his arms around Arthur as well. Yao was clapping his hands.

"About time, Matt'!"

"I know, thanks!" Matthew freed himself from Arthur and slumped back down into the sofa. Arthur was still standing, looking excited and amused.

"But, I thought you couldn't marry because of your dad? Didn't he tell you not to?"

"Of course he did," Matthew shrugged and scratched his arm. He was avoiding any eye-contact, his cheeks slowly reddening. "B-but.. I saw how happy Al is, even though daddy isn't around he's shining, so.. Well.. I want to be happy as well." Arthur could have cried tears right there. Instead he hugged Matthew so close again that they could hardly breathe.

"You're going to be very, very, very happy," Arthur whispered to his ear, and Matthew hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes," he said in a heartbroken voice, "I deserve it, Katyusha deserves it. She deserves to be treated with respect!" Arthur smiled and tried to pull away, but Matthew denied it. He kept his face stuck at his neck. And then he started to cry. Arthur stood dumbfounded, not sure about what to do, and he looked towards Yao. Yao stroked the air with a hand. So Arthur started to stroke Matthew's back with his hands, and he just let the boy cry on his shoulder. Maybe that was what he had needed all along.

* * *

"We'll mainly be working in groups of four, taking care of one customer. We do our best to ensure that all four members of the working party are comfortable with each other and can support each other. Some are good with the visuals, some are good with the slogans - it's all about connecting the pearls to a necklace." Elizabeta turned around a corner and entered a large room. It held a round table in the middle, and four smaller desks, each set up with a computer, printer and paper. She turned around and smiled at Arthur. Arthur smiled back at her. He looked around the room. "This is where you'll be working."

"It's a beautiful place," he said, and meant it. He had never seen a building with so many plants and flowers, no ruined furniture and well-dressed people. He had never been at a working place with so many men carrying pins with a red ribbon, or women carrying bracelets with the colours of the rainbow. He loved it, he really did.

Elizabeta was a neat woman with long, brown hair and a kind smile. She was a part of Arthur's working group, and she had started the day by hugging him and telling him that he looked 'absolutely fabulous'.

"The other members of our group are being chosen by Tino from the other applications. We'll just have to wait and see." Arthur nodded. He started to take a stroll around the office. It wasn't as fancy as his office at Francis' had been, but it was cosier, and somehow the thought of not working alone in his own little box pleased him. Elizabeta was keeping an eye on him, and then she suddenly sighed and shook her head. "I have never thought you looked like that." Arthur stopped up and sent her an amused look.

"What?"

"All the rumours about you.. I thought you were some tall, bald biker who had kidnapped Alfred with desire in your fingers!" Arthur gawked.

"…What?" Elizabeta ran her fingers through her hair.

"But then you turn out to be a lovely man, not even old as they say, and nicely dressed. I bet you and Al look so good together!" Then it hit Arthur. This girl had also heard the rumours that went around for weeks ago.

The fight at the party had become the topic for gossiping all over town. The heterosexuals spoke of a homosexual disaster, the rich of a rich disaster, and the homosexuals of the best party ever. Especially Ivan's white-haired sister had made sure to tell everyone everything that had happened. Arthur rubbed his forehead and growled.

"I am not proud of all that back then," he said, and Elizabeta laughed.

"No one will think less of you just because of that incident. I understand it has all been quite a ride for you." Arthur looked at her. She was not joking. Her face was a little smile, but a caring one, not one that was making fun of him. He let his arms slip to his sides, and he looked away.

"Yes.. It was."

"I know, I am straight myself." Arthur quickly looked back at her. She grinned. "It's strange, hah? For a straight girl to work with homosexuals. But I do. It always gets me in trouble, but that's life, right?" Arthur smiled a little.

"I suppose." There were noises in the hallway. Arthur turned to look towards the door, just as a small boy slammed the doors open and ran in across the room. He had no time to move, the little child smacked against his leg, hit his forehead on his belt and fell to the floor with a groan. Arthur stepped back, all panicked. "Are you okay?" he asked and reached down to help him, but the guy was quickly back onto his feet without any help.

"Of course I am, I can take care of myself!" he said and snorted. Arthur straightened up and looked at the boy who looked at him back. He wasn't very tall, had blonde hair and eyes like the sea. He was dressed in some neat sailor outfit, and as he corrected his hat, Arthur couldn't help but giggle. The boy furrowed his brows. "What?"

"You look like one of those kind boys from the old movies," Arthur smiled and reached down his hand to shake the boy's. "I am Arthur, who are you?" The boy looked at his hand, then slapped it away and pointed to his face.

"You have large brows." Arthur stiffened.

"…so?" A malicious smirk crossed the boy's face.

"It's ugly, faggot." Just like that he turned around and ran towards the table, slipped in underneath it and sat still behind a chair. Arthur was about to yell at him as the doors once again was abused and a tall, mean-looking man entered. He had the same blond hair as the boy and was wearing glasses. He went in, looked around, then started to scratch the back of his neck. Arthur glared at him. Elizabeta signed.

"He's not here, Berwald," she said. The man, apparently Berwald, looked at her.

"I s'w him go in her'." Elizabeta shrugged. Berwald's gaze found Arthur's. He looked at him for a long time. Arthur started to feel uneasy - from where had he heard the name Berwald before? Wasn't that..

"Are you.. Tino's husband?" he asked. Berwald nodded a little. Arthur put on his best smile - after all, he was standing in front of one of his chiefs! - and walked over and offered Berwald his hand. "I am Arthur Kirkland, your new employee."

"I'm busy," Berwald announced and only shook his hand briefly before leaping out of the room again. Arthur stared at his hand. Then at Elizabeta.

"…what just happened?" She grinned and looked towards the table.

"Peter - out."

"Yes, ma'am." Peter crawled free of the table and brushed off his knees. Elizabeta crossed her arms.

"What is it this time?"

"This stupid outfit." He took off his hat and threw it to the floor. "I don't want to be a cute sailor! I want to be a grown-up!" Arthur raised his brows. He kind of felt that remark was meant for him. He cleared his throat, getting the two's attention.

"I think I am lost here," he smiled, and Elizabeta went over and picked up Peter's hat.

"This is Peter," she said, placing the hat on top of his hat - much to his disapproval. "He's Tino's and Berwald's child." Arthur raised his brows.

"Ooh.." Arthur took in the look of Peter to remember it. Peter stuck out his tongue.

"Stop looking at me, dirty old man!" Arthur huffed.

"I am not dirty, I am just looking at you," he defended himself. Peter pulled down the skin under his eyes and made a horrible grimace.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," he sneered, then leapt out of the room.

"What a foul mouth," Arthur said, looking after him with an offended look on his face. Elizabeta snickered.

"Oh, he loves you."

"He does?"

"He stuck out his tongue at you. Congratulations," Elizabeta patted his shoulder, "You've just gotten yourself a friend at work." Arthur looked like he was about to throw in the white flag.

"With friends like these…"

* * *

Arthur slammed the door shut. "I am furious!" Alfred glared at him and hesitatingly started the car's motor.

"Peter again?" he asked, and Arthur nodded, leaning back into the soft seat of the car.

"When isn't it."

It had been two weeks since he started working, and he loved most of it, but he didn't like the little, naughty child named Peter. The guy was always pulling pranks on him and telling him off. Today he found his tea-bags had been filled with coffee-beans. Who has that kind of time on their hands? Only a guy whose parents brings him to work to keep an eye on him, though they can't. Stupid.

Alfred turned around a corner, smiling. "Well, at least it seems like you have a lot to do all day, then."

"Yes, I can never wait until I can get home and relax." Arthur sighed, then looked at Alfred with kind eyes. "Thanks for picking me up so often. You really don't have to, you know, I could take the bus."

"I like spendin' time with ya," Alfred shrugged. Arthur kissed his cheek.

"Come and stay with me tonight, okay? We can even watch one of your stupid comedians," Arthur suggested and kissed Alfred's ear. Alfred's grip around the steering wheel tightened.

"Can we kiss too?"

"Maybe."

"Can we touch?"

"A lot."

"Oh boy!" Alfred speeded up. Arthur laughed and sank back into his seat. Then he noticed something on the floor by his feet. He leaned down and picked it up. It was the picture of the flat that he had showed Yao.

"Where do you have this from?" he asked and waved with it.

"I got it from Matthew. He said you really liked the place, so I went to look at it." Arthur's face lit up.

"Oh, really? Did you like it?" Alfred nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, there's just too much space."

"True." Arthur looked at the picture. "..did you notice the floors?"

"The floors?"

"They are _so_ pretty!" Alfred raised his brows and snorted.

"They are?"

"You didn't notice!" Arthur sounded almost offended. Alfred laughed.

"I only looked at the size of the rooms and all that stuff. It's cheap for its size."

"Yeah, well, it's in a lonely neighbourhood. But close to your workplace."

"And your's." They went quiet. Alfred started to slow down his driving. His gaze flickered between the window and Arthur. He cleared his throat. "What do you think of my poster of the US."

"It's pretty in its colours," Arthur said, looking down into his lap. "W-what do you think about my unicorn-toys?"

"Your unicorn stuff deserves their own bookcase." Arthur nodded.

"They do."

"There's plenty room in the living room." Arthur looked at Alfred.

"Also for US posters."

"We could have my naked men in the bedroom."

"And Mr. Green's chair by the window."

"With my CD-shelf next to it."

"You would have to accept my cat lying on top of them."

"And ya would have to accept me painting a rainbow across the ceiling." They went quiet again. Arthur took in a deep breath. His fingers were shaking.

"We should do it," he said, and Alfred nodded keenly.

"Just because it's close to work!"

"Of course. Just because of that."

"Yeah." Arthur bit his lower lip. He peeked at Alfred from the corners of his eyes. The irritation he had felt just minutes earlier was completely gone. He licked his lips.

"S-so.. I will.. I will contact an estate agent tomorrow," Arthur whispered.

"Y-you do that," Alfred nodded. Arthur placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, pull in to the side." Alfred did so. He turned to look at Arthur with questioning eyes.

"What now?" he asked, his cheeks flustered. "Do you regret already?"

"No, but the car is out of petrol." Alfred wrinkled his brows and checked.

"No, it says it's full."

"Al.." Arthur reached in and turned the key, turning the motor off. He looked into Alfred's eyes and whispered, "the car is _out of petrol_." Alfred swallowed.

"O-oh." Arthur opened the seat belt.

"On the backseat," he said and kissed Alfred briefly. Alfred flustered watched Arthur get out of the car.

"…oh boy," he mumbled. Then he started working on his seat belt like it was a complicated bra.

* * *

"It smells." Yao clenched his nose and gagged. Arthur laughed and put down his paintbrush.

"Yeah, but when it's done, it's going to be beautiful." Arthur took a few steps back. Yao did as well. They watched the walls of the living room. They had painted them in a deep, tea-brown colour. It looked like they were surrounded by an old piece of paper. Arthur sighed happily. "I am going to have my unicorns standing here. Oh, I can't wait!" Arthur clapped his hands together. Yao smiled sweetly.

"It's so great you're moving in together." Arthur's face turned deep pink, and he squirmed like a schoolgirl in love.

"Yes, I know. It's like I have gotten a perfect life."

"You've gotten your floors at least." Arthur looked down. Underneath the plastic they had spread out to avoid paint stains, his beloved floor was staring back at him. He blew it a kiss.

"I will take good care of it."

"Arthur!" Arthur turned around as Alfred yelled. "Kitchen!" Arthur went to the kitchen and looked in. Alfred was standing on a ladder, all covered in pink. He pointed to the ceiling. Arthur looked up.

"…wow…" Arthur hid his mouth under his hand. Alfred hadn't just painted a single rainbow, he had filled all space he could with every colour in the world, making a giant rainbow. He snickered. "You're nuts," he said. Alfred was gloating.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"It's bloody brilliant," Arthur admitted and nodded. "I like the pink stars you've added."

"And I will make a blue moon."

"You're turning into an artist!" Arthur teased. Alfred waved with his brush, making paint spray down on Arthur. The Englishman laughed and fled from the kitchen. "I will get back at you!" he promised. He looked down himself. His shirt was completely ruined. He grimaced and walked towards the bathroom. He would try and see if he could get a little of it off.

As Arthur crossed the hall on his way to the bathroom, he noticed a postcard that was lying on the floor. The postman must've dropped by while he was busy painting. He picked the postcard up. It was a simple one with a picture of some classic painting that he probably should know but didn't. He turned it to read from the back.

_Hey Arthur._

_I am in town next week._

_Up for a beer?_

_- Ludwig_

Arthur stared at the text. Then he hugged the postcard close. "You're the best, Ludwig," he whispered. Then he smiled. The brightest smile in a long time. He turned around, forgot all about the bathroom and instead ran to give Alfred a kiss. He almost knocked the ladder over, made Alfred escape by jumping to the floor, but he only gave him little time to recover, then he had thrown himself at him and was kissing him senseless. Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms around his eager frame.

"Why so lovingly?" he asked, and Arthur placed a hand on each side of his head and looked into his eyes.

"Because I love my life and I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"That's cool." Arthur snickered. Alfred leaned in and pecked his lips shortly. "I am glad ya had the guts to leave ya closet," Alfred whispered, and Arthur pressed their cheeks together as he hugged him close.

"I am glad you were on the other side." Alfred smiled.

"That's very romantic."

"Mhmm, like your Hollywood-movies."

"I'll call this - 'The adventures of the pony'."

"Then I'll call you mad." Arthur wriggled free and kissed Alfred's nose. "I should get back to work." He turned around to leave the kitchen, but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Arthur.." Arthur turned and looked at him. Alfred blushed. "I…" Arthur blinked. Alfred let go of his arm, stepped in and pressed his lips to his ear, "I love you too," he whispered.

Not for one second did Arthur doubt these words to be true.

* * *

**Note:** I.. I guess that was it. I hope I didn't dissappoint in the end. I tried to get as many details with as possible while still leaving some facts for the epilogues. I think I will start with the Ludwig/Feliciano-epilogue, and end with the USUK one.

So.. Yeah.. It feels weird xD Thanks to Miss Balls (you know who you are) whom I bothered all night on MSN, because my brain went unplugged and she had to help me believe in myself.  
Thanks to all of you for having read all of this, and a double thanks to all of you who wrote reviews - they kept me going!

Wow, all this started with Arthur being kicked by Ivan? What did that teach us? That we should all go to a park at night and talk to strangers. Remember that and have a nice summer!


	28. FelicianoLudwig epilogue

FELICIANO

"Arthur has invited us over for dinner." Feliciano flicked through the pages of his magazine. He shortly looked up and towards Gilbert who was standing in the doorway, his arms folded.

"Oh?" Feliciano looked back down and stopped at a picture of a naked lady. She was holding a bottle of perfume, telling the world that it felt fantastic to wear. Gilbert cleared his throat.

"I think it would be good if you got out a little," he said in a low voice. Feliciano shrugged and leaned back against the wall. He was sitting on the bed in Gilbert's bedroom. He had moved in for the time being, simply not able to care for himself after the news of Ludwig leaving town. Alfred had wanted for him to come and stay with him, but he didn't want to. Luckily, Arthur had told him that it was a bad idea. After all the Englishman knew more about feelings than his boyfriend. Feliciano snorted. Boyfriend? Oh, how lovely and romantic.

"Should we come?" Feliciano finally asked and closed the magazine. Gilbert was looking at his sleeves. He removed a fuzz ball that had gotten stuck to the fabric.

"Only if you want to," he answered, choosing his words with care, "but I am sure Arthur would be happy if you came by." Feliciano wanted to raise his brows and sigh, but he didn't. Instead he put on a little, happy smile and nodded.

"I will be there." Gilbert seemed to lighten up.

"Really?"

"Yes. ..Can you close the door behind?" Gilbert nodded.

"We'll be leaving at six then," he said excitedly before leaving the room, closing the door as he did so. Feliciano blew a lock of hair out of his eyes and dropped the magazine to the floor.

It was hard work always being calm and happy, especially when he felt neither calm nor happy at all. He kicked his socks off and wriggled his naked toes in the cool air. To be honest, he felt like an idiot. He had seen how Arthur behaved around Ludwig, and he wanted just that, but how could he even wish for it? He hadn't known the man his whole life, but it still felt like he had offered more of himself than Arthur ever had. But now it had all proved to be hopeless. He had been left alone. And he wasn't sure if he could accept the rush of feelings that the realisation of this gave him

Feliciano lied down on the bed and gave the ceiling a pondering glare. How to describe the feeling of being left alone? He turned around and hid his face in the pillow with a deep sigh. How to describe..

He was empty. He had never been full, not even when Ludwig was around, because he never actually _had _the man. But actually seeing his love slip away made him realise just how hollow his life was. What had he done with his last years besides planning how to casually bump into Ludwig? He had been playing a game of hide and seek, and he had been both contestants. Still he had lost.

Feliciano hugged the pillow tight as he turned around to face the wall. He glared at the green wallpaper as if he had never been more disgusted by anything. He had to close his eyes not to get a headache.

He wanted to go back in time to the second he first started to feel something for Ludwig. He wanted to go back and tell himself not to get in too deep, maybe not to get in at all. He should've accepted that the man was straight and just turned his back to him, not followed him like a loyal dog, wagging its tail at the slightest attention. Feliciano smiled bitterly, turned around and threw the pillow to the floor. "I hate you for ruining my life!" he spat and kicked the pillow so hard it hit the wall on the other side. It fell to the floor with a bump. Feliciano wiped his eyes off in his shirt. They were wet. He had started to cry like a baby, and he didn't like it. He got up, went over and forced the window open, stuck his head out and took in a deep breath.

He would never be able to cut Ludwig out of his life completely, and maybe that was what hurt him the most. Had he not fallen in love with the German, he would never have met Gilbert, and without Gilbert, what kind of life had he then lived? Feliciano looked down at the street below. The quiet alleyway didn't have many people going back and forth, but a single lesbian couple was holding hands, looking at each other while strolling across the street. As if they owned it. And Feliciano realised that maybe they did. The whole world belonged to those who had found someone else. You don't see a movie without a couple in it, or hear a CD that doesn't have a romantic number, or read a book in which everyone is single. It doesn't happen. And why?

"Because couples own the world," he mumbled and searched for a cigarette in his pockets. He wasn't really a smoker, he considered it a nasty habit, but now he had no reason to keep his lungs healthy. He found a lonely cigarette in between the condoms Gilbert had forgotten on the bedside table and stuck it in between his lips. He lit it, inhaled and sighed as if in bliss.

He wasn't sure he wanted to go and see Arthur and Alfred. The town's happiest couple! Sure, they deserved each other, but still he wasn't sure he really understood it. Would Alfred really be able to stay faithful? Would Arthur be able to accept being gay? Earlier he had scolded him for speaking about homosexual stuff in his apartment building, and now he suddenly wanted to hold hands in public! Feliciano snickered bitterly and blew out the grey smoke. He watched it disappear. He really was turning into a lovesick, jealous man, wasn't he?

Time was passing by. Feliciano sighed as he caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. He had to get dressed if he wanted to go get dinner at Arthur's place. He snubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and opened the door to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Feliciano was still at his first burger while Alfred was stuffing his throat with a third. Arthur kept asking him to slow down, but he just started to wipe ketchup all over the man's face. Then the argument started. Gilbert was watching it all rather joyfully, a wry smile on his lips. As Feliciano caught his gaze, he winked at him, and the Italian couldn't help but to smile a bit. He put down the burger and got up.

"I'll go use the bathroom," he informed. Arthur looked up, two of his fingers caught between Alfred's teeth. He nodded.

"Uh, you know where it is," he said, and Feliciano nodded and left the living room. He walked right past the toilet, though, and out into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. Happiness. It made him feel like puking.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, coming from behind. Feliciano turned around, not surprised at all as he saw the man standing in the doorway. He put the glass away and shook his head.

"No, I am not okay," he said, and Gilbert quickly went over and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, this was a bad idea, wasn't it?" he mumbled into Feliciano's hair, and the Italian nodded and hid his nose at his shoulder.

"It was," he sobbed. He couldn't hold it back. The tears swelled up and ran down his cheeks, and he pressed himself closer to the man, to his best friend, as if he wanted to be swallowed by his warmth and disappear into his tight hug. "They're so happy. And I am not. And I should be happy for them. But I am not," Feliciano whined, and Gilbert stroke his back and hushed.

"It's fine," he said, over and over again until Feliciano started to calm down. "It's fine."

From the living room weird noises were coming. Something broke and Arthur yelled about unicorns. Then feet leapt across the floor, and before Gilbert could let go of Feliciano again, Alfred was in the doorway. The guy looked. And blinked.

"Sorry, did I disturb something?" Gilbert pulled Feliciano closer and tried to hide his red face in his shirt.

"Yes, kind of."

"Alfred, behave!" Arthur showed up next to Alfred with an annoyed look in his eyes, but as he saw the two of them standing in the kitchen, his gaze flickered, and he took a hold of Alfred's sleeve. "We'll go.. look at some CDs," he said. Alfred raised his brows.

"What CDs?"

"You've got to come and see which!" Arthur exclaimed and practically dragged Alfred with him. A hushed argument started all over again. Feliciano wriggled free of Gilbert's arms and grabbed a tea towel.

"Sorry for ruining the evening," he mumbled and wetted the towel by the sink. Gilbert sat down at the kitchen table and just watched him.

"It's not like the evening was very interesting," he smiled. "It's all the same."

"I guess.." Feliciano dragged the wet towel down across his face and sighed. His eyes hurt as if someone had poured salt into them. He shook his head and dried them off again.

"You're really spending too much time thinking about my brother."

"As if I didn't know that." His voice was bitter. Gilbert looked down.

"Sorry."

"No, I am sorry. Really, sorry." Feliciano put the towel down into the sink and turned around. He ran his fingers through his hair, then sighed deeply and looked down. Gilbert clucked his tongue and got up. "I'll get you a beer, how about that? At the local pub?"

"Do they have to come along?" Feliciano asked and gestured towards the living room. Gilbert chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'll tell them we're leaving. Just wait here." Feliciano nodded and watched as Gilbert disappeared into the other room. Then he closed his eyes and ran his fingers down his moist cheeks.

He felt bad for treating Alfred and Arthur so unkindly, since they just tried to make him feel better. But he felt hopeless. Out of reach. He wanted to smile and jump around and let the world know that it was going to be okay, but he wasn't sure it was.

Arthur came out into the kitchen. He was holding his jacket. Feliciano took it with a little nod. "Thanks. Sorry for leaving so-"

"Don't worry about it," Arthur interrupted him and helped him put on the jacket. He zipped it and kissed his forehead all motherly. "Is everything okay at Gilbert's?"

"Yeah, he's looking after me."

"Good."

"Yeah.." They looked at each other a bit awkwardly. Then Feliciano swung his arms around Arthur and gave him a short hug. "I promise I'll drop by when I feel better. Just now.." He sighed. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

"I understand. Or, I know you think I don't, but I do. It's alright." Feliciano hugged him again and kissed his cheek, then went out into the hall. Gilbert was waiting for him. He reached out and swung his scarf around Feliciano's neck.

"Thanks for dinner, see you soon," he waved at Arthur before grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulling him down the stairs. Feliciano just followed, looking at those fingers closed around his own. He wondered why he felt so safe just letting Gilbert take care of everything. From where do you get the courage to trust a human being so much? He wrapped both his arms around Gilbert's and pressed himself close to him as they got outside into the cool evening air. Gilbert looked at him.

"Are you feeling bad?" Feliciano shook his head.

"I just want to walk like this," he whispered. Gilbert hesitated, but then he merely turned around and started to guide the way down to the pub. Feliciano took in a deep breath and tasted rain. Like this it wasn't so bad. He opened his eyes and looked up at the other. Gilbert's face was very grave, and he was looking straight out into the air. At that point, Feliciano felt sorry for him, but at the same time there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

"I will be working at a small office. It's not much I will lean, but I will survive." Gilbert picked up the letter and read it through. As he lowered the paper, he smiled at Feliciano.

"That's good! You're very convincing on a phone." Feliciano nodded eagerly and stretched his arms above his head.

"That's what they said! It'll be good to start something new. Start all over." He picked up one of the magazines from the table. His new job would involve selling subscriptions to a magazine about health and food. It was very simple, but at the same time very exciting, and though he wasn't exactly proud of throwing away his education for something as simple as a company dealing with their customers over the phone, it was better than doing nothing. Gilbert got up and went over to select a bottle of wine from his shelf.

"We've got to celebrate this!" he said and held forward a bottle of red wine. Feliciano grinned and accepted a glass of the alcohol. He held it up into the air.

"For me!" he said, and Gilbert poured himself a glass of the wine and held it up as well.

"For you!" Their glasses met, and Gilbert downed his wine in one gulp. Feliciano put the glass back onto the table after a taste and sighed happily.

"Finally it seems like I am going somewhere," he whispered and looked at his fingers. Gilbert slipped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I am so proud."

It had been four months. Four months since the chaos of feelings. Feliciano hadn't forgotten, how could he? Ludwig was still the first man he thought about when waking up, and the last eyes he saw in his mind before falling asleep. But that would soon change, he was sure. He wasn't feeling such depressing sadness clenching his heart to pieces anymore, and he could even hang around others without feeling the need to cry or scream. He picked up the glass and looked at the red wine. He had come far, he felt, and it felt pretty good.

Gilbert got up. Feliciano watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen to see if they had any good for a nice dinner. The Italian waited for a few seconds, staring at the door he had just disappeared through. He was still living at Gilbert's place, but now things were a bit different. They weren't spending time cheering each other up, rather they were having fun. And they most certainly weren't sleeping in separate beds. The last thing made Feliciano grin, and he got up and went out into the kitchen as well.

"This means you're quitting the old advertisement job, right?" Gilbert asked with his head stuck into the refrigerator. Feliciano leaned against the wall and nodded.

"Yes, no point in going back."

"Mhmm." Gilbert turned around, holding a pineapple. Feliciano snorted.

"I am not eating that." Gilbert snickered and put it back in.

"Well, then it seems like we'll have to order some food."

"Let me pay."

"You have nothing to pay with."

"I will soon!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert closed the door and turned around to face Feliciano. Feliciano shoved himself free of the wall and walked over to him. He slipped his arms around his waist and stepped in close.

"Can it be just the two of us celebrating?" he asked in a whisper, and Gilbert swallowed and looked away.

"If that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Mhmm.." Feliciano tip-toed. He hesitated.

"Gilbert?" No reaction. "Gil'." Still nothing. "…Gilly." Gilbert snorted and looked down into Feliciano's kind eyes. The man smiled. "Give me a kiss."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Feliciano said and pulled him in closer. His smile fell, and he wrinkled his brows. "I think.. I think I knew for long, long before we had sex.. I just never.." He shook his head. "I've been so unfair to you, haven't I?" Gilbert placed his hands on Feliciano's cheeks and nodded.

"You have," he said, making the other pout. "But.. It's fine. Right now, it's all fine." Feliciano's lips turned upwards.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Gilbert leaned down and pressed his lips to Feliciano's. The Italian hummed into the kiss and returned it sweetly.

It had been Four months since the chaos, but only four weeks since Gilbert's gentle touch of affection as they fell into the same bed and made love. And even if it was Ludwig's face that haunted him in his sleep, he got to see Gilbert's smile every waking hour. As long as it made him feel this good, Feliciano was sure that he didn't mind missing sleep - not as long as he got to hold his dear boyfriend this close.

* * *

**LUDWIG**

Ludwig kicked the door. "How typical!" He looked at the gray key in his hands, threw it to the floor and stomped on it. "Just so typical!"

The apartment complex wasn't all that big, and it was far from new, but it was cheap, and it had to be since he wasn't sure when he would be able to get a job again. He had moved far away from his old house, wanted to start all over, but the way things were going, he was sure it had to be a sign. He looked at the key that was now lying broken on the floor and snorted.

He was supposed to get into his apartment, but apparently the caretaker had decided to give him the wrong key. He sat down on the top stairs and shook his head. "Thanks for that."

"Do you need help?" Ludwig looked up. Above him, on the stairs leading up to the top floor, a lady was standing. She had short, wavy blonde hair and green, sparkling eyes. She looked like she was about to burst out in laughter. Ludwig quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"I don't think you can help," he said and picked up the broken key. She raised her brows and walked down to him.

"Oh, I think I can. Are you having trouble getting in?" Ludwig nodded and showed her the key.

"I've gotten the wrong one, apparently. I was supposed to move in today, but I-"

"No problem!" she interrupted him and took forward a bunch of keys. She picked one out and unlocked the front door to the apartment, then shoved it open and grinned at him. "Work done!" Ludwig blinked and took a step into the place, looking around. He turned around slowly and blinked at her.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, rather surprised. She straightened up and saluted.

"It's my brother who gave you the wrong key, probably. He's the caretaker, but he's rather, well," she shrugged and looked around as if she was afraid he would hear her. Then she gestured for Ludwig to come closer, and he leaned in as she whispered into his ear: "He cares more for football and weed, you know." The German stepped away and folded his arms.

"That's no good!" he said, and the girl chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"It most certainly isn't. But he's Dutch." The last thing was said as if it explained it all. She winked at him. "I am from Belgium," she pointed out, apparently finding it very important. Ludwig just nodded slowly.

"Ahh.."

"My name is Ann!" she continued, holding forward her hand. Ludwig shook it.

"I am Ludwig," he said. She nodded and peeled off the key from the bunch and handed it to him.

"Here you go, I have several to all the apartments.

"Thank you." Ludwig accepted they key and put it into the pocket of his pants. He turned his back to her and looked around the apartment again.

The place was small for one at his age. A bedroom, a living room connected to the kitchen, a bathroom and a smaller room he could use for storage and the like. He stepped into what would be his kitchen and looked out the dirty window. He could see straight into his neighbour's living room. Some small children were running around in there, chasing each other. He smiled a little and looked down.

"Do you need help moving in?" Ludwig turned around. Ann had moved to stand in the living room with him. She smiled friendly. "I can help," she informed. The German looked out of the window again and shrugged.

"Sure, if you have the time."

"You've got it!" And out the door she was. The German sighed and shook his head. Then he followed her to help out.

* * *

"That was so hard!" Ann slumped down on the sofa, head first, and sighed against the pillow. Ludwig smiled as he out down the last box in the living room.

"I even let you carry the light stuff."

"Light stuff!" she hushed and held out a shaking, thin arm. She pointed towards his bookcase filled with medals and badges of rank. "Easy for you to say. With all those, I am sure you have a proper training in carrying stuff. But me-!" She sat up, holding her hands to her chest, "I can hardly pick a bunch of flowers without loosing my breath!" Ludwig stared at her. She stared back. Then he started to snicker. She smashed her hands into her lap with an embarrassed look on her face. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry," he said and straightened up. He swung his arms around a little, trying to get rid of the heavy feeling he had gotten in his muscles after having carried heavy boxes all day. "It's just nice."

"Nice?" she repeated and wrinkled her brows. Ludwig nodded and sat down on the box as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I like girly girls. There's so few of them left." Ann blushed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking down.

"I don't know about that," she mumbled. After a few seconds in silence, she got up and strolled over to the shelf with the medals on it and looked at them. "Did you really get all these in the military?" Ludwig got up as well and went over to stand next to her.

"I most certainly did. It's years ago now, though."

"Hmm." She picked out one from a running competition and looked at it. Ludwig couldn't help but feel kind of proud. He puffed up his chest and looked at all the stuff he had saved from his time in the army.

"It was the best time of my life," he informed and nodded a bit. She looked at him. "I felt very useful. I used my body every day, I always helped out, I learned and I taught others. Discipline! Very important. We learned discipline! So many don't know about that today." As he looked at her, she had her brows raised and a teasing smile on her lips. She put the medal back and put her arms akimbo.

"Discipline, hmm?" she said, and he nodded.

"Discipline."

"Does that make you a manly man?" she continued, and Ludwig blinked confused.

"Uh?"

"If I am a girly girl, does all this make you a manly man?" she asked again and gestured towards his stuff. The German couldn't help but to laugh.

"I guess it does."

"I like that." She looked back at the medals. Ludwig raised his brows.

"You do?"

"Yes, manly men. Do manly men take girly girls out for dinner as a thank you for their help?"

"Not all manly men, but I do know one who does," Ludwig said excited. Ann smiled at him.

"Really? When will he be available?"

"I think tomorrow. Around seven."

"Does he pick up his girl?"

"Yes, outside the apartment at seven he picks her up."

"Hmm, tell him to do that," she said and poked his chest as she turned around. "I think I will head to bed now, working day tomorrow." Ludwig looked at the clock. It was almost eleven, they had been working pretty hard all evening. He followed Ann as she went to the door.

"I will tell him that," he said. Ann nodded and got out.

"Goodnight, then."

"Night - thanks for helping," he said and watched her disappear down the stairs. He sighed peacefully and slowly closed the door behind.

A change of scenery would do well, he was sure, and now he just felt he had to thank his lucky star for picking such a lousy apartment. "A manly man," he mumbled and shook his head, but the smile wouldn't vanish from his lips. He went into the living room and opened a box. "Well, better start cleaning up."

* * *

"He was so snobby!" Ann swung her purse around, and Ludwig ended up snatching it from her hand, afraid that she would smack it into him at some point. She had gotten more than a bottle of wine, and it had started to show. She was swaying when walking, but he really couldn't say anything. After all, so was he.

"I guess it's because I told him I am from Germany."

"Still! Such a.. snob!" She started to chuckle. Ludwig slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her in closer. She leaned up against him as they walked in between the complexes towards his apartment. "I really, really enjoyed this evening, Ludwig," she said, and he nodded, looking up at the dim stars.

"Me too."

"How come you moved to here, anyway?" she asked and snatched her purse back as she went through it for a piece of gum. "You seem so brilliant. Didn't you do well where you were at?" Ludwig bit his lower lip and kicked a stone.

"I did, but it got messed up."

"Messed up?" Ludwig didn't answer. Ann whistled. "Guess I shouldn't ask, hah? Awkward."

"It's fine, it's just such a long story," Ludwig sighed and stretched his arm up into the night. "I'd rather enjoy the night."

"Mhmm.." A naughty smile fell over Ann's lips, and she hugged his arm close and pressed her lips to his ear. "Then let's enjoy the night together, mhmm?" Ludwig felt his heartbeat speed up at that suggestion, but still he managed to free his arm and shook his head.

"I think I should get you home." Ann wrinkled her brows and pouted.

"Why?"

"I don't want neither of us to regret anything."

"I won't regret!" Ann stopped up. Ludwig took a few steps ahead, then turned around and looked at her. She shook her head complaining. "Don't you find me attractive? I thought we had such fun!" Ludwig almost felt sorry for her at that point, and he went back and put his arm around her shoulders as he guided her further down the road, really not minding her complains.

"I want to do what's right," he said, and she looked down at her stumbling feet and sighed.

"I guess you're too much of a manly man, hah?" she said, and he laughed.

"Let's just say that."

* * *

Ann put up the last book, took a step back and looked pretty proud. "Ludwig!" she called, and the German came out from the bathroom and looked at her work. He smiled.

"Nice." All the books had been put up according to title and author, and Ann pointed to herself as if to explain to him that she had done a really good job. He went over and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you help me out so much."

"But of course," she grinned and looked around. "After all it has been a month, and you're still not all set!" Ludwig looked at the boxes which were still taking up space in his small living room.

He had had time. Though he had been searching for work, and the frustration in not finding any had made him feel rather frustrated, he had had plenty of time to get settled down. But still he couldn't. It was as if he felt unfinished, and feeling unfinished he couldn't make his home whole. It sounded so silly he wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Ann, but he knew what had caused it. Arthur.

"Arthur?" Ludwig blinked as Ann mentioned the name. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing with a photograph. She was reading the name on the back, turned it over and showed it to him. It was a picture from their time in high school. Ludwig was holding Arthur close, and Arthur was looking up at him with a funny smile as if he was planning to do something bad. Which he did. Right after the photo had been taken, he had punched him and fled from the scene, making Ludwig chase him through the cafeteria. He smiled at the memory and took the photo from her to get a closer look. "Who's Arthur?" she asked.

"He was my good buddy in high school," Ludwig explained.

"He looks like fun," she said and tip-toped to look at the photo as well. Ludwig nodded.

"Oh, much fun. We had such a great time."

"What happened?" Ludwig put the photo back in the box.

"We just lost contact."

"Well, don't put it there!" Ann picked up the photo again, and before Ludwig could manage to protest, she had put it on the shelf. It was leaning up against some of the books. "A friend should always be honoured. Now you can always look at it," she said and looked at Ludwig as if she considered her own idea brilliant. He nodded and showed her a forced smile.

"Great idea."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Ludwig put the milk into the bag and looked at Ann. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is! Now, I'll go get the chicken, you stay right here. You can watch the toys!" she said and pushed a little plastic car across the shelf before disappearing downstairs to go look for the refrigerated counters. Ludwig leaned back against the wall and looked at the toys.

"What does she think I am, a child?"

Ann's parents were celebrating their anniversary, and of course one party wouldn't be enough. No, first they were to celebrate them at her place, then at theirs. And of course they lived in the dreadful town he had just fled from weeks earlier. He thought he had gotten so far away he could forget everything about his old life, and so far he had started up a new one pretty good. But things never go as planned.

The supermarket was rather loud. A lot of people was walking past him, and as Ann spend a long time finding her meat, Ludwig did start to play with the plastic car. One of the wheels broke off. He swore underneath his breath, picked up the car and started to mess with it to repair it as a shadow fell across him.

"Never thought I should see you again." Ludwig looked up and straight into his brother's eyes. He snorted and slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Gilbert. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." Gilbert showed him his basket with groceries. "Gays has to eat as well." Ludwig snapped in air and looked away with red cheeks.

"Don't say that word."

"Does it scare you?" Gilbert asked and smirked. He looked at the car Ludwig was still holding. "Nice toy."

"It's not mine." Ludwig quickly put it back on the shelf. "What do you want?" he asked and looked back at Gilbert. "Why are you talking to me? Trying to embarrass me?" Gilbert shook his head and stepped in closer.

"I know you don't care much about Feliciano," he said, "but you should know that he's hurt."

"I am sure you're taking care of him," Ludwig smiled bitterly. Gilbert sighed.

"You bet I am."

"So if he's doing well at yours, then why-?"

"Because of Arthur." Ludwig felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. He cleared his throat violently and looked away.

"What about him?"

"For Heaven's sake, Ludwig! Don't you even care?" Gilbert hissed. Ludwig said nothing. "He's been your best friend for so many years! Are you just going to forget about him now? Because he's into the dick?"

"It's disgusting!" Ludwig sneered and shoved Gilbert aside. "Don't stand so close to me!"

"You're disgusting!" Gilbert yelled and smacked Ludwig's leg harshly with his basket.

"What's going on here?" They both looked to the side. Ann was standing with a bag of chicken wings, looking at them scared. Ludwig took the bag and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Oh, I see," Gilbert said and straightened up. A heartbreaking smile fell on his lips. "You have gotten a little girl. Too busy making children to make friends, hah?"

"Shut up!" Ludwig sneered.

"Do I need to call security?" Ann whispered, but Gilbert heard her and hugged his basket close.

"No need for it," he said and turned around, "I am leaving." Ann watched as Gilbert marched away. Ludwig was suddenly very busy reading the description of the chicken wings from the back of it. She slapped his arm.

"What was that?"

"My brother," Ludwig mumbled. She blinked.

"Your brother?"

"Long story. Come, let's get going," he said and pulled her arm. She wriggled free and stepped back.

"No, tell me. What was that about?" Ludwig looked around. A few people were staring at them. It was as if he could read their eyes. Gay. Disgusting. He felt sick.

"I'll explain it to you elsewhere," he said. Ann looked suspicious, but she followed him down to the counter.

* * *

"That's… one big story," Ann mumbled, and Ludwig nodded.

"It is." They were sitting in the corner of a cafeteria, he with a cup of coffee, she with a cup of tea. She looked down into her liquid. She poured some sugar into the water.

"You've got to contact him."

"I won't." She looked up. Ludwig was staring out the window.

"Why?"

"It's just too much." She shook her head and let go of her cup. Instead she grabbed his hands and held them between her own.

"Ludwig. You have to call him or something," she said. He sighed and looked at her with helpless eyes.

"What good will that do? I.. I moved to far away to start over, and now it's all just coming back." He growled, felt it wasn't fair, but Ann was just smiling. As if he was a child in the need of comfort.

"You can't flee from things, Ludwig," she said.

"I am not going back to a gay man."

"You don't care about him being gay." Ludwig blinked. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I do. That's the whole point of the story." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it is not. You don't care, you really don't. You're not that kind if man, Ludwig."

"How would you know?"

"Because I wouldn't fall in love with such a person." Ludwig closed his eyes and felt a warm spread inside of him.

"Hmm…?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "So you don't care about him being gay. You care about him not telling you earlier." Ludwig didn't say anything. He just slowly massaged her fingers in his hands. She giggled and withdrew her hands, then clasped them onto his cheeks, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her. She smiled and leaned in over the table. "Ludwig, write him."

"I can't."

"Write him."

"It's too embarrassing."

"Write him."

"No."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ludwig smiled wryly.

"Of course. But what-"

"You told me you wanted to do the right thing." Ludwig opened his mouth to protest.

"Now, let me rephrase that-"

"And now the right thing would be to write him," she said, not caring about his protests. "Right?" Ludwig bit his lower lip. Then he slowly nodded.

"..right." She leaned in and kissed him shortly. Ludwig let go of her hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt weird. This whole conversation… And his heart throbbed differently, and he wasn't sure he could look straight. It was as if things got blurry. A faint voice asked him,

"Are you okay?" and he shook his head.

"Why didn't he tell me earlier?" he whispered and hid his face behind his hands. "I would've… I would've accepted him, I know I would, I just.. Why did he fear me so?" he whispered. Ann's slim arms wrapped around his body, and her nose dug into his hair.

"That's what you've got to ask him about, Ludwig. Okay?" He didn't nod, he just leaned into her as he started to sob. It was as if his body needed it, needed to be loosened up, and though he didn't know the answer to his questions, he felt confident he could now maybe finally ask them and be told just why.

* * *

**Note: **It will probably sound so cliche, but you know how people fear what they don't know? That's kind of what I imagine Ludwig to be like in this story. I mean, he was disgusted by gays, but he had probably known for long that Arthur was homosexual. I am sorry I can't get the whole story down (since that would make a hell of an epilogue), but he has kind of always had the feeling that Arthur was somewhat different. But just not known in what way, and since Arthur couldn't/wouldn't tell him, he built up a rage. Towards people that acted out on what he saw a bit of in Arthur (the homosexuality), and to Arthur himself in some ways. ...I hope it makes sense.

Now, why so much with Ludwig and so little with Feliciano? Because honestly, I could write a lot about how sad Feliciano felt, but it wouldn't do any difference. He's down, he really is, but I just wanted to make an epilogue to show you what happened after the actual story ended, and not every little scene. Which is why it all looks so messy - I mean, it's hard to explain stuff in a few words. But as you probably guessed, Gilbert has liked Feliciano for some time now. But it's rough when the guy you like is after your brother, hah? (We ALL know that situation, right? Right? ..no?) But yes. Happy ending to them.

Ann is Belgium, if you didn't guess it. And yes, the last scene is just before Arthur gets his letter.


End file.
